


Two Wicks, One Flame

by AmberSnapeBlack



Series: Tony and Emma [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Because of Reasons, Childhood Trauma, Complete, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I don't want to deal with any timline but my own, Insecurity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper is not the nicest, Poor Character, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, at least I will try to make it a slow burn, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 108,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSnapeBlack/pseuds/AmberSnapeBlack
Summary: Emma has had it rough her whole life. Her experiences have shaped her into who she is today, a twenty three year old bus girl with no self esteem or backbone. She hates the lime light...well she hates socializing at all. She has never paid her soul mark any mind. Most days, she forgets it even exists. That will change for her in a way she never anticipated.What comes with bearing the soul mark of the man who is the forefront of the Avengers? Who is almost always in lime light? Who is possibly, already taken? Does she want to know?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), briefly - Relationship
Series: Tony and Emma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121801
Comments: 465
Kudos: 506





	1. Delivery of Doom?

The hustle and bustle of the corner deli washed over Emma as she scurried from one table to the next. Clearing and cleaning plates, trash and leftover food. _Wasteful_. That one word was her only thought as she bussed a table where the food was barely touched. Her stomach grumbled in protest as she shoved the plate with the almost full serving of fries and half a sandwich into the big tote on her trolley that carried all the other remains of waste and dinner ware.

Barely making minimum wage in a city like New York made her appreciate everything she had. Every meal was precious and never taken for granted. She did not have much, but what she did have she was thankful for. She lived a little over an hour walk from her work in a run-down studio apartment that barely left her room enough to think let alone live. But she was grateful for the roof over her head, even if the ceiling sported some mold. She was grateful for her running water, even if the temperature never ran above lukewarm. She was also grateful for her electricity that kept her warm, especially with-it nearing November and the temperature was dropping rapidly at night. Of course, that depended on if she could pay her bill that month. If not, she had plenty of thread bare quilts she had purchased from good will over the years. Food was the only oddity in her situation. After paying on her bills, the budget did not stretch much farther. But tonight, she could be grateful for the fact that the little grocery store she frequents had off brand chicken and stars for sale the night before. She would have something in her belly when she went to sleep and that was a blessing.

Pulled from her musings by a thoughtless shove against her shoulder, Emma moved on to the next table. She barely paid any mind to the businessman screaming on his cell phone that had carelessly bumped into her. He did not turn around and she did not acknowledge him. These things happened all to often to Emma. When one tries to make themselves as invisible as possible, they take no offense if someone doesn’t see them. That is their goal after all. Emma had perfected the art over the years. Hunched shoulders, loose clothing, eyes to the ground, no confrontations and no socializing. She was sure her mind set had to do with her less than stellar childhood and subsequent teenage and adult years, but she did not want to ruminate on that line of thought. At twenty-three she thought she was doing okay for herself. Roof, water, sometimes electric…yeah, she was doing alright.

Glancing out one of the many windows the corner deli sported, she could tell that her shift was close to ending. Sometimes if the owner was feeling generous, he would let her stay on to work a double for some extra cash. But that was few and far in between. The owner, Brian, was not the best of guys. He was kind of seedy and Emma was almost convinced he was running some kind of an illegal business out the back of the deli. Again though, none of her business. She was just here for her paycheck. And although she worked seven am to five pm, she was sure he was also shorting her on her checks. She never said anything to that either because, well, confrontation. No thanks.

As she was bussing her final table of the night, Emma started to let herself be a little happy to get back to her apartment. She was looking forward to her soup and getting out of her worn sneakers, the heel was starting to chafe the back of her ankle. She’d have to look into that soon.

“Hey you!” Emma continued to finish cleaning the table because no one ever spoke to her, so surely the exclamation was aimed elsewhere. Until she heard, “Hey, bus girl! I’m talking to you!” Emma slowly put her cloth down on the cleaning trolley and turned towards the bar where Brian was standing, an impatient look on his face.

“Fucking finally, I was hollering at you for like ten fucking minutes.” This was mumbled as he promptly waved her towards him with a brusque movement of his arm. Emma flushed, because she knew he only hollered for her twice and that had already led to the few customers that occupied the deli to look in her direction. God, she hated being the center of attention.

She shuffled over to Brian as he bobbed his head in agitation, she was sure at her slow and awkward gait. When she at last reached the bar, he plopped down a huge paper bag that was as tall as her torso and blandly stated, “Delivery.”

This was enough to make her shoot her head up and stare at him incredulously. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly for a few minutes before she choked out, “I don’t do deliveries.” She winced immediately after because it sounded petulant instead of factual.

Brian was not impressed, and his face said so. She winced again and looked back down to the toes of her shoes. She heard an annoyed sigh and felt the air of it brush across her head.

“The guy who does ‘em is out sick. I ain’t sending my waitresses. You’re always begging for scraps, so here,” at this he shoved the bag a little closer to her on the counter, “hope for a good tip.”

She flinched at the scraps comment. She never asked him for anything. When he would ask her to stay for a double, the few times he did, it was offered. Never requested. But she took them for the cash. At this point her face felt like it was on fire. She really hated confrontations.

Brian gave the bag another impatient shake.

“Tell you what. I’ll even be nice and let you take the bike the usual guy takes. It’s parked out back. Get to it! And bring me back the money. Can’t have you running off with my earnings.” At this point Brian walked away. Conversation over on his part. Emma took a deep breath and lifted her hand to the bill on the side to see how far she’d have to go. She felt faint when she read the address.

'Avenger's Tower'. _How was she going to do this?_


	2. Lost and Found

Opening the back door of the deli, Emma stepped out into the acrid smelling alleyway. Propped up against the side of the building sat an old five speed bike with a wire basket attached to the front. The frame was bolted by chain to a piece of pipe coming off the building. Brian was kind enough to lob the key at her back as she was going out the door. 

Walking over to the bike she propped the heavy bag into the basket. The wheel turned slightly towards the building but it appeared it would hold the weight. Now she could only hope she'd be able to steer the thing with that kind of heft on the front. After unlocking the bike, she zipped up her old pullover and headed out in the direction of the tower. 

She shivered slightly as the wind picked up when she was on the main sidewalks. She wished she had a heavier jacket and knew this would be a constant dream in the coming months. Internally she was having a mini panic attack. She hated dealing with people. It was why she never applied for a waitress position, even if she could get tips on top of a check. She was awkward and shy. And unfortunately, she believed, it was not in the cute way you would see in 90's rom-coms. 

Emma was glad to note that the bill stated she would be delivering it to the main lobby of the tower. Hopefully, that meant her interactions with anyone would be at a minimum.  
The tower was about a thirty minute bike from the deli. She wondered who would have placed an order from somewhere this far out. The food at the establishment was decent (not that she ate there) but it smelled good. Oh well, it was not her place to question. Just deliver. 

Absently, Emma pedaled onward. About half way there the first raindrop fell and hit her square above her eye. She glared upward and hoped that it wouldn't be a downpour. Unfortunately, her hopes were unfounded as it started to drizzle. Running down the back of her pullover, a few stray drops ventured far enough on her right shoulder blade to graze her soul mark. A chill rain down her back as another slowly caressed it. She stopped believing a soul mate would save her after she turned eighteen and was officially an adult. She didn't talk to anyone anyway. How would she ever know. She could have passed him on the street and he probably would not have even noticed her. 

She shook off her maudlin thoughts as she saw the tower approaching in the distance. She wasn't happy to be there but she could say she was happy to get out of the rain for a minute.  
Stopping in front of the tower, Emma took out the bag and bike chain from the wire basket and quickly fastened it to a near by sign. Running towards the glass entrance, she paused under the over hang to throw her hair behind her ears. The rain had picked up and while she was not soaked through yet, she was definitely chilled. 

Waiting off to the side for the fairly steady flow of people coming in and out, she finally made a move when the stream seemed to slow slightly. She lightly pushed on the glass door and it opened smoothly and without sound. She lifted her eyes slightly from their normal position downwards to see where she needed to go. Against her will her eyebrows raised and the rest of her head followed when she saw the interior. Marble, glass, sharp edges and streamlined shapes surrounded her. She was almost overwhelmed by the grandeur. 

In her hesitance and shock a woman sped past her and in her wake the cold air reminded Emma of her task. Blinking rapidly, she spotted what she guessed was a reception area and walked towards it. The woman behind the beautiful white desk was talking on the phone and Emma was loathe to have to interrupt her. She opted to stand just slightly in the woman's line of sight and say a little prayer that she would be noticed. Luck was on her side it seemed as the woman lowered the phone slightly when she saw that Emma was not going to do anything. The receptionist raised one eyebrow in question and Emma bit her lip and held up the bag of food. 

Confusion swept across the receptionist face for a moment before she held up a finger and returned to her conversation in order to wrap it up. Emma was so tense just from this interaction she knew she was going to have a sore neck tonight. God, she hated socializing. 

"Hi! What's that you have?" The receptionist had ended her call and was now addressing Emma directly.

Emma swallowed and whispered, "Delivery."

The receptionist raised both eyebrows and huffed out a slight laugh and said, "Yes, I get that. Who is it for?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and basically thrust the bag at the woman. The woman's head shot back slightly and she gingerly took the bag from Emma. Thinking she could leave as soon as the woman handed her some money, Emma's shoulders released a little tension. Regrettably, the receptionist squashed that with her next words.

"Oh! The guys up in the lab must have ordered out. This is like the sixth time this week. They are going to run out of places to get food from." Here she laughed a little, and if Emma was suppose to join, she missed the cue. The receptionist, who Emma could now see had a name tag, Avery, smacked her lips and thrust the bag back towards Emma. "You can take that elevator over there," to which she pointed to a bank of elevators behind her, "and go on up to floor 60. I'll call ahead and let them know your coming. Just get off on that floor and head right. A guy named Jerry should be waiting for you at the end of the hallway. He'll have your money."

Emma had no choice but to take the bag. Avery, unaware of the turmoil her words caused, waved her cheerily towards the elevators while picking up the phone, she supposed she was making that call to Jerry. Great. 

She reluctantly made her way towards a row of elevators. She assumed any one would do since Avery never mentioned a specific one. Choosing one that was already opened and empty, she dashed into it and quickly hit the number 60 followed by repeatedly hitting the door close button until they blessedly shut and she was alone. 

Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, she hugged the big bag of food close to her and let her head fall back onto the wall. This day was rapidly filling up her interaction tolerance for the day, maybe the month...possibly the year. It didn't take long for the doors to open to the 60th floor. She breathed her first sigh of relief that the elevator didn't stop between the bottom floor and her destination. 

She gingerly stepped out of the elevator and looked right. Sure enough there was what she hoped was a harmless looking young man waving his hand. Making her way to him, she started to hunch her shoulders the closer she got, by the time she reached him she felt like a turtle trying to stick it's head back in it's shell. 

"Hey! Thanks for this, we are starving. What do I owe ya?" Well he seemed friendly enough so Emma pulled the bill from the bag and handed it over to him. She peeked over the top of the bag to make sure she extended her hand in the right direction. Her lack of speech didn't deter his smile as he took the bill, looked it over and then held out money and told her to keep the change as a tip. Taking the bag and handing her the money, Emma's heart tripped a bit at the tip. Maybe this delivery wasn't so bad after all. She went as far as to raise her eyes to his chin and give him a half smile in thanks. Waving his hand he hurried back into the automatic glass door of what appeared to be some sort of lab. It closed swiftly behind him and Emma was left staring at the money in her hand. Their meal came to one hundred and forty dollars. Emma knew there was a hefty amount of sandwiches in that bag. But, he handed her over two hundred dollars like it was nothing! She could buy more food for the week!  
Biting her lip, she turned back towards the elevator with a little bounce in her step. Just as she approached the elevator she came up on a group of scientists walking out of another lab and watched as they piled into it. She froze as they chattered among themselves and watched as the doors closed on them and the elevator started it's decent. 

Blowing out a breath, she waited for it to return. The other two elevators were not on this floor either. Jiggling her leg in nervous anticipation, she waited. And waited. And waited. All the elevators seemed to be stuck on whatever floor they stopped at. Were they broken? Seemed unlikely. She pressed the call button for all three elevators and proceeded to wait some more.

Nothing happened. 

Biting her thumb nail she scanned the area around her. She really didn't want to go knocking on any lab doors. At the opposite end of the hall appeared to be a metal door. She walked towards it and noticed the sign signaling it was a stairwell. Huffing a breath of relief, Emma pushed the door open, and went down one flight of stairs. She peeked through the window and saw what appeared to be more labs, she tried the door and it did not open. Confused she pulled again, nothing. 

"Ok" she said aloud, "this is fine. Everything's fine." 

Walking down another nine flights of stairs with the same results, she was coming to the conclusion that she would just have to huff it down fifty flights of stairs. Coming to the 50th floor door, she thought, what the hell, and gave it a pull without even looking through the window. Miraculously, it opened. Emma was so dumbfounded that she just stood in the doorway momentarily until the smell of where ever she was hit her in the face. 

It smelled like vanilla with a hint of caramel. Emma breathed deeply and walked out into what appeared to be a little hallway. It opened up in front of her and to the left so she tip toed towards the arch way. Oh. Ohhh. She was definitely not supposed to be here. 

It was exquisite. Off to the left, there was a full wall of windows showcasing the New York skyline. In front of her there appeared to be a full bar and kitchen. In the middle of the room, there was a sunken area with lots of plush seating with a massive flat screen in front of it. Oh yeah, she was not supposed to be here. 

Scanning the room a final time, she noticed one elevator at the end of the hall to the right. Open and waiting. She sprinted to it like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Falling into the elevator and slapping the main floor button she collapsed in the corner of the it when the doors started to shut. Releasing a breath when they finally closed and she began her descent. 

She fingered the money in her pocket and allowed herself a smile. Brian never had to know she got a tip since the lab guy paid in cash. She couldn't wait to hit up the store on the way home. She could really make sixty dollars last for a bit if she tried hard enough. Dreams of grilled cheese sandwiches danced in her head to the point of where she almost didn't notice the elevator slowing down. Glancing at the numbers she saw she was only approaching the 30th floor. She gulped. People were getting on. 

Smooshing herself as far as she could get into the corner, she lowered her eyes and let her hair cover the sides of her face. God, sometimes she really hated feeling this pathetic. 

The doors dinged open and Emma sensed a shift in the air as a couple of people got onto the elevator. Male and female. Talking over one another. Neither noticed her.  
She saw a hand, male, reach out and punch the main floor button as well. The elevator doors closed and she was stuck for the ride. 

"Pep, I'm done for the day. I'm all peopled and meeting'd out. It's almost six, let's go get a bite, huh?"

"Tony," the name was said with just a hint of frustration and a dose of amusement, "that meeting wasn't even concluded."

"Yeah well, I was concluded. Done. Done-zo. I was so bored. Business, business, business, numbers, numbers." Tony announced in exasperation. 

"Did you just quote the Lego movie at me, Tony?" 

The man, she's assuming was Tony, sighed dramatically, "Steve's fault. Of course Capsicle would love a movie where 'everything is awesome'!" 

The woman released a small breath through her nose, in what Emma interpreted as laughter. It was in that moment that she sensed eyes on her. Looking through her hair, she noticed that the statuesque woman had spotted her finally. The man spun around to see what happened to capture her attention. 

He startled and held a hand to his chest, "Jesus! How long have you been there?!"

The words across her shoulder blade felt like a warm finger caressed them. She tensed and then relaxed when the warmth felt welcoming instead of distressing. Unwillingly her eyes latched onto the man's in front of her and as cliché as it sounds, time felt like it slowed as she looked into his whiskey colored eyes. Blinking rapidly and feeling more then a little off centered she opened her mouth breathed, "Since the 50th floor." 

His eyebrows went up in amusement until she saw the moment it hit him as well. Shock replaced the laughter in his eyes and his hand flew up to his left collarbone. He looked like he swallowed his tongue for several minutes until a gentle clearing of a throat behind him brought them both back to Earth. He spun around and faced the willowy woman and muttered, "Shit."

He turned his head to look back where Emma was frozen in the corner of the elevator and repeated the word again with slightly more force and just a bit of awe, "Shit."

At that moment the doors opened and she didn't even think, she dodged around the two people who appeared to be statues for all they were moving and darted for the entrance. Emma's hand slapped the glass and started to push it open when she heard a faint voice from behind her yell out. She didn't hear what they said and at this point she didn't care. Clumsily unlocking the chain on the bike and throwing it into the basket, she took off. 

The money in her pocket forgotten, the happiness she'd felt just minutes earlier was now lost. She'd found her soulmate. And it was Tony fucking Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update pretty regularly throughout the week. Weekends are a little harder for me to do so. This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm excited to be writing about a pairing that is not often found. Tony is an amazing character and deserves the world! Please if you see any mistakes or if you have any suggestions or requests, leave them for me. I'll gladly respond. Please be kind! Thanks


	3. Knock, Knock

Chapter 3

Emma could barely recall biking back to the deli. If pressed she would not be able to tell you how she got back, dropped off what Brian was owed and made it to where she was now, the door to her dilapidated studio apartment.

She was freezing. The rain must have picked up at some point but, she hadn't noticed. Now standing in her drafty hallway, shakily placing her key into her lock, she could barely feel her fingers from the cold. She needed a nice hot shower, she needed her nice hot bowl of soup, she needed...to calm down. 

After entering her studio, she placed her keys on a little table by the door and finally kicked off her sneakers. She was breathing slowly through her nose and out of her mouth. She was trying not to think about what just happened. 

Blowing out a final harsh breath, she decided to put it on the back burner before her anxiety got the better of her and take the practical approach of warming herself up before she got pneumonia.  
Stepping into her little bathroom right off the living room/bedroom area, she shut the door to try to keep in what little heat she would get and started to methodically strip out of her sodden clothes. One by one the layers came off until she was staring at herself nude in her dingy bathroom mirror. 

Unable to resist, she turned slightly to the left and kept turning until she could look over her shoulder and make out her soulmark. She pulled her long brown locks over her left shoulder to get a clear look. The words looked the same, they wouldn't change outwardly after they were said by her soulmate, but she could feel the subtle warmth that surrounded them. It felt good. Comforting. Peaceful. All things she'd never really felt before. 

How? She furrowed her brow. That was the only question running through her head. Her emotions were mixed. She was elated but scared. Excited but nervous. Happy but extremely apprehensive. But in her mind, there was only one word on repeat. "How?" 

She didn't know that much about Tony Stark other than what was reported in the media. Even then she didn't own a television, so it was all in passing. Snippets here and there. She knew enough to draw the conclusion that he was so far out of her league is was laughable. He was a billionaire. She...well...had about ten dollars in a savings account that she kept withdrawing money from because she couldn't really afford to have a savings account. He was ridiculously smart and owned several companies all named after himself. She...had her name on the rental agreement of her tiny studio apartment. And while she was by no means dumb, she didn't believe she could bring anything to the table intellectually that would be of any interest to him. He, from what she heard, was taken and in love with his CEO, Pepper Potts. She...god she's never even had a relationship. Who had time to date when they were just trying to get by? He was Iron Man, literally a hero and beloved by many. She was one step above homeless everyday. One missed check, one wrong move in budgeting and she was on the streets. Forgotten. Another statistic. How could she give him anything? What could she contribute? 

Silent tears rolled down her face as she dismally stared at her soulmark. Her entire body now felt like one giant goosebump except for her soulmark. It was a constant hum of warmth. She turned to face forward again. She stared at herself critically in the mirror. She never really paid much thought to her looks before. Now, she wondered, would he even find her attractive in anyway?

Grey eyes stared at her tiny face, freckles across the bridge of her nose, slightly pouty lips. Brown straight hair fell down to the middle of her back. When she got the urge or when it annoyed her, she would just chop it off with kitchen shears. She hadn't been bothered for some time so it had got longer then it usual. She wiped her face clear of tears and took a deep breath. She felt like she looked younger then she was, but on the inside she felt like she was ancient. Life had not been nice to her and from where she was standing, it seemed it would delight in beating her while she was down. Dangling an unreachable soulmate so temptingly in front of her. God, she hated she couldn't be more then she was for him. 

She had to stop. These line of thoughts led nowhere good. Shaking herself she stepped into her small corner shower and cranked the heat on full. The water sputtered and finally came out with light pressure. She was thankful at least that the temperature was a step above lukewarm. She washed quickly so she could just stand and enjoy the warmth before the water inevitably turned icy. She got about five minutes more of heat after washing before the water cooled and she was forced to get out. Wrapping a towel around her slender form she stepped back into the living room, which doubled as her bedroom and walked to the far corner where she kept a few milk crates that contained her clothes. 

Settling on an old pair of sweat pants that were just slightly to small for her and an old men's flannel she walked a few steps to the right to get to the other corner of her studio apartment that held a dorm size fridge, a counter with a couple cabinets, a sink and a hot plate. After the events of the day she didn't have much of an appetite but she knew she should eat. She hadn't eaten since six this morning when she made herself of couple of butter sandwiches to eat on the way to work. 

As soon as she bent to get her small pot from the cabinet a knock sounded from her studio door. She whipped her head so quickly in the direction of her door that she winced from the cracking sound it made. 

No one visited her. Who would? She knew no one in the city. Maybe it was her landlord...she was a month behind but she always tried to pay what she could on it to keep him happy. She could try to come up with as many scenarios as she wanted but she knew who it was. While she was staring at the door the knock sounded again, a little more forceful then before and her soulmark tingled from one end to the other. It was him. He was here.

She was going to pass out before this was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a shorter chapter but I wanted a nice set up for our first conversation between Emma and Tony. We will be delving more into her past in later chapters and I'm not sure if I'll do a POV from Tony or not. Just have to see where the mood of the story takes us! Hope everyone is enjoying! I'll try to update as frequently as I can! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me a little. So it's a bit longer than previous ones. Hope everyone enjoys!

The third round of knocking spurred her into action. Clutching her pot in her right hand, she crept toward her door. 

When her hand touched her door handle she hesitated, in the pause she heard a huff from outside and a slightly muffled but no less recognizable voice say, "I can see your shadow under the door, wanna open up?"

Her soulmark once again tingled pleasantly, she wondered if it would always do that. She wouldn't mind. 

Opening her door half way she hid part of her body behind it except for her head and shoulders. She knew it was him on the other side, but actually seeing him again in the dimly lit hallway of her apartment building sparked a warmth through her body. She never really paid him much mind in the past, skimming over magazines and barely glancing at tv sets when they went on about whatever rescue or escapade he was into every other week. But, now, she could see he was devastatingly handsome. From his styled locks, to his perfectly trimmed facial hair and even his clothes looked expensive although it was just a jacket and jeans. Everything came together to make a pleasing package. 

Emma shrunk a little more behind the door. While she felt a small semblance of pride that someone, somewhere in the universe destined this man to her, she also felt overwhelmingly undeserving. 

Meanwhile, Tony appeared to have been doing a little perusing of her person as well, and that made her want to hide in the darkest corner of her room. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her, but decided she didn't want to know. 

Settling her eyes back on his face she noticed his eyes were narrowed and his lips were slightly pursed as he stared back. Cocking his head slightly he stated, "Something scurried across my foot about ten seconds ago and I'm not keen on a repeat performance so..." With that, he lifted his hand and pointed past her to the interior of her studio.

Internally she thought he'd have no luck escaping creepy, crawlies in her room, but she opened the door an inch further and bobbed her head slightly in indication that he could enter.

He walked into her studio like he owned the place, fast and direct. He stopped immediately in the middle of her room and spun around once. Then looked confused and slowly spun around one more time.

He blew out a small sound of amusement.

"Well, at least I won't get lost on the tour." He looked back at her after this proclamation to find her still stuck to the open door. "You gonna join me in here or...?"

She started. Everything right now felt so surreal. He was here. Inside her admittedly not great apartment. He looked and smelled amazing. He was talking to her. Oh God...she really was going to pass out at some point. 

She let go of the door and it creaked loudly as it swung back to the jam. She winced at the sound and he raised an eyebrow at her. 

Normally she would never be able to look at someone for too long. Eye contact made her nervous. But with him, she found, she didn't want to look away. That in and of itself made her anxious, but not enough to stop. 

She shuffled her way back to her "kitchen" and set the pot down on her counter. There, she plastered her back against it until she could feel the edge of the counter digging into her spine. She needed something to ground her in the moment, make any of this feel real. 

Tony adjusted his stance to face her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it and stuffed his hands into his pockets blowing out a breath. 

She watched every movement with fascination behind a curtain of hair. She had assumed her normal posture when confronted with another person. Hunched shoulders, head slightly bowed, arms positioned tightly around her torso as if holding herself together, though she kept her eyes on him. 

She could tell he wanted to say something. He was fidgeting slightly, bouncing back and forth on his feet a little. His hands came out of his pockets and he continuously flexed his fingers like he longed to be doing something with his hands. She felt unsettled seeing him so unsettled but she didn't know what to do. 

She licked her lips and said slightly above a whisper, "It's okay."

Immediately he froze and focused on her. The power of his gaze was heavy and a little intimidating but she managed to not pass out like she figured she would. 

"What?" He took a small step closer, "What was that?"

She figured she knew why he was here. And while it hurt her, immensely. She understood. She mustered up every ounce of will and said, "It's okay. I understand."

"Understand? What do you understand? Because now I'm confused and would like to be let in on what we are understanding."

She blinked back the burn she felt in the back of her eyes. It was silly to cry over feeling like she lost something when she never had it to begin with. Sure they said each others words but, he was in love with someone else. He was here to let her down gently. Probably tell her it didn't look good on him to have her around the tower or anywhere in his vicinity. 

"I know you are with someone and..." here she stumbled because she wanted to assure him that it was fine, she could handle it. She'd been alone since she was five, she could handle being alone. Right? Yes. Maybe. For him she could. If he was happy. But, she couldn't seem to get the words out. 

His head reared back slightly at her words. He cracked his neck and his hand came up to the back of it. He looked off to the side. 

"Yeah, uh, about that. It's new, ya know. Pretty new. We have been dancing around each other for a few years. She's a good person, Pep. Been there for me, probably when she should have walked away, but that's her. That's Pep," He sighed and continued, unaware of the daggers he was shooting through her heart with each word, "Nothing is official with us yet, just...I wasn't expecting you." He turned back to stare at her. "I got my soulmark 20 years ago. January 2nd, 1997."

Emma gasped, her birthday. Of course he got her words on her birthday. She was born with his. And she cherished them until things got too bleak to even worry about such trivial things as soulmates. 

"My parents died the month before," At this her head snapped up and she stared directly at him. Looking at each other, his stance softened, "Well, they were killed, but I didn't find that out until later. Anyway, I was a mess. My dad and I we didn't....." here he paused and cleared his throat, "but, my mom well, yeah. I was a mess. Then I got your soul mark, right here." He pointed to his left collarbone and rubbed the area. She swallowed and the tips of her fingers itched with the need to run across her words. She curled them into a fist and let him continue. 

"These words gave me hope. I was in a bad place and they...helped. From then on every 50th floor of every building became special. If I had to visit a place with fifty floors or more I'd go there first, proceed from the that floor. When I started making my own buildings, that floor turned into either a common area, a movie room, a game room....a bedroom." His voice dropped low on the last word and she flushed and dropped her head back down. He chuckled.

"I was young and idealistic back then. But, as the years went on...well I just figured it wasn't meant to be. A nice idea, something great but, not for me apparently." His words pierced her heart more then his comments about his CEO. She couldn't help that she wasn't there for him. Even if she'd been born in the right time she doesn't know if her grim life would have changed at all in order to be anything that he needed. 

He blew out a breath, "Then, cramped into the corner of my elevator, quiet as a mouse, was you, whispering my words."

"I was in the wrong elevator," she murmured. 

"Apparently not." Was his strong reply. 

Emma blew out her own breath and tried to steady her heart. He was such an overwhelming figure. She was still having trouble grasping that this interaction was real. Looking at him again, she could see that he was waiting for something, anything from her. She wasn't sure what he wanted so she stuttered out the first thing that came to her mind. 

"I, I was making a delivery. I got st-stuck on the sixtieth floor. I took the stairs down to the fi-fiftieth and caught the elevator from there." She was definitely unused to making conversation. And...she desperately wanted to please him. God...this soulmate thing was really going to take a toll on her. But, she was starting to feel like she wanted it. Badly. That was dangerous. 

"You work at the Deli, right?" 

At this she slowly shook her head yes. 

His lips quirked up slightly, "Out of all the scenarios..." He trailed off. 

A moment of silence passed where the enormity of finding each other settled in. She didn't know what he was feeling but she was feeling so many emotions at once she was surprised she could stand.

With that thought she slowly peeled herself away from the counter and followed the line of it back to her "living room" she gave him wide enough berth as she sat down on the far end of her lumpy sofa/bed. He followed her curiously with his eyes until she sat. 

The fact that she was sitting all the invitation he needed to follow her and sprawl out on the other end of the sofa. He moved around a bit when he sat, trying to find a comfortable position she was sure. It was almost impossible on this couch but, it was free, coming with the room, so she wasn't going to complain. Always grateful, for whatever she had. 

Giving up it seemed, he sat forward with his elbows on his knees and looked towards her. At this point, she had curled her legs up in front of her and had her arms wrapped around them. 

"Emma Hutton, yes?" 

She jolted as her full name came out of his mouth. How?

He must have read the shock and confusion on her face for he continued, "I don't know much about you, Jarvis didn't find much while I was on my way here." 

Again, she was confused, who was Jarvis? A personal investigator? How did he get one so quick? What did he know?

She started to break out in a cold sweat when he spoke again, "Lived in an orphanage from five until fifteen. Nothing after that until this job. You started when you were seventeen. Been there for six years, admirable. You are a bit of a mystery, wrapped in an enigma surrounded by a riddle."

She was absolutely none of those things. Her life was crappy yes. But boring. She would bore him. 

"How?" She finally asked. 

At this he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like an expensive pair of sunglasses and stretched them towards her. He shook them a little when she made no move to take them from him. 

She reached for them and her fingers ever so slightly grazed his. She felt the touch clear up her arm and straight to her heart that gave a satisfied thump. Her eyes swept to his and he looked just as moved. Biting her lip she removed the glasses from him and cradled them in her hands. She knew she never held anything more expensive in her life. She was terrified.

She looked back up and him and he had his eyebrows raised expectantly. He mimed her putting the glasses on slowly and exaggeratingly with a small smile. She reluctantly smiled a tiny smile back and his grew just a bit at the site of it. 

She took a breath and slipped the glasses on. When she did the room around her looked like it exploded into words, documents and pictures. She blinked rapidly and grabbed the sides of the glasses pulling them off quickly. She was panting and afraid when she looked back at him for an explanation, clutching the glasses to her chest. 

He looked concerned momentarily before sliding towards her. Her couch groaned in protest but he made no move to stop until his thigh was up against her toes. She stilled completely. He smelled even more amazing close up and the only thing going through her head was that she was glad she showered. 

He reached again for the glasses, over her legs and to her chest, she slowly pried her fingers from around them and held them out like a baby bird. He laughed lightly and slipped them from her hands but didn't pull them back. He unfolded them and held them in front of her face like he was going to put them on her himself. She was holding her breath in anticipation and apprehension. 

"This is Jarvis." He moved the glasses forward and gingerly put them back on her face. She was going to faint. She was sure of it. Every inch of skin prickled where he touched. She'd never had so much contact with someone before that wasn't in anger or by accident. It was exhilarating. She was in so much trouble. 

"Try to not to freak this time." His hand slipped away, "Jarvis, go easy." 

She was sure the last part was directed at whatever Jarvis was. This time she was staring at him through what looked like normal lenses. She blinked and flinched just slightly when words started to come up around Tony's head. She forced her eyes away from where he was staring at her and looked at the words around his head. They were simple facts about Tony. His height (5'8) allergies (none) current location (her crappy little apartment address). She was dumbfounded. She looked back at him in amazement and he smiled so big she could see his teeth. They were perfect. Because, of course they were.

"Jarvis meet Emma." The words around Tony's head disappeared and a voice sounded in her ear. 

"Hello Miss. Hutton. It is a pleasure to meet sir's soulmate." She jumped and looked around slightly before she realized that Jarvis was in the sunglasses. He was a machine it seemed. Crazy. 

She looked back at Tony with a questions in her eyes.

"You can talk to him like he's here. He's an A.I. His name stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. He's been with me for a while." He spoke so fondly of this machine. It made Emma very interested in getting to know it. 

"Hello Jarvis." She spoke in a hushed tone. Tony preened a little. It was adorable. She tried not to dwell on it. 

She failed. 

She slowly took the glasses off. Handling them like it was a precious diamond and extended them back to Tony. He pulled them from her hand and plopped them back in his pocket like he had a million more at home. He probably did. Crazy. 

"He does a lot for me. Information gathering is the very tip of the iceberg." He cocked his head and looked her over from head to bare toes that were just grazing his jeans. "But, he didn't find that much on you. You're either very good at burying your tracks or you weren't anywhere that tracks could be made." 

Emma broke eye contact and stared intensely at her knee. She had no desire to talk about her past. She usually didn't have any desire to converse at all. But this was her soulmate. She found herself wanting to talk to him, just not about herself. 

He seemed to sense her apprehension for he bobbed his head once and stood up. Emma followed his movement as he paced slowly from her corner with her milk crates of clothes to her "kitchen" cupboards. 

"I get it, you probably don't wanna hash out the past with someone you just met. Soulmate not withstanding. That's fine. That's cool." He touched random objects as he moved. He seemed like he had a hard time sitting still for too long. Emma could not relate. "I'd like to get to know you though. If you're down for that. If you think that's something you would like to do as well?"

Emma was flabbergasted. Why? She most assuredly wanted to get to know him. Be close to him. Maybe touch him some more....but why would he want the same? She was getting ahead of herself, he didn't say anything about closeness or touching. Just getting to know one another. That seemed okay. Safe. 

She nodded her head yes when he looked at her with a question on his face. He clapped his hands once and she startled at the noise. 

"Ok, good, great. I'll call you. We can set something up. You got a number?" 

Her shoulders dropped and she once again directed her eyes to the carpet by his feet. She never had need of a phone. Couldn't afford one if she did. If she ever needed to call into work, which only happened twice, she used the grungy payphone two blocks up from her. She solemnly shook her head no. 

"You don't have a number? You don't have a phone? You changing your mind on me here? What's with the glum face?"

She licked her lips and muttered, "I don't have a phone." Her face was on fire. God, this was embarrassing. 

"Huh." Was all he said as he stared at her. Although he appeared to be deep in thought, staring through her rather then at her. 

"Okay, don't worry about it. I'll get in touch with you." He started to walk to the door and Emma sat up straight and looked at him like a puppy who's master was leaving them for the day. She didn't want him to go, but could offer nothing to make him stay. She'd never felt like this before. Interaction with other people was never high on her list, but she could be around him all day and never tire. This was a lot. 

He spun around when he was at the door, "How do you feel about moving?"

Her mind faltered at the random question. She uttered the first thing that came to her mind, "Where would I go?"

He again bobbed his head like he came to some sort of conclusion and opened her door. He looked back at her one last time, his gaze lingered on her face for a couple minutes to the point where Emma started to shift just a little. He nodded his head one more time and said, "I'll get ahold of you soon." 

Then he was gone. And it felt like he took all the air and life out of the little room with him. Emma sagged against the side of the couch when a pounding on her door made her sit up straight and whip her head in that direction.

"Lock the door!" Was yelled from the other side. It was still Tony. She smiled a small smile to herself, he wanted her to lock the door behind him. He must care slightly for her safety if that was the case.

With that in mind she felt like she floated to the door and turned the only dead bolt available. 

She heard what sounded like a hand slowly leaving the door before his footsteps echoed down her apartments dank hallway. He waited until she had locked it to leave. Her heart fluttered. 

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. She didn't know how he was going to get ahold of her or when she would see him again. But, she trusted him, for no other reason then he seemed trustworthy to her and knew that wasn't the last time she was going to see or hear from Tony Stark. 

God...could she let herself hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will be able to update over the weekend. My husband works away and is always home on the weekends. I will try to get a new chapter up on or before Tuesday so no one has to wait long for an update! Waiting is the worst! Thanks again for reading!


	5. Special Delivery

The weak sunlight of the early morning hours filtered through Emma's dingy windows and worn curtains. 

Emma was currently curled up under a large quilt she had snagged from a charity event at a church, on her lumpy sofa/bed. She wasn't asleep, although she knew with it being Saturday and her only day off for the week that she should be catching up on her sleep. 

Her mind was too preoccupied with the events of the day before. 

Tony Stark.

Even now, in her tiny little room above the bustling streets of New York, whispering the name in her mind seemed immense. Bigger than anything that's ever happened to her. Well, better than anything that's ever happened to her. But, no that wasn't correct either. 

While being with him, the few moments he was here, those felt like someone had given her the most precious gift imaginable. Now, with just her thoughts and his presence gone, worry and doubt once again ate at her. 

Her mind spun around and around. She wanted to know him, to be anything she could for him, to be good enough for him...but then her thoughts would swan dive. Would he find her interesting enough to get to know in turn? What could she be for him? Would she ever be good enough? 

She rolled over and stuffed her head under her thin pillow. Groaning and praying her mind would just shut off. Maybe, she would never hear from him again. At that thought her heart gave a painful thump and she swallowed hard against it.

No, he said he would reach out. And he would. Right? Right. Maybe. Ugh. 

She needed to stop. 

After eating her soup on auto-pilot the night before her belly was once again not satisfied and it gave a displeased grumble. She heaved a sigh and while she loathed to leave the moderately warm cocoon she had made, she needed to grab a bite of whatever she had to eat. Yes, food. That could be a distraction for a bit. 

Heaving herself off her sofa, she wrapped her quilt around her shoulders and meandered towards her fridge. If she was lucky she may have some butter left she could use to fry up some toast on her hot plate. Her stomach grumbled in interest. 

As soon as she bent down to remove her small pan from the cabinet a loud knock on her door reverberated through her apartment. She popped back up from her bowed position so fast her head swam a little and she had to grab the counter to keep from falling over. 

Her head snapped to the door and the Deja-vu of the moment made her breath leave her in a whoosh. She waited for just a few seconds more and sure enough another knock rang out. 

It wasn't Tony Stark. Her soulmark remained dormant on her back. No tingles. No warmth. 

Cautiously now, for she had no clue who it could be and that terrified her, she crept towards the door. When she was close enough, she pressed herself against the chipped wood grain of the door and listened intently for any noise from the other side. 

She heard a shifting and then an annoyed grumble before a masculine voice called out, "Hey! Is there a...Emma Hutton here?" After, she could hear him speak lower to himself , "God I hope so, don't wanna be running around this neighborhood anymore than I need to."

She cleared her throat several times before she was able to call out in what she hoped was a voice strong enough for him to hear through the door, "Who...Who's there?"

A sigh was heard from the other side, drawn out and tired, "Yeah, ok. It's Happy...Happy Hogan. My boss sent me here, Tony Stark. I got something for you, from him. Do I have the right place?"

Emma's heart lurched up to her throat. She didn't hear much of what he said after the name Tony Stark slipped out of him. She slowly turned the lock and opened the door just a fraction. Enough to see a man in a black suit, pressed dressed shirt, straight tie and shoes so shiny she wondered if they were producing there own source of light. She blinked several times before refocusing on his face.  
He looked slightly harrassed and was holding a very bright red present in front of his chest with an equally garish yellow ribbon. 

"You Emma Hutton?" He was brusque. Her eyes snapped back to the present in his hand to keep from having to look at his face. She jerked a nod and he let out a sigh of what must of been relief and handed the present over to her. It was at nose level and she could see now that the red wrapping had hints of gold that would reflect off what little light was produced in the hallway. It was beautiful. 

"Listen, when someone hands you something, proper etiquette is to take it, ok?" Here he bobbed the present up and down once impatiently. Still wrapped up in her quilt cocoon, Emma swallowed her nerves and reached a hand out of the depths of her blanket to lightly grab the box. Happy, she's assuming is his name, let go of the gift just as quick as she touched it. She had to fumble and maneuver quickly with her blanket, hands and gift to keep from dropping it on the ground. 

Once she had it safely ensconced against her own chest she looked back up to find Happy adjusting his shirt sleeves and jacket. He sniffed once and with a nod in her direction, turned sharply on his feet and ventured back down the hall. She watch as he gracefully side stepped what may have been a puddle of urine without a pause in his step. Impressive. 

She carefully shut her door and once again turned the dead bolt.

Leaning back against the door she caught her breath for a minute or two. He was definitely no Tony Stark and interacting with him had been a little draining. Refocusing on the object in her hand she turned it over curiously a few times. It was a little bigger then her hands and when turned no sound emitted from inside. 

She had never received a present before in her life. At least not that she could remember. Birthday's and holidays at the orphanage were largely overlooked unless a church or company took notice and made a donation. That, unfortunately for the occupants, was pretty rare. Excitement was taking over and she skipped a little bit back to the couch. 

Flopping down and ignoring her couch's protest of the movement she held the present aloft in front of her face. The wrapping really was exquisite and she was almost sad to tear it, in order to open it. 

While contemplating her dilemma the box vibrated. She gave a start and gripped it tighter in her hands. What was that? She stared at it in confusion. Did she imagine it?

Brows furrowed she turned the box over to find where it had been carefully taped. Running her finger along it and doing as little damage to the wrapping as she could, she pulled the tape off and proceeded to slowly open the gift. The bow turned out to be just taped onto the front so when unwrapping she tried not to smoosh it to terribly. 

Inside was a plain white box. She shook it a little again, and nothing. Now, she was nervous. 

Lifting the lid she uncovered, at first, what looked like a dark piece of glass the size of her hand nestled inside of tissue paper to prevent it from moving. It was outlined buy darker plastic? She was so very confused and glad she didn't shake it anymore then she had. 

She slowly lifted it out of the paper and discovered that it had a little weight to it and that the glass was almost see through. As soon as her finger grazed the reflective surface it lit up immediately. 

God...was this a phone?!

The screen displayed nothing more then what appeared to be messages. She had never used a cell phone before in her life. She was completely out of her depth and slightly horrified that he had to send her a phone in the first place just to talk to her. And this phone, holy cow, this phone looked like nothing she'd ever seen before. 

She'd seen people on their phones. Almost constantly at the diner. Having never had one, she really couldn't see the appeal. People on them never looked up, never saw the world around them or paid attention to the company they were in. Seemed...wasteful. But, she had to admit, this was intriguing and more then a little confounding. How did she work it?

She started by every so gently poking the box that seemed to display the messages to her. 

The phone came to life and a window opened with messages from none other than her soulmate! Well, she supposed, who else would send her a cell phone?

Biting her lip in anticipation she held the phone close to her face and started to read.

Tony: Hey shortcake. Good Morning...unless Happy failed to catch you for some reason  
and it is later in the day...in that case, good afternoon, good evening or good night! 

Tony: Hello? Happy said package had been signed, sealed and delivered. 

She was biting her lip so hard she thought she would tear through the skin. The butterflies were back full force and her stomach almost hurt from the flutter. Could be her hunger rearing up again but for now she had more important things to attend to. She wondered aloud how to write back to him. 

As soon as she spoke the words a keyboard popped up and she grinned. Was this how all cell phones worked? Amazing.

She slowly and haltingly started to respond. 

Emma: Im here.

He immediately wrote back. God, this was thrilling her to no extent. 

Tony: Ah, here you are indeed. How are you? Sleep well?

She looked down at her poor excuse for a couch. No. She didn't. But...

Emma: Yes. I slept ok. I am fine. You did not have to do this. 

That message took a little longer to type out but she was improving slowly. She was proud of herself in any case. 

Tony: How else was I going to talk to you? Carrier pigeon? Owl? Nah, this is much faster.  
I had a few prototypes laying around anyway. Figured you'd get some use out of it. 

He responded so fast that she feared he would get tired of having to wait so long for her stilted responses. She laughed a little at the carrier pigeon concept and smiled at his reference to Harry Potter. 

Emma: Thank you. I will be very careful with it. And return it back to you whenever you  
need it. 

Tony: Ha! It's yours shortcake. Got a ton of em. 

Emma blushed at the second use of the nickname. God, she was so screwed. She didn't know where to go from here. Ask him about himself? Ask him what he expected from her? Ask him why the hell he sent her what looked like a state of the art phone when she had absolutely nothing to talk about?

She didn't need to worry. He wrote back already.

Tony: What are you doing today?

Emma: I was going to eat some toast and then maybe read?

Tony: Exciting. I'd like to see you again. Yesterday was kinda a fast in and out sort of thing.  
I'd like to take my time with you. ;-)

Her face felt over heated. Was he flirting? Why? How was she going to handle this. Wasn't he with Pepper Potts? She took a deep breath and tried to quell her nerves. Her fingers shook as she slowly typed out her next message. 

Emma: Yes. I would love to see you.

Too much? She panicked after she sent it. He had said "like to see you" she had responded with "love", oh god...would he think she was crazy? Desperate? Was she?

Tony: Great! Why don't you come to the tower? As fun as the little jaunt to your side of the  
woods was, I think we would be more comfortable here...maybe? Yes?

Emma: ok.

Tony: Woman of few words. 

Emma: Sorry. I am new to typing messages.

Tony: Yeah, the phone is a little ahead of its time. Might take a minute to get used to it. 

Emma was going to die. He thought she meant she was new to typing on such an upgraded phone. How was she going to keep up with him? He was going to think she was nuts. Or poor and sad and pathetic. Which. Well she was but she didn't want him to think it. 

Tony: Need me to send Happy back to pick you up? He can be there in about 20 minutes.

Emma panicked again. No. She did not need the big man in the suit to take her anywhere. She could walk. It might take her a couple of hours. It was an hour walk to the deli and another thirty by bike to the tower. Yeah, she could manage. 

Emma: No. I'm ok. 

She glanced at her old and small alarm clock and saw it was just after seven. She needed to do something to her hair and get dressed. She could probably be there around ten if she hustled. She told him as much.

Tony: Ok. Ten is good. Great. Just come in the main lobby and hit the elevator you made  
your great escape from the first time. "J" will be waiting to take you where you  
need to go. 

Emma: ok. See you soon. 

Tony: :-)

She lovingly placed the now blank screened phone on her lap. She was going to see Tony again today. Her whole body tensed and a sharp shiver ran through her. Was he as affected by her as she was by him? She doubted it.

These feelings were so new and different to her. If she would have known having a soulmate and reacting to said soulmate like this so early on was going to happen, she might have tried harder to meet him sooner. 

But, before now she was a street rat. And before that, an unwanted orphan. She may not be much more now, but she was a little more then she was. And for that, she was grateful. 

She hopped off the couch and discarded her quilt in a flourish. The cool air of her room made her shiver as she walked to her milk crates to find something to wear. She was practically vibrating in excitement and nerves. 

She shook out the jeans she had worn yesterday to see if they looked okay to reuse or if they would need to be put in the "to wash as soon as able" pile. When she gave them a hard whip, paper fluttered out of the pocket. 

Her tip from yesterday. 

She smiled. Maybe getting that tip did signal something good.


	6. Walk like a (Wo)Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here is a somewhat short filler chapter before we get into some meat! Hope you enjoy!

Emma spent an agonizing amount of time looking over her limited wardrobe. She went back and forth for too long between a white t-shirt and a light pink t-shirt. One was slightly too big and the other slightly too small. They didn't even very that much in color. 

She blew out a harsh breath and settled on the white, slightly too small shirt. So she wasn't working with much in the curves department but she could try and help herself out a little bit with the shirt. 

After that thought skittered across her brain she flushed brightly and grabbed her brown zip up hoodie with a couple stains around the sleeves. It was well loved by whoever had it before her, but she was grateful for whatever warmth it was able to provide her. 

She turned on the spot and very gently grabbed the amazing phone that she already had come to love. She had no idea what to do with it other than message Tony, but that was enough to endear her to it. She slipped it into her hoodie pocket wear she could feel it bounce lightly against her stomach as she walked. This would bring her immeasurable comfort if her anxiety got the better of her on the walk. 

Slipping on her old black sneakers, she wondered if she should stuff some toilet paper at the heel of them to prevent them from rubbing. She shook it off and figured she could withstand a couple hour walk. Maybe she could take them off when she got there, try and relax...yeah. Probably not, but she could pretend that was something she would be comfortable doing. 

Pulling the sixty dollars out of her pocket and hiding it amongst her clothes, she took a deep breath, grabbed her keys and left her apartment. 

She did not side step the "urine" puddle as elegantly as Happy had but she did miss it and for that she was immensely grateful. 

Walking out onto the sidewalk she was glad the clouds had cleared and it wasn't too cool of a day yet. She could tell by the slight nip in the wind that once the sun was down it would be pretty chilly. She should definitely keep an eye on that so her walk back was not done in the complete dark and freezing temperatures. 

An hour into her walk she passed the deli, by now she was regretting not stuffing something behind her slightly too thin socks to keep the heel of her shoe from relentlessly tearing into her flesh. She could feel her sock was slightly damp, most likely blood. Great. 

By the time she reached the tower she was only slightly wishing she had taken Tony up on his offer of a lift from Happy. She was a little more then chilled, her heel was killing her and in her haste and deliberation of which shirt to wear, she'd forgotten to eat. 

She took a deep breath at the glass door. It was fine. Everything was fine. 

Seeing the few people that were still milling about even on a Saturday, Emma crossed her arms in front of her stomach, gripped her elbows and hunched her shoulders. They were all still beautifully dressed, even for a weekend. She felt so out of place. 

Would they let her in? Should she brandish the phone in front of her like a gate key? She smiled a little to herself. Ok. That was slightly ridiculous, even for her. 

She gathered whatever courage was laying around inside of her, which wasn't much, and pushed open the door. 

She side stepped and slithered around every person she passed in the lobby all while keeping her eyes to the floor a foot in front of her. She'd perfected this art over many years. 

Emma practically held her breath as she walked the last few feet to the open elevator behind the row of reception desks. She didn't notice when she ran out so fast last time that this elevator was slightly away from the rest and it was gold in color. The rest were silver. 

She hoped this was the right one as she power walked the final few steps and veritably collapsed against the wall as she made it inside. She peeked through her hair back out the open doors as she was hitting the door close button. Everything looked normal, no security guards eyeing her warily, all secretaries still bent over their work and no one who'd been coming or going gave her a second glance. Huh. Either it was this easy for anyone to infiltrate Avenger's Tower or the necessary people had been made aware of her arrival. 

That thought sent her back against the wall of the elevator with a fierce heat to her face and a flutter in her heart. He was expecting her. He told others he was expecting her. She'd never been expected before. God, what a dangerous and thrilling feeling. 

As soon as the doors closed, while still willing her heart to slow down, a voice sounded out in the elevator that made her jump a bit and did nothing for her fluttering heart. 

"Good morning Miss, Hutton. It is a pleasure meeting you again. I did not intend to frighten you, but understand I do sometimes have this affect on people."

Emma looked towards the ceiling and opened her mouth and nothing came out but a wheeze of exhaled air. 

Finally she asked in a hushed tone, "Um...Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss. I am here to guide you to sir."

He answered so matter of fact that her heart gave another little jolt. At this rate she'd have full blown palpations before the end of the day. 

"Ok. Thank you Jarvis." She slightly looked towards the ceiling when she said this and tried to aim her voice where she thought she saw a light indicating maybe a camera of some sort. "Uh, is there somewhere I should look when I talk to you?" She cringed after the question. What it dumb? She did not know if there was a protocol for this sort of thing. Did she fail to mention to herself yet that she felt woefully inadequate? Yes? Good.

"No Miss. But I do thank you for asking. Sir made me available almost anywhere in the tower. You may just speak aloud to me in any direction and I will be able to hear you."

Wow. Ok. She nodded her head repeatedly while biting her lip. Then she abruptly stopped when she realized she must look neurotic. She settled for leaning more fully against the wall and bouncing her leg. Looking towards the numbers when the elevator started to slow she saw they were approaching the 50th floor. 

She remembered this floor. The gorgeous and delicious smelling room. Not to mention the floor was part of the words she spoke to her soulmate. She remembered him saying he made every 50th floor special. From what she could recall of it in her rush to escape the tower, he most certainly succeeded. Oh boy. This was a lot. It was fine though. She was fine. 

The door opened smoothly when she reached her destination and Emma poked her head around the corner of the opening slowly. She saw the same long hallway leading to the room as before. It was empty. Her brows furrowed and she flexed her fingers in indecision. 

"Sir is awaiting you by the bar Miss."

Emma tried not to react when the voice sounded again. She believe she was successful. Mostly.

She cleared her throat and garbled out a thank you. 

Stepping out of the elevator and the doors closed just as smoothly behind her. She made her way tentatively into the room. She tried not to hunch or pull at her hoodie. She wanted to appear confident and cool instead of twitchy and skittish. 

She again thinks she succeeded. Mostly. 

Rounding the slight corner she came to face the heavenly room again. The smell washed over her and she inhaled deeply. It was a comforting scent and she could only hope it would ingrain itself in her clothes so she could take a bit home with her. 

Finally she spotted Tony. His back was to her and he appeared to be pouring a drink into a small glass. Her shoe squeaked a little when she involuntarily took a shuffle step forward and he spun around, glass perfectly in hand, not a drop spilled.

"Hey there. Glad you made it."

He said it so genuinely. 

She felt herself melt a little where she stood. He continued to grin a somewhat mischievous but no less sincere looking grin as he slightly strutted his way towards her. She thought to herself that Tony Stark probably always strutted. Even with out meaning to. It looked good on him none the less. 

When he was a foot away he stopped, looked her over from head to foot in a way that made her want to tense. She didn't like to be assessed but she also didn't mind his eyes on her. What a mix of emotions. 

He indicated to the sunken lounge area with a sweep of the arm not holding his drink. 

"What do you say shortcake? Want to talk?"

She bit her lip and took her first step down into the sitting area. When she looked back at him and he smiled a little wider, she lit up on the inside and continued down to sit on what looked like the plushest furniture that ever existed. 

She felt him behind her. Her soulmark once again hummed appreciatively. 

She sank down on the far side of the middle couch. Tony plopped in the middle. Beside her. She could smell him again over the smell of the room. She was in sensory overload. She enjoyed it. A lot. Dangerous. 

He leaned forward and placed his drink on the table. He casually leaned back and swung his left arm over the back of the sofa, effectively turning his body towards her and giving her all his attention.  
Overwhelming.

It was fine. She was fine. Everything was fine. 

Emma didn't realize how tensely she had been sitting. She was perched as close to the edge of the couch as she could get, back straight and somehow she was wringing her hands inside of the sleeves of her hoodie. When did that happen? She looked at her hands with betrayal in her eyes. But, didn't stop the movement, that was until Tony chuckled and laid his right hand on top of both of hers. All movement stopped from her. She didn't even think she was breathing anymore. 

Her gaze slowly made her way to his. He wasn't smiling anymore but his face was relaxed and his eyes sparkled. She let out a breath and her body sagged just slightly. 

"Just us here shortcake. And I don't bite...unless explicitly given consent to do so." He smiled quickly and her cheeks warmed. 

He wanted her to relax. He was flirting a bit, which made it harder but she gradually let herself fall backward until her shoulders hit the couch. He lifted his hand from her and did the same, still looking at each other. 

She missed his touch immediately. And squeezed her hands together to try and keep the warmth of his touch with her. 

Once they were both reclined slightly and on her part somewhat comfortable, he dropped the bomb. 

"So. Wanna tell me a bit about yourself?"

Oh God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be up no later then sometime on Friday. I know this chapter wasn't the best but I didn't want to cram too much in one chapter. Hope is was a good transitional chapter none the less and thanks for reading!


	7. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep posting. I can't help myself. I physically cannot leave these two alone when I have free time. Hope you enjoy!

When Emma was five she was found crying beside the body of her mother in what could only be referred to as a crack house. Her mom, apparently, had bought a bad batch of drugs from a dealer and had an adverse reaction. 

Emma doesn't remember her mother, not really. She has vague recollections of being out in the cold when she was little, being dragged from somewhere or another by her mom. She slightly recalls having to be quiet and sit in a corner while her mother talked to dangerous looking people in run down houses. Always feeling scared or hungry. That's about it. 

She does however remember being in the police station when two cops came to gather her and take her to the orphanage. Emma remembers being confused and upset because she wanted her mother. She remembers the older cop, with greying hair, leaning down to tell her gently that her mother had passed away at the hospital and that she had to stay at the orphanage until they could find her a new home. 

Her memories of the orphanage are much clearer. The nuns who ran the place, ran it with an iron fist. They were strict, over bearing and frightening. Emma did all she could to stay out of site and out of mind of the sisters. This is where she got most of her practice at darting and dashing around unnoticed. 

She didn't even make friends. All the kids there were just as scared, hungry and lonely as her but none of them, including herself, had the drive to change it. They were all beaten down by life before their lives had even begun. 

So, Emma remembered being there. It was forever ingrained in her. Don't speak unless spoken to. Eat what you get and don't throw a fit. Be seen and not heard. Do your chores and keep things tidy. And stay in bed after lights out. Obey or be beat, either by a ruler...the paddle...or if no instrument was within reach...the hand.

Emma knew no love in her younger years. And when she finally ran away at fifteen. She didn't find it on the streets either. 

She honed her skill at being invisible in plain sight the three years she spent living rough and perilously anywhere she could hunker down for a day, a night, however long she needed until she was inevitably kicked out. 

She did odd, under the table jobs anywhere she could. When she started looking for work at fifteen it was hard to find a legit business that would hire someone so young with no license and no home address. But, it was and is New York. When she started lowering her standards, she got work. It wasn't always on the up and up, but it was money. And she needed it. 

When she finally got hired on at Brian's Deli, she'd been living on the streets for two years. Trying her hardest to save money for a place to live. 

It was hard saving money when she had to keep it constantly on her person for fear of it being stolen. There were no laws on the streets. It was a dog eat dog world and she was just a puppy. More often then not, some other homeless person or drug dealer and even once, a prostitute, got wind that she was carrying cash and she was accosted, beat and whatever she managed to save, taken. 

She learned even more after each time to blend, disappear. 

Finally, after a year at the deli, she'd saved enough to hole up where she lived now. Was it the best? No. But it was hers. And it kept her mildly warm in the winter, somewhat cooler in the summer and if she played her cards right, had water and electric. She felt blessed for that. After everything she had been through to get to where she is now, her apartment some days felt like a palace. 

But now, here she was, sweat dripping down the back of her neck, sitting in front of the most staggeringly successful and astonishing person she'd every met, who looked absolutely flawless even sitting around in his faded Black Sabbath tee and jeans, in his glorious home he no doubt had a hand in building and he wanted to know about her. Because they were soulmates. Again, how?

She looked away from him and her eyes bounced around as she struggled for what to say. Unbeknownst to her, she started wringing her fingers through her hoodie sleeves again. All the while he said nothing, just waited, patiently, gaze never straying from her face for she could feel the heat of his stare and it made her that much more anxious. 

Emma opened her mouth when her wandering eyes finally landed on the glass coffee table in front of her but, nothing. She closed it again and slightly shrugged her shoulders. 

Chancing a glance back at him he had his lips slightly pursed and eyes narrowed, head cocked in what was, she figured, disappointment. 

She winced and curled into herself a bit. She wanted so badly to please him but, she had no story to tell. It was all, survival. That was it. 

He let out a little breath and replaced his hand on her fidgeting ones. The insides of her quivered and she calmed slightly at his touch. 

"Now," he turned more fully towards her. Not removing his hand. Thank God. "Everyone has a story. I can't find yours. And that, well it bugs me, yes. But, I do just want to know you. Can you give me anything? Favorite color? Band? Art piece?" Here he cocked his head more towards the right to make better eye contact and it was impossible for Emma not to give him her full attention. "Why so quiet? Is there a reason for that?"

Oh. She wanted to tell him everything. But, she didn't want to sound pathetic. And that is what her life has been. He has been the best thing to ever walk into her life. At least, thus far, the most exciting thing. 

He raised his eyebrows slightly in encouragement.

They were locked in a stare and she wished they could just stay that way, without the need for conversation, however, he needed this from her. 

She took a breath. 

"I don't know who my father is...my mom died when I was five and I was put in Mother's Mercy Orphanage." Here she stopped and gauged his reaction. His thumb was ever so gently stroking the top of her hand and across her knuckles. It was nice. Peaceful. 

His face was still open and relaxed and he nodded slightly in what she guessed was a motion for her to continue. God, she'd never talked to someone this much in her life. It was nerve wracking. But, for him, she would do it. 

"I didn't like it. The orphanage. The sisters...they weren't nice and...I didn't like it. I ran away when I was fifteen and I lived wherever I could, mostly abandoned buildings or alleys. Sometimes I could find a shelter for a night or two but, they were always so packed and...I didn't like to be around anyone if I could help it." Here she broke off eye contact and watched the movement of his thumb tracing her hand. "People make me nervous. I haven't met anyone that didn't bring something bad into my life..." she jerked her head up to find him frowning ever so slightly and his brows furrowed, she rushed to reassure him, "except for you of course!" He smiled slightly and quickly but the concerned look replaced it just as quick and he nodded again for her to continue.

She sighed, fixed her gaze back on his hand, because he had amazing hands and she liked it a lot when he touched her, and reluctantly went on. 

"I was on the street for a couple years when I found the deli. Brian hired me because he needed someone to bus tables and honestly, the pay isn't that great so no one wanted it but me. I got the job immediately and after a year of working there was able to get the place I live now. I don't have a favorite piece of art."

That startled a laugh out of him and she looked up to watch how the lines transformed his face into something even more breathtaking. His eyes looked slightly misty when he resettled them on her face and just as quickly the laugh lines were replaced with thin lips and a despondent look. 

She didn't like that. She opened her mouth to apologize but he beat her to it.

"Christ Emma. I'm so sorry."

Her heart gave a pleasant jump when he said her name but she had no idea why he was apologizing and the confusion on her face must have shown because he continued. 

"God, fifteen? Jesus, I was thirty five just out there living my best life while my soulmate was fighting for hers on the streets of New York." He looked overwhelmed for a moment and just when Emma was going to do something about it, she didn't know what but she wanted to comfort him, he jumped up, grabbing his glass from the coffee table and downing it in one go. 

When he swallowed the contents harshly and breathed out he went on.

"I should of looked harder for you. Fuck, I shouldn't have gave up hope. I couldn't...I mean there wouldn't have been anything between...Christ you were fifteen...but at least you would have had a home!"

He was breathing rapidly and had started to pace. 

Emma was feeling a little overwhelmed herself. Out of all the reactions, she did not place this one high on the list. She felt a flood of gratitude and happiness that he was so distraught on her behalf, but at the same time she did not like seeing him distraught and was upset that she was the source of his anguish. 

She must have let a noise of distress escape from her as she sat forward on the couch in preparation to...well, do something because he stopped pacing and just stared at her. 

"It's okay Tony." She felt that was an insufficient response to all this but she was well out of her element. 

He must have thought so too for his shoulders sagged and he loosened his grip on his glass as his arms fell to his sides limply. 

She was worried he'd drop it. It looked expensive. 

Emma attempted to get up and...well, again, she wasn't sure, but she wanted to be near him and reiterate that it was really okay. That she was fine. 

Regrettably, however, when Emma made to stand up from the couch she felt a little light headed and the room spun ever so slightly. She wobbled a bit when she finally stood fully and felt needles prickling the top of her head. Uh oh. She might faint.

How tragic could she possibly get?

Fortunately, Tony was laser focused on her when she first started to move so when the world actually did start to go black around the edges he was there to scoop her up like she was a swooning damsel and lay her back on the couch. 

Her stomach somersaulted with butterflies at his touch which did not help her situation in the least. She wanted to reciprocate. She wanted him to smile as he looked down on her. The lines of his worried face slightly blurred as her vision went a little darker. 

She haphazardly lifted a hand to his face and cupped his cheek. He held it there and she managed what she hoped was a smile as everything faded and whispered another, "It's okay," before she was out. 

*************************************************************************************************************************

"Sir, Miss. Hutton's vitals and breathing indicate that she is coming to."

Emma blinked slowly as the room around her came back into view. Oh God. She really did faint. 

She heard low cursing from somewhere behind her and what sounded like something metal being carelessly dropped, then footsteps rushing towards her. 

When she finally got her bearings and was going to try pushing herself up, there was Tony, falling down beside her and grasping her hand while the other went to her shoulder to gently yet firmly keep her in place. 

His face was pinched in what looked like a mixture of worry and relief vying for its place at the forefront of his emotions. 

She felt awful. And pitiful. So much for the cool and collected persona she was going for to begin with. 

"I'm sorry." She breathed out woefully. 

Tony took a deep breath and responded with, "Jarvis, scan please."

Emma face slackened in bewilderment. Jarvis? Was he going to come out of the ceiling and do an exam. Emma's eyes cut quickly to ceiling in slight fear. Nothing happened other than Jarvis's voice answering Tony.

"Vitals look well within range now sir. I do recommend the fruit as soon as possible to raise her blood sugar quickly and efficiently."

"Yeah. Thanks J." Tony raised her hand to his lips and brushed a small kiss across the knuckles. Was he trying to make her faint again? That was a real option if he was going to do things like that. Nice touches were a new thing for her. He was rapidly making her addicted to them. 

"Forget to do something important today shortcake?" Emma could tell by the way he spoke the question that he was going for light hearted but it sort of fell flat and she instead felt ashamed of herself.

"Hey, as you would say, it's okay. I got some fruit here and a Powerade. You wanna sit up for me, have a nibble or two?"

Emma was helpless against his beseeching gaze to do anything more than nod and comply. 

Tony helped her sit up and then maneuvered himself beside her again. He leaned forward and Emma took notice that when he rushed over to her he brought with him a plate of picture perfect looking fruit. 

There were apple slices, bananas, a small pile of grapes and a few wedges of oranges. Emma could not recall the last time she had fresh fruit. Healthy options were never on sale and therefor never in the budget and her mouth salivated at the sight. 

Her stomach, traitor that it was, made itself known as well with a loud grumble. She tried to breathe out a laugh and Tony indulged her with a smile of his own that was still only slightly tinged with sadness. 

He brought the plate back and laid it on her lap. She swallowed the excess moisture in her mouth and picked up an orange wedge. Carefully biting into it she had to hold back a moan of absolute pleasure as the tart sweetness of it exploded on her tongue. She thinks she succeeded. Mostly. 

Shoving the rest into her mouth, she had to stop herself from attacking the plate like a rabid animal. Although she did think she ate with slightly more speed then was probably polite. She tried to eat slow. But, everything tasted so fresh and delicious. 

Before she knew it the plate was empty and she clenched her fingers together to stop herself from tipping the plate up and drinking the juices that remained. 

Coming out of her single minded focus on the food, she looked at Tony who had a small smile of satisfaction on his face but his eyes, well, they still looked forlorn. 

She spoke a quiet thank you and placed the plate back on the coffee table, careful not to lay it down to hard or spill any juice. In this, she succeeded. 

"When was the last time you ate shortcake?" Tony asked before Emma had even fully settled back into her seat beside him.

She was quick to defend herself.

"I had a bowl of soup last night," And once she said it, she felt about two feet tall as he looked away and then back at her with another question.

"And before that?"

She really hated talking about herself. And this didn't feel like it was going to get her anywhere good. She chose not to answer him, though it pained her and instead went back to pulling on her hoodie sleeves. 

He sighed. She winced. 

"Ok. Ok." He started nodding his head and got the same look about him that he had the night he left her apartment. Like he had come to a conclusion and it was going to happen. 

He quickly slid from the couch and got on his knees in front of her. She was startled by the move but even more so when he positioned himself with his knees bracketing her feet and his hands on the couch on either side of her hips. 

He looked up at her and she stared back at him wide eyed. 

"Listen." He blew out a breath to the side and focused again on her. He seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. She took a page out of his book and managed to tear her hand free of its confines inside her hoodie sleeve and laid it on top of his forearm. 

His arm flexed slightly and she blushed but didn't remove it. She looked back at him from under her lashes to find he was already staring at her with such a soft look on his face that her face heated further. God, he was so handsome. 

"Listen." He stated again and this time she nodded. "I have this habit...it's a long standing one...drives my friends crazy. I tend to jump first, full body, into a situation and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't."

She nodded again although she had no clue of what he was talking about and absolutely could not relate. But she was going for supportive. It seemed to be working because he mimicked her nod and carried on. 

"I can't..." He blew out harshly, "And I don't want to..." he stopped again and gathered himself, she squeezed his arm, he smiled, she melted, "I know you don't know me, well personally...and I don't know you, other than a small portion of your past, which...is..." 

His head went back to stare at the ceiling and he bit his lip. After a moment his head fell back again and he looked at Emma so pleadingly that she involuntarily shuffled toward him a bit and moved her hand to his shoulder. He took his hand on the opposite side of that shoulder and placed it on top of hers. 

She would be a puddle of feelings before this day was through. 

"I can't change your past, even if I want to go to the lab right now and build a time machine to do just that. I'm sure I have the specs for one laying around somewhere."

"Sir, those were scrapped as unusable roughly five years ago."

Tony rolled his eyes slightly and mumbled, "Thank you Jarvis."

Emma bit her lip on a smile. 

"Anyway as much as I would love that, I, apparently, can't."

She squeezed her fingers over his shoulder and he again smiled in thanks at her attempt of comfort. 

"Emma," she shivered again at his use of her name and her soulmark lit up from within, "I can't send you back out there and stay sane."

She tilted her head and her face contorted. She didn't follow what he was saying until he blurted out, "Move in here."

Her eye's rounded and her mouth dropped open.

What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with these rapid updates. I've had a lot of rare time on my hands recently and have chosen to indulge myself in this story. Not sure when the next update will be now that I've got this chapter out early. Hopefully no later then Monday. Hope you enjoyed the read, drop me a comment and let me know what you think! (Selfish need for approval...yes) Thanks!


	8. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little filler to get the ball rolling

In the aftermath of the declaration everything was quiet. 

Tony was still on the floor, staring hopefully and imploringly. 

Emma still felt like a fish out of water. Eyes wide, mouth open, struggling for air. 

Move in? When? How?.....Why??

She wanted to ask these questions but they were all lodged in her throat. 

Tony had taken to shuffling himself a bit closer and his hands moved from the couch to lightly lay on her hips. 

While her mind was preoccupied with having a mini panic attack over his question, her body was on board with his touch and lit up like a Christmas tree. It felt like her insides purred in delight at the slight pressure of his palms and the caress of his fingertips. 

Her hand meanwhile was still laying limply on his shoulder and she didn't think she had the will to move it at the moment. She felt numb with indecision and shock. 

He squeezed her hips with gentle pressure and her gaze shot from her useless hand to his eyes. 

He opened his mouth and Emma waited on pins to see what he could possibly add to his, out of left field, question when another voice interrupted.

"Hello Tony."

The disturbance of the little bubble they had created had Emma jumping apart from him like a guilty child.

She stood from the couch so fast her knees cracked.

Tony, who had his hands still latched to her hips, fell back with her movement and ended up sprawled inelegantly at her feet. 

He looked confused for a moment, like he didn't hear whoever had entered speak, until he followed her line of sight and found the source standing...irritably. 

"Pep!" His voice was strangled and Emma wilted a little at the stare she was receiving from the statuesque, copper headed beauty. 

Pepper Potts, CEO and possibly current girlfriend of her soulmate was standing in the entrance of the room, a slightly less intimidating looking Happy Hogan standing behind her like a sentry.  
Tony cleared his throat and scrambled from the floor to stand in front of Emma. She was grateful for the slight guard. 

"Happy!...Didn't...uh...didn't see ya there. How are you guys? What's up? What are you doing here? Now?" He was rambling and Emma perceived this as nerves. If Tony Stark was nervous, what should she be feeling? She shrunk a little more into her jacket as that question rolled around in her brain. 

No one said anything for more minutes then Emma was truly comfortable with. 

With her held tilted down and half her body behind Tony she chanced a peek at the new arrivals. Happy seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at the occupants of the room. Pepper was staring Tony dead on and every couple of seconds Emma could see a twitch in her façade. A tick under her eye, a slight tightening of her jaw. 

Emma wanted to dissolve into the floor. 

She couldn't see Tony's facial expressions but she could practically feel the tension coming off of him. His shoulders were constantly rolling and his head was repeatedly ticking to the side. 

What did all this mean? Were they unaware that she was here? Was Tony trying to keep her a secret? Did they not approve of her?

Probably not. She hardly approved of herself for someone like Tony, let alone Tony Stark himself. 

She scuttled as quietly as she could a little more behind Tony and hoped for this to be over soon. 

No such luck. 

"Tony." Pepper broke the silence. "Can I speak with you...privately." The last word was definitely directed towards Emma but she did not acknowledge it. Oh God. She might pass out again. How great would that be?

******************************************************

Emma and Happy were sequestered in the sunken living room that, before this moment, would have been a place she would have gladly spent many hours admiring...when she wasn't looking at Tony that is.

But now, now it felt like she couldn't breathe in this room. For all that it was spacious, it felt suffocating. 

Happy had commandeered a plush chair that happened to be the first one as soon as you stepped into the room, while Emma all but collapsed on the continuation of the middle couch that was behind her when Tony followed Pepper into the hall, like an obedient dog with his tail between his legs. 

It made Emma want to rage, cry and disappear. These were feelings she was used to. Did not mean she enjoyed them. Not in the least. 

Tony and Pepper were probably unaware that snippets of voices would drift back to the two unwilling occupants of the room. 

Happy didn't seem to pay it any mind. He was playing on his phone. One that looked similar to the model that was laying uselessly in her coat pocket. 

She wished she could pull out hers and mess about on it. Anything to drown out the, what seemed to be, heated discussion happening just steps away. But, she had no clue what to do with it and had no desire to look anymore incompetent or out of place then she already felt. 

So. She strained her ears to pick up any word she could get without looking too obvious that she was eavesdropping. 

She thinks she succeeded. Mostly.

She was suddenly reminded of what the sisters at the orphanage used to preach about eavesdropping. 

"Eavesdroppers will hear no good of themselves."

Emma never truly understood that until this moment when Pepper's voice would reach her and she would hear pieces of questions like, "....doing Tony?"...."how old is...?"...."....really a good idea?"...."what could you possibly be...?"

She had enough of an imagination to fill in the gaps. 

She never heard a rebuttal from Tony. She began to wonder if he was just talking too quietly for his voice to carry or if he was beginning to silently agree with everything she said. 

That thought broke her just a little. 

She was starting to believe this could be something. She didn't know what. But, she wanted it. Whatever is was. Badly. 

She still didn't know why fate had deemed her to be the one for this miraculous man. But, she was willing to try and be whatever he needed.

Now, she didn't know if she'd get the chance. 

Oh God. She could practically hear her heart crack. 

Emma grabbed her knees and squeezed. She could feel the beginnings of panic sweep over her. 

Was she going to lose the first bright spot in her life before she ever really had it? 

She started to rock a little in place. 

Happy looked up from his phone and cocked an eyebrow at her but she paid him no mind. 

Her thoughts were spiraling. 

She started to rock faster. 

Through the dull humming that was suddenly filling her ears she heard Pepper deliver the last blow to her rapid beating heart. 

"What about us?"

Everything froze. 

Her rocking stopped and her heart felt like it was in a cold vice. 

Happy blew out a harsh breath. He had heard the question too it seemed. Although she didn't care to look at him to see what his face said about his internal thoughts. 

She couldn't do this. She couldn't sit here and wait for Tony to come back and call her a mistake. The whole thing a mistake. 

She had never been something to anyone. Her mom didn't want or love her enough to quit drugs or even stay alive. The nuns saw just another orphan to feed and scold when they looked at her. All the potential parents that would walk to through the orphanage would pass right by here. Never considered. Never even looked upon. She's always been alone. It shouldn't bug her that she would continue to be alone. 

But it did.

And she couldn't stand it. 

Emma stood up instantly although her insides felt like they were crumbling. 

Happy looked sharply at her. Startled and a little stunned by her sudden movement. 

She started for the hallway. 

Happy stood as well and while that gave her pause and made her flinch slightly away from him, she didn't stop her forward movement and he did no more to stall her. 

Once she passed him she could hear his sigh in resignation. 

She didn't know what she was going to do yet. But she was determined to try. 

Emma could feel her anxiety rise as she approached the hallway. Everything inside her body was quaking to stop. Retreat. 

She really did hate confrontation.

But, this was her soulmate.

She turned the corner and could feel Happy's lingering presence like an unwanted specter not far behind her. 

She stopped at the mouth of the hallway and what little fight she had gathered inside of her vanished at the scene before her. 

Pepper had herself pressed up against Tony. The full length of their bodies touching. Her hands were on his cheeks, gently cupping. And Tony was not idle either. Both of his hands were on her wrists, holding. 

Emma inhaled a stuttered breath. 

Of course. 

Pepper was everything she could never even begin to think about being. She was perfectly polished. Well put together even on a Saturday, when most people would be in lounge clothes, she was in heels. Expensive ones by the looks of it. Not that Emma had any clue. Her hair was done up, just so and her face was flawless. Natural yet enhanced in a way that people envied and Emma could never dream to achieve. 

She didn't even own makeup. 

Emma looked to the floor. She didn't want to watch. 

Happy cleared his throat and everyone in the hall reacted in some way.

Emma's shoulders hunched further.

Tony and Pepper moved away from each other. Pepper much more reluctantly than Tony. 

Emma was moving before her body really caught up with itself. 

She had to get out before her emotions spilled all over Tony's ridiculously expensive floors. No one said anything as she passed right in between the space Tony and Pepper's bodies had made in the hallway. 

She heard Tony take steps behind her as she walked passed, his hand brushed her jacket. 

She didn't stop. 

Deja-vu hit her again as she stepped onto the elevator and jammed the lobby button. Only this time, she didn't want to leave, but no one was stopping her. 

It seemed even with a soulmate, she was destined to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I believe will be in Tony's POV. I'm super nervous about it. I want everyone to see where he is coming from in this story and where he hopes to go. This will help the momentum of the story and give me some ground work for future chapters....I hope! Thanks for reading. Leave me any comment you want, I always respond. Please be kind! :-)
> 
> Next chapter should be up by the middle of next week if not before!


	9. Past and Present (Tony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a beast and I wrestled with it in more ways then one. I hope it flows as well as I wanted and envisioned. It's really different from previous chapters in format but it had to be done. I really wanted to cover Tony's past and what he'd been through from my perspective which will still be different from canon. Some things the same though. And then bring him right up to present day. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions or comments leave them below! I respond to everything! Be kind!

Anthony Edward Stark born May 29th, 1977, knew at an extremely young age that he was different from everyone in his peer group.

Being the son of a wealthy and intelligent weapons tycoon and his socialite wife, Anthony, called Tony by everyone but his mother, was exposed to other children regularly when he was little. 

With his father busy running and founding companies and his mother busy going to charity events, spas and day drinking, Tony was left in day cares. Very expensive and top of the line day cares, meant to teach children at a young age. 

Almost like a pre-pre school. 

These schools existed soul-y for the purpose of wealthy parents to fawn over how brilliant their little ankle biter is and how advanced they are in comparison to other kids.

"Oh, little Timmy learned to count to ten today! He's only 1 year old! Isn't he incredible!"

Yet, Tony, he was much more advanced than that. More advanced than even his parents anticipated.

Little Timmy could count to ten at age one? 

Tony could hold a pencil and write out to one hundred. Neatly. 

His father took in what the teachers who ran the day care suggested. 

"He needs more than we can offer him."...."He's far to intelligent for his age."...."A private tutor, maybe?"

He disregarded all of them, pulled him out of the daycare and had him sit at home. With Jarvis and Ana. 

Jarvis was a long time employee to the Stark family. And Ana, his loving wife. 

At first Tony thought he'd done something wrong. Being just a toddler with an extremely high IQ, some things were easy to him. Numbers, letters...complex equations. But emotions, well they were harder to grasp for the baby genius. 

He had asked Jarvis once while having breakfast when he was three years old, why he never went back to the day care school.

Jarvis replied with, "You're just too special Tony."

Tony did not understand this. Wasn't special a good thing? How could someone be too special?

On Tony's fourth birthday, he spent it with Jarvis and Ana, as per usual. 

Things in the Stark household were tense. His father seemed to be always angry and his mother seemed to be always in a robe, carrying around a glass of what was sure to be alcohol. 

In the evening of his birthday he was sitting on the kitchen counter while Jarvis and his wife sang Happy Birthday, holding a little cake up for Tony to blow the candles out. 

His mother came in while they were eating cake, cursory robe and drink in hand, cupped Tony's cheek and wished him a happy birthday with lingering sadness in her eyes. 

She didn't stay for cake. 

Afterwards, Tony opened the small gifts that the butler and his wife had got him. But, little did anyone but Tony know, that on his birthday, he had a gift to give of his own. 

When the kitchen was cleaned of all evidence of their little party, Tony scurried on his little feet up to his room to find the tiny circuit board that he had made, all on his own. 

Holding it delicately in his hands, he made his way to his father's study. 

Opening the door quietly, Tony saw his father behind his desk, talking on the phone.

The conversation did not sound like a pleasant one and Tony hesitated inside the doorframe. 

Stark men weren't cowards though. He'd heard his father say that.

With that thought to give him confidence he strode into the room and right up to his father's desk.

When Howard caught sight of him, he let out a rough sigh and told whoever he was talking to that he would call him back in a minute.

Letting the phone slam to the cradle, Howard turned his full attention to Tony.

"What are you doing in here kid? Why aren't you bed, huh?" 

Tony swallowed his indecision and help up the tiny circuit board.

Howard's brow burrowed and he sucked on his cheek before reaching out and taking the invention from Tony's teeny hands. 

He turned it over once. Twice. 

All the while Tony stood in nervous anticipation. 

This was it. 

He was going to show his father that special was a good thing. 

Howard dropped the board unceremoniously onto his desk top. 

Tony jumped at the sound. 

"Where did you get the parts for this?"

Without waiting for Tony to answer Howard barreled on, "Were you in my work shop Anthony?"

Tony's mouth opened soundlessly. 

Yes, he was in the workshop. But he'd only taken from the scrap pile!

Howard picked the board back up and brandished it in front of Tony's face. 

Tony was frozen in place at the look of absolute disgust from his own father. 

How did this go so wrong?

"Stealing Tony? Disobeying direct rules? And for what? A sloppily put together piece of shit?!" 

Here, he threw the circuit board to the floor where it smashed into little pieces, scattering around their feet. 

Tony's breath was hitching and he couldn't stop the first tear that ran down his face. 

"Jesus. Crying? Really Tony? Life isn't easy boy, and if you can't take a little honest criticism you'll never make it far. Crying is for the weak. And Stark's are not weak." 

Tony tried to quit breathing all together in order to stifle the sobs that were trying to make there way out of his throat. 

Howard roughly ran a hand through his hair, hit a button on his desk and called for Jarvis.

Within minutes Tony was being scooped up, Jarvis whispering in his ear to, "come away."

He was carried back to his room where he was set on his bed. 

Only then did Tony finally let out his breath, black spots dancing in from of his eyes. 

Jarvis sighed long and hard. 

"Little sir, what were you thinking?"

Tony hiccoughed, "I wanted to show him how special I really am. Then maybe, he would pay attention to me."

Jarvis exhaled slowly, "You are special Tony. You never need to prove that to anyone. Not even your father. He is a sad man and it was wrong of him to break your things. But, please, don't try it again little sir."

Tony sniffled and promised. Going to bed that night feeling like a piece of him broke. 

Unfortunately, Tony did try again. And again. And again. 

Each time was met with a scenario similar to the first. Some, more vitriol then others, but the result was always the same. Tony would leave his father's presence feeling stupid and useless. 

*******************************************************

When Tony was fifteen he built his first fully functioning robot. 

Jarvis and Ana were proud.

His mother smiled, still a little sad and more then a bit overwhelmed.

His father, took one look at it, scoffed and left for work. 

Tony deflated. 

********************************************************

After the robot incident, Tony graduated high school at fifteen, with honors. 

Jarvis, Ana and his mother were front row for the ceremony. 

Howard did not attend. Tony shook it off.

********************************************************

After Tony was out of the house and attending MIT he started to breathe a little easier. 

He missed Jarvis and Ana and of course his mother, but without the over bearing weight of his father's expectations looming over him, he felt more free. 

Unfortunately for Tony still, being a fifteen year old genius in college did not earn him most popular. 

Kids were mean, as they tended to be. 

Tony honed his sarcasm and deflecting wit through the first year of college. 

After bunking with an insufferable jock through his first year, Tony hacked the college servers and moved himself to different lodging.

There he met James Rhodes, his new roomie. 

James, or Rhodey as dubbed by Tony, and he got along almost immediately. 

Tony had acquired a new friend, his first real friend, a confidant and sometimes when the the other college students got a little rough, a protector. 

Three years later both of them left MIT with Master's degrees in their respective fields. 

But Tony felt he left with something far greater then a degree when he looked at Rhodey. 

***********************************************************

Things moved fast after MIT. 

Rhodey went onto the US Air Force. 

Tony went on to work at Stark Industries, being prepped and groomed to one day run the business. 

Tony couldn't care in the least. 

When he wasn't visiting Jarvis, Ana and his mother, he partied. 

Everything that had been bottled up inside him for years exploded out in the form of sex, drugs and rock and roll. 

Rhodey was there to keep his nose partially clean while he was in college, but after, Tony was on his own. 

And he reveled in it. 

Jarvis tried to tell him to slow down. 

Ana looked at him in disappointment and slight consternation. 

And his mom...well...she still smiled her vacant smile. Regardless. 

It didn't stop him. 

He wasn't spiraling. Just having fun.

At least that's what he told himself. 

One year after MIT and his nineteenth birthday everything in his life went to shit. And that's exactly how he would say it. 

Ana got sick. Jarvis fretted and then Ana passed. And a bit of Jarvis went with her until a few months later Jarvis passed away in his sleep. Peacefully. Doctor's say of a broken heart.

Tony called bullshit, raged, drank and then passed out in a heap in the middle of the butler's old bedroom.

He woke up there a day and a half later. Went to the funerals and moved on. 

He coped.

At least that's what he told himself. 

He went to work, partied in his spare time and one day while sitting in his office pretending to go over paperwork, nursing a hangover, Virginia Potts, underling in the finance department for Stark, burst into his office, bypassing all protocols, brandishing paperwork claiming Tony was being swindled out of millions. 

Several things happened at once. Tony jumped away from his desk startled, spilling hot coffee all over said paper work and himself, the security guard who must have been asleep outside his office door burst into action, coming in and spraying Miss. Potts down with pepper spray causing her to double over and emit a high pitched scream that Tony was sure was going to make his hungover brain explode. 

At that is how he met one of the most brilliant people, aside from him of course, who was henceforth dubbed "Pepper". Because, after it was all said and done, that was one of the funniest things Tony had ever witnessed and he couldn't not take a memento in the form of a nickname from that incident.

Pepper did indeed end up saving the company millions and was promptly promoted. 

Tony insisted to his personal assistant. 

She tried to decline politely.

Tony won. 

Over the next couple weeks, boss and newly appointed PA found their swing. 

Tony still partied but Pepper was there to clean up the mess, kick out the trash and whip Tony back into shape. 

It wasn't perfect. But it worked.

On one such occasion when Pepper's voice was not considered, Tony went out partying on a weekday. He ended up in a shadier part of town at a night club that probably should have been condemned.  
He was completely plastered and woke up alone, on the grungiest bathroom floor, robbed of what little money he actually was carrying on him, his Rolex watch and funnily enough his belt. Well, it was a handcrafted alligator belt, so he supposed he could see the appeal. 

Tony had stumbled out of the night club still half drunk and disorientated and right into oncoming traffic. 

When the blaring of a horn finally caught his cloudy mind he was too late to do anything about it. Luckily enough he was pulled from harms way by a burly man and promptly dumped back onto the sidewalk. 

Said man turned out to be one Happy Hogan, a down on his luck boxer, who happened to be exiting the gym across from the night club when he had noticed Tony's wayward wanderings. 

Grateful for the save, Tony immediately offered the man a job as his personal bodyguard knowing absolutely nothing about him other than the fact that he was alive because of him.

Pepper vehemently disagreed with this decision.

And yet still, Tony won. 

**************************************************************

Personal PA and bodyguard in check. The rest of Tony's year went a little smoother.

Pepper gradually came around to the idea of Happy when it was him who was pulling Tony out of situations that Pepper tried to talk him out of in the first place. 

All and all they worked. 

Unfortunately, Tony's life was not done throwing hard balls. 

A little over a week before Christmas, Tony was for once in the office and sober for a mid afternoon meeting when he got a phone call. 

Everything went into a tale-spin.

His mother, god his mother. 

His parents were in a fatal car crash on their way to their usual jaunt through the Bahamas before the holidays. 

Tony did spiral then.

That he can admit. 

No one could bring him out of his grief. 

Him and his father never did become close or repair any bad blood that was between them. He came to find out as he got older the great Howard Stark did not appreciate any competition, even from his own son. But, at the end of the day, it was his father. And he mourned him.

However, his mother. God, his sweet mother. While she did not raise him in a traditional way, she tried. Howard Stark was a force to be reckoned with and she did her best and he loved her for it. 

For two weeks Tony lost himself.

Drinks became stronger. Drugs became harder. And the rock and roll got louder. 

No one could get through to him. 

Until one innocuous day, Tony was lying face down in a pool of his own vomit. Regrettably not the first time. And his collarbone burned so much that he could have sworn someone was holding a scolding hot branding iron to his flesh. 

He rolled out of his puddle of sick and stumbled towards his bathroom. At least he could be grateful he woke up alone and in his own house for once. 

Bleary eyes took in his appearance and he shuddered at what he saw. 

He ripped his shirt off to see what caused the pain. 

There, through slightly blurred eyes, he saw writing, right above his left collarbone.

Did he get a tattoo?

He leaned in closer until his forehead bumped the mirror and he giggled. 

Snorting himself out of that, he focused on the words. 

"Since the 50th floor"

He snorted again. What the hell kind of tattoo is that?

A foggy, distant memory worked it's way into his addled brain as he swayed back and forth in front of the mirror trying to get his bearings. 

It was Jarvis, sitting Tony down when he was around ten and explaining to him the words that Tony had inadvertently seen on Jarvis's ankle when he lifted his pant leg up to scratch an itch. 

Soulmates. 

Jarvis and Ana had been soulmates. Though Jarvis was not born with the mark because Ana had been born after him. He received his mark when he was seven years old. 

It had felt like a brand, he had said. 

Tony eyes had opened wide then and his sleep deprived brain shot to attention. 

A soulmark.

He had a soulmate. 

And they were born. On this day. 

Tony wept for many hours on his bathroom floor. 

He wept for his parents, who weren't soulmates and never even pretended to make it work. He wept for Jarvis, losing his other half long before he should have and the subsequent heartache he felt being too much for him. But most of all, he wept for himself. 

He would be twenty years older then his soulmark. He was a mess. He was a billionaire who squandered his money. An alcoholic and a consummate playboy. 

After a thorough cry and a quiet come to Jesus talk to himself, Tony lifted himself off the bathroom floor, showered, got something in his stomach that wasn't liquid and slept for the next two days. 

Waking up after a forty eight hour nap, Tony took a deep breath and realized he had at least eighteen years before he could do anything about his soulmate. And even then...would it be creepy? He would be thirty eight by then. Maybe they would need a mentor?

God what a mess. 

Still, he decided that this was the universes way of telling him to get off his ass and make something of himself. 

So he did. 

And then Afghanistan happened.

And the arc reactor happened.

And Obadiah happened.

And Iron Man happened.

And whiplash happened. 

The Avengers formed. 

Aliens happened. 

Then the winter soldier showed up.

The Avengers broke up. 

And now. Now he was trying to tentatively bring his team back together. Minus one bionic armed man because he may be holding it together, just so, but he could not handle that right now. Because of course his parents weren't accidently killed, they were murdered. By James Buchannan Barnes. Best friend of Captain America. 

And while him and the Cap were trying to mend bridges, he just could not handle the soldier. So he remained where Steve had taken him. To Wakanda. On ice. To work out many years of brainwashing and guilt. 

And then, there was him and Pepper. 

On paper it made sense. She was blank. He was pushing forty four and his soulmate was still nowhere to be seen, despite his every attempt at always acknowledging the fiftieth floor of every building, including his own, to the point that it was a little insane. 

But it was always there, in the back of his mind. Gnawing at him. 

He tried to look up births from that year a few times, cross referenced dates, times, anything to make the algorithm work. 

Nothing came up. 

He decided to let fate do her thing and it if never happened, well he could be thankful that they were there, in a way, to pull him out of a dark place. 

So he formed a tentative relationship with Pepper. But he never could quite get himself to fully commit. 

He didn't cheat. 

He just didn't let himself label it. 

They didn't live together and nothing much had changed between them but there was a shift in the dynamic of their relationship.

There were more touches, lingering glances, suggestive talks and kisses. Light and fleeting kisses. But, a few were shared. 

Even then, when looking at her or talking to her, he couldn't help but compare her to a person he didn't even know. And that seemed unfair. So he tried to keep it light, despite her slight pressure and hints towards something deeper.

Then. There she was. 

Crammed into the back of his personal elevator. 

A mouse of a woman, whispering his words and flipping his existence upside down. 

And that was quite an accomplishment in his world. 

He was dumbfounded. 

He was in awe. 

Petrified. 

And then she ran. 

Away from him. 

Tony didn't register that he was moving to follow her until Pepper grabbed his arm to hold him in place. He almost snarled at her but refrained, although he felt a piece inside of him wail at being kept away from her. 

He yelled out once when he saw her hit the door so hard she jarred her arms. She didn't stop and Pepper didn't let him go. 

When she was out of site he spun out of Pepper's hold and hit the button and keyed in the demanded code on the elevator for his lab. 

Pepper was talking but he did not register what she was saying. 

Soulmate. 

That was the only word going through his mind.

He'd found his fucking soulmate. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened he was sprinting out and heading for the glass door of his private lab.

Pepper was still following, he paid her no mind. 

When he was close enough to the door he pushed it opened and immediately locked it behind him. 

Pepper hit the glass wall with a open palm and demanded entry. 

In the back of his mind he knew he'd pay for it later, but he didn't care, he'd found her. And he was going to find her again. 

With the help of Jarvis. 

Jarvis was created not long after he'd received his soulmark. 

It was a memorial to the man who raised him.

It was a declaration of things to come. 

It was a promise to be a better man.

He kind of failed on the last one. But, he tried. Sort of. He eventually got his act together. 

He let himself have that slide.

Tony immediately pulled up security footage from the day. 

He found when she entered, hunched in on herself yet when he zoomed in on her face, he could see the awestruck expression at her surroundings. 

Tony allowed himself to be a little smug. 

He watched as she made her trip to the R&D floors, her happiness over a little tip, her frenzy at finding an exit and finally, her entrance into his life. 

He sat back after watching the recordings again and again. 

She was a delivery girl?

From where? For who?

One quick question to Jarvis and he had his answer. 

Brian's Deli. That was a good ways from the tower. 

Had she walked?

It was raining. 

Tony's stomach did an uneasy flip. 

Yeah, he didn't even know her name and he was already concerned about her. 

Is this what having a soulmate was? Or was he just hyping himself up?

Only one way to find out. 

He had Jarvis find her address. A simple look through tax records and there she was. 

Emma Hutton. His heart palpitated at the name. 

A mere twenty minute car ride from him if traffic cooperated.

Tony let out a harsh breath. Had she been there all along? 

Checking to see if Pepper had relented, finding that she had, he escaped the lab and headed for the underground garage.

Twenty some odd minutes later he was pulling up to one of the most run down buildings he had seen in a long time. And he'd been in some pretty seedy places.

He had Jarvis check the address again. 

Yeah, this was right. But so very wrong. 

Both man and machine were already frustrated at the lack of information to be found on his soulmate, this location was not upping the moral. 

After checking one more time he was in the right place, Tony exited the car and entered the building just a swiftly.

There was no outside lock, no security and the smell was overwhelming.

The hall to her apartment wasn't much better.

Was that urine on the floor?

The closer he got to her the more upset he became.

Why was she living here? 

Standing outside her door he paused. Took a breath. Felt something crawl quickly across his foot. Grimaced. Then knocked determinedly. 

She was a vision. 

She answered the door as timid as fresh faced doe in the wild and he was instantly beguiled. He played it off with wit. Per usual. 

Her space was...small. Cramped. 

Who could live like this?

He made small talk, rambled on. Talked about his parents...how did that happen? That was a wound he never poked yet it came out so easily in her presence. Introduced her to Jarvis. She was so amazed yet bewildered by the tech. He was enamored by it. 

Yep. Having a soulmate was definitely all that it was built up to be.

He needed air. 

He didn't want to leave her there.

It would be creepy to just take her. 

Growth. He was growing. 

He promised to stay in touch and the longing look she gave him when he left nearly made him crawl back to her on his knees. But he pulled himself together, left, side stepped the definite puddle of urine and swore to fix this situation. 

If she would let him. 

She was terribly quiet. But her eyes, her eyes held so much. 

Sending Happy with a phone wasn't even a question. Asking her to meet him again the next day didn't even pass as strange or forward. 

Pepper left him exactly 23 voicemails and a string of texts. 

He ignored them. 

He would deal with it. 

Sometime. 

*****************************************************************

Having her in his tower. On the fiftieth floor no less felt like a dream. 

She was in the same brown, stained jacket that was much to thin for the weather, yet she was enchanting. 

Nervous, soft spoken to the point of silence and fidgety. But still so beautiful. 

Her hair was so long and thick. Lush, whispered across his mind.

Her eyes were silver, molten. Sparkling in just the right light.

Her lips called to him like a siren's song. Soft looking with just enough pout to drive him a little crazy. 

Her stature was small enough that even he could wrap himself around her and she would fit ever so perfectly under his chin. 

He needed to know her. 

And then he did. 

A little anyway.

Her past was monstrous. He had bad things happen to him. Most of the time he dove into the trouble. But she asked for none of what she was handed. Not that he did, but in his line of work, it was almost expected at this point. 

God. He needed to save her.

If she would let him. 

When she fainted after his mild freak out, he thought his heart would give. 

Jarvis assured him that her sugar was low. 

Didn't make it any better. 

He chopped fruit like a mad man and after thirty minutes she came to.

He'd never been more relieved about anything in his life. He could not stop himself from grabbing her hand. Kissing it. She was so soft. 

Food. He had to get her food. 

She ate slightly less ravenous then a wild animal. Even that he found appealing if not worrying. 

He felt good providing for her. 

God, soulmates were a heady thing. 

When he dropped to her knees and begged her to move in he was only slightly worried he was moving to fast. He really couldn't let her go back to that place. Having her here was already calming. He'd waited so long for her. How could he let her go?

Then Pepper and Happy happened. Only this time, their entrance into his life, his bubble, was not a saving grace, but a major inconvenience.

Pepper managed to get him into the hallway and away from Emma only by the lingering guilt he felt for shutting her out. 

What he was hearing coming from her now that he was there was enough to have him regret not kicking them out on the spot. 

He loved his friends. He would be forever grateful for them. But right now, she was pissing him off. 

Yes Emma was younger then him, no he hadn't though about what this would look like to the press and frankly he could give a fuck. And, what about them? Was there a them to even consider now? He didn't think so, but she apparently did. 

When she moved in close and cupped his cheeks, Tony gripped her wrists to stop her from moving further. It was a loose hold, meant to warn, she heeded it and did not close the distance. However, the clearing of the throat at the end of the hall and the shattered look on Emma's face was enough to know that the damage had been done. 

He pulled back quickly, removing his hands and stuffing them into his pockets. 

Pepper let her hands trail down his neck and chest in a way that used to make him smile but now was only furthering his irritation. 

He kept his eyes on Emma as she moved haltingly down the hall, past him and Pepper. 

Was she leaving?

He touched her jacket and she continued moving. 

Pepper looked at him imploringly, but he paid her no mind. Emma was in the elevator, the doors closing. 

Hell no. 

He made for the staircase and kicked the door open. 

Rushing down the stairs two at a time he heard Pepper yell his name from above. 

He did still feel love for Pepper, he wasn't in love with her but he knew he would need to sit her down and hash this out, but right now, his soulmate was walking away again and he could not let that happen. 

On the next floor he demanded Jarvis stop the elevator and open the doors. 

He had to fix this. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this timeline we are completely ignoring Killian, Ultron, Thanos and Civil War. Everyone did have a falling out over Bucky but because there was no Ultron there were no accords and hence no civil war. Thank God because Civil War broke me a little and I have no desire to write about it. There will be lots of drama still in this story! So stay with me! Kudos and comments are my candy. ;-) Hope you enjoyed and if you want more of Tony's POV let me know!


	10. Stay

Emma had her eyes shut and her head tipped back against the elevator wall.

She could do this. 

She could walk away.

She'd only known her soulmate actually existed for a couple days.

Most certainly not long enough to get attached.

She scrunched her face up to stop the tears and willed her heart to get with the program. 

It didn't listen.

Traitorous liquid fell down her cheeks and she felt stupid for even being this upset. 

So what he was her soulmate?

She had lived twenty three years without one. She didn't even know him. Maybe the loss wasn't such a big one. 

But no, that wasn't true. She could see in his eyes that he was a good man. She could feel it...in her soul. 

What a concept. 

She had only been in the elevator half a minute when it started to slow abruptly.

Her head jerked off the wall and she used the sleeves of her jacket to scrub her face, she turned her body more towards the side wall. Hair falling to cover her red cheeks. Arms wrapping around her middle. Shielding herself. Becoming invisible. Brittle. She felt so brittle. 

When she heard no one enter, she tentatively peaked through her hair to see what was going on and her heart leapt into her throat.

There was Tony, breathing heavily and gripping the door of the elevators, pressing them open and staring. 

She swung around to face him.

She was still so amazed at how easy it was for her to make eye contact with him. Only him.

Well, he was easy to look at.

He didn't say a word to her but he did tell Jarvis to close the doors and hold the elevator in place. 

She turned more fully toward him, breath still hitching, eyes still wet. 

He clenched his hands at his sides and stepped into her, only half a foot separating them now. She tilted her head as he approached to maintain eye contact. 

Her insides were clenched. 

He made a motion to bring his hand to her face, he abruptly stopped halfway there licked his lips and looked down for a moment. Hand falling limply back to his side. 

She wished he would have made contact. 

Still staring somewhere around her knees he murmured, "We gotta stop meeting like this."

Her breath stuttered on an inhale as she looked around confusedly before she realized this was the elevator she'd met him on. 

She bit her lip on a smile and brought her hand up to wipe her eyes again.

She had to get control of herself. 

He swung his eyes back to her and winced. She must look a mess and she wiped more hurriedly at her face. 

She wanted to be strong. 

He pulled her hands away from where she was aggressively using her jacket sleeves to get rid of any evidence of her emotional moment. 

Tony gently ran the back of his fingers across her cheeks. Emma could feel where they burned just slightly from the friction of her jacket. 

Knowing now she must look like a wet tomato. 

Great.

"Where ya going?" Tony broke the silence that had been created and Emma blinked slowly at the question. Her mind sluggishly catching up that he had spoken.

She swallowed against the tears that were still clogging her throat and whispered, "Home."

Tony's nose scrunched. 

Adorably, because of course. 

And she gave a sad smile at the site. 

"What if I don't want you to go?"

Her heart thumped against her ribs at his question. Why would he want her to stay? Wasn't he choosing Pepper? Wasn't this a goodbye?

She opened her mouth to ask at least one of those questions when he beat her to the punch, "I'm sorry about that...what happened...upstairs."

Emma promptly snapped her mouth closed, hunched her shoulders and shrugged slightly.

This was it. This was him apologizing to soften the blow. 

She inhaled slowly waiting for the rest of the devastating impact his words would surely cause.

He sighed out and his warm breath caressed her face. He took a step back and then another until his own back hit the opposite side of the elevator. He moved his eyes to the ceiling. 

Emma mourned the loss of his closeness while her own body fell to the side and let the wall support her as she grieved. 

After an agonizing moment, for Emma, Tony began to haltingly speak about his relationship with his CEO. 

He spoke on how she had been there for him, how she went through hard times by his side, her unwavering support and loyalty even in the face of his blatant disregard for anything but himself. 

He briefly touched on the topic that they moved from friends to a sort of limbo between not officially together and an actual relationship. 

Emma squeezed her arms more tightly around her stomach at this part and he must have noticed for he moved on quickly. 

"In the hallway...what you saw...that was...I don't know. I haven't really had the chance to talk about this," here he motioned slowly between himself and Emma, "with anyone but you. Even then, we haven't covered much ground. I've...fuck...I've never felt this sense of...calm...that I feel when I'm around you. And it's crazy! I don't know you. I want to, of course, but I don't yet. It's a little maddening."

After his rambling suddenly ended, he pushed himself off the elevator and came back towards Emma. 

She sucked in a breath and stood up straight as he came toe to toe with her, hands reaching out to grip her biceps loosely. 

"I don't want you to leave right now thinking that I don't want you here. I do. In fact I very much don't want you to leave at all. I know, that's a little nuts, but we can figure something out to where it's not. Right?"

Emma didn't know what to say. But the relief she felt was profound. 

He was so close. 

He smelled so good. Like warm vanilla and something spicy.

She shook her head and tried to focus. 

She looked at him helplessly and he took pity on her. 

"Come up to the penthouse. We can have some dinner. Talk. No interruptions."

Emma timidly nodded yes. Her head spinning with so many thoughts and her heart erupting with an overload of emotions. 

He gave her a broad smile. The lines on his face deepened and Emma bit her lip hard enough to cause pain in order to keep from swooning. 

She had to get it together.

"Jarvis. Penthouse please."

"Right away sir."

"And no interruptions."

"Of course sir."

Through the entire conversation with Jarvis, Tony never let her go and he never moved his eyes from hers. 

It was intense. 

Emma just hoped she wasn't panting. 

He made her feel things she had never felt before. 

It was a little unnerving. 

It was more than intoxicating.

Was all this normal?

She was most certainly not someone who could judge. 

When the elevator smoothly came to a stop, Tony let his hands fall slowly from her biceps. Trailing down her arms until one hand tangled with her own and he gently pulled her with him out of the doors and into his penthouse.

******************************************************************************

Occasionally, more not then often, a nice customer would drop a small tip, a couple of bucks, into the pocket of the apron she wore at the diner. Usually it was for rushing to clean the table so they could sit or cleaning up a careless spill. 

She never talked to them, just did her job quickly and efficiently. They usually didn't mind, just slipped the bills into her apron with a muttered thanks and went about their day.

Emma never told Brian about these tips. 

He would take them if he'd known.

On these extremely rare occasions, Emma would take the tip, never more then five dollars and stop at a little tea shop that was a few blocks from her apartment. 

It was ran buy a little old German woman, well into her eighties, who would always fuss over Emma. 

She was the closest thing Emma had to...well anything. A friend, maybe. 

Magdalena, was her name. 

"Call me Mags!" She would always yell in a voice that sounded stronger then she looked, whenever Emma would whisper a 'thank you Ms. Magdalena' when she would slip an extra treat onto whatever Emma ordered that evening after she got off work. 

She could never afford much, but she always managed to leave with leftovers thanks to the woman's kindness and sympathy. 

That was the most exciting fare of foods she had ever experienced in her life. And usually it was just interesting flavored muffins or day old strudel Magdalena insisted would just be thrown away if Emma didn't take it home. From the store it was always whatever was cheapest. Taste didn't come into play when one was just trying to fill a hungry ache. Ramens, soups, bread and butter was her usual diet and while not exactly appetizing, it did it's job. 

Needless to say she was a little overwhelmed when Tony pulled her into his penthouse and started listing everything they could have for dinner. 

He didn't cook apparently, but there was a chef on hand.

A chef. 

Right. 

He was listing off things the chef liked to cook. Porkchops with raspberry sauce, Pecan chicken, gnocchi with sage butter. 

Emma didn't even know what gnocchi was. 

Tony must have noticed her silence because he stopped in the middle of the living area. 

An amazing living area with what looked like even comfier furniture and a more high tech entertainment center then downstairs if that was possible.

And cocked his head to the side. 

"Or we could order out." He turned to face her and continued to hold her hand in between them, swinging it right and left slightly. Emma blushed and tried to figure out what to say when he continued, "Thai? Chinese? Pizza? There's a great little Italian place around the corner that does an incredible Osos Bucco."

She was convinced he made the last one up. 

Helpless and hopeless she just shrugged and focused on his shirt collar. 

God, she was so mortified. 

She couldn't suggest grilled cheese.

Could she be anymore of a child?

His head reared back slightly and he gave a small smirk, "Come on, you have to have a favorite, a naughty little something you like to nibble on from time to time? Hm?"

Emma again hunched her shoulders, this time it was little more then a hitch. 

Tony huffed, amused and bemused. 

"Nothing? Surely you've got som..." he aborted whatever he was about to say and his eyebrows furrowed. Emma couldn't bring herself to look at him this time. If she did, she would have noticed when upsetting understanding settled over his features followed abruptly by a deep sadness then dogged determination. 

"Ok. I'll choose. Pick a few things and you can just sample whatever. See what ya like, yes?" 

Emma nodded miserably.

She couldn't even choose dinner. 

Seriously, what was she going to bring to this...whatever this was?

Emma felt a little tap under her chin and a quiet, "Hey."

She moved her gaze up slowly, following the curve of his neck, his strong jaw, until she finally settled on his eyes. 

He was giving her a soft look and Emma felt the tears well up again. 

No. 

She was going to get control of herself. 

She inhaled deeply through her nose and gave him a small grateful smile. 

When was she ever this weepy?

She took a breath and went out on a limb, "Chinese sounds nice." She'd never had it but passed many take out places on her way to work, it always smelled delicious.

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles before telling Jarvis to order the usual. A crisp 'Yes Sir' answered.

Her fingers tingled from where he laid his kiss and she wished she was bold enough to close the distance between them and curl herself under his chin like a contented house cat. 

But yeah, no. She wasn't there yet. They weren't there yet. However, the thought was enough to make her cheeks burn. 

Tony meanwhile tilted his head towards the massive couch in invitation to sit. 

She slowly let her fingers slip from his and made her way to it. 

Her long forgotten shoes, that hadn't been on her mind the entire day, started to make there presence known in the form of a harsh rub against what was surely a bleeding blister on the back of her ankle.

She hissed slightly under her breath and tried to shuffle a little easier to the couch to accommodate for the pain. 

Tony immediately froze at her noise of distress. 

She didn't notice, focused completely on her little limp step to get to the furniture. 

God, how big was this room. 

"Hey...? What's up there shortcake?"

Emma had made it to the piece of heaven in the shape of a sofa and sat gingerly. She looked up at him, still standing in the middle of the room and answered quietly, not wanting him to worry, "It's okay, it's nothing. A blister I think? No big deal."

He expressed clear dissatisfaction in that answer if his face was anything to go by. 

Walking right up to her and dropping to his knees, much like before, he looked up imploringly, hands hovering on either side of her ankles. 

Emma began at that moment to wonder if her head would ever just explode with how much she could blush around one person. She didn't want him to see her dingy old socks or the damage her worn shoes inflicted. Yet, she could not deny him and so she meekly nodded her head in assent to his unspoken question and pointed at her offending left foot. 

Tony swallowed and looked down at her left shoe before delicately untying the laces and slowly removing it. 

Emma was watching the process with rapt attention. 

Unfortunately, because of her laser focus, she noticed the back of her black shoe was slightly darker then the rest. The shoe was old, really old, the black faded a long time ago so the dark spot was undeniably noticeable. 

He had to have see it as well, if so he didn't mention and just laid the shoe off to the side. 

Tony looked up at her before moving his hands to her sock. She gave him another subdued nod. 

He moved his fingers up her pant leg and despite the situation, Emma's thighs clenched slightly at the sensation. Most certainly something she's never felt before. 

She hoped he didn't notice.

If he did, he didn't show it.

Tony grabbed the top of her sock and worked it down her leg. When passing her ankle it stuck and she sucked a breath through her teeth at the sensation. 

He murmured an apology and gently pulled it the rest of the way.

Crap. 

The back of her sock was completely covered in blood, some dark red, some light, but the wound was still bleeding, that was certain. 

Tony made a noise of distress and dropped his forehead to her knee while carefully cradling the arch of her foot.

Surprised by the action, Emma's hand instinctively went to his hair. 

He shuddered at the movement and mumbled something she couldn't hear. 

She bent forward slightly and asked, "Tony? Are you okay?"

Tony shot back from her, face set in an incredulous expression.

She instantly felt the loss of the softness of his hair under her fingertips. 

"Am I okay? Your bleeding out onto my floor and your asking if I'm okay?"

She didn't think she was in any position to bleed out, but she didn't correct him. 

"How long has it been like this? Why didn't you say anything?"

Feeling slightly under attack, but knowing it was just concern, Emma did her best not to cringe and curl into herself.

She thinks she succeeded. 

Mostly.

Doubtful though seeing as how Tony softened his slight accusatory expression and shuffled closer to her. 

She had to spread her legs slightly for him to fit and again, she blushed.

She may as well paint her face red at this point. 

"Ok," he cleared his throat, "I'm gonna pop back to the bathroom, grab some supplies, then I'm going to get you a warm pair of sock because your feet are freezing. You. You are going to sit here and relax." He nodded sharply at her and she dutifully if not shyly nodded back. 

He gave her a quick grin and and even faster wink and was up and dashing down the hallway faster then her cheeks could pink. 

At least he didn't witness that blush. 

Score 1 for Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first time with Chinese and a long awaited "get to know each other" talk in the next chapter. Will she move in? Or not? Who knows! Well I do...but, yeah.   
> I probably won't get the chance to upload again until next week with the holiday coming up. So in case I don't see ya, Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate)   
> Drop a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed the chapter, I respond to everything, be kind! <3  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope everyone likes this chapter. It took me all weekend to wrestle into coherency. Hope it's good! Enjoy!

Emma waited dutifully for Tony to return. Foot held aloft and praying it wasn't bleeding enough to be dripping onto the cream colored carpet. 

In his absence she let her eyes wander the room while she tried to think about anything else except for how it felt to have his hands on her. His touch was gone but the goosebumps remained.

Maybe she was just cold as he had said. 

Even she didn't believe that lie. 

Shaking off the thoughts she looked around again, this time trying to actually absorb what she was seeing. 

The room was, in a word, breathtaking. 

She had never seen such luxury in her life. 

If she turned her head to look behind her, the wall, like the floor they were at before, was nothing but windows. She didn't think she was brave enough to approach them and actually look out from this high up but, it was exhilarating none the less. 

To her left was what looked like a sleek bar set-up and kitchen. All state of the art and to Emma some even looked like contraptions from science fiction. 

The entertainment center in front of her was absolutely massive and she didn't think she would ever figure out how to even turn it on let alone operate it.

When she focused to the left of the tv she could make out the hallway Tony disappeared down. She saw several doors and wondered where they led.

Which one was Tony's room?

The thought, of course, made her blush. 

She really had to get that under control. 

She looked towards the ceiling to gather herself and admired the huge modern chandelier. 

Everything was so sleek and perfect. New and shiny. 

How would she ever fit in here?

Not wanting to dwell on that train of thought, Emma looked back towards the kitchen and noticed there was another hallway that led up and behind the area. Almost like a raised walkway. Beyond that, when she strained her neck to see, was an area surrounded by glass walls that had desks, clear screens and what looked like pieces of metal laying around. 

Emma was confused for a moment until one thought blazed across her conscience so quick her head spun.

Iron Man.

Yes. Her soulmate was Iron Man. 

How could she forget that?

She was so caught up on him just being Tony Stark. That was enough to make her a little lightheaded if she thought on it too much. But, Iron Man? National hero? Icon? Idol?

God. What was she doing here?

It was, of course, at that moment Tony came back into the room brandishing a first aid kit and what looked like the fluffiest woolen socks Emma had ever seen.

He was talking. 

Saying something about the food arriving soon and Unicorn band-aids but abruptly stopped both walking and rambling when he looked up, upon his approach back to the sofa. 

She had no idea what she looked like to him but he seemed concerned, confused and little weary.

If her face resembled her thoughts at all, then she must look half hunted and a bit shell shocked. 

He resumed his course, only slightly slower and asked as he was kneeling again, "You okay there shortcake? Didn't go and lose to much blood on me? Need a transfusion, I'll gladly whip up a way for me to share mine with you." He shot her a quick smile and she swallowed against her now dry throat and mustered what she hoped was an assimilation of a smile. 

He worked quickly cleaning the area with swabs and sterile water, spraying on a disinfectant, blowing on it lightly after he said it may burn and finally patching it up with what was indeed unicorn band-aids. Finishing it all off with the woolen socks, carefully rolling them over his work and covering her other foot as well. 

They were indeed the most fluffy and warm things that Emma had ever touched, let alone worn. 

Unfortunately for her, the whole time he worked her mind was going in a million different directions. 

Tony Stark.  
Iron Man.  
Celebrity.  
Rich.  
Handsome.

God, she felt like someone punched her in the gut with this epiphany. 

It wasn't as if she didn't know all of these things about him, but, seeing it first hand, seeing the evidence of this life that was far greater than she had ever seen, known or would even dream, it was like someone pulling off her rose colored glasses. Taking off her blinders. Forcing her to look past the man that she was, she feared, half way enamored with and seeing everything else that he was. And knowing she could possibly never understand, comprehend or want to even be involved in any of it. 

The absolute whirlwind of meeting her soulmate made her almost blinded to who her soulmate actually was. 

What was she, compared to him?

While she had had this thought a couple times it was so much sharper now that her mind was focusing on something other than his laugh lines, whiskey eyes and perfect teeth. 

"You are so very quiet. Well...you have been...since I met you...but, this is a very different quiet I'm getting from you shortcake. You look a little lost in your own head over there, wanna share with the class?"

Emma missed completely that Tony had slid the first aid kit across the glass coffee table and moved from the floor to lounging beside her on the couch. Arm casually thrown over the back, body turned toward her. 

She took a deep breath to try and center herself. 

Did it matter that he was Iron Man? 

Did it matter that he was a celebrity? Wanted and loved by millions...possibly billions.

Yes.

No.

...Maybe?

She looked towards him and his inquisitive gaze.

Emma felt she could breathe a little easier just looking at him, being in his presence. If that was the case, did the rest really need to be a big deal?

While locked in a gaze with him she noticed him tilt his head a little and raise his eyebrows. 

He wanted to know what was on her mind. 

"You're Iron Man."

Ok, so she didn't mean for that to just be voiced, but apparently her crazy thoughts were running her mouth today. 

Tony looked momentarily baffled then his features settled into slight apprehension. 

"....yes?...But in my defense that's pretty common knowledge. No intentional subterfuge on my part here. I'm not Batman." He ended with a wink but his face still held a slight misgiving. 

That's not what she wanted. 

She turned her body towards him as well, knees knocking slightly as she got comfortable and placed her hand on the one of his that was laying naturally across his lap and resting on his thigh. 

It was her first time initiating contact.

This time when she directed her eyes back to him, he was again giving her the soft look from before and he turned his hand around to lace their fingers together.

She liked this. Could get used to this. But he had to know where she was coming from before all the nerve she was currently experiencing fled her. 

"I know," she cleared her throat and tried to speak with a little more strength to her voice, "I know you're Iron Man. I always knew. I just forgot. I forgot and I don't know how I did. When I'm with you, I know who you are to the world, but I don't see or feel that, I just see you. And that scares me a little."

She had no idea if that made any sense and by the time she was done she was staring at his hand entwined with hers and rubbing her thumb across his pointer finger like it was a worry stone. 

Tony's hand came off the back of the couch and in her peripheral she could see it reach for her face. 

She leaned into his touch like a desperate kitten when he cupped her cheek. 

This. This is what she meant by forgetting. She barely knew him but when he touched her, everything felt right. 

God, this soulmate thing was genuine. 

"I see you too." Was all he said in return, still cradling her cheek and looking at her in what she hoped she interpreted as adoration. No one had ever seen her before. Really seen her. 

She didn't know what to do with all the feelings running through her. 

Talk.

They had to talk about this. 

She opened her mouth to start when Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, the food has arrived and is waiting in the elevator. Again, sorry for scaring you Miss. Hutton. It was not my intention."

Emma was mortified to feel the blood rushing to her cheeks yet again, for Jarvis did make her jump. 

Tony exhaled a light laugh, squeezed her hand and hopped up to get the food. 

Emma watched him go with her lip firmly between her teeth and with the hope that before the night was through they would figure out what they were going to do about....everything.

**********************************************

Tony's usual order of Chinese must have been for a much larger crowd, for when he hustled back in he was leaden down with bags. 

Emma spotted at least three in each hand. 

Motioning her to the kitchen, he proceeded to direct her to a bar stool, whip out a plate, deftly empty all the bags of there containers, which was indeed a lot and fill Emma a plate full of a bit of everything. 

When he finally placed the plate in front of her with a flourish and slight bow, Emma could not contain her smile of wonder and awe.

Tony looked extremely pleased.

He filled his own plate and sat right beside her at the bar and dug into his food.

Emma watched for a moment, following the movement in his jaw as he chewed until she realized that was probably a bit much and focused on her own plate. 

She had no idea what anything was but she was never one to turn down or waste food.

Her first bite was such an explosion of flavor that she dropped her fork and snapped her gaze to Tony, wide eyed, as she chewed.

He looked startled for a moment then amused. 

"Good?"

She was unable to answer verbally due to the taste explosion happening in her mouth but she nodded vigorously.

He laughed lightly and gestured with his fork back to her plate.

She needed no more incentive to refocus on the food and begin to eat in earnest.

Again, she tried not to eat to quickly and savor every bite. 

She could have swore that the next bite she took was better then the last when trying the different portions of the morsels on her plate. 

How was that possible?

Chinese food was incredible.

She finished before him and did not have it in her to be embarrassed about it when she was so blissfully full. 

Emma actually wanted maybe one or two more of the crunchy roll type things. But she had no clue what they were called and did not want to ask for them in that way. 

So she sat her fork down gently on the plate and forced herself to not stick her finger in all the sauces that remained in order to chase the taste of everything. 

When she looked back at Tony he was looking at her and taking his last bite. 

"How was it?" Although the grin he was sporting surely meant he already knew the answer. 

She nodded anyway and stated sincerely, "It was the most amazing thing I've ever eaten."

Tony's face once again made that gentle, sad look that held more than a hint of resolution. 

"Wait until you try the Italian place...to die for." 

He didn't wait for her answer, just gathered up there plates and took them to the sink. 

When he started packing the food Emma wanted to be helpful. Anything to say thank you for such an amazing meal. 

She stood and helped him put all the food away into the enormous stainless steel fridge. 

She was a little overwhelmed by the amount of food that was already in there but she didn't say anything. Simply pushed aside fruit, juices, lunch meats, cheeses and a variety of other edibles that, despite being as full as she has ever been, still made her mouth water a little. 

Once finished, Tony grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge before the door closed and directed them back to the bar stools.

"With you, a full stomach and a comfy couch, I'd fall asleep in no time flat. The stools are a better option for our much needed conversation, yeah?"

Emma felt a zing go through her that he so casually said he could fall asleep with her. And when they sat on the stools facing each other, she collected all the assertiveness she could muster and made sure their knees touched just slightly.

It wasn't much but she was proud of herself. 

Tony seemed contented as well. 

Win, win. 

Emma had no clue where to start, but as was beginning to be usual, Tony took care of that indecision and started himself. 

"Alright shortcake, where to begin?" He sighed, looked around the room and then lasered in on her face, the feel of his stare always captivating, "I don't know if what we started to talk about downstairs really registered. You looked a little...well caught off guard to say the least so I'd like to explain myself a little better...thankfully with full knowledge that we will not be disturbed."

He leaned back as far as he could go on the stool, crossing his arms and extending a leg to the right of hers, resting his foot on the lower rung of her bar stool. 

Well, that was distracting. 

She sat up straighter and forced herself to stay present in the moment and not let her mind marvel at the feel of his calf warming hers through the thin layer of her jeans. 

She could do this. 

"Twenty years Emma." 

Yes, she could most definitely focus when he started out with that. 

"I wouldn't really describe what I've been doing almost my entire existence as 'living'. Living it up maybe, but...that was all...superficial at best. I spent my childhood trying to impress my father and drowning in those fails, my teenage years were spent excelling in school, which thinking back on it was most likely another veiled and failed attempt for some sort of attention from dear old dad. And, you know, when everyone I loved most were taken from me...I had you. But...I didn't. I had the idea of you. And that helped me. For a while anyway. I won't lie to you here Emma," he sat forward and laid his hands on her knees, once more she tried to ignore the feeling and listen to his words, "I've fucked up. Many times. A lot of bad shit has happened to me, because of me, to the people I care most about. I'm presumptuous, egocentric and sometimes I hide away in my lab when I don't want to deal with things. I get into my own head and...that's not the best place to be for me. I don't know where this is going with us. I want to know everything about you, if you'll let me. I want to take care of you and I want to do it right because I know just locking you away here with me is not the way to go, even if I want to. Because, twenty years Emma. I gave up, at least I thought I did after a few years but you were always there, the thought of you was always there, even if it I tried to bury it. And now, now here you are. This is my chance, my chance at something that has been destined for me, for us. God, Fate or Thor willing it'll be something good."

During his speech he had leaned more towards Emma, hands sliding from her knees and landing on the outer part of her thighs. Both of his feet now firmly planted on the floor with her legs in between.  
Emma was breathing shakily, both from his touch and his impassioned oration. 

She didn't know what to say. Yet, at the same time she had a million things she wanted to say. 

"I..." He was still staring so deeply at her, so close his every exhale was felt across her cheeks. She closed her eyes briefly, wanting a small reprieve from the strength of his regard, she licked her lips and began again.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Once she stated this it was like a wall fell inside her, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed. "I'm nobody, I'm nothing."

Tony made a incredulous noise of disagreement and without looking she could hear his mouth open to dispute the statement but she raised her hand and head to stop him. 

She had to get this out.

"You are incredible, you say you messed up and maybe you have but all of your good, all of the things you've done, it outweighs the bad. If your dad couldn't see what an amazing person he created then I feel sorry for him, because he missed out on you. But me...I haven't done anything. I live day to day just trying to find the will to repeat the cycle. I have no friends. I have no family. My life experiences are minimal. I didn't graduate from high school, I ran away before I could even reach sophomore year. My life has been very solitary until I met you. I don't regret meeting you and I never will, but I don't want you to regret meeting me."

She had tears in her eyes by now, but she wasn't quite done. She was looking somewhere beyond his left shoulder for if she looked him in the eye she wouldn't have the will to continue.

"I don't have hobbies. Or favorite foods. I don't have a favorite movie or tv show because I've never been around a tv other than at the orphanage when they would play old Christian movies or at the diner and all that's on there is the news. I don't have a favorite song or band. I know you go to parties and fancy dinners and I have no idea how to act or behave at them. I don't like being around people. I don't know if I ever will. Crowds make me nervous and I don't trust easily. I've never even thought about my looks but compared to...well anyone...I don't stack up. I...I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know what I would bring to this? I don't know what to give you!"

She had faced him towards the end and while she was openly crying now, his eyes also had a suspicious gleam to them. 

He stood up from the stool so fast it squeaked across the floor a few inches and the next thing she knew she was surrounded in that warm, spicy vanilla scent as Tony fit himself between her legs and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She shamelessly clung to the back of his shirt as the enormity of her feelings hit her. 

She was never one to express this much. Share this much. Talk this much. 

It was overwhelming. 

But, cathartic.

It had to be done. 

Would he understand now?

Is he already regretting everything?

God, she hoped not. 

But, he had to know what she was working with, where she was coming from. 

After a few minutes her crying slowed and her self consciousness was slowly worming back in.

She loosened her grip on his shirt and tried to surreptitiously rub her hands up and down in the area to smooth out any wrinkles. 

He pulled back and moved his hands to her face, slowly wiping away tears and pushing back the hair that had fell across her face. Her hands moved to his hips in a light hold. 

She knew her cheeks were red as usual, but this time it was more due to the tears. Although, embarrassment over...well everything was at the forefront as well. 

She could only hope she didn't look as big of a mess as she felt.

That would be just great.

When he was finished mopping up her tears, he left his hands on her cheeks and gave a quick upturn of his lips. 

In a hushed tone he stated, "That was a lot to unpack there shortcake. Before I address some things, you okay?"

Emma sniffled and valiantly tried to unclog what was left of her meltdown from her throat in the most lady like manner she could. So her voice only had a slight croak to it when she uttered that she was okay. 

"Good. That's good." Tony intoned as he let his hands fall to her shoulders, gave them a slight rub and then pulled back.

She panicked slightly until she saw he was only pulling the barstool back and sitting down. 

Still close. 

Her knees still bracketing his and her hands, while they fell from his hips, were captured quickly by both of his and now rested on his thigh. 

This touching thing was all sorts of nice. 

Especially with him.

Only with him, she amended to herself. 

"Alright. Okay. This talking thing is good. But I have to say sweetheart, I have some questions, comments and concerns with your end."

Tony blew out a breath while Emma waited on pins and needles for whatever verdict he would come to.

Would he see now that she was just too much hassle?

Oh, she did not want to cry anymore in front of this man. 

"Emma," helpless but to look at him when he said her name like that, she made and maintained eye contact, "I don't care where you came from, only that you're here. All that shit...music, movies, hobbies...fuck even food...you can figure out. That's not who you are. Life...life didn't deal you a good hand and I hate that. I wish...God, you have no idea how much I wish I could change it all for you. But, I have you now. You don't ever have to worry about anything, ever again...if you don't want to. Everything else we can handle as it comes. I don't expect anything from you but you. You see me, I see you. Remember? The rest is just details that we will work out...together."

Damn it. So much for not crying in front of him anymore.

His eyes crinkled in the corners and she was so lost to him. 

"Okay?" Tony inquired as his hand disentangled from one of hers so his thumb could catch a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. 

What else could she say?

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first and foremost...The little saying Tony stated "question, comments, concerns" is from one of my favorite youtubers, Lex from madeyewlook. She's great. 
> 
> Okay! We are getting somewhere with this I hope. Now we can cover moving in...? Bringing in more characters, more conflicts, more drama and angst because I'm a sucker for it! But ya know, more Tony and Emma goodness all around. 
> 
> Please drop a kudo if you haven't or leave me a comment about anything and everything. I never believed other authors when they said it helps with motivation but, holy crow, it does. I'm so stoked for hitting over 100 kudos and all of the comments have been lovely. Keep them coming! My cup runneth over!...ok I'll stop now. 
> 
> Updates should come twice a week. Next one hopefully by Wednesday! <3


	12. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Posting a day early because there is a scheduled power outage for my town tomorrow and I want to make sure this gets up. So! Here we are. Enjoy!!

After the emotional roller coaster that was their conversation, Tony suggested they 'chill out and watch a flick'.

She agreed. 

Emma knew there were still things to work out and concerns to be addressed, but for now she just wanted to be with him. In any capacity.

She got comfortable on the couch, legs curled and to the side, top half leaning against the plushest surface her back had ever rested against. Tony, meanwhile, was wandering the room, grabbing items, while talking. 

When he wasn't focused, he sort of reminded her of a bird, fluttering from here to there. 

She was sure he wouldn't like the comparison.

Emma found it adorable, but kept it to herself. 

"Home Alone is a quintessential Christmas movie. Not quite Christmas yet but anytime is a good time to enjoy little Kevin McCallister thwarting the leaky bandits with home made trickery. Fun times to be had."

By the time he finished the sentence he had made it back to her, on the couch, with a blanket, two steaming mugs of something and mischievous grin. 

She had no clue who Kevin or the leaky bandits were or why the film was considered a Christmas movie or not, but his face was set in such a delightful expression that she found herself looking forward to finding out.

He fell gracefully beside her, close enough that their upper bodies touched and her knees laid lightly across his thigh and draped the blanket across both of their laps. He then leaned away from her, grabbed the mugs he had placed on the table momentarily and reclined back into his position, carefully handing her one of the hot cups. 

She was so warm and the mug made her all the more toasty. 

Tony was busy settling in, adjusting the blanket and asking Jarvis to cue the movie but all she could look at was his profile. 

Wisps of steam tickled her nose from the mug, bringing with it the smell of something sweet and rich. She inhaled and caught Tony's scent as it mixed with the aroma already in the air.

She wanted to watch this movie he loved so much, but how could it be better than the view she has now? It even came with a delicious smell.

As the movie started to play, Tony must of noticed her lack of attention. Either that or he felt her eyes burning holes into his cheek. 

She really should stop staring. 

He turned his head slightly towards her and muttered out of the side of his mouth, "A movie is so much better when one actually watches it, not just listens to it. A novel concept I'm sure, but let's roll with it."

He smiled and briefly made eye contact before turning back to the movie. 

She looked down and bit her lip to stifle the feeling of absolute happiness bursting out of her and turned her face towards the TV. 

"Oh, and drink your hot chocolate. Best around."

Hot chocolate. 

She snuck a peak inside her mug and noticed little white floofs dancing around the top. 

Emma had watched the waitresses at the diner serve this to several patrons, it never smelled as good as this and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Bringing the mug to her lips, she heard Tony whisper for her to be careful and to blow a bit so it wouldn't be too hot. 

She did as instructed and when the chocolatey goodness slid across her tongue and warmed its way down her throat she thought that this, this might be better than Chinese. 

The long drawn out moan of pleasure was a surprise to both her and Tony. 

Tony slowly turned his head towards her, eyes dark but she didn't see that for she was too busy taking another slow sip of the mouthwatering concoction. 

Emma made another sound of pleasure and she felt Tony squirm a bit beside her as he cleared his throat several times before asking, "Like it?"

She didn't like it, she loved it. 

She'd never had anything like this, ever. 

Already he'd given her more in one evening then she had ever had before. 

Emma turned to him to voice her delight but the words stuck in her throat at the look on his face.

She'd never seen a look like this before. 

On anyone.

His eyes, which normally shine lightly in there whiskey hue, were now dark and a little daunting. He was breathing steadily in and out of his nose. Almost too steadily, as if he was modulating it. He was a little tense around the shoulders and arms. Stiff. 

She was concerned.

Emma opened her mouth to ask if he was okay but never got the chance. Within the space of time it took for her to draw breath she promptly swallowed it when he shot towards her and was leaning into her space, forehead resting lightly against hers. 

If anyone else would have performed such a move Emma would have been terrified. But with Tony, she felt instantly at ease and while his body was almost rigid, hers practically liquefied into him.

His hands came to the back of her head and he pulled her more fully into him, he must have set his drink down at some point.

Noses now brushing, breathing each others air. 

She didn't know where this was going or what he expected but she could live in this moment if that was what he wanted. 

Tony was still breathing the same staccato that he had been when she first looked at him only now it seemed he didn't have quite a handle on the speed of it. 

They were staring at each other. 

She could see all the range of emotions pass through his eyes, yet they were all so fleeting, she didn't know or could not interpret them. 

"I'm sorry." 

He said it so softly she didn't know if she had misheard him or imagined it. 

He loosened his grip on the back of her head and brought his hands around to cup her cheeks. 

"I don't want to scare you. Never would I want that."

He was still whispering and she was so taken by his closeness and caresses she was failing to grasp what he was meaning with anything. The only thing she could think to say was, "I'm not scared."

Tony laughed darkly and deeply. More of a rumble from his throat and she felt the sound as much as she heard it. From the pillow of her lips where she inhaled it to the tips of her toes which curled against the soft cushion of the couch.

"If you knew what I was thinking in this moment, you might be. You are so doe eyed shortcake, makes a man think things. It's too early. But...fuck if you don't make it hard." He laughed again and she was still grasping at straws on the meaning behind his words. 

Before she could ask, or possibly not ask for she didn't want to seem like a novice, though she very much was, he was leaning more into her. Lips brushing in a barely there kiss. It was enough for Emma's own breathing to kick up a notch. 

She licked her lips and Tony's eyes flicked down to follow the movement. 

Was he going to kiss her?

Was she ready?

Her body seemed to be on board and mentally her brain seemed to be short circuited. 

Yes. It seemed she was. 

Just as he tilted his head and used the hands still resting on her cheeks to tilt her own face in the opposite direction, Jarvis chose that moment to intrude.

"Sir. I'm sorry for the disturbance but it seems Miss. Potts is trying to use her override codes to call you. She attempted the normal routes at first and when that failed she started this course of action. I would not have said anything Sir if I did not deem it necessary, however she appears extremely persistent."

Emma barely heard him, too focused on what had almost transpired. 

Although she did hear the words 'Miss. Potts' and 'call you'. And that made her heart lurch painfully against her ribs. 

Tony meanwhile had diverted course as soon as Jarvis spoke and now had his head resting on her shoulder, hands lightly circling hers which were miraculously still clutching the now semi-warm cup of co-co. 

She heard a muffled fuck come from where Tony was buried. 

He breathed out against her and her hair tickled her neck from the exhaled air.

Tony pulled back quickly and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. She couldn't see his face but she imagined it wasn't a nice expression from the tightness of his neck muscles and jaw line. 

"Thank you Jarvis."

Yep. His teeth were most assuredly clenched. But when he continued the edge in his tone dissipated slightly.

"Cancel her codes. Shut down all lines of communication for the night. No access. Let her know I will speak to her tomorrow."

"Very good Sir, consider it done."

Emma was still trying to get her errant breathing under control when Tony directed his stare back to her. He looked much like himself now. Whiskey eyes shining and small grin flirting around the edges of his mouth.

She appreciated him this way, very much enjoyed it actually. However, she wouldn't mind seeing the side of him that appeared tonight again...soon. 

She shivered at the notion and Tony grabbed the blanket that had fallen slightly to the wayside and arranged it back across their laps. 

He blew out a rough breath and fell boneless back onto the couch. Slouching. Hands coming to cover his face and rub somewhat aggressively. 

Emma finally got her bearings and extended a hand to the coffee table to deposit her mug. She hoped in the back of her mind that she would be able to experience hot chocolate again soon, since that one went to waste. 

She hated waste.

Maybe she would drink it cold. 

When she sat back and glanced towards Tony he was already looking at her. Hair a little mussed from his hands and face a little red as well. 

It was cute. 

She smiled.

He smiled back and mumbled, most likely to himself but she still heard, "Probably for the best."

Emma's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to question him when he lifted an arm and indicated to his chest area with a tick of his head. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught his meaning and she very carefully arranged her body so that she was almost in a ball under his arm, head resting just so on his chest. 

She could feel his heartbeat. 

She closed her eyes in comfort. 

His arm came down and it squeezed her bicep before coming to rest on her hip, fingertips spreading to encompass as much of the area as possible. 

They weren't going to talk about what almost happened and Emma was okay with that for she didn't really know, beyond a kiss, what might have transpired. 

She was happy to let him lead, wherever he would take them.

"Jarvis, start the movie again please and dim the lights."

Emma forced herself to watch the movie playing. 

It became hard to do when Tony extended his left hand and arm out to bring the blanket over her completely and then joined hands with her across his stomach, fingers entwined. 

Her cheeks hurt from containing her smile. 

Concentrating back on the film, Emma basked in the warmth and peace that was her soulmate as she watched Kevin McCallister fight with his large family. 

When Tony began to absently to play with the ends of her hair, her eyelids started to become heavy. 

She didn't want to fall asleep. 

She didn't want to miss the movie, especially one that Tony loved. 

Emma's eyes did not get the memo and they slipped shut as Kevin was bouncing on his parents bed, celebrating the loss of his family. 

'How strange', was her final thought before she succumbed to sleep's embrace. 

*****************************************************************

A lively band playing a Christmas song that she thought she may have heard before, in passing, was what roused Emma from the deepest sleep she had ever experienced. 

Moving her eyes slowly to the TV she saw what she assumed was the end of the movie for there was only a black screen with scrolling names and the aforementioned song blaring. 

Breathing deeply and cracking her neck she tried to move other parts of her body only to discover that most of her person was pinned in some way. 

She blinked the sleep rapidly from her eyes and lifted her head from where it lay. 

Her right hand was still being held on Tony's stomach with his left. Her upper body was begin cradled by Tony, holding her to his chest firmly, even in sleep. For when she directed her eyes up she saw he was indeed slumbering peacefully. 

She resettled the side of her chin on his bicep and just watched him for a moment.

Creepy?

Maybe.

But who would know?

"Staring won't give you the power to see through my clothes, shortcake."

Ok, correction, Tony would know. Apparently.

Being caught and the suggestive comment was enough for Emma to bury her face into his chest in time to feel him laugh lightly and wrap both his arms around her. 

The feeling of mortification faded quickly as the contentment washed over her in a wave. 

She didn't want to move. She could stay here forever. 

Reality came back to her and she lifted her head to stare past Tony's blissful face to the windows and saw that is was already well past late evening and venturing into complete darkness outside. 

She had to go.

It was going to be a cold walk home but memories of tonight would be enough to keep her warm until the next time.

Emma did believe there would be a next time. 

Disentangling herself reluctantly and determinedly ignoring Tony's small sounds of protest, she stood from the sofa and began to look for her shoes.

Scanning the ground she saw that they had been pushed under the coffee table and reached down to get them. Placing herself back on the edge of the sofa she started to pull one on when Tony shot up from beside her so fast she rocked slightly towards him. 

"What are you doing there? Feet still cold? Want some slippers...another pair a socks...thicker blanket?" Tony had thrown their current blanket off to the side and watched as she proceeded to put on her other shoe. 

"I need to get home. Tonight was my only day off, I have an early shift tomorrow." 

She was getting better at this communicating spiel. 

At least with Tony. 

After she finished tying the laces she stood up and looked back at him.

His face was set in a confused scowl, body perched on the edge of the couch, ready to spring. 

"Home?" 

Emma began to get confused as well. Yes, home. She didn't think she was unclear. But she was new to all this. Therefore she just nodded her head to his simple question. 

"Emma," He stood up and his hand grabbed hers, again swinging it lightly between their bodies. So cute. "I don't want you to go. I guess we should have covered that again in our tête-à-tête...Stay. Please."

Emma drew back slightly. Stay? 

He was serious.

"Wh..." She didn't know how to respond. 

What about her apartment? No, it wasn't the best but it was hers. 

What about her things? She didn't have much but what she did have was important, at least to her. 

"Alright...that brain is working overtime right now, I can see it. Listen, we don't have to work it all out tonight...but it's dark...it's cold and I'm asking you to please, just stay."

She supposed she could stay the night. 

A rush of heady emotions swept through her at the prospect of staying somewhere that was not home. 

Especially here. 

Emma guessed that this couch would treat her much better than the current sad excuse for furniture back at her apartment. 

Following her line of site as she stared at the couch in contemplation, Tony scoffed, "As if shortcake. No way I would let you couch surf."

Snapping back to look at him, Emma watched as he tilted his head towards the hallway. 

The hallway that lead to his room.

She looked back at him wide eyed. 

He smiled as he correctly assumed her look, "I have a couple of spare bedrooms back there. Don't worry, your virtue is safe for tonight." He mimed twisting his mustache in a sinister fashion and Emma choked out a laugh. 

God, he was going to give her a heart attack with talk like that. 

With her hand still firmly in his he turned around and headed for the hallway. 

She was powerless to do anything but follow. 

Coming to stop at the first door on the left he looked back at her as he opened the door and whispered, "'Will you come into my parlor?' said the spider to the fly." He ended with a wink. 

Libraries were free to sit in and when she was homeless, they were also warm. Emma had read the poem in which he was quoting. 

She ran her tongue over the back side of her bottom teeth. 

A poem of seduction. 

Breathing out slowly, she followed him into his 'parlor'.

He stopped just beyond the threshold and had Jarvis turn on the lights.

Was Jarvis capable of doing anything?

It was a question for another time because as soon as the room was illuminated all she could do was open her mouth soundlessly as she marveled. 

Her entire apartment could fit into the bedroom.

Possibly twice over. 

Who needs this much room to sleep?

That question was somewhat answered when she caught site of the massive bed against the wall in the center of the room. 

It was tall. Covered in a soft blue blanket with more pillows than Emma knew what to do with. 

Off to the right was a door, which Tony indicated when he saw her notice it, simply stating that it was the bathroom. 

"There's a walk in over here," He pointed to the left of the bed. "And of course, TV if you feel the need for some late night binging or ya know...discovering." He said the last part softly, tipping his head towards the equally large TV set on the wall in front of the bed. 

"If you need anything at all, just gotta ask Jarvis. I have some shirts and stuff stored in that closet. Feel free to peruse the selection. Find something to sleep in. Take a shower. Whatever." He cleared his throat and lifted her hand to his mouth. Dropping a soft kiss along her knuckles. 

"I'm just down the hall, last door on the right. I don't sleep much, so..."

Trailing off he let go her hand and backed towards the door, she let him go, still feeling a little out of place and more than a bit staggered. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep either but a shower sounded nice. 

And so did the prospect of wearing her soulmate's clothes. 

"Oh, yes, one more thing." He walked back to her, still standing where he had left her, and brought his hands to cup on either side of her neck, thumbs softly stroking her jawline. 

She shivered in anticipation. 

"I forgot to address one last thing from what you had said earlier..." He trailed off as he eyes did a circuit of her face, "you were right when you said your looks don't stack up to other people," she lost her breath for a moment in agony before he took it completely for a different reason with his next words, "your beauty goes above and beyond anyone else. There's no comparison." 

With that, he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and left. Quietly shutting the door behind him. 

Emma stumbled slightly to the bed behind her and plopped down as if she was a puppet who'd had their strings abruptly cut. 

She stared at the door. 

Heart fluttering. 

Good God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. Thanks for reading! Will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Please drop a comment and let me know what you thought! I love them so much! Or a kudo if you haven't, those give me joy as well!


	13. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end! Hope everyone enjoys!

Emma sat for several minutes, staring off into nothing, frame sinking down on the softest bed in existence. 

Her body was still but her mind was running. 

He thought her beautiful?

Above and beyond?

No comparison?

Her? 

They almost kissed.

It was frightening.

Exhilarating.

Too soon?

She had no basis for comparison but everything they've done together thus far had felt right. Not rushed or forced, just perfect. 

He had backed off after and while she was disappointed that the moment was broken, now, she felt almost relieved.

She had no clue what she was doing. 

She meant that whole heartedly when she told Tony.

She was learning bits and pieces about her soulmate in real life, right now but she had a vague understanding of the man he was before he knew her. He said as much as well. He was experienced, more so than her in every way but she knew especially in the area of romance. 

She had no desire to fall short of anyone who had come before her.

A sharp rush of possessiveness and what she could only guess as jealousy blazed through her. 

They were unknown feelings in both the desire to have them and the strength in which they gripped her. 

She didn't want to ever think about who he been with before let alone how many there were. 

That was a treacherous slope it seemed.

She was getting ahead of herself. 

Nodding her head to her own thoughts, she gave herself a mental and physical shake, afforded the spot where Tony had kissed her on her forehead a soft touch and smile and then went about checking out the shower situation a place such as this would have. 

She was intrigued. 

Walking across the lavish carpet, she realized she had put her shoes back on. Wanting to experience the full sensation of fibrous wonder she quickly and clumsily shed her shoes and the woolen socks and proceeded to the bathroom, toes squeezing and stretching every step to take in the feeling of the floor between them. 

Glorious.

Opening the bathroom door she was taken aback yet again by the splendor. 

Would she ever cease to be amazed?

Probably not. 

The room was only partially lit up from the light emanating from the bedroom and Emma fumbled for a moment trying to find a light switch. 

Unable to do so, she was at a loss until she looked towards the ceiling and whispered, "Jarvis?"

He did not say anything back but the lights did turn on in the room and she felt exceedingly proud of herself. 

She also smiled her thanks in the direction of the ceiling. She had no idea if that's how things worked but it never hurt to show gratitude. 

Fully taking in the room now that she could see it, it was every bit as opulent as she expected yet she was still blown away by it. 

It was sleek, clean and shiny. 

One long vanity greeted her on the left when she walked in, two sinks, two grand mirrors and a shiny, swirled marble counter top. To the right was the biggest shower she had ever seen. 

Granted she's only ever seen her own but, still. 

It was walled off with pristine clear glass and had more shower heads and nozzles than she knew what to do with.

Wide eyed, she looked away and toward the back of the room where there sat a free standing white tub. 

Deep and vast it would seem. 

At least it held only the standard, if not beautifully crafted, regular hot and cold knobs. 

Another door was stationed beside the tub and when investigated she saw it merely held the toilet. 

Strange. 

Turning back towards the bathroom it appeared a bath would be easier to operate but the shower it seemed held all the materials she would need to wash.

She could do this. 

Taking out the cell phone Tony had gifted her, she set it carefully on the counter top and then took care to strip down slowly while eyeing the mammoth that was the shower. She placed her clothes in a pile by the phone and stepped towards the glass, goosebumps raising on her skin.

Once she was encased inside she took the time to examine the various soaps and bottles that were arranged on the sunken-in shelf.

All of them, when inspected, smelt amazing. Like sunshine and flowers captured in a bottle.

Turning to the task at hand, she could see there were only a couple handles. She tried the first one and water, freezing, poured down on her from above. 

She gasped and stepped quickly out of the way, flailing body knocking into the shower wall. 

Catching her breath as the water continued to pour from above, she pushed the hair back from her face and grabbed the handle with shaking fingers and turned it the opposite direction. 

The water coming down slowly started to warm and soon steam filled the area.

Emma gingerly stepped under the deluge and gasped a second time, this one in pleasure.

My God.

She was never leaving this room. 

The pressure and temperature were perfect and Emma basked in it for longer than she knew was necessary.

Once her body was thoroughly warmed through she set about washing and luxuriating with all the products. She had never conditioned her hair before and that took a minute to figure out but after it felt so smooth and soft under the water, she started regretting not springing for the ninety nine cent bottle of conditioner at the dollar store that matched her ninety nine cent bottle of strawberry shampoo.

Live and learn, she supposed.

Giving herself a few more minutes under the never ending stream of hot water, she finally reached out and shut if off. Ringing out her hair, she set herself to the task of locating a towel and then...clothes.

Tony's clothes.

Doing a little hop in excitement she stepped out of the shower and went on the hunt for a towel. 

Locating one of the fluffiest towels under the sink, she also spotted toothpaste, a toothbrush, a hair comb and brush, hairdryer, deodorant for women and some sanitary products. 

Crouching on the floor with the towel to her chest, she goggled at the supply of things she'd found. 

Was this someone else's room?

Were these for her specifically?

One way to find out she supposed.

"Jarvis?" She winced a little, she should probably speak up. 

But alas, he heard her.

"Yes, Miss. Hutton?"

She shook her head to herself. 

Talking to an AI built by her soulmate.

What was her life right now?

"Um...these things..?" She pointed with her finger and then wondered if he could see her and verified, "st-stuff, um, under the sink...may I use them?"

Ok...so she was back to stuttering and stammering. Good to know she could talk half way decent with Tony at least.

That was still a plus for her.

"Yes Miss. Tony had those stored there for you. Along with some items of clothing in the closet and various snacks and books to read under the television in the cabinet."

She was still crouched, mouth open, taking in what the AI had said.

He bought things for her?

Why?

Clearing her throat she spoke a soft thank you to Jarvis. 

Grabbing the deodorant, toothbrush and paste she rose from her position and laid the items out on the counter. 

Of course she had never heard of the brands of any of the products. Except for the toothpaste, it was a higher end that she had seen but could never afford. 

She tried not to think too much on any of it tonight and went through the rest of the process of brushing her teeth and applying the deodorant. 

After running the towel through her hair a few times she wrapped it around her body and went in search of something to wear. 

Deciding to just leave her clothes folded on the sink, she grabbed her cell phone and left the bathroom. The lights shut off automatically when she exited the threshold and she breathed out a laugh in wonder. She shook her head slightly and shut the door.

This place was incredible. It was like living in a dream world. 

Meandering over to the closet, Emma placed the cell down on the bed side table gently, she still had no clue what to do with the technology it held but she knew it was a valuable piece of equipment and treated it as such. 

Opening the closet door she expected to see something like a small space with a couple shirts hanging. 

She should have known better.

The closet was the same size as the bathroom. It was all open but everything was segregated by little cubbies. And all the cubbies were lit from above by small lights that of course all turned on when she opened the door, no questions asked this time. 

She still sent a small, stunned smile to the ceiling. 

Manners never hurt.

Every section had it's own top shelf, set of hanging clothes and then drawers underneath. 

Didn't Tony say he only left a few things in here?

This was an entire wardrobe and then some.

It was not over full but every area had something in it. 

In the middle of the closet sat what looked like a little round table with a cushion on the top. White with silver buttons embedded in. She walked over to it and sat down. Testing. 

My God. Even it was more comfortable than her couch. 

Emma curled her legs to the side and settled herself in the middle of the little cushioned seat. She supposed it wasn't so little since there was room for her and then some. She was unsure of its purpose but it was comfy.

From her perch she looked around the closet again. T-shirts, jeans, suits, sweats, sweaters and all other items of clothing imaginable greeted her. 

She drifted for a moment in thought until a shiver worked its way through her and she realized with a start that she was sitting in a closet, wet, and staring at clothes. 

At least, this time no one was here to see her folly.

She eyed the ceiling suspiciously but no voice sounded.

Okay then. 

Jumping up from the cushy little seat, she did a circuit of the closet.

Everything felt so nice against her fingers as she the tips ran across the fabrics. She remembered that Jarvis said there were things for her somewhere in here but when she came to a set of old T-shirts that she instinctively knew to be Tony's, she couldn't be bothered to try and look for anything.

Stripping off the towel and laying it across the seat, she slipped the soft black material over her head. 

It ended right above her knees and the neck was a little stretched out but if she held it up to her nose and pulled a hard inhale, she could still catch traces of Tony's scent lingering. 

Perfect. 

Smoothing her hands down the front she took in the faded AC/DC logo across the chest. 

She's guessed they were a band?

And judging by how well worn the shirt was, a personal favorite of her soulmate. 

Maybe she should look into them. 

Satisfied with her choice of attire, she walked out of the closet, noting the lights shutting off again and shut the door. 

Breathing deeply and thinking that maybe she just might be able to sleep after all, she ambled over to the behemoth of a bed, pulled down the covers, shoved aside a mountain of pillows and settled in.

Oh. 

It was like a cloud. 

Cradling.

Everything was so soft. 

Maybe she would be able to sleep.

*************************************************************************

Rousing slowly from dreamlessness, Emma found that she had somehow managed to starfish out across the middle of the bed on her stomach. Every pillow but one was now on the floor surrounding the bed and only one of her legs were covered with the downy comforter.

Huh. 

Emma guessed her body utilized finally having room to spread out when sleeping. 

She stayed where she was, reaching her hands up towards the headboard and her feet towards the footboard and stretched all her muscles, falling limply back on her face once she was done.

Smiling into the bedspread she thought that if this was a dream she never wanted to wake up.

A thought wormed it's way obtrusively across her mind.

Work. 

Shit.

She scrambled gracelessly from the bed and then stood at the side of it for a moment trying to get her bearings. 

Clothes.

She needed clothes and her shoes and....what time was it?

Emma must have spoken out loud because Jarvis took that as his cue to answer.

"It is 6:17 AM Miss. Hutton."

Ok. Ok.

Her work was about a forty five minute walk if she hustled.

She would be late. 

But she could make it. 

It was at that moment that Jarvis spoke again, "Miss. Hutton, if I may, your vitals indicate that you are clearly stressed. I can only deduce that you are worried about making it to you seven AM shift. Rest assured, that it has already been taken care of and your employer is aware that you will not be coming in to work today."

Everything inside Emma froze.

Body, mind. 

She could have been seen as a statue if someone would have walked in at that moment. 

When her faculties returned to her, she slowly lowered herself back on the bed and directed her gaze upward.

"Jarvis? Who-Who called my boss?"

"I did Miss. Under the directions of Mr. Stark."

"You...? Called my boss?"

"Yes Miss. Be assured that no repercussions will befall you from missing work today."

Emma nodded slowly. Feeling as if in a fog and responded faintly, "...Right. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome Miss."

Slouching back and then completely falling onto the bed, Emma was at a loss.

She had only every called off when she was desperately sick and even then only if she knew she was contagious. 

Work was hard to come by.

So was money.

Bills came whether she worked or not and that was a stone cold fact. 

Jarvis said there would be no repercussions. 

God, she hoped so. 

Shooting up from the bed, Emma knew she had to talk to Tony. Today, she supposed, was okay to miss. But, she could not do it all the time. 

She needed that job. 

Rushing to the door she opened it and was immediately assaulted with two things at once.

The smell of bacon. 

Good.

And voices.

Not so good.

Stopping in the door jam she contemplated turning back around and hiding in the room until whoever was here left. That was until she heard Tony's voice among the chatter. 

Slightly raised. 

Brows furrowed she crept silently down the hall. Sticking to the wall and pulling on all of her profound expertise of becoming invisible. 

Right before the hall opened up she switched to the opposite wall and peeked around the curve. 

She could see the edge of the kitchen and the living room beyond but could spot no one except for Happy surprisingly, who was standing still and stiff in the middle of the room. Looking distinctly uncomfortable. 

The other two voices were in the kitchen proper and now that she was close she could hear Tony, of course, and the other dulcet tones were none other than Miss. Potts. 

She cringed back into the wall and the movement caused a slight thud, not loud enough for the occupants of the kitchen to hear but enough for Happy to look in her direction. 

His eyes widened slightly upon seeing her followed by a quick grimace of uncertainty. When she titled her head slightly at him in question he shook his quickly left and right and then went back to looking around the room, adopting an expression of polite boredom. 

She chose not to try and discern what that was about and instead focused in on hearing the conversation in the kitchen. 

Eavesdropping a second time.

She guessed the first lesson didn't stick. 

"Tony, listen..."

"Pep, what do you think I've been doing?"

"You're not even trying to see things from my side."

"I am. I do. I've seen. I'm...sympathetic. No. That's not...Pepper I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say. You knew I had words when you and I got...involved."

Emma gently set her head back against the wall and blew out a quiet breath. Maybe she shouldn't listen.

"How do you know she even has your words! Have you seen them? She could be lying!"

Ok. 

Maybe she should listen.

Heat suffused her from the inside out, only this time it was not in embarrassment but white hot anger. 

How dare she?

She poked her head back around the corner and saw that Happy was already looking in her direction, an apologetic wince directed towards her before he again looked away. This time he turned his face down and studied the polished tips of his shoes. 

She inhaled deeply to try and control the riot of vexation bouncing around in her. 

Emotions were not a foreign concept to Emma but she had never before had cause for such strong ones. 

It was a lot. 

"Pepper."

Tony's hard edged voice cut through the onslaught and she strained her neck to hear him.

"You don't know her..."

Before he could continue Pepper cut him off, "Oh! I'm sorry! And you do? You've know her all of what...a day and a half? Really Tony?"

The sound of a dull thud came from the kitchen. 

Flesh hitting a hard surface.

She'd heard that before. 

Since no sound of pain followed Emma assumed it was one of them hitting a hand or fist down onto a counter top. When Tony spoke again she figured it was him. 

"Enough. Yes. I just met her and yes, you're right...okay? I don't know much about her...But!" He said the last part loudly as if Pepper was about to interrupt again, "But," softer that time, more assured, "What I do know is genuine. There is nothing fake about her. I won't have anyone saying otherwise."

Emma tip toed a little closer. Still well hidden behind the wall to anyone but Happy. 

A long sigh followed the proclamation, feminine. Pepper. 

"Tony,.." Pepper whispered his name like a caress and Emma grit her teeth upon hearing it. 

God, jealously was not a fun feeling. 

She realized what was happening a second to late when she saw Tony appear at the entrance of the kitchen, luckily he was facing Happy and she was able to swiftly shift back enough that she could still peek and see him but hopefully she would go unnoticed. 

He abruptly spun back towards the kitchen and faced Pepper who had shadowed him out of the room. In the opening between spaces she pressed herself close to him.

Too close for Emma's liking and she curled her fingers into fists.

Did she have a right to feel this proprietorial? 

She didn't know.

It didn't stop her from feeling exactly that.

Emma never enjoyed violence. She'd been beat up, whipped and abused and had never once retaliated or wished harm upon someone. 

But. Looking at Pepper now, as she laid her hand on Tony's chest and flexed her fingers across the surface, other hand coming up to push the hair off his forehead. 

She could rip the other women's hair out with the force of which she wanted to grab her and snap her away from her soulmate. 

Emma forced herself to calm down. 

At this point she feared she would give herself away with what was surely steam pouring out of her ears from the assault of aggression. 

Tony sucked on his bottom lip and looked up and past Pepper when she continued to smooth her hands over the expanse of his chest. 

Trying and failing to make eye contact Pepper simpered, "Tony, we've been through so much," here she tapped twice over Tony's heart. Emma didn't know what she was implying but she once again felt the crawling sensation of envy slither across her own chest, "You and I have a history. A long one Tony. We were just getting started on our forever, together. How can you let this ruin it?" 

Tony pulled his head back to look down at Pepper and lifted his hands to cup her own against his chest, for a moment Emma felt as if the floor had fell out below her until he lifted her hands up and away from him. It didn't stop her from continuing her plea. 

As Tony's hands fell back to his sides and he took a determined step back, Pepper's hands came up in front of her own chest. Held together as if in prayer. 

"Who knows how to handle you better than I do, Tony?"

Tony's attention, which up until that point had been on anywhere but Pepper, snapped back to her, He looked at her under his brows and stated, "Emma and I are simply seeing where this is going. Getting to know one another. And if, in that time, I happen to need handled, I assure you, it's covered."

Pepper looked aghast and broken at the same time and Emma almost felt sorry for her until she remembered her ugly comment implying Emma to be a liar. 

Tony must have felt sorry for the comment though, for he slumped a little on himself and professed, "I'm sorry Pep. That was...out of line. But you pushed. Don't push. I still care about you," Ouch, okay, that hurt Emma a little, "I just...not romantically. Not anymore. I can't change that." 

Okay, not so much ouch anymore. 

Pepper bit her lip and shook her head slightly. Her shoulders slouched inward and she looked off to the side, brows lowered, face defeated. 

That was until she caught sight of Emma. 

Shit. 

Pepper stood up straight as if she had been poked with a stick. Spine snapping to attention. Face completely changing from down trodden to cold and fierce in a snap second. 

Tony noticed the change as well and turned to see what captured her attention.

His face, however, showed pure bliss mixed with a bit of relief at the site of her. 

Emma chose to look at Tony and Tony alone. 

That was until Pepper decided to speak again, completely unprompted, "Oh. Okay. So this is how it is. Typical." She eyed Emma from head to toe, distaste radiating from her. 

Tony had since walked up to Emma and shielded her with his body. He didn't turn to look at Pepper when the comment was made but he did roll his eyes slightly and sigh dramatically. 

"Happy!" Tony barked at the man over his shoulder who had been a silent spectator the entire time. 

"Yes Boss!" Came an immediate response from said man. 

"Please take Miss. Potts to work now. I'm sure there are many meetings to attend...underlings to upset."

"Tony, it's Sunday." This came from Pepper, sounding very much like she was speaking past the grinding of her teeth. 

All the while Tony never moved from his position in front of her. They weren't touching, just looking at each other. 

This calmed every emotion inside of her. 

She hoped it was doing the same for him. 

"Right. Sunday. Then...take her home, Happy." Here he turned around and looked past the very aggrieved red head standing akimbo in the place he left her, and fixed his stare on Happy, "And, friend or not. If you use your over ride codes to bring Miss. Potts here again without my express invitation or permission I will be very displeased."

It didn't seem like much of a threat, if that's what it was, but when Emma peaked around his arm to look past Pepper, she couldn't handle her yet, and straight to Happy she could see the comment hit whatever mark was intended. He seemed ashamed and disappointed, not at Tony, but at himself. 

Happy nodded and lumbered up to Pepper's side. 

Chancing a small glance at her through her hair she could see that Pepper's once alabaster skin was tinged red and her stance was taut. 

Every part of her screamed displeasure, yet when Happy slightly touched her arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear she relented enough for him to guide her out of the room. 

Emma watched them go from the shelter behind Tony's body. He was warm and she wanted to burrow herself into him.

That was when she realized she came out of the bedroom and was subsequently discovered loitering in the hallway wearing naught but Tony's shirt...and no underwear. 

Lord. 

Yeah, she could see the conclusions now. 

Sighing, she watched Pepper and Happy finally make it to the hallway leading to the elevator. When Emma was about to slip back behind Tony she spotted Pepper's glance back. 

Although Emma expected her to be looking at Tony, she wasn't. 

Her eyes instantly zeroed in on Emma's own and the look she received was filled with vengeful promise. 

Emma shivered and recoiled behind Tony. She read once that hell had no fury like a woman scorned and Pepper Potts certainly fit that bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm battling a serious sinus infection. Yay, lucky me. So I hope this chapter came out okay? Not a lot of Tony and Emma action but there won't always be (of course there will be gratuitous amounts throughout this story) Just wasn't meant to be in this chapter. Don't worry, they will make up for it in the next! How's the pacing going for everyone? There will be time skips eventually but right now we need to go slow with these guys. Good? Drop me a comment and let me know! I have so many ideas for this, I hope it doesn't become a monster of a story! Thanks for reading! Comments bring me happiness and kudos are my candy. ;-)


	14. Breakfast and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy-fluff. I suppose I must balance out the drama...though there has hardly been any...Yet. (mwhahaha) Anyway. Enjoy!!!

Tony spun back towards Emma and before she could even get a word in he was off. Well, his mouth was anyway.

"Hello morning glory." He sing-songed down at her as his hands came up to smooth back wayward hairs that were dancing across her forehead, "You are looking particularly lovely this morning...new hair? Face cream?....Wardrobe?" The last word was drawn out and his voice dropped a decibel when uttering it. 

Little embers of mortification licked up her spine and spread across the back of her neck before reaching her cheeks. She bit her lip and tried to back away.

"Oh Ho. No way shortcake. You are busted."

He didn't sound mad. In fact he sounded pleased and dare she say smug. 

Chancing a glance at his face she saw he wasn't even looking back at her, but her legs. Her toes curled into the cold wooden flooring and her thighs tensed. 

She watched as his bottom lip curled in and his top teeth grasp at the softness of it. 

Emma could feel the air start to thicken until he released his lip, blew out a strong breath and turned away. 

Clearing his throat and raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck, he pointed with the other and stated, "Bacon. Breakfast of champions. Had the chef bring up some things this morning. Didn't know what you liked but, I mean it's bacon....and some other stuff. It's warming in the oven. Can't cook but I can keep a meal toasty better than anyone else. Guaranteed."

Emma heard him. Sort of. She herself was busy staring at the way the dark blue t-shirt clung to his bicep while he was rubbing the hair on the back of his head. 

What a pair they made.

Well, she didn't know what was going through his mind when he looked at her and she didn't really have many thoughts when she looked at him, just the sensation of want. 

It was an interesting sensation.

She nodded her head and walked past him towards the kitchen. 

He made a sound like he was in pain right before she entered the kitchen and she spun back around, distressed, to find him with his hand now clamped over his eyes and his head towards the ceiling. 

"Tony?" She made to come back to him. Did he have a headache? 

He held up the hand that wasn't on his face in a sign for her to stop. She did so immediately, confused, upset. 

The hand over his eyes curled and he brought it down to his mouth, biting lightly at his pointer finger. 

After a few deep breaths he lowered both his hand and his face. Looking back to her he must have noticed that she was worried, for he gave her a slight smile. 

Well, that helped a bit. What was going on?

"Shortcake. Food's not going anywhere," he held up two fingers, pressed together, "scout's honor," lowering his hand he came to her and laid a palm over her cheek, she leaned into it, "Why don't you go get dressed. Big buildings ya know...notoriously drafty."

Emma's face scrunched for just a moment in bemusement until she again remembered.

Shirt.

No underwear. 

Right.

Turning her face away from Tony and into his hand, she hid there briefly, letting the palm of his hand feel the way her cheeks caught fire. He laughed slightly and added, "Also...I mean...I'm just a man. Granted a man of iron...but ya know." She looked back to him and he raised his eyebrows significantly then glanced again towards her legs. 

God, she was going to have to find out if blushing so much could permanently stain one's cheeks. 

Backing up slightly, she made to go past him and back to the room to get dressed, he stopped her one last time with, "Looks better on you than it ever did on me though."

She could feel his eyes all the way back down the hallway. 

When she shivered, it was not from the cold. 

***********************************************************

Emma indeed found some items of clothing that mostly fit her when she further checked out the contents of the closet. 

One little cubby held things that were all decidedly feminine. 

Most were just standard t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, sweaters and hoodies with both sweats and leggings. In the drawer she discovered long sleeping shirts, made for women, underwear, bras and shorts. 

Yep. Blushing. 

How did he know her bra size?

She tucked that away with the other questions she would ask at a later date. 

Emma sorted through the clothes again. She's never had this much of a choice in things to wear. Just as she was about to pick a plain white long sleeved shirt, the last t-shirt hanging behind it caught her attention.

While all the other clothing was plain, this shirt was solid light pink, but in the middle there was a black outline of a mask. 

Iron Man. 

Here she was. Face to...shirt face...with her soulmate's...alter ego? Superhero persona? 

She'd never met Iron Man. 

Factually she knew he was Tony, just in a suit, but she never needed him to save her. Any of them for that matter. 

When the aliens happened she was to far away from the central action for it to have any impact on her. Luckily, she was literally living under a bridge at the time. Having just fled from the orphanage she didn't make it far before she hunkered down in the first spot she could find. 

She was scared. Of course.

But she was not in the city itself at the time, so she saw no action. 

She saw no Iron Man. 

She did however feel the effects of it when in the coming days when she actually made it into the city, the devastation that was left behind made finding work that much harder. 

That was all she knew of the Battle of New York.

After that, she had only ever seen any superhero on the TV at the diner. They all seemed so fantastical. And yet, here she was. Standing in the closet of one. Her soulmate. Iron Man. 

She took a deep breath and took the shirt off the hanger. Holding it out in front of her she contemplated it for half a second more before she slipped it on over her brand new sensible bra. 

It fit her nicely. Snug. 

Smiling, happy with the decision, Emma put on a pair of boy short underwear and finished it off with light grey sweat pants that were a little tight in the thighs and a little long but cozy. More white woolen socks topped off the ensemble and she was ready to face Tony again. 

Underwear? Check. 

Nodding to herself she exited the closet and once more followed her nose to the kitchen. 

She found Tony at the island in the middle of the kitchen plating up two plates full of food from the several platters that were adorning the top of the counter. 

He didn't look up from placing a couple pancakes on a plate but did address her.

"Welcome back shortcake, hope you're hungry."

He lifted the plates off the counter and turned in a flourish to face her. He stopped all movement when he saw what she was wearing and she nervously looked down to be sure she didn't accidently leave the shirt tucked in or something more horrifying. Seeing just the outfit she picked, she smoothed a hand down the shirt and glanced back up to Tony. 

He had a soft look on his face and his eyes were doing that adorable crinkling in the corners. 

"Well now. You're making it hard to decide which outfit I like you better in. The legs in the first round were a tough contender but my face on your chest just might take the cake."

Emma was stunned by the comment for a moment before she smiled widely and let out an embarrassed laugh. 

Tony wiggled his eyebrows excessively and the nodded his head over to the stools they ate Chinese at the night before. 

Still smiling, she slid onto the stool and Tony placed a plate of food in front of her. 

Dear lord. 

She was going to get spoiled on food at this rate.

No. Better savor it. 

Emma eyed the small stack of pancakes, couple strips of bacon, small pile of perfectly fluffy scrambled eggs and an assortment of fruit taking up the tiny space left on the plate. 

Her mouth watered. Her stomach grumbled. And when he laid a steaming cup of what smelled like maple syrup down beside the hand that was holding her fork, poised to eat, she went for it.

Smothering her pancakes in the sweet, sticky goodness, Emma wasted not a minute more and dug in with gusto. 

Savor. Savor. Was all that was running through her mind.

Well, that and 'yes, yes, yes'. 

Emma could see out of the corner of her eye that Tony was eating at a much more sedate pace. After shoveling a bigger bite of pancake then intended into her mouth she forced herself to match him. 

Manners. 

Licking her lips she glanced at him to see he was already looking at her. He had a bit of syrup clinging to the side of his mouth, a miniscule drop hanging onto the hair of his mustache. Without thought, Emma reached a hand to him, thumb up and wiped the sticky mess away. She brought her thumb to her mouth to clean it. 

She maintained eye contact through the procedure so she was able to notice when Tony's eyes turned a little darker. 

Looking back to his food, he determinedly picked up his fork, shoved a piece of fruit into his mouth and then proceeded to talk with his mouth full, "So, what do you wanna do today shortcake? Whole day free. I cleared our schedules. Hope you don't mind."

Yes. That was something she did want to talk to him about. 

Finishing her last bite of bacon, she turned her stool towards him. 

"Tony." Ok, she could do this. It wasn't being confrontational, they were just going to talk. 

He wiped his mouth and gave her his full attention. 

Just breathe. 

"Tony..." She stopped. 

"That's my name shortcake, don't wear it out. Or...ya know...please do. I thoroughly enjoy hearing you say it." He grinned with his perfect teeth showing and Emma lost her concentration briefly.

Clearing her own throat she started again. Determination over the sad truth of her bank account giving her courage, "I...well you see...I don't mind being here...today. But...I have to keep my job. It's all I have in the way of making money. And, I know Jarvis said there wouldn't be any repercussions but I don't want to make a habit of it. Brian...that's the owner...I don't think he likes me very much and I would like to stay off his radar but keep my job. So...yeah." 

Well at least she started out strong. 

At some point during her spiel she moved her eyes to just over his left shoulder, staring out at the astounding view from Tony's penthouse windows. Now though she brought them back to Tony and saw that he was looking at her but appeared deep in thought. 

Did he understand where she was coming from?

Emma was concerned after half a minute when Tony didn't seem to be forthcoming with a statement of any kind. She opened her mouth to explain further, maybe apologize...God, she was bad at this but he shook his head slightly and reached out to grab her hands, which were tangling themselves together on her lap. 

"Do you like where you work?"

So focused on the feel of Tony's well weathered, strong hands encompassing her own, she almost missed his soft spoken question. Gathering her wits, she refocused on his face and thought about it. 

Did she like where she worked? 

No. 

Of course not. 

But it was money. And money made the world work, unfortunately. 

Instead of giving that verbal response, she just jerked her shoulders inward in a half way shrug. 

"What if..." He stopped abruptly, leaning back and breaking contact. Crossing his arms over his chest, he took a deep breath and started again. 

"What if you didn't? Work. That is."

Emma huffed out a laugh of disbelief. Ok. Yeah. 

When he didn't join in on her laughter, her face dropped in bafflement. She couldn't not work. That's not possible.

He must of saw the complete disagreement on her face for he sat forward, grabbing his own knees and implored, "Emma. You don't have to work if you don't want to. Hear me out here." Emma was still in a state of absolute puzzlement when he got up and started pacing in front of the bar stools, talking a mile a minute, "You can stay here. Let go of that apartment...if you could even call it that, move in. I can provide for you. Here. You'll never want for anything. You can have the room you're in now. No work. No worries."

He ceased pacing right in from of her and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, slowly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, expectant look written across his face and directed at her. 

Ok. That was a lot. 

Emma knew she must look like she'd been shocked with a cattle prod. Her eyebrows nearly reached her hairline and her mouth was wide open, unflatteringly. 

"Uh..."

Yep. That was her intelligent response. 

Emma looked away from his desperate eyes and stood up as well. He did not move back so this brought them within a few inches of each other. She continued to stare at his chest area as she gathered her thoughts.

"I can't afford to live here. Especially if I quit my job."

Ok. Yes. Much more coherent of an answer.

Tony guffawed in incredulity. Loud enough that Emma jerked back a tiny step and stared at him in hurt confusion. 

"Emma. Shortcake." He reached for her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other cradling the back of her head, he brought her into his chest in an embrace and she tentatively placed her own hands around his back and on his shoulder blades. "I would never ask for money from you. Not a chance." 

Emma tried to back away and argue, if she was going to live here, she had to give him something. 

He must have knew she would not be in agreement for he held her a little tighter while making a little shushing noise. 

"Wait, wait. Please listen."

She went lax in his arms. 

She liked it there anyway. Might as well hear him out. 

"Not to brag or toot my own horn here but...I could retire right now and live a couple lifetimes comfortably without ever working again. I'm all set shortcake."

Emma frowned from within his arms. 

Sounded like bragging to her. 

How much was he worth?

She did not want to know.

He brought his hands to her biceps and pushed her away a little so he could see her face.

She was pouting...she knew she was. 

And he smiled. 

Damn him. 

It was a good smile. 

Resistance was futile. 

Her frown diminished and her lips turned up a fraction. 

Triumph suffused his face. 

"What do you say? Hm? I'll take care of you. I promise."

God...this was scary.

Too fast. 

Too soon. 

She's only ever had herself to rely on. Could she let go of that? Could she trust this man she just met? Soulmate not withstanding.

Her mind was telling her no. But everything else within her screamed yes. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He let out a whoop of joy that made her jump and within the next breath she was in his arms again, spinning in a circle. 

She laughed breathlessly and brought her arms to encircle his neck. 

God help her. 

********************************************************************

After breakfast Tony insisted she needed to see his lab space. 

Expecting beakers and bunsen burners, she was pleasantly surprised when he led her up the other hallway and into the glass encased room

Everything was off and the space seemed cold and uninviting. Emma did her best to look impressed when in reality she was just confused and a little underwhelmed. 

It was just a few tables with machinery parts and a few glass screens. 

Tony was standing in the middle of the room, arms spread and with a wide smile of pure delight. She didn't want to burst his bubble so, from right beside the entrance, she smiled back just as widely and nodded her head. 

He laughed. 

"Just wait."

Emma's face fell a little and she did just that. Tony raised his hands slightly higher and prompted, "Jarvis, good morning."

The room came to life. 

All the monitors turned on and projected pictures and data all over the space, hunks of machinery that were in the corner came to life and started to roll around the workspace floor, pieces of tech that were laying dormant flew around and assembled itself in the air surrounding Tony. And he was in the middle of all of it, a genius conductor. 

Emma was floored. Hand held over her heart, mouth agape in wonder. 

There was so much to take in, she didn't know where to look. 

Tony gathered her attention back to him by announcing, "Welcome to my church."

Emma didn't know what to say. She just stared back at him in awed speechlessness until she felt a nudge at her thigh. Looking down she shifted away a bit from the large hydraulic arm with a claw attachment that was currently trying to poke her again.

"That's Dum-E." Tony had left the center of the room and came to stand beside said machine. Patting it on the arm, it chirped and whirred. If Emma had to guess she would say the robot was happy to get attention?

Crazy.

But amazing.

Deciding to go the route of being polite, regardless, she tentatively extended a hand to the hulking mass of metal and grasped one of the protruding pieces acting as, what she can only assume, fingers and whispered, "Hello Dum-E. I'm Emma."

Dum-E chirped and beeped back and when Emma retracted her hand from it's claw, he lowered the appendage and left Tony's side to move around and behind her.

Glancing back at Tony when he laughed, she watched him, watching Dum-E. 

"Charming my minions away from me Miss. Hutton?"

Emma bit her lip and shrugged helplessly. 

What was her life?

From the opposite corner came the mechanical equivalent of a screech in protest. 

"Alright U. I know you love me more." 

Tony directed a wink towards Emma and she was helpless to do anything but smile back. 

He was amazing.

"So. What do you say we hang out in here. I'll tinker. You sit and look pretty. Maybe we can do that talking thing some more?"

Emma was thrilled, as usual, that he found her in anyway attractive and nodded her head in agreement. 

Tony slid over to a rolling chair and waved her to it in invitation. 

She accepted with a grin that turned into a laugh when he playfully spun her around and then directed the chair up to the desk. 

He pulled up his own smaller stool that also had wheels and proceeded to do exactly as he stated. Tinker.

Emma hadn't the faintest idea of what he was working on or what he was doing to it but it was fascinating to watch his hands move with such precision and grace. 

Minutes passed and Emma knew she should start a conversation with him. 

If only he wasn't so distracting to watch maybe she could think of something. 

"I do have your words."

Where did that come from? 

Emma cursed the back of her mind that happened to choose that moment to spit out such a random statement. Of course it was not so random. Pepper had insinuated such a gross falsehood that it had been festering inside Emma's brain. She didn't want it to do the same in Tony's. 

Slowly setting down the metal he was fiddling with, Tony pursed his lips and questioned, "Heard that did ya?"

Emma guiltily nodded her head.

Turning his body to face her, he cocked his head, "I never doubted it, Emma. I could feel it. I knew you could too."

Sighing in relief, Emma readily agreed. 

She watched as a look of calculation came over his face before his right hand came up to the collar of his shirt and he pulled it down slightly to expose his collar bone. Emma was transfixed and even more so when, after a little more tugging from Tony, she could see the words that she spoke to him, written in her small slightly messy handwriting, dark against the skin.

Her breath caught and she was powerless to stop herself from reaching out and running the tip of her finger along the scrawl. 

My God. 

She pulled her hand back and before she could second guess herself or let her nerves get the better of her, she got up from the chair, turned her back to Tony, threw her arms back over her shoulders, grasping her shirt and tugging until she could pull the bottom of it over her head. She held the shirt to her chest and her breath was tight in her lungs. 

Goosebumps erupted from the top of her spine down as she felt Tony's gaze on her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that he was equally mesmerized by the sight of his words flowing across the top of her shoulder blade. 

She watched as he stood up, eyes still on the writing and came closer to her. His heat seeped into her skin and she wanted...well she didn't know what...she just wanted.

His whole hand came up and he laid it across the entirety of her soulmark. 

His own breath sounded a bit unsteady and when he leaned his head forwards and laid his forehead at the top of her spine she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of it. 

Several minutes passed and neither of them moved. The only sound was their breathing. Syncing up to match one another. 

Tony placed a small kiss right where she knew her soulmark started and then removed himself from her. 

Emma sighed long and loud and replaced her shirt back over her head. 

When she turned back to Tony they shared small smiles of pure contentment with each other until he cleared his throat and whispered, "Thank you for that."

When he sat back down, she did too. He slowly went back to tinkering and she, back to watching. 

This went on for a while. Occasionally, Tony would float around the work shop with practiced movements and the bots would follow in his wake. It was like some kind of bizarre dance and Emma was fascinated by it. 

He would also throw out random questions and she would answer. Sometimes she would shyly ask one back, when she did he would beam and answer, no hesitation. Emma tried very hard not to just parrot questions back at him, but everything he wanted to know about her, she wanted to know about him.

"Favorite color?"

She thought about it for a minute then answered while looking at his shirt, "Dark blue."

He laughed and spun to face her from where he had been moving around floating diagrams in the air, "Did you make that up on the spot?"

Emma looked away and flushed, but she managed to answer in a hushed voice, "No. I like dark blue."

Still chuckling slightly, Tony shook his head, smoothed his shirt pointedly, then turned back to his diagrams. 

Once her face felt normal again, she volleyed the question back to Tony. 

"Huh. Well if you would have asked me a few days ago it would have been candy apple red. Glossy and shiny. But now," he whipped back around and pointed a small screwdriver at her, "I'd say, bubblegum pink." He smiled with his tongue between his teeth and Emma looked down at her shirt and laughed lowly, biting back the pure joy she felt in her heart. 

Could they be more ridiculous?

She loved it. 

To him, she rolled her eyes, though it appeared he wasn't fooled. 

She watched as he threw his little screwdriver down on a bench and walked over to her. He was so languid in his movements. She could watch him all day and never tire.

God, she was in so deep.

He plopped down on his stool and hit her with another question while cleaning up some other tools he had on his work station, "Hobbies? I know you said you have none but...does anything interest you?"

Even though his hands were busy toying with tools he was watching her from the corner of his eye. She bit her lip and looked up to the ceiling, really thinking about it. 

It came to her like a wave crashing onto shore, "Pictures."

Tony dropped, whatever was in his hand, and when she lowered her face back to his he was already staring, confusion evident in the lines of his face he questioned back, "Pictures? Like snapshots? Click, click with a camera or drawings?" He mimed the movements as he asked. 

Emma understood his confusion and clarified, "Photographs." Now that she said it aloud, it sounded silly but he looked intrigued so she continued, "I like to read. When I was..." she almost said homeless, which she had been, but the last time they talked about it Tony looked so forlorn, she didn't want to revisit it again. 

She restarted, "I used to spend a lot of time in the library. Before I had a job and even after, between shifts, I liked to read and hide out there. It's a good place to feel alone yet surrounded because of all the characters in the books. Anyway...I found a book once on places to visit in the United States. The pictures. They were amazing. So I found more books about places around the world or animals from here and there, mysteries of the ocean. The facts were interesting but the pictures...they were breathtaking. I would stare at those pictures and wonder what it would have been like to be the one taking them..."

She trailed off and shrugged self consciously. 

"That..." When he started to speak Emma dragged her eyes from the tips of his shoes where she had been staring and watched him swallow, lick his lips and repeat, "That...sounds like an outstanding hobby to have."

Emma felt the smile of relief bloom on her face. He didn't smile back but he did look at her in adoration and that was just as good, if not better.

Tony shook his head quickly, turned back to his work top and declared that it was her turn for a question. 

Capturing her top lip between her teeth lightly she thought about it and then knew exactly what she had to ask. 

"Why does the toilet have it's own room?"

Tony's back straightened and his stool creaked as it turned back to face her, seeing her look of resolution and mystification he threw his head back and roared with laughter. 

Even though he didn't answer, Emma thought it was the best sound in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still battling this lovely infection so I hope this chapter was coherent and read well. I have the next chapter blocked out in my notebook, just have to construct it. Should have it up before Friday I hope. Thanks for reading. Please drop a kudo or a comment if you wish to, they bring me warm and fuzzy feelings! :-)


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff....and angst?! Dun dun duuunn! Enjoy?

They spent most of the day in the workshop. Tony seemingly never tiring of flittering around and working on whatever he laid his hands upon. Still asking questions, getting to know each other. 

It was the best day of Emma's life thus far. 

She was able to find out all his favorite bands and even hear some of his favorite songs. The music was a little loud and fast but watching Tony mimic playing guitar or belt out lyrics made her appreciate it all the more. 

Emma figured out that Tony was a fan of comedies over action in the movie department, stating he saw enough monsters and villains in real life that he didn't have the taste for them when it came to entertainment. 

When it came to dinner, they finally left the workshop and Tony ordered from the little Italian place down the street. 

It most assuredly beat out Chinese. 

Tony was smug.

Emma was too full to care. 

They had settled on the couch much the same as the day before, after dinner, and Tony cued up a movie. 

When Emma started to fall asleep, lured into dreamland by a full stomach and the warmth of Tony's proximity, the man responsible laughed and sent her off to bed. He walked her to the bedroom door, she had trouble thinking of it as hers yet, and gave her a long, heavy look before leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek and wishing her a goodnight. 

That had been three days ago. Now in the middle of the week, Tony and Emma had spent everyday together but one morning on Tuesday where Tony slipped out to 'handle some business'. 

Emma was lost at first. She stood by the elevator where she had seen him off, with a shy smile and brief peck on the cheek, for longer than she would admit. 

The penthouse didn't feel like home yet, especially without the presence of Tony, filling all the empty space with his over the top personality and magnetizing appeal. 

Happy had delivered her things to her the day before, so while Tony was gone she slowly made her way back to the bedroom to put away her minimal belongings. 

It was really depressing seeing just two boxes sitting in the middle of such a vast and luxuriant room but it was her stuff and she had worked hard for what little she possessed. 

Tearing into the boxes Emma found her most treasured items at the top, her five books. 

They were old and tearing in places but reading them had got her through some hard times. The characters, plots and settings helped transport her to a world where everything was better. She didn't think she'd need that comfort anymore but she would never get rid of them. They were like family to her. 

Looking around the room, she spotted that the night stand had a couple shelves under the drawer. 

Perfect. 

Emma arranged her books there. Spines out, titles showing.

'Where the Wild Rose Blooms', 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone', 'Mortal Instruments, City of Bones', 'Sense and Sensibility', and finally 'Frankenstein'.

She had read many, many more at the library but these five had been with her since she found a place to call her own. Bought at a thrift store and cherished. 

The rest of the boxes contained some clothing, bathroom products, her quilt and tucked away in the envelope that held some bills she still had sitting on her kitchen counter was her sixty dollar tip from the first fateful trip to the tower. 

God, that already seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Holding the bills to her chest and reflecting on the wonderment of the world, Emma fought back tears as she thought about how her life had changed so drastically.

Swallowing a break down she didn't want to have and taking a deep breath to clear her mind, Emma walked back to the books and placed the money inside the cover of 'Harry Potter.'

Straightening back up Emma turned her head rapidly to the side when she heard a knock on the jam of the door. She hadn't bothered closing it, wanting to hear when Tony came back. 

And there he was. All smile, charm and twinkling eyes. 

How was he hers again?

It wasn't just him, however. He was holding a box in front of him, wrapped in bubblegum pink wrapping. 

Emma had eyed the box curiously and even more so when he said nothing, he simply walked into the room and placed the box in her hands. 

When Emma merely held in out in front of her, brows meeting and forming crinkles in her forehead, Tony made an impatient noise and flapped his hands about in what she assumed meant, 'get to it'. 

Sitting down gently on the bed, she had looked up at Tony beseechingly, until he as well lowered himself gingerly onto the top of the duvet. 

With him beside her, his mouth spreading into a small grin, Emma had ever so carefully opened the gift. 

When the wrapping was completely gone, Emma found herself stunned, awed and overwhelmed by what she held in her hands. 

A camera. 

He had given her a camera. 

And reading from the box, it was a Sony Alpha digital camera.

She had no idea what that meant. 

Her breathing had become slightly erratic as she held the box, staring at the gift, so much so that Tony had filled in the quiet space with a full blown speech on how now she could take pictures, get the feel of it, explore and capture the world around her. Emma barely heard him. 

She had ended up setting the box down, grabbing Tony's hands, which had been making overt gestures as he talked and stilling him. She had no idea what to say. So, she had said nothing, merely shifted her body closer and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the curve of his jaw and placing small butterfly kisses there. 

He had melted, hugged her back and they had sat there for several minutes, basking in one another until Tony had cleared his throat, pulled back and then proceeded to show her how to use her new piece of technology. 

She should have probably thrown the phone in with that lesson, but she was too excited and had fed off Tony's excitement until she forgot the phone existed. 

The rest of that day had been spent taking trial and error photos. The close up of Tony's smile as she had skipped into the kitchen, high on happiness, and snapped a picture of him while he was on the phone, mid order with the chef, had been her favorite of the day. 

Now it was Wednesday and Tony was unfortunately preparing to leave again. 

Emma sat on the couch, legs crossed and cradling the camera as she eyed the hallway. Tony had ventured down right after a lunch of mixed fruit and yogurt stating he had to get dressed for a few meetings. 

He had stopped beside Emma's upturned and troubled face and stated that as much as he would have loved to spend everyday doing nothing with her, that he had "responsibilities" which he spoke with a sneer and a roll of his eyes and he would only be gone until evening. 

Emma didn't want to hold him back from his life. 

She could do this. 

She did it the day before. 

Slumping in on herself and running her finger over the lens of the camera, she told herself not to be clingy. She'd never had a boyfriend but she heard the girls at the diner talk about how clinginess was extremely unattractive. 

Emma did not want to be unattractive. 

"Perk up buttercup," Tony exclaimed as he walked back down the hallway, straightening his tie, "I won't be gone long...home by dinner."

Emma was a little speechless. Barring the first time she had seen him in the elevator, which she doesn't count for she was not giving him the attention he deserved, she had never got to experience Tony, dressed up. 

It was quite a sight. 

He was sporting all grey, from the pants, to the jacket and vest. The undershirt however was white and the tie was the only pop of color. Red. 

His black shoes shined from the light entering the windows and Emma felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

Tony in a suit was dangerous indeed. 

As he stopped at the mouth of the hallway, still fiddling with his tie, Emma mindlessly lifted her camera and snapped several picture of him. 

Hearing the noise, Tony stopped and looked up at Emma from beneath his brows, his lips pressing together to stop a smile, yet the ends still curved. 

Emma snapped one last photo of that look and promised herself that she wouldn't stare at it all day. A shiver ran down her spine, yeah, she would probably break that pledge. 

"Ya know," Emma's attention was diverted back to the man in question when he spoke, fingers still fiddling with his tie, "I'm sure there are much more interesting things to take a picture of them me."  
Emma was about to dispute that he was her favorite thing to photograph but the words stilled in her throat as he slowly made his way towards her. Standing above her on the couch she could make out his scent and appreciate the lines of the suit and how well it fit him. 

Distracting.

He proceeded to hike his pant legs ups slightly, unbutton his jacket and sit on the coffee table directly in front of her. 

So distracting.

When he leant his body forward, bending at the torso and interlacing his hands together, he had her full attention.

As always.

"I just meant," he implored, looking at her directly, "You don't...Emma...you can go out. I don't want you to feel like you're a captive here. You can come and go as you please. Jarvis knows you have full access to here, anywhere really. Explore. If you want. But...ya know...take your phone." He smiled quickly and Emma, for a moment, floundered.

She hadn't even thought about leaving. The notion didn't even breach her mind. 

He must of read the conflict on her face for he unclasped his hands and laid them over her knees, "Emma...shortcake...I love being the center of your world, it feeds my narcissistic tendencies. And...I waited so long for you, now that you're here, there's a big part of me that likes that you are locked away in my tower. Damsel in distress is a kink for me I guess," Emma looked away briefly, bashful and when she looked back Tony face was lit with joy. He ran a finger across her warm cheek and winked. "The blushing is really working for me too." 

She laughed lightly while her cheeks, she knew, betrayed her by remaining red. 

Tony pulled his hand away and positioned it back on Emma's curled knee. He gave it a soft squeeze and continued, "Idiosyncrasies aside, if you want to go running around. Feel free. Just promise you'll always have your phone," He leaned a little more in Emma's space and like a magnet she reciprocated. His cheek brushed along hers, stubble caressing the soft skin until she could feel his breath moving the short hairs around her ear. In a hushed and intimate tone he murmured, "See you when I get back."

Kissing the area below her ear, he pulled free and was halfway across the room before Emma was able to regain her senses. 

"Don't forget the phone!" Was yelled from the hallway as she heard the elevator doors opening to spirit him away from her. 

Emma collapsed back onto the couch. She had no intention of leaving. She didn't feel ready to brave the streets again after relishing in the isolation of her soulmate's personal penthouse. She was never one for crowds. 

Maybe one day she would take her newly gifted electronics and traverse all New York had to offer outside of the diner and her little apartment. 

But today was not that day. 

Emma bit her lip and touched the still tingling spot where Tony had brushed his lips. Gathering her camera she headed off to his lab. If the man himself wasn't here for her to photograph, then his inventions would have to do.

They were a part of him, after all. 

**************************************************

Emma had no clue how long she was in Tony's lab. Everything was so fascinating. Jarvis was also kind enough to assist in the lighting to optimize the quality of the pictures. 

She knew her photos were never going to be published in any magazines or books but she didn't want that. Emma discovered while taking snapshots that she really enjoyed just making memories. Close up shots of Tony, slightly blurry snaps of the skyline from the window, a variety of colors in the form of all of Tony's pieces of mechanics. She even had the bots pose and took an inordinate amount of time laughing at them as they twirled around each other, hamming it up for the camera. 

Snapping one last shot of the sun setting and glinting off what looked like the chest plate to Tony's Iron Man suit, Emma heard the door to the lab quietly open. Turning, anticipating Tony, Emma had her camera slightly raised to catch him off guard. 

Eye's widening Emma took in the person standing just at the entrance of the lab, a man decidedly not Tony. 

He was tall. Massive really. Everything about him screamed stern, serious. His blonde hair was perfectly styled and his blue eyes glinted like ice. It all made him so severe. 

When he spoke, Emma dropped her stare and hunched her shoulders, backing up until her lower back collided with the workbench.

"Who are you?"

She started shaking her head involuntarily. Words were stuck in her throat. She clutched her camera to her chest and flinched violently as she heard him draw closer.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

The volume of his voice rose with each question and Emma tried to shuffle away surreptitiously, feeling the workbench glide along her lower back. Where was Tony? Where was Jarvis? 

She noticed Dum-E and U also back away until they were in the corner. If bots could cower she would guess that's what they were doing.

It did not make her feel better about the situation. 

"Miss. I'm going to ask you one more time. Who are you? What are you doing taking pictures in Tony Stark's lab?"

He was closing in and Emma felt trapped. Who was HE?! Why was HE here?! 

She wanted to volley the questions back at him but she had neither the courage or the confrontational attitude. Instead she tried to sink a little more into herself and hope he would just go away. 

No such luck.

From behind the curtain of her hair she saw he was less than a foot away and when his arm reached out, fingers connecting with one of her forearms which were currently squeezing the camera tight to her chest, she jerked back so hard she fell. Landing under the table she instinctively tried to crab walk backwards and away from the man. 

He reacted quickly. Almost too quickly to be human. 

In the next instant he had grabbed her ankle and pulled her out from under the bench. 

A scream rose up in her throat but when she opened her mouth, the terror she was feeling kept it from escaping.

She kicked and jerked around, trying to free herself which seemed to only upset him more. He had no trouble using his other hand to grab her other ankle and keep her legs from kicking. 

She could feel the power in his hold. Emma knew there was no way she could fight him off. He started talking again, not even winded from the slight scuffle and Emma laid completely still, camera pushing into the flesh of her chest from her tight hold.

"Listen. I don't know what's going on but this is a restricted area. If Tony invited you up here for a good time, you aren't supposed to be in here, let alone taking pictures. I want you to hand over the camera and leave. Nice and easy now."

Emma turned her face to look at him in confused horror. Leave? Give him her camera? 

She lived here!

Again she started to shake her head and that was apparently all this unknown assailant needed. 

"Ok, hard way it is."

Emma gulped and when he let go of her ankles to reach for the camera she rolled away as quick and swiftly as she could. 

She made it a few inches to the right and up to her knees before the man grabbed her around the stomach and hefted her off the ground. 

This time a scream did escape and in a flash his hand clamped over her mouth. 

Oh God. This was it. 

"That's enough," he demanded aggressively. "Give me the camera and either leave or tell me who you work for."

Work for? Was he serious?

Emma bit down on his hand and he flinched and jerked it away. Regrettably he didn't loosen his hold around her mid section. Thinking quick through the panic, Emma lifted her foot and kicked back at his calf. She felt her heel hit bone and he hissed in her ear and loosened his hold enough for her to break loose. Sprinting to the door, hot tears flowing, Emma made it to the threshold when a hand clamped around her bicep. She cried out in frustration, fear and pain. 

He gave no leeway as he twirled her around, snatched the camera and squeezed. 

She watched in abject misery, mouth open, face wet with tears and sweat as the camera broke in his grasp. The screen cracked, the lens fell out. 

Emma watched as he tossed it aside, her heart breaking as it hit the ground. 

Choking on a sob, she tried futilely to shake his hold off her arm. It only caused him to squeeze tighter and she stilled knowing the bruise was forming, she didn't wish for a broken bone on top of it. 

She heard him draw breath to speak when a static buzz emitted across the room from what must have been the speakers Jarvis usually spoke from. 

The AI's voice followed shortly after, distorted at first. 

The man was staring at the ceiling in the corner, brows drawn, until Jarvis finally came through clearly.

"Captain Rogers." Emma had never heard the AI take that tone before, he sounded exceptionally discomposed. "Kindly remove your hand from sir's soulmate and explain yourself at once."

Emma continued to sob, only this time in relief. 

At first it didn't seem as if he was going to let her go, but when Jarvis prompted him again, he dropped his arm and Emma wasted no time running. 

She heard him yell out in surprise and call her back but she didn't stop. Fear drove her faster until she slammed into her bedroom, banging the door shut behind her she threw the locks. When that didn't feel safe enough she did the same after she sprinted to the bathroom, and then again after she practically fell into the little room that held the toilet. 

Curling into a ball in front of the door, Emma cradled her arm and her broken heart. 

She should have gone out. 

She shouldn't have moved in. 

Who was that man? 

Tony said he would take care of her.

Where was he?

Why did he let that man in here?

Emma curled tighter into a ball and felt every injury from the struggle come to life across her body. She could hardly move the arm he grabbed. The heel of her foot felt tender and possibly swollen from kicking him. Her chest hurt from her camera being smashed against her breast bone and when her thoughts circled back to the camera her heart gave a painful thump. 

All her pictures.

All her memories. 

God. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a cliffy. Again though, I struggled with this chapter. She was a beast to me. Hope everyone like it! Drop me a comment and let me know one way or another...? Comments and kudos give me life. :-)


	16. Reactions and Revelations (Tony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? So soon! 'ello lovelies! The overwhelming positive reaction to the last chapter gave me the boost to push this chapter out today! Enjoy!

Idly twirling his Stark phone from finger to finger, Tony resisted the urge to once again peep in on the video feed from the penthouse.

Pepper was standing at the head of the board office's table, dominating in a three piece white suit. She captured the attention of every man in the room with her lithe form and strong presence. Not too long ago, Tony himself would have been just as enraptured. 

Now, though, he was fighting to pay attention. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Pepper and all she's done and is continuing to do. He just had no idea that the allure of having finally found his soulmate would be so strong. 

When he initially gave into Pepper's idea of a relationship he admitted to himself that he may have been a little lonely. The string of one night stands were enough to quiet his carnal urges but the emotional fulfillment was empty. He played up his playboy image to the press. Don't get him wrong, he had many women, a fact that he hoped Emma never found out about, but not even half as many as the public and media assumed. 

Pepper had just made sense at the time. Obviously now, he could see it was wrong. She needed to take care of him and for a minute, he let himself be taken care of. The public loved it. His fans dedicated sites to their supposed epic romance and the media was finally painting him in a better light. But, it never did quite click with him. 

When he laid eyes on Emma in that elevator and even more so the first close up view he got of her in her shitty apartment, he felt the snap of something inside of him lock into place. He still didn't know what made him right for her or vice versa, yet he could feel his soul sing when he was near her. 

It was unreal. 

She was so sweet. Innocent. The dirty and kinky part of his brain whispered, 'submissive,' he snorted aloud and Pepper paused in her speech to give him the raised eyebrow of contempt. 

He waved her off and continued to fidget with his phone, after a moment when she must have realized he would not be participating in her Mexican stand off, she barreled on with...whatever she'd been adamantly speaking about. 

He really should be paying attention. 

Breathing deeply and slouching a little more in the expensive leather chair, he pulled up the feed to his penthouse as discreetly as possible. 

There she was. In his lab. The smile that stretched across his face was not anything he could help. She was taking pictures of the bots. 

God, she was cute.

Cute was not something he normally went for. Sexy? Absolutely. Feisty? Sure. Banging body? Why not. Emma did not embody any of these traits. Well, that was unfair. Underneath those god awful clothes she came in, her body, while slim, had some curves. Her legs...fuck her legs...they went on for miles. Toned and soft looking. 

Clearing his throat and coming back to himself, Tony adjusted his seating and refocused on the video. 

She was laughing.

Full on throwing her head back. 

What a site. 

Zooming into her face, close enough that he felt a little sliver guilt for watching her so unbidden, he traced the line of her smile and reveled in the pure delight shining from her eyes. Hitting a button on the screen, he snapped a shot of the moment. She wasn't the only one who wanted memories. 

Panning back out he carried on watching as the bots did little dances for her, grasping metal claws and spinning while she snapped shot after shot. 

The feeling of being homesick hit him so hard he had to grit his teeth against it. That was crazy. He'd been gone only a few hours, he never got homesick. No where honestly felt like home for a long time to him. 

Looking back at Emma, and feeling the way he was feeling, he might have to reassess that.

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, folding his phone into the crease of his arm, he figured he would just day dream his way through the rest of the repetitive board meetings. 

It was the only way he was going to make it, he was sure. 

"Mr. Stark. I'm so sorry. I did not know this meeting had been scheduled during your nap time."

Ok. Pepper was still pissed. Got it. 

He didn't open his eyes but he did address her, "I've been told that closing one's eyes helps them absorb what they are hearing better. Think it's called osmosis or something. Please continue. If I snore just poke me with something."

He heard the other board members shift uncomfortably in their seats. He didn't give a shit what they thought, he'd paid his dues to this company, they were all millionaires thanks to him. They could deal.

Pepper however did not seem to want to play the 'oh how silly Mr. Stark is, let's continue anyway' game. He didn't blame her. He knew how she felt about him, or at least how she thinks she feels. Tony was pretty sure she just needed to mollycoddle someone. 

Feeling her eyes burning into his skull from across the room, he sighed. Ok, time to play adult for a few more hours.

Just when he was straightening his slouch his phone started buzzing incessantly against his arm. Holding up a finger to the rest of the room, he lifted it to his ear as if he was taking a phone call, Jarvis came through, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Sir. I'm having trouble accessing the penthouse. It appears I've been temporarily jammed. I'm working my way through it now but in the mean time I am unable to see or hear Miss. Hutton in any way."

Tony was already standing by the time Jarvis had uttered the word "trouble". 

Trying to quell his panic he muttered back, "What was she doing before you went offline? Did she trigger this somehow?"

"No sir. She was merely taking photos of your amour. She never once touched anything in your lab. Miss. Hutton was very diligent in this."

Tony's posture slumped in confusion. Looking around he could see all eyes were on him. Everyone that is, but Pepper. She was fixed, staring down at her binder of notes. 

"Sir. Before I went offline, I could tell that someone was tampering with the systems. Before I could investigate further, the connection was cut. I fear foul play, Sir."

Tony's heart leapt into his throat and he was out of the room and running before Jarvis finished his sentence. The board room erupted behind him in a cacophony of male shouts of surprise. 

Some part of Tony's brain registered that Pepper did not react in anyway. 

The rest of his mind shoved that thought away until all that remained was the slight hysteria of not knowing what was happening to or with his soulmate. 

He had to get to her. 

Now.

***************************************************************

The advantage of owning ones own company and operating it while living within said company was being able to get home quickly. 

Although if someone would have asked, Tony would say it was the longest elevator ride of his life. 

Halfway there the systems in the penthouse came back online. 

Projecting the image of the feed from his phone in front of him, Tony witnessed a site that made his blood boil to the point that he felt light headed.

Captain Fucking Rogers, had a hold of his soulmate.

Her face was red and raw from crying. Terror spread across it. The grip on her arm from Mr. America himself looked bruising and when she winced, Tony feared he would break his own phone with how hard he squeezed it. 

He distantly heard Jarvis telling "the good Captain" to let go of Emma. All Tony could focus on was her face. 

God. She looked petrified. 

He was going to kill Steve Rogers. 

When the elevator finally, agonizingly, came to a stop, Tony was squeezing out of the doors before they were fully open. Charging full speed into the room, he took note that Emma was nowhere to be seen. That was good. She would probably not want to experience a murder on top of being physically assaulted.

Again.

Tony felt sick. 

Funneling that and his insurmountable rage, he lasered in on Captain Assault and held out his hand, summoning a gauntlet from inside his lab. 

It zoomed past a still stunned Rogers and assembled itself quickly onto Tony's hand and up his forearm. Steve shook himself into awareness enough to note that Tony had advanced and was now on the walkway not but three feet in front of where Rogers was still standing in the threshold of the lab. 

Throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender Steve exclaimed, "Tony! Jesus!"

Engaging the power behind the gauntlet and making the thruster whirl in preparation for a shot Tony answered, "Yeah, the deity isn't going to save you now pal."

"Wait, Wait!" Steve backed up further into the jam of the door, sensing now that Tony was indeed gearing up to fire, "What are you doing?! Calm down!"

"What am I doing?! Are you serious...fuck you're serious. You just assaulted a defenseless woman. A woman who happens to be My Soulmate! What the fuck were thinking!"

Steve looked confused and still stunned from the turn of events but Tony did not have it in himself to care overly much. In the back of his mind, the worry for Emma was growing. He wanted to blast Capsicle through the wall and find her. Unfortunately, his higher brain demanded explanation. 

Steve slowly lowered his hands while raising his eyebrows in an attempt to look less threatening. Tony pursed his lips in disgust and advanced one more step. 

"Now would be a good time to start talking Rogers."

Seeing that Tony was not going to back down and talk calmly, Steve sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. 

Witnessing the Captain's complete lack of empathy fired Tony's blood that much more.

Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Ok. Ok" Steve motioned for Tony to lower the gauntlet and he snorted in response. Yeah, not going to happen. He was lucky all his limbs were still attached. Steve took a breath and plead, "Tony. Listen. I didn't know who she was. Alright? All I saw when I came up here to check on you was some woman in your lab. Taking pictures. You never let anyone in your lab...alone."

Emma's terrorized face flashed through Tony's mind and he cursed Rogers for his do-gooder bullshit. 

"Why was Jarvis disabled?"

Tony pushed the question out through gritted teeth and when Steve grimaced and looked away, acting as if he was not going to answer, Tony once again engaged the repulsors. And when he was just short of firing...maybe a warning shot...Steve relented, "Pepper."

Tony faltered. Gauntlet dropping slightly in the shock. Pepper? What the fuck did that mean?

The question formed from his mind to his lips and Steve again seemed reluctant. 

"Tick Tock Rogers, you're living on my time right now."

Steve sighed again and Tony wanted to blast him right in the neck. 

Softly, Steve explained, "She was worried about you Tony. Said something about you breaking it off with her and hiding away up here. Said you deactivated her codes so she couldn't check on you. She also told me that Jarvis was, of course, on your side and if I even wanted access to you I would have to take him offline...temporarily!" He yelled the last word when Tony closed the distance and shoved the weapon on his arm right into face. 

"Let me get this straight. Instead of just fucking calling me...you deactivate my AI on the whim of my ex, barge into my private quarters, physically assault my soulmate without giving her the chance to explain herself, because I'm sure the great patriotic pain in my ass didn't let her get a word in edge wise if he sensed assumed betrayal in the air. Yeah...the great Captain is never wrong." Steve flinched and Tony relished in it. "And you what? Want me to grateful? Fall to my knees over how much you care? I haven't heard from you in months. We get together a couple times a year, watch a movie, pretend everything is fine and then nothing. You barely had the right to call me. Even if Pepper put you up to it. And I will be talking to her as well. Guaren-fucking-tee it. That woman you so negligently hurt, is the most important thing in my life. Twenty fucking years to find her. If Pepper's little scheme involving you and your self serving shit ruin this for me...there won't be any talking next time."

Tony deactivated the gauntlet and it fell to the floor in between them with a heavy clunk. 

Tony didn't flinch. Steve did. 

"Tony, please..." 

He held up his hand. He was done. It was time to find Emma.

"Get out."

Steve looked shocked. What did he think was going to happen? A sit down with tea? He would be lucky if Tony would be able to forgive him. Either of them. Pepper knew Emma was here. She was not an idiot. A scheming and scorned ex maybe, but not stupid. She knew what she was doing sending Steve here. And he played his part well. 

Tony was definitely going to be sick. 

When no one moved Tony huffed and turned his back on Captain America.

Over his shoulder he said, "I mean it Captain. Get out. Or the next time the gauntlet goes on you'll be lucky if you can pick up your shiny shield ever again." He let the threat hang as he disappeared down the hallway. He was confident that Jarvis would make sure Steve was taken care of. 

Approaching the bedroom he now considered to be Emma's, Tony laid his forehead against the cool wood for a moment, catching his breath. 

Betrayal burned through his body. He realized in some distant way that Steve was merely a pawn to Pepper's plan, but it didn't mean he wasn't any less pissed off at the man handling. 

He had to get under control before he saw her.

He didn't want to scare her anymore than she most likely already was. 

God, what a mess.

Clearing his throat, he quietly addressed his AI.

"Jarvis. Where is she?"

The 'she' didn't need to be stated. 

"Miss. Hutton is currently in the quarter bathroom."

Ok. So she was hiding. In spite of the fact that the reaction was completely understandable, his heart still cracked. 

He rubbed his hand over his chest, feeling the slight distortion from his heart surgery, hoping to massage away the hurt. 

Would she let him in?

"Jarvis? Has she said anything? What's she doing? Is she hurt?"

He knew it was the easy way out. Asking Jarvis instead of Emma herself. However, he barely felt like he was holding it together. He really needed to calm down. Knowing the situation he was walking into would help.

If he kept telling himself that, the guilt would eventually get the picture.

"Miss. Hutton is currently laying on the floor in front of the door. She has not responded to any of my enquiries and I believe she is enduring several injuries, Sir."

Tony chocked on a breath and softly banged his head several times on the door. He was failing as a soulmate. He hated failure. He promised to take care of her and three days in, his life barges through the door and he can't stop it.

Tony could almost feel Howard scoffing at him from the great beyond. 

Fuck. 

"Sir. I do believe Miss. Hutton is experiencing a catatonic state. Quite possibly she may be in shock. She is in need of immediate assistance."

Fuck, Fuck.

Shaking himself from his maudlin thoughts, Tony grasped the doorknob and pushed.

Nothing. 

He pushed again. Nothing. 

Right. She locked herself in. Most likely every door. 

Jarvis was fully capable of unlocking the doors unless the person inside had the right codes. 

Emma didn't. 

He would have to fix that.

"Jarvis. Give me access to just this door and the bathroom door for now please."

"Done. Sir."

Tony took a breath to sustain him and entered the room slowly. Everything looked the same. The boxes were gone. She'd finally moved everything where she wanted it. As little as there was. He made his way to the bathroom door just as silently. 

Giving himself another pep talk, he opened that door. Just a few more steps to his soulmate. His Emma. 

God, he hoped she was still his. 

Reaching the door he swallowed down his trepidation and knocked faintly. 

"Emma? Hey shortcake." His voice came out thick. He cleared his throat and tried again, "It's me baby. It's Tony." He laid his hand on the door, torso leaning against it as well. He silently prayed, to a God he always questioned, that she would just open the door. 

It didn't happen.

There was no movement, whatsoever. 

"Emma?"

Nothing. 

He slid down the door, turning at the last second until his back rested against the wood. 

"Ok. Ok baby. I'm here. He....Steve Rogers, that's who it was...he's gone. I'm so fucking sorry Emma. I should have been here. Fuck." His head thumped back onto the surface behind him. 

Still no acknowledgement from the other side. 

"Jarvis?"

Again he didn't have to ask. Jarvis knew him better than he knew himself most days.

In a hushed tone the AI replied, "Miss. Hutton's breathing has evened out and it appears she has cried herself to sleep."

Tony felt tears of his own slide warmly down his cheeks and catch in his beard. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the woe! (Secretly loving the drama)   
> Ya know...I kind of like writing from Tony's POV. His sarcasm speaks to me on so many levels. I love him. <3   
> Poor Emma though, right?  
> Thoughts? You're comments and kudos clear my writer's block. Miracle of miracles!   
> Keep 'em coming!   
> Thanks for reading!!!


	17. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Me again!  
> This chapter kept going and going and going. I tried to reel it in but she was a wild one!  
> Enjoy!

Emma woke up sore, stiff and disorientated. Knowing that the bed in Tony's spare room was much more cushy than what she was currently experiencing, she had a moment of panic where she assumed everything had been a dream and she was going to wake up on the streets again. Wherever she was most certainly felt as hard as sleeping on concrete.

Slowly cracking her eyes open, despite her anxiety valiantly trying to make her body panic, Emma's blurred vision first noticed...a wall. That was it. Blinking away the sleep still hovering around the edges of her vision, she rolled her eyes around without moving, trying to figure out a few more clues.

A toilet.

Helpful.

Smacking her lips, face scrunching in displeasure and puzzlement, Emma tried to push herself off the floor she was currently laying on.

Pain laced up her body as soon as it began to form the movement of sitting up. And just like that, the day before came rushing back to her. 

Her breath stuttered out and the familiar burn of tears formed behind her eyes. 

She was in the bathroom. Locked away and hiding. 

Breathing out slowly to stave away another breakdown, Emma agonizingly made her body sit up and lean against the door. 

She needed to take stock of herself.

She needed to try and relax, get her head in order.

She needed to find Tony.

But...did she?

Letting her head rest gently against the door, she thought to give herself just a minute. Just a minute to think.

That was the plan until she heard muffled talking on the other side of the door.

Was it that man? The Captain? Did he come back for her?

Despite her body very much wanting to stay motionless, fear drove her to slide on her bottom across the floor to the other wall and plaster herself against it.

Cupping her hand over her mouth, Emma attempted to muffle her panting breaths. 

She felt light headed but there was no way she was going to make a sound. 

Closing her eyes tight and trying to disappear, Emma jumped when there was a light tapping against the door followed by a indistinct voice. She could not make out who was talking or what they were saying at first. Trepidation and alarm had created a slight buzzing in her ears. 

Forcing herself to calm down enough to figure out who had discovered her, she breathed deeply through her nose and out again. Peeling her eyes open, she stared at the door as if whoever was on the other side was going to phase through it. 

Terror was clawing it's way to the forefront of her emotions until her ears finally registered Tony's soft voice.

Emma's body collapsed in on itself in relief and the motion caused all her injuries to flare to life again. Whimpering, she crawled back to the door and pressed her forehead against it.

"Emma?" She let out a little sob at the sound of her name coming from Tony's lips, "Emma? Shortcake? I'm here. I...are you okay?" She heard more shuffling then a muttered 'fuck, of course she's not okay, Tony, Christ'. 

She was sure he was talking to himself but she heard it none the less. 

Her mind was starting to feel more tranquil just with him near, yet she still couldn't make herself say anything or open the door. Not yet. 

Not yet.

She heard what she thought was Tony adjusting his position. Seeing the faint shadow under the door correlate with her assumption. When he spoke again, it seemed he had pressed his face against the door for his voice was much clearer. More tension gradually leaked from Emma's frame as she listened.

"Hey. So...he's gone. It was Steve. Rogers. Captain stick up his ass," The last part was said far more quietly but she still heard it, "He won't be coming back, at least not here. Not in your space. Fuck, you'll never have to see him again if you don't want to. If you wish, I can make that happen." He stuttered out for a minute as Emma tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she was attacked by Captain America.

Seriously, what the fuck was her life right now?

Still reeling from the revelation, she had to force herself to tune back in to Tony who had started to speak again.

"Baby?" That was a new one. Despite her body feeling like one, massive bruise and her mind still struggling to catch up, her heart was still very much in the game and gave a happy thump at being addressed in such a way, "Will you...Can you come out? I promise. Baby, I promise it's safe. Just you and me...I...I need to see you. Call me selfish. I need to know you're okay..."

She would never call him that.

As she sat, she realized she needed to see him too. It came over her like a warm blanket. She needed him. Now. 

Exerting herself, she painfully slid back away from the door. She didn't know if she could stand but she could reach the knob from the floor, Tony would have to move, for the door swung outward.

Pushing it away from herself, she heard Tony shuffling out of the way and then...there he was. 

Her eyes passed over every part of him. 

He looked awful. And that was saying a lot considering it was Tony.

The suit she so admired yesterday was rumpled and at some point he had lost the tie and outer jacket. His face was more lined than usual, eyes staring out dully and accentuated by dark circles underneath. And his hair...if Emma didn't know any better she would have thought he'd been electrocuted. Either that or he'd been actively trying to pull it out from the roots with how every part was sticking up in every direction. 

Overall. Yes. Awful.

Nevertheless, Emma drank him in like she was dehydrated and he was the only drink in sight. 

He appeared to be doing the same as well. A riot of emotions passed over his face, this time clear enough that even Emma was able to interpret them. 

Relief. Sadness. Anger. Determination. 

They swirled slowly across his façade and she watched from her place on the floor, not moving closer, just absorbing his presence. 

Tony didn't seem satisfied with the distance for in the next moment he was clambering to his knees and tottering towards her. 

Emma's brain registered right before he reached her that she had Tony Stark on his knees...for her. That was until he reached her and while all she wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms and never come out, when his hands slid across her biceps on the journey to her back she cried out at the touch.

He instantly fell back onto his haunches and looked for all the world as if he'd been punched in the gut. 

Fighting back more tears, god she was tired of crying already, Emma tried to roll the sleeve up on her shirt. She was wearing a plain long sleeved grey shirt and black leggings, which explained why she was also cold from sleeping on the floor. She could only make the shirt go to her elbow but she saw the beginnings of a deep purple bruise peeking out from the bottom of her bicep.

Captain America had grabbed her. 

Grabbed and squeezed.

Her breath hitched and she dropped the sleeve but the damage of seeing it was done. For both her and Tony. 

Slumping she turned back to Tony, helpless.

His lips were pursed, brows lowered and eyes...his eyes were so tortured. 

Emma couldn't stand it. The face he was making. The distance. The pain she was in. 

With a deep breath in preparation, Emma forced her body to move.

Crawling the short distance to Tony she watched his face change to one of hesitation and conflict as he held his hands out, whether to stop her or help she didn't know and she didn't care, she drug herself right past his outstretched arms and straight into his lap.

She fought against the pain to wrap her arms around his upper back, hands grasping his shirt as he fell onto his backside from her sudden weight. 

Once she was situated, legs wrapping around his lower torso, clinging, his hands and arms cautiously wound around her in return. 

Her face slotted itself into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, nose burying into the collar of his shirt. 

Everything in her softened and her whole body seemed to heave an exhale. 

Slow moisture leaked from behind her closed eyes, steadily wetting his shirt. 

He did not seem to mind for she felt his own face turn into her hair, breathing her in. She felt his throat working to swallow and heard his own breath hitching and finally, what she knew were his own tears, gradually making their way through her strands of hair to lay against her scalp. 

She squeezed him tighter against the onslaught of her wrought emotions as she felt his body began to shake with his. 

He didn't have to verbalize an apology.

She felt it in every hitched breath, every stroke of his hand as it gently ran up and down her back, in the gentle sniffing of his nose. His regret poured off of him as well as his prayer for benediction. 

And she gave it to him by kissing his neck ever so slightly. Leaving her lips pressed to his skin in forgiveness. 

*********************************************************

They sat there for so long that Emma knew Tony's legs had to have fallen asleep but he never complained and he never loosened his hold. 

She could have fallen back to sleep there. Easily. 

Despite sitting on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, Tony's body still radiated heat and she absorbed it greedily.

Her body moved with Tony's deep breath and she snuggled closer when he inhaled to speak. 

"Hey." It was spoken so quietly against her hairline, his breath ruffling her baby hair. "I...God Emma. I'm so sorry. I will Never let anything like this happen again. I swear it to you." His hand came up to cradle her head against his neck and he pressed a hard kiss to her temple, lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. 

"I never want to let you go." Her body and breath jerked at that statement, "But," here she pulled back slightly to look at him. Oh. He had most certainly been crying and her heart hurt to see it, he moved his hand to cradle her cheek, "You need to see a doctor..."

Emma's exhaled a stuttered breath and she unconsciously shook her head no. 

Tony's lips turned down slightly and his eyes lowered before resolutely locking back with hers, "I know...I know your scared...and I..." he licked his lips as she watched him struggle to get out his words. Emma brought her own hand up to pass lightly over his cheek and he grabbed it, pressing an ardent kiss into her palm before laying it back against his stubbled skin, holding it there with his own. Bringing his eyes back to her she saw his renewed resolve, "I wish I could take away that fear, sweetheart. I'd do anything to reverse it. Fuck...I feel that way about you a lot and I hate that I inadvertently caused this. I hate it so fucking much." He stopped again and his lips rolled over each other, closing his eyes he pressed her hand harder into his face.

Emma's eyes stung, her own heart pounding painful beats against her ribs. 

She inhaled and exhaled two large breaths as he opened his eyes to watch the movement, pushing down the expanse of feelings clawing at her raw throat she whispered, "I..I don't blame you."

Tony's body went lax and his face dropped in devastation that she only saw for a moment before he was pulling her back into his arms, mindful of her injuries but still firmly. 

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but, damn it, I'm a selfish man. It won't assuage my guilt but I'll take it. I'll make this up to you, I give my word."

She was shaking her head against his shoulder where her chin was resting lightly. His hand come up to card through her hair and stop the movement. 

Okay. She wouldn't disagree. She would just have to show him in other ways that she forgave him and did not need his penance. 

They held each other again, rocking back and forth slowly, taking what little strength each other had to offer. 

Emma pondered his earlier statement as her eyes started to feel heavy again. Her head was spinning slightly and she knew he was right. She needed a doctor. 

Fighting back the need and want to just drop off to sleep in the cradle of his arms, Emma pushed back against his chest and he loosened his hold enough that she could sit up and face him, bottom resting on his thighs as his arms encircled her hips. 

"Okay."

His face scrunched in confusion at her simple declaration and she clarified, "Okay. I'll see a doctor," He started to give a small smile in relief until she continued, "But I don't want to leave the penthouse. Please. I...I just can't right now."

Her body hurt too much to move let alone walk somewhere to seek medical attention. She also didn't want to screw up the courage to face people right now. She didn't relish crowds in the first place and she was afraid...she could admit it, at least to herself, that she would see the Captain again. If he was still lurking somewhere in the tower, she had no desire to run into him. 

Not anytime soon.

Maybe never.

Tony was nodding an affirmative before she had even finished her explanation. 

"It's okay. That's fine. I know just the guy."

Emma's face fell a little at the mention of another man and Tony picked up on the cue, quickly reassuring, "He's great Emma, truly. I'd trust him with my life."

Relaxing slightly at that, Emma again nodded in approval of the plan. 

"Let's get you somewhere comfortable, okay?"

Puffing her cheeks, Emma again gave a positive gesture and slowly, carefully, started to lift her body from Tony's. 

His hands helped, grasping lightly at her hips in order to help her raise herself. 

Once she was standing, Emma gripped the marble countertop and fought off a wave of nausea. She hadn't eaten since lunch, yesterday, and that mixed with her pain was making her stomach roll unpleasantly. 

She didn't have it in her to feel upset about the prospect of passing out again in front of her soulmate. 

Tony once again seemed attuned to her distress and moved closer, resting a hand on her hip he leaned in to get a better look at her face.

"Shortcake, I really like the color green but not when you are sporting it and looking like that. Can I..." His arm slid from her hip up her back, "Would you let me carry you? Please."

Emma breathed out a quiet 'okay'. And Tony wasted no time scooping her up and holding her securely to his chest. He turned briskly and made his way out of the bathroom, beelining it for her bed.

Reaching the side, he made to lay her down when her arm wrapped tighter around his neck. Pausing halfway through the motion, Tony looked at her questioningly. 

"Could we...go to your room?"

She had never even seen Tony's room and he had yet to invite her into it. But, she knew, being surrounded by everything that was him would bring her endless comfort. 

Tony straightened and stared at her blankly for long enough that Emma colored and was about to simply roll out of his arms onto her bed in mortification when a sudden small smile flashed across his mouth and he jerked a shaky nod before making his way to the door and down the hall. 

Burying her face in his neck, Emma pressed her delighted expression into his skin. Hurting, tired and hungry though she may be, her heart was still leaping at the prospect of laying in Tony's bed. It wasn't what her mind conjured when she thought of ways to finally spend time there but she was looking forward to it even so. 

Lifting her head when she heard him kick his door open, she let her eyes pass over the room. It was simultaneously everything she thought it would be and nothing like she imagined. 

It was huge for one, that was expected. The bed was more in the middle of the room, low to the ground with a tall, dark wooden headboard. Soft creams and yellows made up the sheets and duvet. The walls were dark as well, wooden and gleaming, contrasting slightly with the white large tiled floor. Windows covered the wall to the left and a tv dominated the wall in front of the centralized bed. 

While the grandeur and opulence was envisioned, the spartan atmosphere was not something she anticipated. 

Everything was beautiful but it lacked anything the screamed out 'Tony Stark lives here'. The room had no personality.

Odd.

Emma shelved the questions the discovery brought forward for another day. 

In fact anything at all fled her mind when Tony reverently placed her down in his bed. He arranged her body flat against the pillows, fluffing them up a bit behind her head. He also pulled the sheet and blanket from the bottom of the bed where they had been carelessly discarded and affectionately tucked them in around her body. 

Smoothing the hair back from her face, he kept his hand on her jaw as he sat down beside her. 

Emma had never before felt so...cherished.

She would not cry again, dang it. 

"Jarvis," Tony addressed the AI while maintaining eye contact with her, "Get a hold of Dr. Banner for me please. Ask him to meet me up here. At the elevator." 

"Right away, sir. And may I speak out of turn sir," Tony broke his gaze at that and looked off to the left, face set in a baffled expression until his brows rose a bit and he shrugged, "Miss. Hutton," now it was Emma's turn to look perplexed, "I wish to say that I apologize I was unable to inform you until it was too late that Captain Rogers had entered the premises. I am deeply sorry you were hurt on account of that."

Emma was powerless then to stop a tear leaking from her eye at the AI's affliction. Tony even seemed a little choked up over the pronouncement. 

Taking a hiccupping breath Emma rasped, "It's okay Jarvis. It wasn't your fault either." At the end of her declaration she looked back at Tony hoping to convey the 'either' part was for him. 

He smiled. A sad smile. But a smile. 

Emma strained her tired muscles to form a more cheerful smile back at him and in turn his own face lost a little bit of the melancholy look it was arranged in.

Her eyelids were refusing to stay open. She was surrounded in Tony's scent. While the room lacked his perceived style, the bed was an ocean of the heady aroma that was her soulmate. It made her body feel languid and lethargic. Finally safe. 

Tony slowly moving his hand through the hair by her face wasn't helping matter either. 

One last long blink and she felt herself start to tip over into unconsciousness when Jarvis announced that Dr. Banner had arrived and was waiting in the elevator for entry. 

Her eyes flew back open and locked with Tony's. He gave her a reassuring look and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"It'll be alright. I'm going to go get him, explain everything. I'll be back. With Banner."

Prompting her body to try and sit up, Emma flexed under the covers, arms moving to push herself up against the headboard. 

Seeing what she was attempting, Tony jumped up and helped her arrange uncooperative limbs until she was more or less sitting up straight, back against the headboard. 

Tony shoved a pillow between her back and the wood and again kissed her cheek, making her flustered still, before leaving the room to fetch the elusive Dr. Banner.

Wringing her hands in apprehension. Emma waited.

She could hear their voices as they moved back down the hall and she steadied her breathing against the rising uneasiness.

Tony poked his head in first and pushing the door open fully, Emma got her first look at Dr. Banner.

He was smiling slightly. In all actuality the smile looked like it was bordering on a grimace. He wasn't a big man by any means. Soft, was the word that came to mind when she looked him over. He walked with little to no confidence in his steps. Shoulders rolled forward and hands clasped in front of him, moving restlessly against each other. 

Okay. 

She could handle him, she supposed. 

She tried to smile and like him she was sure it was a pathetic attempt. 

His eyes shone in understanding and she felt the traction of her muscles loosen a bit more. 

"Doc, this is Emma. Emma, this is Doc." Tony broke the silent stare off with a grand sweeping motion of his arm. Introducing them.

Hand lifting slightly from where it was grasping the covers laying across her lap, she waved ever so slightly and Dr. Banner returned it just as hesitant.

When nothing else happened, Tony made an impatient noise and indicated with his head that Dr. Banner should move towards her. 

The doctor gave Tony a harrassed look but did slowly start to amble in her direction. When he was about a foot away he held his hand out and again announced that he was Dr. Banner, but she could call him Bruce if she wished. 

Finding herself thankful that he was holding out the correct hand so that she wouldn't have to lift her injured arm, she extended her appendage and shook hands with the newcomer. 

His hands were soft with slight callouses and his grip was loose. 

Okay. She felt okay with him.

Tony clapped, startling both her and Dr. Banner, and while he shot her an apologetic look when he turned his stare back to the doctor he was slightly less repentant. 

"Please Doc, can we get to the examine. Some parties are getting a little impatient..." He indicated her with an exaggerated tick of his head and she knew he was joking, trying to put her at ease. Made more clear when he turned to her with a wink. She gave him a grateful look and took a breath, turning back to Dr. Banner she nodded her head signifying she was fine if he wanted to get started.

Dr. Banner nodded back and then pointed to the mattress beside her hip, silently asking if it was okay for him to sit. 

She jerked a shrug and he fastidiously perched himself on the end of the mattress.

Before he started the examination he turned to her and muttered, "I'm not a medical doctor," before she could become alarmed he reiterated, "well, I don't practice anyway, I went to medical school just didn't finish. I ended up getting a PhD in physics. But, don't worry, please, I can look you over. If your okay with that?"

Emma glanced at Tony who nodded encouragingly. He said he would trust this man with his life. To show that she still trusted Tony's word, Emma turned back to Dr. Banner and gave her consent.

"Ok then. Let's just start by talking. Can you tell me where you are hurting and what you are feeling?"

Sucking in a breath of fortification Emma started listing her ailments in a muted voice, "My arm," she indicated her left bicep, "He, um...that man...the Captain...he grabbed it and squeezed, I don't think he broke anything but...it hurts. My back...it hurts as well. And, at one point he grabbed my ankle while I was on the floor...um...I also kicked him...with the same foot, with my heel..." She trailed off and her eyes sought Tony's. She was left bereft though for at some point during the disquisition Tony had wandered to look out the windows. She could tell by the lines in his back that he was tense.

She didn't want to subject him to this, but the doctor had asked. 

"Okay." Dr. Banner responded just as quiet. "Let's go ahead and take a look at your ankle first if you don't mind?" 

Emma shook her head and Dr. Banner flashed her a quick and comforting smile before standing back up and slowly, so she could track every movement, lifted the covers up and over the foot she indicated and just as sensitively rolled down her sock until he could remove it. 

Not having seen her ankle before this moment, Emma was astonished at how swollen it was. Dr. Banner gently prodded the area with his finger and made some humming noises in the back of his throat as he observed the trauma. 

"Well," Emma noticed that Tony turned away from the window and was looking at her ankle with the same desolate eyes he gave her in the bathroom. The doctor continued, not knowing that he now had an avid audience from behind, "It's not broken, though the muscles and possibly ligaments appear to be damaged. I won't know to what extent without a MRI. Make sure to stay off of it. Elevate it. Putting some ice on it will help the swelling and the pain. Only for 20 minutes at a time though. Every 2 to 4 hours for a few days."

Despite the fact that Dr. Banner did not exude confidence he spoke in an assure manner with intelligence, overlaid with kindness and it was enough for Emma to lose any tension remaining in her. 

He replaced the blanket back over her foot after he had helped her place a couple spare pillows under it. 

Moving back up the bed, Dr. Banner indicated her shirt with a embarrassed gesture and asked if she would mind taking it off so he could look at her arm and back. 

Emma's eyes shot to Tony and he shook himself out of whatever thoughts had him frozen in place. Tony moved around the bed and came to sit on her other side. 

"Not how I envisioned getting you topless in here, but I promise shortcake, the Doc's intentions are pure."

Dr. Banner made an aggrieved sound and lifted his eyes to the ceiling as if asking for divine intervention. Tony just smirked, a little bit sad around the edges still, but he was trying and she appreciated it.

Emma gave him back a bashful smile and noticed that Dr. Banner had turned his back to get her some modicum of privacy. Tony however, waited until she started to lift the shirt over her head to turn his head in the opposite direction. 

Arranging the blanket back across her chest to cover her plain black bra, Emma voiced that she was ready and both men focused their attention back to her. 

God. She didn't imagine she'd have another onlooker when she was topless in Tony's bed either. She knew she was blushing. It was becoming the norm. 

Clearing his throat, Dr. Banner sat back down on the bed and pointed to Emma's injured arm. She nodded and turned her body slightly so he could see it better.

He once again hummed and hawed as he lightly ran his hands over her flesh. 

Once finished he asked her if she could lean forward so he could take a look at her back. She did so and he spent a minute pressing areas of her skin and asking what hurt and what didn't. 

Tony watched the whole ordeal, silent and stone faced. 

Finishing up, Dr. Banner sat back down and blew out a breath. He looked first at Tony then back at Emma.

"Well, nothings broken," both Tony and Emma sagged a little in relief at that. Continuing his assessment he went on to say, "while that may be so, I do believe you have some tearing in your bicep. Severe tearing. Same with the ankle. You should rest, ice it and take some anti-inflammatory medication. I can provide you some better ones than you could get over the counter. I'll also get you some pain killers. They'll make you tired, maybe a little loopy but rest is good for you right now. Your back has some bruising, most likely from the struggle but that should heal in a few days." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're a little dehydrated and I would suggest a good meal...I um...could hear your belly growling when I was examining your back." He moved his hand to rub the back of his neck and Emma ducked her head and glanced at Tony out of the corner of her eye. 

He wasn't looking at her but off to the side. His face was set in displeasure mixed with irritation and healthy dose of sorrow. She didn't like it. 

As if sensing that he was being watched, Tony snapped his face back to Emma and cleared it of those emotions, replacing it with soft smile. 

She appreciated the effort but knew it was false, not wanting to call him out on it she looked back to Bruce and murmured a thank you. 

Tony snapped up and jumped from the bed. He walked around the front of it clearing his throat and indicating the door with an outstretched arm, "Thanks for coming Doc. I'll, uh, take it from here."

Bruce simply stared at him for a moment before turning back to Emma and stating that it was lovely to meet her though the circumstances could have been better.

Emma gave him a smile and a nod and only then did the doctor get up and make his way to the door. 

She once again heard them both talking as they walked down the hall, she couldn't hear what was being said but there was a lot of what sounded like them talking over each other. She strained to listen until the echo of their voices could no longer be heard. 

Shuffling her body back down under the covers, while making sure her foot remained propped, she attempted to get comfortable again. She didn't bother replacing her shirt, she was under the covers. 

After a few minutes Tony came back, he had a plate of what looked like fruit and cheese, hastily thrown together but still tasty looking. 

"The good Doc went forth to find you some pills, in the meantime, if you can stay up for a bit, I'd like for you to eat a little." He raised the plate up a little as a made his way around the bed again to plunk down easily beside her. Being mindful not to jostle her battered body.

Her head was still propped slightly on the pillows so she made no move to sit back up and Tony made no move to hand her the plate. By silent mutual agreement, Tony carefully fed her small morsels of food from his own hand. 

It was intimate.

It was sweet.

And so heart wrenchingly unbelievable that Emma's mind struggled to comprehend that it was real. Every twinge in her arm, foot or back reminded her that she was indeed laying in Tony Stark's bed, being hand fed by the man.

Would her life ever stop feeling fictitious?

When she could eat no more, mouth turning slightly away when Tony offered her a small piece of apple, he provided her with a drink from a bottle of water and she carefully sipped it until she was full of that as well. Tony sighed and set the halfway empty plate and bottle on the floor by the bed.

He turned back and stretched his body out beside her. Laying on his side so he was able to place a hand gently upon her stomach. It clenched under his fingers and Emma reminded herself that now was absolutely not the time. 

She was sure when she got a minute, when she wasn't feeling so irrepressibly tired, that her mind would conjure up this moment and run wild with it. But, for now, she closed her eyes and just basked in his closeness. 

It didn't take long for the strain of the past days events and her full belly to lull her into sleep. Right before she drifted off completely she heard Tony say that he would wake her up around dinner to take some pills and eat. 

She hummed an agreement and felt Tony slide down until his forearm was draped across her belly, feeling his other arm make it's way under her head, beneath her pillows. 

Emma cracked her eye's open enough to watch him lay his head on her pillow, forehead touching her temple. 

Contentment spread through her from the top of her head down to her toes. 

Despite the circumstances that brought her there, she still fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so much love on this story, it's a real motivator! I've blocked out the next three chapters...and by that I mean I've jotted down half formed thoughts into an old notebook but...It's something! 
> 
> I love interacting with you guys and hearing your thoughts so far! So please, feel free to drop me a comment, I always respond and it really does give me the boost to continue brain storming for this story! (Not that I would ever abandon it, I love it too much!!)
> 
> Kudos are also appreciated if you aren't feeling chatty! ;-) Thanks!!!


	18. Food and Pharmaceuticals (Tony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! This is not the direction this chapter was supposed to go but once again this story had a mind of it's own. Guess it's deciding to be longer then I anticipated it being. Enjoy!

Inhaling, Tony's nose picked up the scent of sunflowers and honeysuckle. Without opening his eyes, he followed his olfaction further into the enticing aroma. Breathing deeply again when the tip of his nose touched something soft. It twitched slightly when whatever he was sniffing tickled the skin along his nostrils and lips. 

His head recoiled from the nuisance and his hand lifted to rub over his face. The action caused him to slowly open his eyes. 

Taking stock of his surroundings, he sluggishly realized he was in his room, in bed, with a woman. His arm was numb from being trapped under her pillow. Swiping the sleep from his eyes and shaking his head a little to get his brain to start processing, his gaze went to the woman's sleeping face.

Emma. 

Relaxing back on his numb arm, he watched her peaceful features as she rested. His eyes drinking in every detail. 

She looked so much younger in her sleep. For a moment he felt old, unworthy. He'd known her for less then a week and here they were. She was hurt. The bruise on her arm was glaring evidence. And while it was not by his hand it was by someone he knew, while she was in his safe place. A place that should have been safe for her too. 

Tightly closing his eyes against the torrid and detrimental thoughts, he breathed out slowly through his nose. He knew she wouldn't want him thinking this way about himself. She'd already forgiven him.

He could feel that in her every action since the bathroom floor.

He didn't deserve it.

But, like he told her, he was a selfish man. He'd take it. The only problem was trying to live with the guilt. 

Carefully retracting his arm from beneath her, taking caution to not wake her up, he sat up against the headboard and cracked his neck. His body was moving slower than usual. A night on the bathroom floor was proving to be a worthy adversary for the great man of iron. 

Looking at Emma one more time he was loathe to have to wake her up. She needed to eat some more and take her pills. He supposed he could get all that ready before he disturbed her. Leaning over, he delicately place a feather light kiss across her brow. Her skin was so soft under his lips.

Pulling back, he ran a light finger across her cheek and then forced himself to move away.

Stretching and cracking his back once he was standing he quietly asked Jarvis for the time. Matching his low voice Jarvis replied, "It is just after seven p.m. Sir. Also, Dr. Banner arrived while you were sleeping with the required pills for Miss. Hutton. I allowed him entry and he left the medication with explicit instructions on the island, he also wished for me to convey to Miss. Hutton a speedy recovery and to let you know he would like to have a conversation with you at your earliest convenience."

During Jarvis's message, Tony had used the bathroom, washed his hands and face and was now standing in his walk in. The suit he'd been wearing the day before felt constricting and soiled. It was most assuredly a t-shirt and sweats kind of day. 

Thanking Jarvis and telling him to let Banner know he'd get ahold of him soon, Tony dressed in an old Metallica shirt and black sweats. Exiting the closet he once again crept to the bed to check on the occupant. 

Still sleeping peacefully.

Still the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

Smiling to himself he left the room on swift and silent feet in search of food and pharmaceuticals.

Finding what he was looking for on the island, Tony looked over the pills and the note left from Bruce.

Tony,

The pain killers and anti-inflammatories aren't exactly OTC. Dr. Cho and I have created our own formulas, they are a little stronger but perfectly safe. There's also another pill that we've designed that will help with the bruising and healing rate. Emma should take one pill of each every 4 to 6 hours.  
I talked with Natasha, she said Steve left the tower immediately after the incident. I'm sorry this happened Tony. I'll be in the lab all day if you need me, I'd really like to talk to you further about this. 

Bruce

Sighing loudly, Tony dropped the letter back on the island. 

Steve was gone. Again. 

Good. He didn't think he could stomach having him remain in the tower. Now he only had to contend with Pepper.

He knew Pepper was upset. Pissed even. But to go this low? She knew Captain Righteous would assume things the minute he saw Emma in Tony's space. It was just who he was, act first, think...never. 

Tony didn't realize how hard he was gripping the counter until the bite of the marble registered. He loosened his grip and shook out the pain, rubbing his palms together to get rid of the indent the counter left. 

He didn't know where to direct his anger. Steve? Pepper? Himself?

It paced inside of him like a rabid dog. Hungry.

A few years back he would have taken a suit and went and found something to blow up, someone to punish. 

He'd grown since then. At least he'd like to think so. Although he wouldn't exactly say no if the opportunity to blast Steve in his perfect face was offered. 

Gathering his thoughts before they spiraled, he shelved the guilt and anger for another time. He had a soulmate to take care of and he was damn well going to do it. 

From now until...forever. If she was amiable. 

God, he hoped she was still amiable. It may have been too early to start thinking about forever but Tony Stark was nothing if not a presumptuous planner. 

Grabbing a tray from an upper cabinet, Tony measured out all the pills Emma would need, along with a bottle of Powerade. Placing a call to the chef he requested a light meal of grilled chicken and some steamed vegetables for them both.

With nothing else to do but wait, Tony wandered into the lab. The bots had put themselves away and Jarvis had shut everything down. He stood in the threshold and stared at the spot that Emma had last been before she was accosted. 

She'd looked so happy. Carefree. 

For a moment, he had provided that for her. 

Head falling forward, chin touching his chest, he swiped at his eyes. They were dry but burning. A headache was forming. Heaving a sigh, he started to raise his head and leave when a hunk of something dark and out of place caught his eye. 

Just a few step from the door, laying innocuously, was the camera Tony had gifted to his soulmate. 

Feeling his face contort in confusion, he meandered over to the object and rescued it from the floor. As soon as it was in his hands pieces fell from it. The lens popped out and rolled across the floor by his feet. A few smaller components crumbled from his touch and laid dormant in his palm. 

Had she dropped it in the attack?

Holding the camera in front of his chest, slightly elevated he questioned, "Jarvis?"

Further clarification was not needed as Jarvis answered, "Captain Rogers confiscated Miss. Hutton's camera in the altercation. He proceeded to break the device, Sir."

Tony's eyes closed and he exhaled as his shoulders slumped. 

Fuck.

As if he already didn't want to maim America's national hero. 

Laying the broken camera on one of his work tables, he examined the memory card slot. Seeing it remained undamaged, he popped it out and smiled in relief.

At least she'd have her pictures. The camera, he could replace. 

Pocketing the card, Jarvis then informed him that the food had arrived. Leaving the lab, Tony did one last sweep of the area before he shut the door. 

He had a soulmate to wake. Amends needed to be made, whether she knew it or not. 

*****************************************************

She was still asleep by the time Tony made it back to the bedroom, tray of food, pills and ice packs in hand. 

Creeping up to what he was now dubbing as his side of the bed, at least to himself, he set the tray down first, near the pillows. Curling a leg beneath him, he sat facing his slumbering soulmate. 

She'd barely moved an inch in his absence and he gave himself a moment to appreciate and admire the way her soft, long hair spread out across his pillows. Her lips were pursed slightly making it all the more tempting to lean down and press a kiss to the pillow-y flesh. 

He resisted, of course. 

Barely.

Tony wanted her coherent and enthusiastically consensual for their first real kiss. 

He didn't, however, resist the urge to bring his hand up and brush a thumb across her enticing mouth, cupping her jaw. He watched in rapt interest as her tongue came out to wet her lips at the touch, tip of it just catching the side of Tony's thumb, as it sat steady on the corner of her mouth. 

Inhaling against the rush of desire that burned from the extremity, clear to the middle of his chest, where his heart seized faintly.

God, what a feeling. 

Was it the soulmate connection that made everything that much more intense? 

Something to research. Another time. 

Maybe in the form of more touches...in various places...?

No. Another time. 

Retracting his hand, he ran it through his hair, while getting control of his baser urges. She wasn't in his bed for a good time. Not yet at least. 

In the meantime, he must have made more noise than he was aiming for because Emma started to move, eyelids flickering, limbs stretching. Tony watched avidly as the she lifted her arms from under the blanket, cotton covering sliding down far enough for him to get a fleeting look at the way her bra pushed her breasts up satisfyingly.

When she winced in pain, Tony gave himself a mental smack for being such a lecher and looked away until she could compose herself. 

Although if he was honest with himself, which he always was, the image of her perfectly peachy and plump skin would visit him again he was sure...most likely in the shower. 

God. He was a pervert.

Only for her. 

He heard more shuffling and situating as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the far wall. Finally, she spoke his name, hushed and still a little deep from sleep...well that wasn't helping his thoughts.  
Clearing his throat more times than needed he looked back and gave her his best "yes I'm here, no I wasn't just ogling your assets as you slept" reassuring smile. 

She smiled back so he let himself relax. 

Indicating the tray, he announced, "Dinner is served madam. Well, dinner and a few healthy doses of narcotics. Sounds like a good time to me."

Lifting himself up to his knees, mindful of the tray, he helped Emma arrange herself when she started to push herself up and towards the headboard.

The damn blanket slipped again and Tony did he best to keep his eyes in safer places. 

He believed he succeeded. 

Mostly.

Going on the blush Emma was currently sporting though...probably not. 

He shrugged in concession of guilt and apology. He was just a man. 

"What time is it?"

Her low-pitched question brought him back to himself. She was hurt. She needed care not a Casanova. 

Guilt hit him like a brick and he refocused on her face, bruise on her arm shining out like a beacon and deepening his shame. It took him a minute to answer, so long so that Jarvis jumped in, "It is currently 7:48 p.m. Miss."

She whispered a thank you to his AI and Tony shook himself out of his swirling mess of emotions and indicated the tray again, "Food first, then the good stuff."

Emma nodded in agreeance and Tony observed as she sat up a little straighter, hands smoothing down the blanket across her thighs. She also tightened the area where the duvet was secured under her armpits and the debauched back part of Tony's brain gave a little whimper in disappointment. 

He purposefully squashed that part down. 

Laying the tray across her lap, he grabbed his own plate then arranged his body so he was shoulder to shoulder with her. Not touching, he didn't want to accidently bump her arm, but he was close enough that they could share the heat that was bouncing between them. Hers from being under the covers and his from his brain and emotions operating in overdrive.

"Jarvis, can you please turn on the TV. Anything but the news buddy." 

Distraction. He needed a distraction so he wouldn't stare at her person while she ate her much needed dinner. 

The TV clicked on and Emma and himself settled into dinner and what looked like an episode of "The Simpsons". 

Not his first choice but beggars can't be choosers. 

They ate mostly in silence, the drone of the cartoon and the scraping of their forks the only thing breaking the quietude. 

From the corner of his eye, as he was piercing his last floret of broccoli, he saw Emma set her fork down on her plate. She hadn't finished it but it was a marked improvement from lunch. Covertly he watched as she swiped a napkin across her mouth and turned her head his way.

Chewing his food quickly he laid his own fork down and faced her in turn. 

Her gaze was directed somewhere around the collar of his shirt and her hands were twisting in her napkin. 

She was nervous.

Why?

"That man...the Captain...is he...?"

Ah. That's why she was nervous. Rushing to reassure her he responded sharply, "Gone."

He followed the line of her shoulders as they sagged in relief, just as quickly though they tensed again.

"Is he...coming back?"

"No." He was just as quick to answer, wanting to bring her any comfort he could. He'd do anything to wipe the look of trepidation and dismay currently fighting for dominance across her gentle countenance, "Never. If you don't wish it. Wouldn't bother me, if I'm being honest. He's not exactly the life of the party."

She didn't look anymore relieved at that, in fact, her brows crinkled and her lips pinched, "Why...why did he do it? I...I've been trying to...understand..." she trailed off again and he deflated. 

How could he explain?

Would she blame him if she knew the full truth. His heart pinched in pain. 

Deflecting for just a minute he pointed at the tray, "Lets get this cleaned up and get some pills in your system. Get some ice put on you as well, for a bit...?" 

Her eyes lowered, breaking off any progress they had made on locking gazes with him. He hated that he put that look on her face. She was confused, discouraged. 

He would tell her.

He would.

He just...needed a minute.

Resolutely not looking at her despondent face, Tony picked up the tray after palming the pills and laid it on the floor by the bed. Handing off the pills into her waiting palm, he also passed off the Powerade and busied himself with the ice packs while she downed her medicine. 

She let out a quiet hiss as he laid the first one over her enlarged ankle, he grimaced and muttered an apology before covering the appendage back up.

Moving to the top of the bed, he helped her lay back down, head still propped on a couple pillows and wrapped the next ice pack around her bicep. She shivered and he tucked the covers more tightly around her form. 

This time when he glanced at her face from where he was tucking the duvet firmly around her thighs, she met his gaze. Still confused...looking a little lost. 

He clenched his teeth and gave her a quick smile. She didn't smile back, just lowered her gaze back the where she was undoubtedly twisting her fingers together under the protection of the blanket. 

Fuck. Ok. 

He made his way back to his side of the bed and laid on his side, head propped up on his bent arm, fist supporting his temple. From this position her injured arm with the ice pack surrounding it was just in his line of sight. He stared at it. The bruise, a prominent reminder of his folly, making him more resolute. 

Haltingly he explained, steadily staring at the ice pack, "It was Pepper." He sensed more then saw her head turn towards him, he didn't face her in her return, "She...lied. Told Rogers that I had broken it off with her and was hiding out in my apartment. Said she was worried. Must have talked to him right before the meeting. I don't know if she called him or...yeah. Not important," he sniffed quickly, compressing his lips and chancing a quick look at Emma. 

For the first time since he'd met her, her face was blank. 

Not knowing what else to say, he waited. Waited for her to process. Waited for her to blame him. 

He barreled on when the silence stretched too long, "Captain Rogers, Steve. He's a stickler for rules ya know?" He cleared his throat, "yeah, probably not but, he's kind of a hard ass. Pain in the ass...same difference. When he saw you, I'm sure he assumed the worst. It's just where his mind goes. Constant soldier. It's no excuse. He had no right."

She still hadn't said anything, didn't move or give indication of what she was feeling. 

He was about to open his mouth and...well he didn't know but he was sure it was going to be more rambling. Maybe groveling. Anything at this point, when he heard a small sniffle. 

Jerking his head up he saw a single tear make it's way down her face. He wasted no time scrambling up from his position and getting closer to her. Mindful of her injuries he laid his hand on her cheek and brought his forehead to rest against her own, mumbling apologies and making comforting noises. 

He felt her shaking her head against his and pulled back enough so that he could see her eyes. Watching her take a deep breath, he again, waited. This time he didn't have to wait long.

"I didn't say anything," Tony cocked his head, readying to ask what she meant when she continued, "He asked me questions and...I froze. I...don't like confrontation. It scares me. He scared me. I didn't say anything." The last part was whispered and she shut her eyes tightly. 

Tony's heart felt like it cracked. 

"Sweetheart. Hey. No. It was in no way your fault. You were unarmed. Unthreatening. You are not to blame here. He is. Pepper is. Not you. Never you. Okay?"

She sagged a bit and opened her eyes. Looking directly at him. She was no longer crying but her eyes had a sheen to them. He lowered his own gaze to look at her more directly and prompted her to understand with just his look that it was not her fault. She seemed to get it for she took a small breath through her nose and nodded slightly. 

His head mimicked the action and he brought his hand back up to wipe away any remaining moisture on her cheeks. He never wanted to see her cry. He hoped, fruitlessly he was sure, that this would be the last time she would ever have cause to. 

He'd do his best to ensure it. 

"You should try to sleep some more. Those pills are potent."

"Will you stay?"

His poor heart was getting a workout tonight for it flipped on itself at her soft spoken question. Throat closing with emotion and pervading relief that she wasn't upset with him. Didn't blame him. Wanted him close. He could do no more than give a jerky nod and lower himself much as we was earlier. One arm across her stomach and the other under her pillows, head situated beside hers. 

The only difference was she also had her face turned to him. They were so close she was almost blurry, but he didn't shut his eyes and neither did she. 

They didn't speak, just gazed. Eyes slowly taking in each others features. 

It soothed his soul. 

He hoped it did the same for her. 

As close as they were he was able to witness when her blinks became longer and longer. Eyes lethargically opening every time they closed. He was helpless but to find it unmitigatedly precious. 

One last heavy blink and her eyes stayed shut. He continued to watch her. Relaxing more into the pillow. His own eyes started to close with finality when he felt her jerk slightly, eyes opening back up with more clarity than he would have expected from someone who had just nodded off. 

"My camera..."

He blew out a breath, heartbeat returning back to a normal cadence where it had spiked a bit from her sudden alertness.

Tony didn't say anything, merely pulled his arm away from where it was resting across her abdomen to reach down into his pocket. Pulling out the memory card he brought it up to face level between them. 

Watching the smile of relief and elation bloom across her face was better than anything he'd ever seen before. And he'd seen a lot of stunning sights. 

Just as quickly the smile dropped and she was back to sleep. Just like that. 

He breathed a laugh and stored the card back in his sweats. 

He needed to call Pepper. 

This was not something to let fester. Something had to be done. 

Laying his arm back across his soulmate's stomach he thought, 'Just a few minutes and then I'll take care of it.'

Some time later, Jarvis turned off the TV and the lights. 

The two occupants of the bed never stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure the next chapter will be Tony's POV as well. He had things to do...but refused to get out of bed. Lazy. 
> 
> Plus Emma isn't going to be very interesting for a couple days...she is laid up in bed. Boring! :-)
> 
> Lemme know what you're thinking? I love comments. 
> 
> Or drop a kudo if you aren't feeling social :-D


	19. Cuteness and Confrontations (Tony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UST is real. Tony is Tony. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Mind the rating change, S’il vous plaît.
> 
> I don't know if it's worth an "E" but let's face it...it will probably get there eventually. 
> 
> ENJOY!

For the second time in a row, Tony woke up to the smell of a warm summer day and a mouth full of hair.

The first was welcome, the second, not so much.

Pulling his face out of where it had been buried in the back of Emma's neck. Tony observed that they had switched up positions. Emma was now on her right side, curled almost into a ball. Ice packs long discarded in the shuffle of sleep. Tony was spooned right up against her, right arm still buried amongst the pillows. But, his left hand, the sneaky thing, had drifted from its original starting point, above her belly button to dip low on her taut yet smooth abdomen. The crafty little appendage had managed to slip under her shirt and was, at present, resting halfway into the waistband of her leggings. Pinky and ring finger firmly trapped under the nylon. 

Tony, as painstakingly as possible, shifted his lower half from where it was pressed against his soulmates perky backside. Certain parts of his anatomy were very alert to the current position of his hand and were responding quite happily to the feeling. 

His brain was well aware that, again, it was not the time to be acting on these desires, let alone thinking of them. His body, however, simply reacted to the heat and feel of having his soulmate under his hands. 

He should probably work on controlling that. 

Personally, he didn't believe he would be very successful. 

Rolling further away from Emma's enticing warmth and pliant body, Tony spread out on his back and tried to relax...certain parts of his anatomy.

Scaring her first thing in the morning with his raging libido was the last thing he wanted. Despite what his body was telling him. 

Mentally going over his itinerary went a long way in calming the storm of his carnal urges.

Pepper.

He had to call Pepper. Or arrange a meeting with her. 

Body heaving a sigh, the thought was at least enough for his lower half to stand down. 

He needed to talk to Bruce as well. Much of the explanation was glossed over when Bruce came to tend on Emma and he knew his jolly green friend was curious for a more detailed account of what happened. 

And if Bruce was curious, the one other Avenger currently residing in the tower, was most likely also aware of the situation. Although, knowing Natasha, she in all likelihood, worked out most of what occurred. 

Bruce could be dense. Kind, but oblivious. When he and Natasha discovered they were soulmates, Bruce ran. Much like his own experience. Coinciding with him as well, Natasha didn't let that shit slide. She had chased him halfway across the world, talked him out of his own ass and drug him back home. 

They were disgustingly happy. 

Tony hoped he would have a tenth of what they found in each other, with Emma. 

Shaking himself from his internal musings, he decided that a shower was in order before he faced the day. Glancing in his soulmate's direction he wondered if she would want to wash up today as well. 

Before that thought could go down a dirtier route than it needed to be on, Tony hefted himself from the bed as quietly as possible and made for the bathroom. 

Stripping down carelessly Tony entered the shower stall and cranked the hot as far as it would go. Steam encased the glass walls and he held in a groan of pleasure. The tension from the last few days, melting away as the water rolled down his body. 

While most of his muscles slackened under the downpour of heat, his mind and loins worked in tandem to reawaken his simmering lust. Flashes of skin and pouty lips ran a marathon through his thoughts. No single image hanging for long, just flickers of flesh, memories of little noises made during times of happiness. 

Unable to help himself, his arm seeming to have a mind of it's own, he grasped his growing length firmly at the base and managed to just hold on in a moan of pure pleasure and relief. He was throbbing and he'd barely let himself conjure a full fantasy. Just the echo of Emma dancing around his head was enough to leave him aching and hungry. 

Might as well indulge. She was asleep. No harm, no foul. 

Slowly rolling his hips into his firm hold, his mind grasped and held onto an image of Emma's mouth. Plump and wet. It was enough for him to squeeze a little tighter and lightly bang a fist on the wall in order to stave off his impending climax. 

God, it had been too long. 

Either that or it was just Emma. 

It could go either way at this point. 

He didn't allow his thoughts to get too wanton. It felt wrong. She was still hurt. Still naïve and innocent. They hadn't even shared a first real kiss yet. 

Thinking of pressing his mouth against hers, licking into the warm cavern and caressing his tongue along hers was enough for his hips to stutter and a splash of semen to release. Not fully done, he imagined the noise she would make during. Soft moans, mixed with genuine surprise at how good it would feel. 

Hand laying flat and pushing hard against the shower wall, Tony came. 

Biting his lip, while his stomach spasmed with his release, he fought to keep in any and all noise. 

Slightly bent forward, he removed his hand from his softening member. As he caught his breath, he watched his come circle the drain before disappearing. 

Feeling slightly light headed from the power of his release, he laid his back against the cool tile to bask in the afterglow. Other than simply being with Emma, he knew that this moment might be the best part of his day and he wanted to revel in it for a moment longer. 

Blowing out a harsh breath, legs still feeling a little like jelly, Tony heaved himself off the wall and went through the proprietary motions of washing his body and hair. 

Task complete he didn't linger lest his salacious thoughts prompt him for a round two. 

Drying and wrapping a towel around his waste he asked Jarvis for the time. 

"It is 5:36 AM, Sir. Miss. Hutton and yourself fell asleep shortly after your dinner, you were able to get almost nine hours of undisturbed sleep. Much improved from previous nights, if I may say, Sir."

Tony sarcastically nodded his head, smirk tilting the upper right corner of his mouth, eyebrows ticking upward briefly. 

He did feel quite rested. Amazing orgasm not withstanding. 

Brushing his teeth, applying deodorant and his favorite Dior cologne, he did his best to ignore the marks and scars marring his chest. He wasn't ashamed of them. In fact, due to his genious, the process of removing the shrapnel and repairing his heart was nothing short of a medical miracle. 

It was just the memories behind that time in his life he wanted to avoid. Pepper and him were just dipping their toes into something more. She took care of him post-op and was there to soothe his nerves pre-op. 

Staring unseeing at the marble counter, hair comb hanging loosely at his side, he had trouble connecting the Pepper he knew then to the Pepper he is dealing with now. They were friends, good friends, before she decided she wanted more and Tony obliged. 

Meeting his soulmate was sudden and unexpected, but no less hoped for. He knew he should have made his feelings more clear when they were together but he was confused by them. How could he have explained them to her when he was just as lost. 

Emma cleared up any doubts in his mind about soulmates. The instant connection, the drive to help her, comfort her, protect her, be with her was a force to be reckoned with. He could never go back to Pepper after experiencing being with Emma. 

It was remarkable, eye-opening. 

Of course he wished Pepper could have been spared the hurt she was feeling. But whatever she was dealing with emotionally did not excuse the veiled attempt she made on Emma. Tony didn't know what her true intentions were in sending Rogers to his penthouse but as he knew, Pepper wasn't stupid. He just didn't think her capable of being this vindictive. 

And it hurt. 

Blinking away the memories, he slicked his hair back with the comb, threw it on the counter then exited the bathroom. 

The bite of the temperature change forced a shiver down his spine and he hastened his step to the closet. Stopping suddenly when he heard the rustle of covers, he glanced back at the bed to see Emma awake. Wide awake it would seem. 

When he turned to face her he watched as her eyes traced his arms, chest and stomach. Tony was a vein man by nature, he knew the years of running around saving the world kept his body fit. 

Feeling the heat of her gaze start in the pit of his stomach and lick up his body, he cleared his throat, snapping her attention to his face. He adored the way pink spread from her neck and made a path up to the apples of her cheeks. 

Ok. That was an ego boost. He wouldn't deny it. But, he couldn't get too big of a head over it or his other...head...would get big. 

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling at his juvenile thoughts before foregoing his walk to the closet, instead languidly swaggering back to the bed. Emma had since turned her gaze back to the duvet on which her hands were entwined, tightly squeezing her fingers together, yet he could see her side eyeing him from beneath her hair. 

"Hey shortcake. How are you feeling?"

He pitched his voice low, deeper than normal and was gratified to watch her blush deepen.

Lord, she was good for his self-esteem. 

He watched her throat work on a swallow before she whispered out, "Good. I feel a lot better this morning. Not as sore."

Tony was nodding along before she finished. 

Sitting down on the bed, she still had yet to face him head on. Sneaking furtive glances through the curtain of her hair. He really shouldn't be playing with fire like this, but he enjoyed the fact that he had an affect on her. It made him feel less lewd about his licentious thoughts about her. 

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. You hungry? Your pills are due again and I'd really like for you to have something in your stomach before you take them."

She gave a quick nod in affirmative and Tony decided he'd used his masculinity enough on her for one day. He nodded back and muttered that he was going to get dressed quickly then would throw together some grub. 

Leaving the room he felt her eyes track his movements and was unable to stop the cocky strut he performed. 

*********************************************************

Knowing that he had some video calls to make, Tony dressed slightly more stylish than the day before. Buttoning up a red dress shirt and tucking it into a pair of dark grey slacks, he left the walk in as he was doing up his belt. 

Emma was just as he had left her, back against the head board, hands twisted together in front of her. The blush however had fled from her face. 

Shame.

She watched as he approached her, again she made a point of examining all the lines of his body. He was pleased she was attracted to him for he was just as attracted to her. 

She was petite yet curvy in all the right places, hair long enough to touch the middle of her back, it was full and bouncy and her eyes were like a beam of moonlight across a dark ocean. 

He shook his head as he sat down beside her, if he wasn't careful he'd start writing sonnets about her beauty. 

"How about some fruit? I know you're a fan of that. And I think I have some granola around. It's a little early to bother Chef with a meal but I think I can scrap together something halfway edible." He smiled at her softly, unable not to when she gave him her full attention. 

"That sounds really good. Um...did Dr. Banner say when I would be able to get out of bed?"

Tony cocked his head to the side in thought, he remember him saying to stay off of it for a bit but did not recall if he specified an amount of time. 

"I'm putting in a phone call to him today, I'll ask."

Emma nodded in understanding and murmured a thank you. 

God she was a sweet thing. 

So polite. 

He grit his back teeth together against those same words that had haunted him before, submissive, compliant. 

When did he become such a degenerate?

He tugged at his ear, the bite of pain bringing him back from the brink. 

Leaning in, a second nature now, he placed a brief kiss on Emma's cheek. When he pulled back she was sporting a soft, sheepish smile. 

He wanted to taste it. 

Slamming his thoughts away, he abruptly stood and left the room to get her breakfast. 

Tony made quick work of throwing together some mixed fruit and a bowl of granola along with a glass of orange juice and her pills. In the meantime he munched on his own power bar and downed a scalding hot mug of coffee. 

He would have loved to lay in bed with her and eat but he knew he had to confront Pepper as soon as possible or he would lose his nerve. 

Balancing the tray in one hand and texting out a message to Bruce with the other he made his way back to the bedroom. Entering, he saw Emma staring at the TV in disquietude. 

"Wanna watch TV shortcake?"

She must not have heard him enter for she jumped slightly and shrugged meekly.

Laying the tray across her lap he asked Jarvis to turn on the TV. Sitting back down beside her, he observed her looking at the device with curiosity and slight bafflement. It amazed him how little she knew about the world around her. How isolated she must have been. It hurt his heart to think about such things so he proceeded to explain to her that all she had to do was tell Jarvis what she wanted to watch or to change the channel and it would be done. 

"Will you be okay while I handle some business?"

She snapped her attention back to him and look slightly panicked, even if she was trying to tamp it down. He instantly understood her distress.

"I'm not leaving shortcake," running a hand over her hair and down her uninjured shoulder, he reached her hand and lifted it to his mouth, laying a light kiss to her fingers, he finished speaking while keeping her hand affixed to his mouth, "I'll be right down the hall. In the lab. If you need me, all you have to do is ask Jarvis. Or, hell, just holler, I'll hear you." He placed one last lingering kiss to her knuckles than directed her hand to her fork. 

Her body had lost it's tension, yet her blush had bloomed again and he soaked in the site to carry with him. 

Winking he proclaimed that he would be 'be back in jif,' Then left before he could talk himself into staying.

********************************************************

Rocking left to right in his desk chair, Tony stared a hole through his work top in his lab. 

He was stalling. 

He knew he was. 

The burning rage he felt at Rogers had distorted into simmering hurt and betrayal when he thought of Pepper. 

Taking a deep breath in fortification and resolution he had Jarvis connect a call to Pepper. He knew she would be up, most likely already in the office, which was confirmed when she answered the video call and the back drop was the windows that lined her work space. 

Neither of them said anything, Tony struggled to even look at her. His hands were toying with a screwdriver and an old piece of armor that was long out of use. 

Hearing her breathe out a stuttering breath, Tony glanced at the screen to see Pepper's face set in a repentant pose. Scrunching his face and looking back towards the work bench, he clenched his jaw. He hated this. 

"Why?" It came out garbled and barely intelligible. She seemed to understand for the confident, stiff line of her shoulders collapsed inward.

"I wasn't thinking."

He scoffed, emotions promptly shifted from upset to anger.

"Really? I thought you were supposed to be the brains in this outfit? It's what I hired you for after all."

She flinched and Tony felt nothing. 

He marked her mouth twitching, opening and closing in several attempts to say something. Anything. He was losing patience. Quickly.

"I'm not going to pretend you didn't know exactly what you were doing sending Rogers up here like a dog searching for a bone. You planted dissension in the ranks in his perfectly coifed head and he followed along like a little toy soldier. Now I wanna know why? What could you of possibly thought it would accomplish?"

She wasn't looking at him anymore while all he could focus on was the pinching of her lips and the straightening of her spine. He'd hit a soft spot. Good. 

"I didn't think he would touch her..." she trailed off and he would give her to the count of ten to finish the thought before he really lost his cool. He made it to eight, "I...thought maybe he would scare her a little. Intimidate her. Make her see that she didn't belong."

The last part was said in an undertone but he heard it like she screamed it through a megaphone. 

Rage. The same rage he felt towards Rogers was bubbling in his gut. Pepper thought to drive Emma away, forcing Emma to believe she wasn't good enough?

Fuck. That.

As he was breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to calm the enraged tempest swirling inside of him, she chose that unfortunate moment to try and plead her case.

"I went through so much to be with you, Tony."

She said it so earnestly. Pleadingly.

It burned him. 

"I'm not a consolation prize for whatever misdeeds you feel you've had to put up with."

She recoiled, knowing immediately that she went the wrong route. Said the wrong thing. Before she could back track he held up a hand and decided to say his last peace before hanging up.

"I can't forgive you. Not right now. Maybe never. I don't know. I can barely look at you," her face shattered and he felt no remorse, "Anything personal between us is on hold. For a indefinite amount of time. We are strictly business partners. You do not attempt to get a hold of me in any capacity unless it has to do with Stark Enterprises or any of it's subsidiaries. Understood?"

Her nose flared and her lips pursed but her eyes were dry. She nodded sharply once and he disconnected the call. 

Buckling under the weight in his chest the phone call left, his body slumped against the back of the chair.

Bringing his hands up he rubbed vigorously under his eyes and around his temples. 

He knew the call wasn't going to fix anything. He just didn't expect her reasoning to be so heedless and cruel.

All he wanted in that moment was to crawl back in bed with Emma and breathe her in. Bask in her presence. 

But he had one more phone call to make.

"Jarvis. Connect me with Bruce, please."

"Right away, Sir."

Tony remained in his slouched position. Eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, not moving even when Bruce's face appeared on a monitor to his left.

"Hey Tony...you look good."

Eyes rolling so hard it threatened to make the oncoming headache appear more quickly, Tony directed his gaze to Bruce without lifting his head from its position.

"Thanks," sarcasm. 

"No problem," more sarcasm.

Natasha's head popped into the frame, she appeared to be sporting one of the good doctor's button up shirts and Tony wondered if he interrupted something. He was crass enough to point it out.

"Sorry, didn't realize you and Bruce-y boy were playing hide the zucchini." The jibe lacked it's usual finesse in delivery but Tony felt like he was running on half capacity at the moment so he let himself have it. 

Natasha rolled her eyes anyway, "Shut up, Tony." Came from her, but it lacked any real bite. 

He mimed blowing her a kiss and she smiled. If it was a little pityingly, Tony ignored that. 

Bruce directed her to sit on his lap and Tony was simultaneously jealous of what they had and hopeful that him and Emma would get there. 

Now he was faced with two inquisitive gazes and Tony was already running out of patience and energy to deal with the situation.

"So you both, I'm sure, know the cliff notes of the 'incident'." He brought his hands up and made quotations gestures around the last word.

They both nodded a positive and Tony puffed his cheeks and blew out a breath hard enough to vibrate his lips before continuing. 

"Pepper was the one who sent him. Rogers." Taking another deep breath he reiterated the phone call to the both of them. 

Bruce looked baffled and aggrieved on his behalf while Natasha was stone faced. As usual. 

"We're sorry, Tony. What a terrible thing for her to have done. And Steve played right into it." Bruce was shaking his head as he stated this, though he kept his eyes on Tony.

"Yeah well..." He didn't know what else to say. It was barely 7 AM and this day had already wrung him out. 

"Tony," Natasha speaking made him snap his gaze back to the monitor from where it had wandered aimlessly about the room, "we'd like to meet her. Your soulmate. Officially."

Tony was already shaking his head in a negative manner when Natasha held up her hand to stop him from verbalizing the "no, not right now" that was on the tip of his tongue.

"She needs to see that she has allies here, Tony. If you isolate her, she will start to feel isolated. I know she has you and I'm sure that's enough but don't you want her to know your family, as well?"

Tony's heart gave a jolt as it always did when one of the members of his team referred to themselves as family. It was only ever Natasha, Bruce or Rhodes, but that was enough for him. He could tell that she knew she had won the argument for a self satisfied look crossed her face ever so subtly. 

Damn it. 

"Tomorrow." He conceded. "You guys came come up tomorrow. We will have some dinner. But! Don't...crowd her. She's...shy. Vulnerable."

He watched Bruce and Natasha exchange a sappy look with each other before they both turned to him with equal soft smiles. He rolled his eyes though they were helping to chase away the last vestiges of unhappy emotions scrambling around inside of him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Take it to the bedroom, lovebirds. I have my own soulmate to attend to." He couldn't stop his own mushy smile from spreading across his face at that. And when they said their goodbyes, he could tell by their faces they saw and would tease him about it later. 

He could handle it. 

He was Tony Stark, he could handle anything. 

Right? Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tony didn't ask Bruce about Emma's ankle but let's just pretend he did before they said their goodbyes! HA! It just didn't fit in with the flow in dialogue when I realized I didn't include it. SORRY! AHHH inaccuracies! 
> 
> OK so! Bruce and Natasha up next. I still have the next few chapters worked out which is why updates are flying at you, they stray from their structure sometimes but it just makes the story that much longer. :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hit me up, lemme know what you think! If you're new and haven't kudo'd, consider it...it brings me all the happiness.


	20. Lazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Um...Natasha and Bruce will be in the next chapter...I promise!!
> 
> Tony and Emma wanted a chapter to themselves. I indulged them.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Emma came to in stages. The first stage was feeling the warm environment she was currently cocooned in. Secondly, Tony's unique scent filled her olfactory senses and she snuggled further into the pillow her head was laying on. Last, she realized with a jolt that she was alone. 

The warmth she'd felt at her back was gone. Her nerves tingled slightly in alarm until she registered the muffled sound of water coming from the direction of the bathroom.

He was showering. 

Oh. 

Well.

Emma's sleep muddled brain tried not to linger on the thought but it was hard to steer it away from anything else so early. 

Rolling onto her back, Emma listened to the steady sound of the water as she attempted to wake herself up further. Her back and arm smarted slightly at her movements but it was no where near as bad as it was the previous day. When she flexed her ankle, it didn't feel as stiff or sore. Whatever Dr. Banner was giving her for the pain and recovery, it was working quick. 

Maneuvering herself to once again sit against the headboard, she hoped since her convalescence was taking such a short period of time, that she would be able to move around again soon.

Not that she didn't love spending every minute in Tony's bed but, she missed spending time with him elsewhere as well. 

She wondered if she could sleep here every night?

That was a thrilling thought.

Best save it for later. 

Before her thoughts could get away from her, she heard the door to the bathroom open and Tony stepped out. 

Oh. Oh.

He was just in a towel.

Well that was a sure fire way to make her brain short fire.

She knew she was staring. She physically could not stop. His body was lean but that didn't mean he didn't have muscle. Oh no. He had muscle. His arms were well defined, chest sculpted perfectly and his abdominal muscles flexed and contracted mesmerizingly as he turned and breathed. 

Ok. Wow. 

Her body felt overheated. If she were wearing a shirt she probably would have thrown the covers off and fanned herself. Her stomach was clenching rythmically and an ache started to form between her thighs. 

Emma may have been woefully inexperienced but she was in no way naïve to the matters of sexual appeal. She'd felt flashes of attraction to people before, fleetingly. Not enough to consider being with someone in an intimate way. That seemed like too vulnerable of a position to put ones self in. But, peeking at Tony from the corner of her eye as he walked towards her and asked her about her health and food, she was reconsidering that stance for her soulmate. 

Only for him.

When he retreated to get dressed, Emma dropped all pretense and stared unabashedly as he walked away. His back was just as tempting as his front and she felt giddy with the knowledge. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and seemed determined to break free with the force of their fluttering. 

She had finally managed to tamp down the blush and control her raging estrogen when Tony stepped out of the closet, not in a full suit but looking dashing in a red button up and grey slacks. 

How did everything he own fit him so well?

They talked for a moment before Tony went off to get her some breakfast. She couldn't help feeling like even more of an invalid at being waited on hand and foot, but at the same time, she felt very taken care of for the first time. 

Sighing, dare she acknowledge, dreamily, Emma turned her attention away from the doorway where her soulmate left through and her eyes drifted unconsciously to the TV. Never having watched TV for leisure, she had to admit she was curious about what it had to offer. 

Catching her in the act of quizzical thoughts, Tony solved the conundrum by turning the set on for her and explaining briefly how to use it. 

In the next moment, she could not stop the swell of trepidation when he mentioned having to do some work. Logically, she knew he would not be able to stay in this room with her, or even in the penthouse with her day in and day out, but she had no desire to experience him leaving again so soon.

Her fear was, thankfully, assuaged within the next moment when he revealed he was just going down the hall and would be back soon. She felt a momentary flare of shame for being so reliant on him but it was alleviated as he laid a tender kiss on her cheek and looked at her with such reverence. 

After Tony had retreated to put in his calls, Emma focused her attention on her food and pills. The TV was a buzz in the background until her belly was full and her medication was swallowed. With nothing else to do, she fixated on the television. It was playing something she had of course never seen. There were explosions and fast cars and it was so much sensory overload that Emma asked Jarvis to please change the channel.

"Certainly Miss. What would you like to watch?"

Emma was at a loss. Hunching her shoulders and holding them there her face slackened in uncertainty.

"I...I don't know Jarvis. Not this, though please. Um...something...pleasant?"

Jarvis didn't ask any other questions but she watched as the stations changed rapidly until it settled on another program. 

What appeared to be a tv show was starting. It's intro, a catchy and upbeat tune that had Emma involuntarily swaying as the cast of characters were introduced across the screen. When the title screen popped up, Emma cocked her head, "Full house".

She'd never heard of it. 

When Tony reappeared, leaning against the door jam with him arms crossed and his hand covering his mouth, Emma was already halfway through her second episode. She had gathered it was about a large family who all lived together in one house. The show was so captivating that she didn't even see Tony until he cleared his throat and made to move further into the room. 

Dragging her eyes away from the screen with the kind of reluctance that Emma had never experienced before she watched Tony saunter towards her, eyes soft and a small smile flirting at the corners of his mouth.

"Getting to know the Tanner's, hm?" 

Emma bit her lip and inclined her head, eyes for once moving from Tony to settle back on the show still running to her left. 

He didn't seem offended, merely laughed lowly and moved around the bed to settle on the pillows next to her. 

"I haven't seen this show in years." Tony stated as he got comfortable, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt and settling his hands over his stomach, legs crossing at the ankles. Her attention was diverted from the show briefly to admire him but was drawn back almost instantly when one of the main characters made a joke and an unseen audience laughed.

Tony laughed with them and Emma smiled. Slowly, she moved the tray off her lap and set it carefully on the floor beside her. Straightening back up and turning toward Tony she saw that he had sat up slightly and was reaching an arm out in case she would have needed assistance. 

She tucked the blanket back under her arms from where it had slipped a bit and gave him a small grin in gratitude. 

Watching as his eyes flicked to her chest and back, he smiled as well and, seemingly out of the blue, asked if she wanted to have a bath. 

A soak in a tub big enough for the family on TV to fit in sounded like heaven to Emma. 

"Yes, please." Was all she said to Tony. His face lit from within and she was back to being unable to look away from him.

Sliding back off the bed in a flurry of movement, Tony spun back to her once he was back to being vertical. 

"Lemme just...run some water..." he trailed off and pointed toward the door he had exited from earlier. Emma dipped her head in consensus and in the next breath he was already disappearing into the bathroom.

When the water started to run, Emma turned her focus back to the program. She knew what she was watching was fake. Made for entertainment purposes. But, watching such a big and loving family made Emma feel...wistful. 

They were so perfect in their patience, love and laughter. Were all families like this? Was this show based on some universal fact that she was not ever privy to?

That introspection formed a frown on her face. 

Tony chose that moment to re-enter the room. She hadn't even heard the water shut off.

"What's with the pout, shortcake?" He had his hands on his hips, head tilted. 

She shook away the melancholia and shrugged, "Nothing."

Tony looked at the TV then back at her, raising his eyebrows, he was silent for a moment, waiting to see if she would reconsider her answer. She smiled in reassurance and he let out a breath and moved closer. 

"Ok well, Bruce said you should be able to try and put some weight on your foot tomorrow. So, you have these babies for one more day, at your service," his right hand slapped at his left bicep and Emma snagged her bottom lip and was unable to stop the wide smile from spreading across her face.

He laughed back at her look of pleasure, "Well, good thing you don't seem to mind, Madam."

She shook her head quickly. Of course she delighted in being so close to him. 

"Bath's ready. Hope you like it steamy?"

Emma nodded. She hadn't had a bath since she was younger and at the orphanage. That experience was not one she would like to relive but she was excited to give Tony's tub a whirl. 

"Um..." Tony coughed and indicated with a twirl of his finger, the area around her chest, "Are you...okay with me...seeing..." his sentence trailed off and Emma realized with a heat to her cheeks that she was still shirtless. Her shirt was around, somewhere. But, between sleeping and living in the bed, she had lost it. 

Bolstering her bravery, she willed her blush to cooperate and not flare to badly, as she gave Tony a half nod and shaky shrug in answer. 

His head bobbed back in reply and he moved forward slowly and steadily until his knees hit the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath in and holding it, Emma slid under the covers, closer to him. When she was within his reach she let out the breath and tossed the duvet to the side in a flourish. 

Like a Band-Aid, she thought. 

Tony didn't move for a moment as she stared up at him from beneath her lashes, breath coming quicker under his penetrating gaze. She watched as he flexed his hands and blinked rapidly. Witnessing his hard swallow, he finally moved. Bending down his right hand started at her lower back then slid unhurriedly up until his forearm was braced across her shoulder blades. His other arm made to slide under her thighs and she bent her legs at the knee in assistance. 

His face was so close their noses were almost touching. 

They sat suspended in that moment for a few breaths before Tony blinked hard, swallowed again and gently lifted her from the bed. Her arms naturally lifted to encircle his neck. 

If she was the swooning type, this would be the moment where she would have. 

In any case, she definitely felt light-headed from his touch and hold on her bare skin. 

He kept his eyes on hers as he walked them to the bathroom. 

Emma paid no mind to her surrounding, too preoccupied with the heat of Tony's stare, but she did feel the temperature change. The air was thick with steam, balmy. 

Stopping at the tub, Tony hesitated only partially, before he set her down on the lip of the bath. Tearing her eyes reluctantly from his, she noticed that the bath was indeed big enough to fit a few people...comfortably. 

Wisps of steam were rising from the top of the water as small bubbles swirled around.

Delightful. 

Looking back to Tony, she realized that he hadn't taken his eyes from her. He looked deep in thought as he stood before her with his hands fisted in his pockets and his face set in a neutral expression.  
She didn't know what prompted her to do it but, keeping her eyes on his face, she extended a hand out to him and laid it gently on his forearm. Fingertips gliding through the soft hair until she reached his wrist, grasping it, she pulled. His hand came out of his pocket without resistance. Turning her hand she held his in the cradle of her palm and brought it closer to her, breaking eye contact she closed her own and bent forward until she could place a tender yet firm kiss across his knuckles. 

It was a thank you.

It was absolution. 

It was everything she couldn't bring herself to say just yet. 

She heard Tony breathe in deeply through his nose before he strengthened the grip of his hand to squeeze hers back tightly. Delicate smile already affixed on her mouth she looked back up at him.  
The blank expression was gone and in its place sat deep affection. His eyes were soft, crinkling in the way she adored and his mouth was relaxed. He looked completely at peace. 

Somewhere deep within her, she felt that peace thrum back in response. 

Tony looked away first, glancing down and shaking his head. He squeezed her hand once more then released her. Backing out of the bathroom he mumbled that he would bring back clothes in a bit, and then he was gone, door shutting quietly at his exit. 

Emma's shoulders dropped but she kept the smile of pure bliss.

Glancing once more at the tub, she cautiously stripped, turned her body and practically melted into the glorious bath water. 

Once she was settled, head tipped back against the lip of the tub, she directed her gaze back to the door. 

She could only hope he knew how much she appreciated him. The "L" word was flittering about in her mind and deep within her heart but she released the need and want to say it with a long exhale.  
One step at a time. She sunk lower in the water and smiled. 

************************************************************

Emma had no idea how long she soaked in the fragrant bath. There was an assortment of hair products, body wash and oils littering the wide rim of the oval tub and Emma put them all to use.

She had already washed her hair, exfoliated (according the bottle) her body and had curiously popped open an oil or two. She only smelled them. She had no clue what else they were for. 

By the time she was pruning and the water was starting to lose it's delicious bite of heat, Tony was tapping on the door. 

Emma turned her body toward the wall of the tub and practically hugged it. She shouldn't have worried for Tony swung the door open slowly, hand dramatically covering his eyes while his other swept back and forth widely in front of him, clothes gripped in his fist.

"I come baring garments for the Lady." He paused in the center of the room and miraculously managed to drop the clothes on the marble counter top between the sinks.  
Impressive.

Backing back out of the room, hand still clasped tightly over his eyes, "Towels are under the sink. I'll be waiting just out here." His head tipped back toward the bedroom and once again, he exited.

Emma let loose a small laugh and grudgingly started to lift her body from the watery warmth. Sitting back on the lip of the tub, she tipped her head back in the direction of the water and rung out her long hair. Task complete, she swung her feet out and placed them on the plush mat in front of the tub. Grabbing a towel from the cabinet, conveniently located beside her legs she set about drying. 

After patting down her hair and ringing it through the towel she made to get dressed. Her clothes were merely two or three steps away, she could hobble that far surely. 

Supporting her weight on the counter, she hefted her body up and balanced on her uninjured foot. A couple hop and shuffles later and she had moved an inch or two closer to her mound of clothes. 

Pausing to catch her breath, she stretched her arm out and managed to snag what looked like grey sweat pants. Tugging, the whole pile slid to her and she sagged in relief. Deciding to stay put for the moment, she pulled on the plain black shirt Tony picked. She forwent the bra, not fancying sleeping in one again. 

Carefully, she bent over and slowly slid up her panties, blushing faintly at the thought of Tony picking the pair out. They were plain pink. Nothing special but it was enough for her cheeks to warm.  
Rapidly losing energy, mostly likely her pills kicking in, Emma lent her bottom against the counter and took a break. As she was catching her breath, Tony once again tapped at the door.

"Hey shortcake. You okay in there?"

She eyed the sweat pants, where once the air in the bathroom was a welcome heat now it felt stifling. She was wavering in strength. 

God those pills were strong. 

Licking her lips, she made a decision, "Will you...will you help me please?"

There was no answer, but he did open the door and poke his head in. She noticed how his eyes were drawn right to her bare legs and watched as they widened slightly and his eyebrows ticked before he cleared his throat and briskly turned his gaze to the bathroom floor. 

"What's up buttercup?" Was asked as he kept his stare downwards.

Emma was grateful for his consideration but right now she just wanted to lay back down. 

"Can you...will you help me get back to bed please? I'm starting to get a little dizzy."

Tony's head snapped back up, concern replacing any other emotion. He wasted no time coming in and scooping her up. 

Pants forgotten. 

There wasn't time for long looks or tingling touches as he briskly walked her out of the bathroom and deposited her gently on the bed. She pulled the covers over her legs and laid back against the pillows, closing her eyes as another wave of unsteadiness hit her. 

She felt Tony get into the bed and when she opened her eyes he was hovering above her, hands braced on either side of her shoulders, arms stiff and straight, brow set in a thin line of worry. 

"Do you need me to call Bruce?"

Emma listlessly shook her head no. 

"I'll be okay in a minute. Just over did it a bit, I think. The pills are really strong."

Tony didn't look any less concerned after that but he did lean back. Moving until he could lay on his side, head propped on bent arm and fist. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Emma already felt the heaviness that had weighed her down in the bathroom start to dissipate. She smiled at Tony to let him know she was feeling better. 

He gave a fleeting one back, but the unsettled look stayed on his face. 

She brought her hand up and used her thumb to try and smooth out the crease in between his brows. Gradually his face relaxed and she let her hand drop back to her side in success. 

He squinted down at her and spoke softly, "You want to nap before lunch?"

Thinking about it, she didn't feel particularly sleepy, just physically exhausted. 

"I think I'm okay."

He pursed his lips but didn't dispute her decision.

"What do you wanna do then shortcake? TV? Read?"

Emma thought on in for a minute and the idea hit her suddenly, but she was certain of it before she even asked, "Will you teach me how to use my phone?"

Tony's head cocked and his brows went back to being creased despite Emma's work at smoothing him.

"The Stark phone?"

Nodding, slightly embarrassed. 

The feeling didn't stay long as Tony's smile took over his face, "Absolutely!"

***************************************************************

They spent the rest of the day in bed, other than the few awkward times Emma needed to relieve herself.

Tony was gracious about it, carrying her to the toilet and coming back in once she was done and standing. 

Her lack of pants didn't seem to overly bother him, although she did notice him looking a time or two at her lower half. Every time she caught him a little thrill danced down her spine. 

It was wonderful torture. 

Besides that, Tony was able to teach her the basics about her new phone, finally.

She was by no means a wiz on it but she picked up on everything he taught her quickly and was now more confident if she ever wanted or needed to use it. 

Lunch was spent watching more 'Full House' and after the mess was cleaned and more pills were taken they lounged in bed and talked.

About everything and nothing. 

At one point Tony got a serious look on his face and explained the code system that Jarvis operated with. He taught her the pertinent codes needed to lock a room or even the entire penthouse down.  
He also gave her codes to get ahold of him no matter where he was or what he was doing. Although, he elucidated, that she already had full access to the tower and him so she wouldn't need the codes unless for some reason she couldn't get through. 

Emma was a little taken aback that he handed over so much access to her. And when she commented on it he merely said, "I trust you."

She had to bite her tongue on that one. The spike of pain bringing her floating body back to earth from where she had ascended on a cloud of happiness. 

Right before he went off to order dinner, Tony brought up Bruce and Natasha wanting to meet her.

Hesitating in answering, she directed her gaze to the blanket and picked at imaginary lint while her thoughts tripped over each other. 

She'd already, sort of, met Bruce. If you could count a physical examination as meeting someone. She didn't know who Natasha was, so she asked. 

Tony looked amused momentarily before answering, "Natasha Romanoff, Bruce's soulmate."

The name rolled around in her head until it stuck on a memory. 

Natasha Romanoff.

The Black Widow. 

Another Avenger. 

Blowing out a breath, she slid her body down a little from where she had propped herself against the headboard. 

Well that was slightly intimidating. 

He must have read the look on her face for he scooted closer and tangled his left and with hers where it was absently twisting the sheets of the bed. 

"No need to fret, shortcake. She's just an average person, like you or me." When Emma gave him a doubtful look he relented, "Ok. Ok. She may...possibly...be able to disable a fully grown man with her pinky finger, but that's besides the point!"

The last part was slightly exclaimed when Emma's eyes had widened at the fact so casually mentioned. 

"Really sweetheart, they don't play up the superhero thing. When they are off the clock, they're relatively normal. I mean...look at me. Same difference, right?"

Emma's heart wrested momentarily at the term of endearment before she gathered herself. 

"I don't know. I still think you're pretty heroic...even without the suit." 

It took everything she had to sigh out that statement, but it was worth it when Tony looked a little stunned and more than awe-struck. 

He closed the distance between them so quickly that Emma's heart leapt into her throat in equal parts alarm and exhilaration. 

Slowing momentum completely when he was a hair's breath away, he brought his hand up to push her hair away from the side of her face and cradle her cheek, thumb resting at the corner of her mouth lightly. 

Emma knew she was breathing fast, practically panting, but it could not be helped. Tony's breath was coming out hot and heavy as well, the feel of it tickling her lips and making her wet them reflexively. 

His thumb traced the wetness of her bottom lip after her tongue had retreated, she pressed a light kiss against it as she stared into his eyes. This close she was able to discern when the light color of his eyes darkened and his pupils expanded. 

He ticked his face lightly to the right, left eyebrow raising slowly. Asking permission. 

Granting it by lowering her eyes to stare at his own lips and leaning closer. Almost touching. 

The miniscule gap was closed by him and when his lips touched hers it felt like every hair on her body stood at attention. They stayed that way, just a pressing of lips for a heartbeat, until Tony made a noise that was halfway between a groan of pleasure and pain and he opened his mouth slightly against hers. 

Not having any past proficiency at kissing, she followed his lead and opened her mouth for him. He groaned again and she echoed it with a weak moan of her own. Her heart was pounding in her ears. All she knew in that moment was Tony and his lips. He invaded all of her senses. 

Their was such raw emotion in the way his hands came up to card through her hair and hold the back of her head, keeping her in place, directing the kiss. 

When his tongue flicked out to catch her bottom lip, Emma shivered and pressed herself more firmly into him. Mimicking the action, she timidly let her own tongue trace his top lip. He must of enjoyed it as much as she did for his hands spasmed slightly before tightening. Not enough to hurt. But enough that she wasn't moving until he deemed it so. 

Her stomach clenched at the action. 

The kiss became fast and heated after that. Emma did her best not to flounder, but most of her higher brain activity had shut off for the moment. She followed Tony's lead in the push and pull of tongues and lips. 

At some point her own hands came up and were gripping the front of his shirt. Pulling him closer. Always closer. 

The need for breath was becoming apparent and Tony took heed, slowing the kiss, tongues ebbing, open mouths closing, until they were merely pressing lips against each other again and again. Small and quiet, softer kisses. 

Tony pulled back first and for a moment Emma strained against the hold on her hair to follow his lips. He smiled and indulged her with one last kiss. Smooth, firm but contained. 

He slowly removed his hands from her hair and brought his forehead down to rest gently against hers. Breathing in his exhaled air and he doing the same with hers. His fingers lightly blazed a path down her cheeks and neck, traveling back up to cradle her face in his palms. 

"Wow." Soft-spoken, from Tony. 

"Wow." Echoed back into the space between them, from Emma. 

He pulled back enough for her to see that he wasn't finished, and really, neither was she. 

He leaned back in to capture her mouth.

Dinner was late that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the ending here made up for the lack of any other characters. Bruce and Natasha will most certainly be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!! Pacing still good? Everything still flowing well for everyone? How did everyone feel about their first kiss? Good? Feedback people! I thrive on it. 
> 
> Side Note: All of the comments I've received on this story have been wonderful. Thank you everyone for your support! And I reached 200 kudos! WHAT!? 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	21. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys!

Working at the diner, Emma saw a variety of people ebb and flow through the establishment. A few times, haggard and dirty, men or women would enter the restaurant. They would beg for food, money or a kind hand to help them out. Emma felt sorry for them but never had the means to assist in anyway. 

On one such instance, a man, Emma assumed was homeless for his appearance suggested as much. He looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, clothes dirty and hanging off of him. Teeth rotting. Face filthy. He came in begging for a cup of coffee, shaking hands held in front of him, pleading. 

Brian wasted no time kicking him out and Emma watched the whole scene from behind her cleaning cart, sympathy leeching out of her until she heard the two waitresses behind the bar whispering to each other about how the man was probably coming off a high. 

She didn't understand at first until it happened again a few days later and Brian had yelled for the man to 'get his drug ridden ass out of his diner!'.

Drugs. 

Drug addicts. 

Emma would never understand how someone could give up everything for a high or a good time. 

Drugs or alcohol. 

Her mother had let her addiction kill her. She let it get inside of her and twist her until she was barely human. Just a shell of a woman looking for the next hit, dragging her daughter along for the ride.

Emma's thought swirled around inside her as she watched Tony sleeping. He was on his side, hand cushioning his face against his pillow. His other arm was stretched towards her, or at least where she was until she slowly maneuvered herself out from under him to go to the bathroom. Testing her ankle, it proved to hold her weight and she was glad not to have had to wake him. For he looked so peaceful. 

Crawling back into bed, she started to think about addicts as she stared at his lips while he was fast asleep. Unaware of her musings. 

Could someone be addicted to something like kissing?

Emma felt that she very well could be. At least with Tony. 

They had kissed so much the night before that when she fell asleep her lips felt puffy and the skin around her mouth slightly irritated from his facial hair. 

She loved it. 

Now, staring at him, his lips in particular, she wondered if she was addicted. She wanted nothing more than to press her lips to his and not stop, never stop. Watching him now, she felt as if it was the equivalent of someone dangling a sweet treat in front of her, tempting her. Torturing her. 

Blowing out a large exhale, she fell back to the bed from where she had been slightly hovering over Tony's prone form. The bed bounced slightly with the movement and she brought her hands up to hold them over her face. 

She had to get ahold of herself. She wasn't an addict. What a crazy thought. 

It was new. The kissing. That's why she was so interested in doing it. Repeatedly. 

The way it made her feel was intense. Feeling her cheeks heat from just the memory of it. Her thighs tightened and her stomach flipped. Pulling her hands away from her eyes and glancing at Tony while they still covered her nose and mouth, a large smile spread across her hidden lips. 

Yes. she was crazy. Crazy for him. 

And his intoxicating kisses. 

Letting out a quiet laugh of pure giddiness, she carefully got out of bed again. 

She would get dressed and make Tony breakfast, for once. 

Nodding resolutely, she crept as best as she could on her still healing ankle, out of the room. Feeling the cool air of the hallway rush up her legs she hastened slightly to the spare bedroom to shower first and get some clothes on. 

It took her a bit, again. to leave the warmth of the shower stall but she managed to pry herself away with the thought of taking care of Tony. Dressing in another pair of leggings, grey this time, fluffy white socks and pink long sleeved t-shirt, she brushed her teeth, applied deodorant, fluffed her wet hair then set off to make her soulmate breakfast. 

Standing in the kitchen gave her a pause. She'd never really cooked anything before. Her expertise ranged from fried bread to Ramen noodles. 

Biting her lip in hesitation, she breathed in deeply through her nose and threw her shoulders back in resolution. She could do this. 

Easy. 

A half hour later found her fanning a towel over a blackened pan that she had hastily threw into the sink when the eggs and bacon she was cooking decided to turn into charcoal. 

Completely of their own accord.

Of that, she would swear. 

To her utter dismay, Tony took that moment to enter the kitchen. Looking freshly showered himself, donning another black graphic tee and jeans. He looked and smelled amazing. As always. 

Emma deflated a little at being caught in such a way. Blood rushing to her cheeks. 

Tony laughed lightly, "Aw, honey, you cooked!"

Her upper lip curled into a grimace, blush darkening, "I tried."

He continued to smile as he sauntered in her direction, taking the towel from her limp fingers and throwing it onto the sink. The water hissed and sputtered over the pan as he turned on the faucet to run over the destroyed remnants of Emma's attempt at breakfast.

Spinning back around he leaned against the sink, arms and ankles crossing as he leveled Emma with a look of amusement. 

Bereft of the hand towel, she took to tangling her fingers in the sleeves of her shirt as she stared back under her lashes. 

She watched as he tilted his head to the side, smile softening, "Sleep well?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded. She'd slept curled into his chest after a few more lazy kisses were shared between them in the darkened room. It was the best sleep of her life.

She swallowed against the memory lest her cheeks betray her again and merely nodded in an affirmative. 

He nodded back, cleared his throat and pushed himself off the counter. Emma looked up as he approached her slowly. He didn't stop when his chin bumped into her forehead, taking a step back and then another, he mimicked her movements until she was the one with her back against counter. 

She felt more then saw him grasp the counter on either side of her hips. One of his feet sliding back until he eye level with her. They stayed like that, suspended, until Tony murmured, "Good morning." 

The exhale of his words brushed her lips, making her gaze drag down his face to focus on his mouth. 

A whispered, "Good morning," somehow garbled from her mouth as her mind and body heated under his penetrating look. 

She was helpless but to hold completely still as his face moved closer to hers, inch by excruciating inch. His lips had just barely connected when her stomach chose that moment to rumble louder than a motorcycle. 

Pulling his face away, Tony smiled. All perfect teeth and charm. 

Emma slumped and crossed her arms over her stomach, hoping to calm the gurgle of the angry organ. 

"Hungry?" The question was asked playfully and Emma would have smiled, yet he was moving away, grabbing his phone. No doubt to call the chef. 

She glared down at her rumbling stomach, mad at the interruption and for once spoke her mind, "Not for food." 

Snapping her head up, stunned she'd spoken aloud, she watched as Tony looked at her, just as struck. A laugh she'd only heard once before erupted out of him. Phone still held to his ear he strolled back to her, smacked a kiss onto her cheek and gave her a wink before making his way out of the kitchen. She could hear him placing his order to the chef as he made his way into the living room. 

Eyes still wide, Emma collapsed back against the counter. 

She pinched her lips together and slapped a palm to her forehead. 

Her stomach let out another noisy reverberation and she again looked at it in distaste.

Clamping a hand over the offensive part of her body, she followed the trail Tony took into the living room. 

*************************************************

Lamentably, Tony and Emma did not have another intimate moment between breakfast and dinner. 

Tony had phone calls to make, emails to send. And Emma, well she didn't have much to do but she did take a few trips around the penthouse. Working the muscles in her back and ankle. It felt good to be out of bed and walking around on her own again. 

Finding Tony in his lab at half past 5, Emma poked her head in and asked when he expected Bruce and Natasha to come up. Tony had looked momentarily confused, head bent over a piece of what appeared to be Iron Man's helmet before he shook his head, glanced at a screen and announced that they should be there around 7. 

Emma nodded, she didn't move to join him in his lab. She knew it was a special place for him but for her it had regrettably been tainted. Not too much, mind. She could see herself hanging out with Tony in there again, maybe soon, but not tonight. Her nerves were shot as it was and being in a place where she had been recently accosted would not help her find her calm.

Watching as Tony's eyes came back to her, she witnessed them soften in understanding. 

He shut the monitors down and exited the lab. Grabbing her hand he made his way back to the living room, Emma in tow. 

Tony plopped down on the couch and drug her down with him, still mindful of her healing arm and ankle. When he had them situated, her legs across his, shoulders under his arm and head cushioned on his shoulder, he had Jarvis cue up a movie. 

Letting the sounds of whatever Tony had picked to watch wash over her, Emma tried to relax. She could tell by the way Tony had talked about Bruce and even Natasha that they were important to him. She wanted to make a good impression. She wanted them to like her. She just didn't know how to do either of those things. 

Burrowing herself closer to Tony, she closed her eyes as his hand came up to card through her hair, trying to absorb his calm and cool demeanor into her own body. 

Breathing deeply, she focused on the movie and continued a mantra in her head of 'everything will be fine'. It worked up until Jarvis announced that the couple was on the elevator and would arrive within minutes. 

Emma sat up straight, startling Tony and looking at him like a deer in headlights. His brows rose and his hands came up and toward her, his mouth opening, she was sure to say something placating when they both heard the door to the elevator open. 

Stumbling to her feet, Emma's body fought with her mind and her heart. Everything inside her wanted to run, hide. Her mind was conjuring fast scenarios of them hating her, them loving her, them looking at her like she was a bug to be squashed...similar to Pepper. Her heart was tripping over itself, longing to please. Longing to belong. 

Tony had since stood up and was grasping her hand, catching her eye and giving her a comforting smile. She tried to let that warm her. Let his confidence leak into her. 

Her breathing, which she didn't realized had started to quicken, slowed somewhat staring at Tony. That was until movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. 

Bruce, she knew, and a woman who could only be Natasha, were standing at the end of the hallway. Their hands were clasped, smiling small smiles. Bruce was holding a pizza box in his unoccupied hand.  
Somewhere in her brain she registered that they were trying to come off unthreatening, normal. 

Sadly the rest of her brain was screaming things like, "Oh my God.", "Holy crap she's gorgeous", "She's a hero".

None of which helped when they moved in tandem to where she and Tony were still standing. Emma was squeezing Tony's hand so hard she was surprised he did not pull away. But, grateful all same that he bore her anxiety. 

Watching as Bruce bent at the waist and slid the pizza box onto the coffee table and when he straightened, their they were. Not but a foot in front of her and she couldn't bring herself to do anything more than stare. 

Was her mouth open?

No.

Thank God. 

Tony broke the silence as usual. 

"Hey guys...pizza, cool. Uh yeah so," he waved his hand in the space between her body and theirs, "Bruce, Natasha...this is Emma. Emma...Bruce and Natasha."

He squeezed her hand back against her death grip and she had no idea what that gesture meant.

Natasha released Bruce's hand and held it out in front of her, "It's so lovely to meet you, Emma."

Emma stared at the offered hand, knowing she'd have to let go of Tony's in turn to shake it. Clenching her teeth, she gathered her courage and dropped Tony's hand before she could really think about it and placed her hand gingerly into Natasha's. 

Glancing up at her face as they shook she watched Natasha's smile dim a little as she cocked her head and studied her. Emma did her best not to squirm under the scrutiny and told herself it was natural for Tony's friends to be curious about her. 

Everything would be fine.

When Natasha slowly released her, Emma glanced at Bruce and nodded. He returned it with a quick uptick of his lips. 

Tony startled everyone, but Natasha, by clapping his hands and indicating the pizza box. 

"Shall we then?"

The couple nodded while settling themselves down on one of the larger lounging chairs together. Tony leaned in, whispered 'It's okay' before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and announcing to the room that he would grab the plates and some drinks. 

Leaving Emma alone, she stood aimlessly for a moment before she perched on the edge of the couch. 

She could do this. 

Chancing a peek at the couple through her hair, she saw they were already looking at her. 

Yeah...sure. She could do this. 

********************************************************

When Tony came back it was to a silent room. Emma was staring a hole into the coffee table and Bruce and Natasha were both idly glancing around the room, adjusting their positions occasionally.

Emma felt awful.

God, she was so awkward. 

Tony saved the situation by...being Tony.

Him and Bruce talked about things that Emma had never heard of. Words like quantum, nuclear physics and gamma floated in and out of Emma's ears as she mindlessly chewed on her slice of pizza. 

Natasha's face held a look of polite interest mixed with exasperation when Bruce would disagree with something Tony said or vice versa. Emma slumped in on herself on the other side of Tony, she felt very much like an outsider. Not smart enough to join the conversation or even follow it. Relationship with Tony not developed enough to commiserate with Natasha. 

Swallowing the bite of pizza, she set her plate down quietly on the coffee table, slice unfinished. 

Continuing to stare at the uneaten food, mood plummeting until she heard Natasha clear her throat over the sound of Tony and Bruce's conversation. 

"Boys, boys. Let's shelve the science talk for the night, hm? I'd like to know more about Emma. Can't do that if you guys won't back off each other for more than a second." She gave both of them a pointed look than turned her stare to Emma, face softening to a welcoming façade. 

Emma swallowed tightly as all eyes turned to her. Tony's especially. He looked dumbfounded for a moment. 

Did he forget she was here?

For the first time since she'd been in Tony's presence she felt unseen, again. 

What an awful feeling. 

Tony rubbed a rough hand across his forehead and immediately looked repentant when he locked eyes back with her. 

He leaned in and in an undertone pleaded, "I'm sorry, shortcake. Science. Physics. Bruce," he sighed, "sometimes I forget where I even am if the discussion gets heated enough." 

Reaching a hand out he laid it over top of where hers had been clasped together between her knees. Emma released a breath and loosened her hold enough to grasp his hand in hers. 

Tony Stark was a genius. 

She couldn't fault him for that. 

Squeezing his hand and giving him a small smile, she forgave him wordlessly. 

Natasha coughed demurely into her hand and it broke apart the stare that her and Tony were getting lost in. 

Emma tried very hard not to blush under her regard. 

For once, she managed, barely. 

"So," Natasha straightened her already perfect posture and Emma's spine stiffened a bit from her slouch, "Emma, where are you from?"

It was an innocuous question yet Emma still faltered momentarily before stuttering out, "Here...I am...New York."

She wanted to bash her head into the closest blunt object. 

Natasha took pity on her, moving on to the next question after she nodded with raised eyebrows, as if Emma said something worth hearing.

"You're from New York originally? Born and raised?"

Well she wasn't raised per say, at least not in the traditional sense. Glancing at Tony she saw he was giving her a look that she couldn't interpret. He looked equal parts curious as to the answer she would give and sympathetic that she was on the spot. 

She gripped his hand. Trying again to channel a tiny bit of his self-assurance. 

"I...I grew up in an orphanage. About three or four hours from here, in Albany."

She didn't mention her mother or running away. That was not light talk for a get together. 

Watching as Natasha nodded along, face unchanging at the fact that she was an orphan. She was actually thankful not to see pity and also that she didn't follow it up with any questions about growing up in such a place.

Instead, she asked, "How did you and Tony meet?" 

She opened her mouth to answer when Tony cut in, "Come on Tash, surely you know already."

A secretive smile spread across her lips and she shrugged. 

"Jarvis gave me the basics, I was merely curious."

Tony rolled his eyes and laid his empty plate down on the coffee table. 

He continued after, "Right, Jarvis. No super secret spying went into it at all. Sure. Sure."

Emma did not know what to say so she stayed silent, watching the by-play between her soulmate and this, frankly, intimidating woman. 

"Never." Natasha stated succinctly. When Tony rolled his gaze to level Natasha with a disbelieving glare, she winked and laughed lightly. Tony huffed a laugh and settled back onto the couch, hand sliding from Emma's to lay across the base of her back. 

Emma's tense posture lost some of it's rigidness at the touch and she melted a little into the warmth of his palm and fingers. 

"Ok, Ok." Emma dragged her eyes away from where she was staring at Tony's profile back to Natasha, who had help her hands out in capitulation, "Let's move past the small talk then. Tony, are you taking Emma to the gala next week?"

Emma's face scrunched in bewilderment.

Gala?

She looked to Tony in time to watch him groan and swipe a hand over his face. 

"Bruce, can't you muzzle her on occasion."

Emma looked up to watch Bruce laugh lightly and look at Natasha fondly.

Natasha smiled back at him and mumbled, "I'd like to see him try."

Finding her voice, finally, Emma questioned in a volume just below normal, "What's a gala?"

Tony was still haphazardly wiping his hand over his eyes and forehead so Bruce answered, "It's...sort of like a party? Only much more expensive and much more fancy. It's not really my thing either, but we are required to attend."

That...sort of cleared it up. But...required?

Tony waved away Bruce's answer with a negligent swipe of his hand in Bruce's direction.

"I've gone every year and paraded myself around like a dancing monkey. I think I can skip a year."

Emma still had questions but Natasha barreled on, "Tony. You have to go."

Tony continued to flap his hand in the couple's direction as if they were flies, buzzing around and annoying him. 

Emma grabbed his flailing hand and brought it down to hold. It was an awkward position so after a moment, when he seemed to calm, she released it and they shared small smiles with each other. 

Natasha, having witnessed the display proclaimed, "Oh yes, Stark. You must bring her with you. Maybe she will have the ability to keep you in line."

Letting out a sigh of exasperation Tony stated, "I do not need to be kept in line." Said with air quotes, "What is it with some women thinking I need to be tended to?" That was mostly said to himself yet Natasha still answered.

"Oh well, lets see, there was the time at the Christmas party two years back when you..." 

She trailed off when Tony sat up from his slouched position and waved his hands around erratically, inarticulate noises coming from his throat. 

When Natasha stopped and gave him a smug look he relented, slumping back and pointing at her, "Ok. Point."

Emma was curious but not enough to ask. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. 

"It's settled then. Emma," snapping her gaze to Natasha, Emma lifted her eyebrows, "What do you say you and I go dress shopping together? I haven't bought a new gown for minute and I'm sure Tony has a card laying around here that you can get yourself something pretty with."

Not answering for a moment Natasha lamented, "Come on, it'll be fun. Girls day out."

Looking to Tony she saw that he seemed to be gearing up to reject the offer on her behalf. 

"Okay." Tony and Bruce both looked to her as her positive answer slipped out sounding more assertive then she actually felt. She didn't want Tony to have to make up excuses for her. She wanted to be someone who was worthy of being with Tony Stark. Getting to know his friends, attending these 'galas', seemed to be a prerequisite. Not from Tony, but from the society at large. And she wanted to be that. 

She would be whatever she needed to be for him.

She hoped. 

Peering at Tony she saw his questioning look and gave him the best secure smile she could muster.

Natasha preened. Bruce nodded lips tipping into a smirk and Tony leaned into her, whispering, asking if she was sure. 

She turned to him, nose bumping into his and gave him a small tip of her head, eyes trying to convey a truth that she wasn't even sure of herself. 

He bumped his nose with hers purposely and grinned. 

Yeah.

She would do just about anything for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the longest chapter. I actually struggled to get this out. I have the next few chapters planned out in my head but it's these transition chapters that give me the most trouble. So! That being said, I hope it was on par with everything I've written thus far.
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought. Do you want to see Natasha and Emma shopping together? Do you want me to go straight to the gala? I can go either way! Hit me up!
> 
> P.S. there is a quote from Clueless in here...can anyone find it? :-)
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!!


	22. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord. This chapter is a little long. Hope you enjoy!!

As the evening came to a close, Emma felt emotionally and mentally exhausted. Even though she did not contribute much to the conversations, she still felt as if the experience drained her.

She had no idea how she was going to handle a gala. But, for Tony, she would at least try. 

When Tony and Emma had walked Bruce and Natasha to the elevator at the end of the night, Natasha had leaned into Emma's space and pressed her cheek against her own, hands delicately laying on Emma's biceps. Emma was so stunned that she made no move to reciprocate the gesture and could only be a passive participant in the surprising show of affection. 

Pulling back from the small embrace Natasha had announced that she would pick up Emma the Wednesday before the gala. That would give them three days advance in case any dress they found needed alterations. 

Shyly agreeing to her request, Natasha and Bruce left. Bruce giving a wave and Natasha sending Emma a clam-like smile and Tony a subtle wink. 

Veritably collapsing against Tony's side when the elevator doors closed, Emma nuzzled her face into his chest as he arms came around her shoulders, hands chaffing up and down her back. 

"Not so bad, huh shortcake?"

Emma did not respond verbally. Merely hummed a semblance of an agreement and let Tony lead her back to the living room. 

They cuddled on the couch for the rest of the evening and by unspoken agreement in the form of Tony yawning, standing, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her back towards his bedroom. She slept once again in Tony's bed. 

Injury not required. 

But the goodnight kiss they shared once they were laid down and facing each other was assuredly a necessity. 

The next few days passed in a flurry of pills, healing, quiet meals, loud movies, tentative time spent in the lab and Tony and Emma sharing small touches and heated kisses whenever the mood struck.

Which it struck quite often.

Emma had yet to bring herself to initiate a kiss but when Tony would lean in, cage her in or wrap her up she was more than willing to cooperate and respond enthusiastically. 

Often after a heated session Emma would be left feeling out of sorts. Tony would always be panting, staring at her with desire in his eyes before he would peck her on the lips or cheek, forehead or nose and back off. Emma would then swallow down the mounting tension in her body and let him set the pace. She had no idea how to move an intimate moment along to the next step. 

If she followed her instincts in the moment she knew she would only accomplish rubbing all the tingling parts of her body on any part of Tony she could reach. 

She knew enough to know that was not how sex worked.

She'd read books. Steamy ones. Just never had the chance to experience it herself. 

But, she ached to go further with Tony. 

Keeping hidden fingers crossed, she wished each night that the moment would come soon. And when it did she hoped she was as ready as she felt. 

***************************************************

Wednesday mid morning found Emma hunkered into the corner of the couch. She'd had breakfast with Tony, showered and dressed. She had no idea what to wear for a day out shopping. She'd never shopped for fun, let alone with someone else or with a endless budget. It was all exceedingly overwhelming. 

Tony was no help when she asked him as she was rummaging through her closet, towel wrapped securely around her body. 

He'd taken one look at her half-naked form from the hallway and stalled out. When she blushed furiously and asked again, he shook his head and merely replied, "What?"

After he had stuttered out that he had a phone call to make, he bid a hasty retreat, question unanswered.

Emma had settled on a pair of leggings and a soft white off the shoulder sweater. She finished with her favorite white fluffy socks and a pair of warm boots, Tony had insisted on ordering for her when she had worried that her old tennis shoes wouldn't fit right over her wooly socks. 

Which all brought her here. Staring at a blank television screen, chewing on her thumb nail, waiting for the moderately daunting figure of Natasha Romanoff to arrive. 

Tony was answering emails in his lab, sending 'specs' to his other friend, James Rhodes. Emma wished he was here to calm her nerves and just like that, he entered the room. Smoothing down his dark blue sweater then tossing his cell phone from one hand to the next as he approached. 

"So," he dropped down on the couch beside of her, close enough that she swayed toward him, the tight ball her body made rolling easily under the arm he raised, "anywhere you go, you give 'em my name and the bill will be taken care of."

At the end of his, quite frankly surprising declaration, he handed Emma the cell phone he'd been throwing around much more erroneously than she ever would dare. 

"Your cell phone, shortcake. I'm going to have to glue it to your hand for all your remember to use it." He said it with a small upturn of his lips that shown he wasn't offended by Emma's lack of utilizing the device. 

She bit the corner of her lip lightly and slid the offered gadget from his loose hold. 

"Nervous?" Tony asked as he tightened his arm around her shoulders, bringing her tighter against his chest. 

Emma shoulders ticked upwards, neither confirming or denying. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Nervous, yes. But also strangely optimistic. She always tried to see the good in things. People, situations, anything really. And this was no different. She wanted to make a friend. She never dreamed her first chance outside of Tony would be the Black Widow but as Tony had said, underneath it all, she was just a woman. A lithe, beautiful, confident woman. But a woman none the less. 

Tony took her silence in stride. She liked to think he understood in times like this she became a little more introverted with her thoughts and feelings. 

He placed his lips on her forehead and squeezed her tighter. 

"Just...keep in touch with me through the day, yeah?" Was requested against her temple. Lips sliding over her skin.

That she could answer to, "Of course I will." 

Half a heartbeat later she whispered out, "I'll miss you."

She felt his lips turn up against her brow. He didn't answer but he did press a hard kiss to where his lips had stopped against the top of her nose. That was the moment they both heard the elevator doors open and Natasha call out, "Stark? Emma? I hope your decent because I've made appointments today that I have no intention of turning up late to."

Tony let out a breath of a laugh against her face and Emma pinched her lips together in pleasure at the sound and feeling. They stayed in that position as they listened to their guests footsteps close in.  
Tony was the first to pull back when Natasha reached the living room. She stood just above the sunken area in jeans and a hooded sweat shirt, her ensemble making Emma relax marginally that she didn't dress up more than she had. Not that she had the assortment of clothes to do such a thing. 

Smiling in their direction she declared, "At least your dressed. Thank god for small mercies."

Emma felt Tony grumble out something she couldn't understand as he disentangled himself from her to stand and offer her a hand up. 

Taking it, she heaved herself off the couch and she and Tony walked together, hand and hand, to face Natasha.

"Ok ladies, no talking to strangers. Don't spend all your money in one spot and make sure to stay hydrated."

Emma nodded seriously while Natasha rolled her eyes slightly and amended, "We aren't spending 'our' money. We're splurging yours."

Tony sucked on his top teeth while eyeing Natasha with an unimpressed look to which she merely smiled complacently and shrugged her shoulders inward once.

Emma turned her attention back to Tony when he pointedly ignored Natasha's presence to stare straight at her and implore, "Check in please. Don't forget you have that phone." He winked slightly and leaned in to place a chaste kiss against her lips. He mumbled a 'have fun' against her mouth and pulled away. 

"Alright Stark, she's mine now. You can have her back in a few hours." Emma jolted briefly when Natasha reached down and grabbed Emma's hand to pull her towards the elevator. Emma stumbled slightly in her new boots but regained her balance before embarrassing herself and falling flat on her face. 

By the time they reached the elevator and Natasha pressed the button to take them to the ground floor, Tony was standing at the end of the hall, hands in his pockets, eyes on Emma. 

She maintained eye contact with him for as long as she could and right before the doors shut she saw him mouth, 'Miss you too'. 

Her bright smile was reflected back at her in the doors of the elevator. 

**********************************************************

There was a spacious black town car waiting at the entrance of the tower. A non descript man already out and holding the back door open. Emma followed Natasha complacently as she strode her way to the car and slid into the back seat. 

Emma directed a small smile in thanks to the man holding the door which he returned with a blank nod. Taking a breath, Emma slid into the warm interior of the car and settled beside Natasha. 

Natasha turned herself slightly so she could face Emma without craning her neck. "Ok. Busy day ahead of us. But! I'm glad to finally have a willing shopping buddy. Bruce usually comes along if I ask nicely but I can tell he'd rather be anywhere else about two stops in."

Emma tried to smile back. It was nothing more than a tight press of her lips and and a quick upturn of her mouth but it was an attempt. 

She was mentally begging herself to loosen up and try to have fun as Natasha went on to detail out their day. 

"We are going to start with a couple boutique's here in midtown, then grab a light lunch and if he haven't found anything we will try a few other stores further out. I have appointments at the salon at 4 to get a quick trim and a simple mani, pedi."

Emma stared wide eyed as Natasha laid out their itinerary. 

She could do this. 

No problem. 

It was just shopping...and a haircut...and a mani, pedi...whatever that was. 

She was staring straight ahead, the back of the driver's head blurring as her thoughts jumbled in her head. 

Emma startled back to herself when she felt Natasha lay a hand on her forearm. 

Jerking her head to look at her shopping partner for the day she noticed Natasha was giving her a curious look. 

Lord, she needed to get it together. Before she could croak out some type of positive adage Natasha squinted and stated, "You are nothing like I expected."

Recoiling slightly, Emma sat dumfounded. Giving Natasha a flummoxed look, she watched the red head shake her head slightly and rephrase her unexpected comment, "I just mean...I knew Tony had a soulmate. I've known for a few years. It's actually in his Shield files. When Bruce and I discovered we were destined, Tony looked...well...wistful I suppose. When I heard he met you, finally. I don't know. You are not what I envisioned."

Emma thought about that for a moment, wondering if she should be feeling stung. Clenching her molars repetitively a couple times she queried faintly, "Is that a good thing?"

Natasha tipped her head, observing, thinking, "Yes. I think so." 

At that, Emma managed a relieved smile to which Natasha returned with minute uptick of the right corner of her mouth. A smirk that reminded Emma of Tony. It was a gesture that suggested they knew more than they would let on. 

Emma hoped, whatever she knew, it was in her favor. 

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, which turned out to be only a few blocks. 

"Here we are." Natasha announced as the car smoothly pulled into a spot that seemed to be waiting, just for them. 

Emma exited behind Natasha and shadowed her into the small but fancy boutique. Fidgeting, she felt out of place being surrounded by such exquisite looking dresses. The women who approached Natasha looked themselves to be high fashion and upscale. Emma breathed deeply to stave off her nerves and reminded herself that Natasha was dressed down as well. 

Although, glancing at the female Avenger and watching her direct the attendees on what she was looking for and what Emma would look good in, she could be wearing a paper bag and still look regal.  
Emma was brought out of her small moment of self loathing when an older woman approached her and inquired, "And you Miss? What are you looking for?"

Fumbling, Emma opened her mouth than promptly snapped it closed. She craned her neck around the woman to look for Natasha while the attendant waited patiently. 

Finding the woman still talking to another associate, Emma diverted her gaze back to the lady who had questioned her and meekly admitted, "I'm going to a gala. I need something for that." 

Her shoulders dropped after that and she stared at the woman impotently as she, Denise her name tag read, nodded concisely and motioned for her to follow with a tick of her head and a pointed finger in the direction of a rack of dresses. 

Denise started talking as Emma tagged along behind her, "I'd say, by looking at you, you're somewhere between a 2 and a 4 in size. Quite small, dear. But you have healthy hips and a good bust. We should be able to find you something if you are interested in the styles we offer."

Emma was equal parts baffled, pleased and bashful as she listened to Denise list her attributes so plainly. 

She turned her neck again to glance at Natasha who was on a platform being measured by two attendants. She must have sensed Emma's stare for she instantly turned her head in her direction, giving Emma an encouraging look accompanied by a glowing smile. 

Emma smiled back, easier this time. 

Maybe she really could do this. 

Denise was patient and a great help when it came to picking out things for Emma to try on. Each dress picked was stunning but, when she modeled them in front of the mirror for her and Natasha to view, there was always something just not quite right.

Too long. Too short. Not the right color. Too low in the neck. 

Natasha always agreed when Emma would give her a look conveying that whichever dress she was trying on just wasn't The Dress.

Natasha tried on an equal amount of dresses and personally Emma thought she looked striking in everything she modeled. When she mutedly informed her of this as Natasha swayed back and forth in a daring red number, asking for Emma's opinion, Natasha laughed tenderly, winked and responded, "U slishkom sladkiy malenkaya mysh." 

Emma's jaw unhinged slightly as Natasha stepped off the pedestal and sashayed back to the dressing rooms. She had no idea what she said or what language she spoke it in but Emma was awestruck.

They spent another hour trying on so many dresses that Emma's head was spinning by the time Natasha announced that they would try their luck at the next shop. 

Exiting the shop and calling out goodbyes and thank yous to the ladies inside, Emma and Natasha settled back into the car and set off to their next destination. 

Pulling into traffic, Emma took her top lip in between her teeth and subtly glimpsed at Natasha from the corner of her eye. She was on her phone, no doubt texting Bruce which she'd been doing through out the entire time they tried on dresses. Sending him snap shots of each dress, her face or once, much to Emma's embarrassment a shot of her cleavage in an off the shoulder dress. 

Emma herself had checked in with Tony once while they were shopping, simply texting him where she was and that she was having fun. He responded back with a three emoticons. A smiley face, a winky face and much to her heart's glee, a red heart. 

Licking her lips, Emma swallowed against her trepidation and asked, "Um...that language you spoke," Natasha set her phone down and tilted her head to look back at Emma, swallowing again, Emma continued slightly quieter, "did you...not grow up in America?"

Natasha smiled softly but her eyes looked sad. Emma was about to apologize, maybe she overstepped when Natasha answered, "I was born in Russia. Stalingrad." She paused and looked out the window and jaw clenching and releasing before she carried on, "I didn't know my mother...my father died when I was very young. I was an orphan." 

Emma gasped involuntarily and Natasha pulled her stare away from the window to give Emma a commiserating look. 

"My life in the orphanage, I'm sure for a while, could be compared to yours but I didn't stay there for long."

Emma whispered out urgently, "Did you run away?" The "too" was implied but not said. She was leaning in to Natasha subconsciously, riveted by this look into her life and this similarity between them.  
Natasha once again smiled but it was not a happy one, "I wish, malenkaya mysh. I wish I would have been that smart. That strong." Natasha gave Emma a weighted look that made her back away slightly and lower her head demurely. She wasn't strong or smart, not really. She was desperate. 

She said as much to Natasha and the red head blew out a breathy laugh through her nose, "Desperation shows you what your capable of doing, it is not who you are."

Emma bit her lip in thought. Eyes lowered for a moment before she returned her gaze to Natasha. 

"Where did you go? After the orphanage?" 

Natasha opened her mouth, maybe to answer, Emma wasn't sure because the car came to a stop. And the divider that Natasha must have raised at some point came down, the driver announcing their arrival. 

Shaking her head, eyelashes fluttering, Natasha murmured, "Another time."

Deflating but accepting, Natasha and Emma exited the car for their second round of browsing dresses.

Despite the heavy talk in the car, the atmosphere in the shop was light and fun. The associates were just as helpful though they were younger and more outspoken then the first boutique. 

Natasha and Emma were offered champagne which Emma declined yet Natasha indulged and tried on a myriad of dresses. All of them just as lovely as the first shop. Emma almost settled on a dark blue sleeveless dress with what the attendant called a jewel neckline. Simply because it reminded her of the shirt Tony wore the first time they spent the day together in the lab. Natasha however, claimed it too modest. 

It was nixed with the rest. 

A few more dresses were tried on by each of them before Natasha declared that she was famished and needed a recharge. 

They left the store as empty handed as the first but their smiles indicated that the time was not wasted. 

Natasha and Emma ate a light lunch at an outdoor café. The talk between them was surface level. Natasha told silly stories of her and Bruce which Emma was thoroughly entertained by. They didn't revisit the talk that was started in the car. Emma felt it was a subject best expounded upon in private. 

Finishing their lunch and leaving the café, Emma texted Tony that they were headed to the salon. He responded back with a simple, 'Okay shortcake.'

It still brought a brilliant smile to her face and a flutter to her belly. 

Natasha graced her with a soft look of approval. 

At the salon, they started with hair. Emma did not want to lose any length. Her hair was her safety guard, her security. She didn't think she could part with it. 

Natasha thankfully, agreed that the length was good but the ends would benefit from a trim and she directed the stylist to try and add a little volume with long layers. Emma nodded an affirmative when the hair dresser looked to her for confirmation. 

Emma sat through the process with great wonder. She'd always cut her own hair. Having someone else do it was one of the most tranquil experiences she'd ever gone through. She felt on the verge of falling asleep when the woman who had been working on her hair ceased styling it and began to unclip her cape. Emma cleared her throat and blinked hard a few times to try and look as if she hadn't been drifting off in the salon chair. 

She caught Natasha's amused look in the mirror and knew her attempt was ineffectual. 

Catching her reflection as well, she loved how her hair turned out. The length was the same yet it looked softer and smoother. It also appeared to have more movement and bounce. Turning to Natasha, the red head was already giving her a nod satisfaction. 

After, Emma discovered that mani and pedi were short for manicure and pedicure. She was rather embarrassed by the state of her nails. All different lengths with rugged cuticles. She had never given any thought to her toes other than to keep the nails trimmed. 

Apparently getting your nails done was a big deal. It felt luxurious. They were offered drinks again to which Emma declined and Natasha accepted. Not without an inquisitive look in Emma's direction at her second refusal of anything with alcohol. In an undertone so the women currently bathing her feet wouldn't hear, Emma simply stated to Natasha, "My mom was an addict."

Natasha again did not look at her with pity, merely nodded once and asked the woman pouring her a glass of wine for a bottle of water for Emma. 

Emma gave Natasha a look of gratitude which she returned with slight wink. 

When they moved onto nails after having their feet buffed, scrubbed and massaged, Emma had no clue what to tell the nail stylist when she asked what Emma needed or wanted done. Thankfully, Natasha overheard and simply asked for the technician to even them out, clean them up and put on a nude polish. 

Emma gratefully muttered, "Thank you, Natasha."

"Call me Nat." Was what she got in return. 

Emma tried to keep her smile from looking too big or goofy. 

Again, Natasha's look of mirth meant she failed. 

She was okay with that. 

**************************************************************

The sun was setting by the time they left the salon. Hair styled, nails buffed and feet feeling soft and pliant. 

Tony texted as she was settling back in the car to ride to the last shop of the day. 

Tony: Gonna be home for dinner shortcake?  
Emma: Maybe?  
Tony: Informative.

Emma set her phone in her lap and turned to Nat, "Tony wants to know if I will make it back by dinner."

She watched Natasha roll her eyes and pick up her own phone, pressing a button she held it to her ear. 

Emma eyes widened when Nat started to speak, "Stark. She's fine. We will be back, when we get back."

Bringing her nail up to her mouth, Emma almost started to chew on it until she remembered they were painted. Bringing her hand back to her lap quickly she twisted her fingers together and strained to hear his side. It was too muffled but she could make out the deep cadence of his voice and just that was enough for her body to warm. 

Nat looked to Emma and mimicked with her hand someone talking while mouthing 'blah blah blah' before answering whatever Tony had said, "We have one more stop. We haven't found a dress so we will be there until we find one. Never know how long that could take. It's a process, Tony."

Emma bit her lip on a smile. She could still hear Tony talking when they pulled into their final destination and Nat declared, "Oh look we're here. Gotta go!" 

As she pulled the phone away from her ear Emma could hear Tony saying something else but Natasha resolutely hit the 'end call' button and motioned for Emma to get out of the car. A sly smile gracing her plump lips. 

Emma had the desire to text Tony and tell him when she would try and be home but she tamped it down and smiled back at Natasha. They would be okay without each other for a few more hours. 

Right?

Right.

The store they entered this time was much more high end than the others. The atmosphere screamed wealth and luxury. The women working were more silent than the ones before. Raking stares and raised eyebrows. 

Natasha paid it all no mind. Immediately wandering the store and picking out garments she found alluring. Emma was much more aware of the stares. Having been under the radar most of her life, she could feel the heat of someone's judgement from a mile away if directed any where near her. 

Trying to attune herself to Nat's confidence, she kept her attention on the dresses. No sales associate offered assistance and she did not ask for any. 

After a few minutes of browsing, Emma was getting frustrated and upset. Maybe she wouldn't find a dress. What then?

Just as she was about to find Natasha and ask for her advice, something pink and shiny caught her eye. Doing a double take at a rack of dresses toward the back of the store, Emma moved straight to the piece of fabric that captured her interest. 

Reaching the rack, Emma carefully pulled out the dress and held it in front of her. 

God. It was breathtaking. 

Upon first glance it looked...bubblegum pink. But, as the light hit it different colors danced across the fabric. Dark pink. Purple. Even tints of blue and green. It felt silky as she ran her hands across the crisscrossed bodice. It looked a little slinkier than anything she'd tried on but something about it called to her. 

"Hey. What do you have there?"

Natasha surprised her by coming up behind her and glancing over her shoulder. Emma spun around and held the dress tightly to her chest in startlement. Catching her breath and huffing out a laugh at Nat's smug face. Emma again held the dress out, this time for Natasha to see it. 

"Huh." Glancing from the dress to Emma and back again, a look of concentration on her face, Natasha finally elaborated, "Yes. You should absolutely try that on."

Emma smiled back in agreement and they made their way to the dressing rooms. 

Stripping down of everything but her panties, Emma unzipped the small zipper on the back of the dress and pulled it up her body. While the outside felt silky, the inside was smooth and soft. If felt like butter against her skin. 

Holding the loose front against her chest, Emma pushed aside the velvet curtain of the dressing room and went in search of Nat in lieu of a sales' associate, who were still inconspicuously absent. 

Finding her quickly as she stepped out of her own dressing room, a black, sleeveless, velvet evening gown hugging her every curve and flaring out softly when it reached her knees. Emma thought...yes. That's the one. 

Natasha must have thought the same thing looking at her for she her face lit up in appreciation. Motioning for Emma to turn, Nat zipped her up and then led them to a full length mirror at the end of the line of dressing stalls. 

Standing side by side, assessing each other. Slow smiles formed on their faces. These were it. They had found their dresses. 

Suddenly and unexpectedly, even to herself, Emma grasped Nat's hand and squeezed softly. Keeping her eyes on Nat's in the mirror she watched as the other woman looked from her hand, to Emma's profile to finally back in the mirror. She looked confused at first, perhaps a little lost, her eyes shadowing over in a haunted look until she blinked and graced Emma with a soft, barely there smile and squeezed her hand back. 

Emma may have finally found her dress. But there, in the dressing room of an opulent boutique, she also found a friend. 

****************************************************

Emma and Nat parted ways with soft goodbyes and gentle waves when the elevator slowed to a stop on her floor. 

They'd made further arrangements in the car to get ready together the afternoon before the gala and Emma found herself looking forward to it. 

So odd for her. 

She smiled to herself. 

When the elevator opened up to Tony's penthouse Emma walked in silently, carrying her garment bag in one hand and a small fancy bag in the other that held her tiny muted pink high heels. 

Hearing no noise or greeting, Emma slowly walked into the living room and looked around. She spotted Tony quickly. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, tablet held to his chest with one hand and the other arm cushioning his head. The tv was playing the credits of a movie and Emma quietly asked Jarvis if he could please shut it off. 

The television clicked off and Emma glanced once more at Tony before she made her way to the spare bedroom to hang up her dress and stow away her shoes. 

Setting the bag down in one of the little cubbies, Emma noticed another box nestled in beside her shoe box. Confused she pulled it out and opened it. Inside she found a man's pink tie. The color was just slightly lighter than her dress. 

She did not purchase a tie. She knows that for a fact. Spotting a folded envelope above the tie, Emma pulled it out and read,

маленькая мышь,  
Make sure Tony wears a grey suit and give him this.  
-Nat

Emma had no idea how to pronounce the way she addressed her but in her mind she could hear Natasha saying it in her flawless Russian accent. 

Laying the tie and the note gently back into the box, Emma changed into shorts and one of Tony's band shirts and bounced out of the closet. 

She was overcome with elated contentment. 

Smiling, she made her way back down the hallway, only not toward Tony's room but to the man himself. Reaching him, she gently extracted the tablet from his slack grip and set it on the coffee table.

Biting her lip and inhaling through her nose she took a moment to gather her bravery then ever so gradually, swung her leg over his thighs and made to lay down between him and the couch. She got as far as sitting astride him when, in sleep, he reached out and pulled her to his chest. 

Startled at first, Emma was stiff and unyielding until he muttered her name on a soft exhale, tightening his hold around her body. Emma let herself melt into him, legs straightening out to lay between his. Head turned to place her ear against his heartbeat. 

The long day caught up with her and being surrounded by her soulmate swiftly lulled her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end at the dressing room scene but, dang it, Tony needed to have Emma back before the chapter could end. He insisted. I'm a slave for them, what can I say?
> 
> How was it? I hope it lived up to expectations. :-S
> 
> The Russian was literally typed into google translate and spewed out the other side, I'm sorry if it's inaccurate.  
> "u slishkom sladkiy malenkaya mysh"--You are too sweet little mouse  
> "malenkaya mysh"--little mouse
> 
> I'm going to try to put the link to their gowns below. Copy and Paste! Lemme know your thoughts! Comments give me the boost I need to post quickly! Thanks for the comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Emma's https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/20/5c/c2205c7235ea075a3fd3fd5724f5b513.jpg  
> Natasha's https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1583165/1000/black-dress-DQ-9635-a.jpg


	23. Morning and Musings (Tony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little filler....enjoy! ;-)
> 
> Notes at the end!

He was warm. He was warm and slightly uncomfortable. Smacking his lips, Tony stretched his arms out to his sides, eyes still stubbornly shut. Yawning, he went to arch and crack his complaining back when he realized in sleepy surprise and a healthy dose of internal panic that he could not move his torso. He was being held down. 

Not again.

Before his alarm could overtake him, the weight impending him snuffled into his shirt. Tony's eyes snapped open to discover his slumbering soulmate, sprawled out on his chest. Arms held aloft, hands hovering just centimeters from her sides, Tony relaxed. Letting his hands make contact, he lightly ran them up and down her spine. 

He must have fell asleep waiting for them to return. 

Cocking his head against the pillow of the couch, he leaned enough to see Emma's face, her hair slightly obscuring one half until his hand, as if it had a mind of its own, lifted and gently stroked the strands back from her cheek. 

The action caused a moue of displeasure to mar her sweet mouth and Tony smiled. Besotted. 

Regrettably, or maybe not, it also caused her to squirm. Bringing her legs up and curling them to her sides, left her situated with her most intimate part casually resting against his increasingly interested lower half. 

Slamming his head back against the pillow he tipped his chin to the ceiling and shut his eyes. Thinking of anything but the warmth he was experiencing, lightly hitching movements making it almost impossible to focus on anything else. But, he was valiantly trying. 

He always initiated anything even remotely intimate. A touch here, a brush there, a caress in passing. And, yes, the mounting make out sessions that left him achy and hard. A deep want that he had to fight to pull away from. Even harder when he would see that lust and need echoing back at him from her glazed eyes. 

She wasn't ready.

Right?

Right.

In sleep she didn't seem to agree with that. At least her body didn't.

She was rubbing against him like a house cat begging for attention. Face burrowing into his neck, chest...breasts...sliding up and down the front of him. He could feel her nipples hardening at the slight drag. Worst, or maybe best of all, her hips were...for lack of a better word, wiggling. 

It wasn't enough to pleasure him, but it was enough for his member to start to perk up and question the disturbance. 

Tony was clenching his teeth. Counting sheep in his head...no, no...that was for sleep. He moved on to thinking about baseball. Fuck, he hated baseball. His mind rapidly switched to thinking about schematics for the new Iron Man suit, which swiftly led to thinking about tinkering in the lab, which led his thoughts down a road to thinking about Emma in his lab. Laughing, talking...giving him those innocent little doe eyes, so full of wonder and awe. 

Well hell, now he was thinking about taking Emma from behind against his lab table. 

Shit. Not helping. 

Ruefully, it was in that moment that Emma's movement's seemed to become more purposeful, less sleep driven. Keeping her face against his neck she arched her shoulders back, hips rising as well. Tony felt a moment of relief as her pelvic lifted from him, only to huff out a breath when she almost immediately dropped them right back into place. Lax from her stretch. 

Tony ran his hands slowly down her back, spanning them out to encompass her hips. Fingertips barely grazing the swell of her bottom. Gripping, but not enough to hurt, Tony thought to maybe, just maybe, keep her still. 

Feeling her inhale deeply through her nose, he felt the appendage skim up his throat. A light, fleeting brush that still felt like she blazed the path with a rod of lightening. 

He was looking toward the TV now, tongue held between his teeth, concentrating on anything but the feel of her. 

Thinking he could just wake her up and make a break for the bathroom, Emma foiled that plan by placing the lightest of kisses against the hinge of his jaw, whispering a husky "Good morning,"  
God, he loved how she sounded, just waking up. 

He didn't answer. He couldn't. If he opened his mouth he didn't know what type of sound would be unleashed. He just knew it wouldn't be anything coherent. As if sensing his tension, Tony could feel Emma raise her head and eye him. Shutting his eyes against her silent inquisition, Tony felt her sit up, still trying to make eye contact. 

The action caused her heated nether region to slowly drag down his now fully excited manhood. He clamped his lips together, holding in the whimper he would forever deny making. 

His hands were now completely cupping her hips. spasming rhythmically, fingers gripping and releasing. 

Emma had stilled. Thankfully...sadly...God, he didn't know anymore. 

"Tony?" The breathless way in which she called to him, the rigidness he could feel in her frame made it incapable for him to ignore her. 

Swallowing another groan, feeling it stick somewhere in the back of his throat, he turned his face to regard her. Slowly opening his eyes, his breath was knocked out of him at seeing the picture she made. Hair mussed from sleep, falling around her face in soft waves. Mouth wet, shiny and slightly agape. Ripe. Cheeks sporting twin spots of pink. Eyes showcasing that glazed and salacious look mixed with innocent curiosity. 

Her arms were stiff, hands gripping his shirt, one under each clavicle. 

Licking his lips, he opened his mouth to...well he didn't know what...ask her to move? Beg her not to? When she took the words from his mouth and turned them into a deep moan, having swiveled her hips minutely. 

Holy shit. They weren't even unclothed and the feeling of pleasure was already so much more than he'd ever felt. Going by the widening of her eyes and the darting of her tongue out of her mouth to catch and hold her upper lip, she felt it too. 

No one moved for a heartbeat. Assessing each other. Tony kept his eyes resolutely on hers. If he looked at where she was perched, sitting on him, he didn't know what he would do. Something erratic, he was sure. 

She was panting and he knew his breathing wasn't any better off. Her tongue slipped back into her mouth and he watched the motion. The urge to sit up and follow it back with his own was so overwhelming that his abs flexed to start the movement when she suddenly, but not in a move unwelcome, leaned forward and connected her mouth to his. 

Stunned that she made the first move, Tony's mouth didn't react at first. He amended that quickly, opening under her, he felt her tongue tentatively enter his mouth and he groaned and met it with his own. Distracted by her mouth, it took him a moment to register the sparks of pleasure he was feeling, until he realized she was subtly rocking herself against his hard and aching member. 

His gut clenched so hard it bordered on painful. She was making little stuttering, cut off moans and whimpers into his mouth which he swallowed greedily. Her hips were stilted, wanting to chase the pleasure but unsure of how to do so. 

The clumsily sought movements should have turned him off, should have made him slow down but the possessive part of him roared with satisfaction that she was seeking her gratification with his body. Only his body. Only him. 

His hands slipped from her hips to the mold themselves over the mounds of her pert ass. Squeezing slightly, never breaking the increasingly heating kiss, he adjusted her motions to a rocking. Pressure encouraging her to grind. 

At that she broke the kiss and Tony's eye's fluttered open, lamenting the loss, until it was replaced with being able to witness her sitting up straight, mouth still open, eyes shut tight, body quaking. 

Fuck. 

Her hands slid to plant themselves, palms down against his abs. They tightened further at the touch and he fought to keep his own eyes open. 

She was going to cum. She was going to rock her delectable little body to completion, right on top of him. No way was he missing that. 

His hands slid from her hips, to her thighs and back to her ass. A constant circuit that had him wanting to explore further. Explore everything. His dick twitched at the thought and she let out a low moan. 

Echoing it with a louder groan of his own, his hands stilled on her hips, helping her to undulate a little harder and little quicker over the length of him. The drag of her warmth felt beyond words. Watching where her shorts were riding deliciously up her thighs, Tony's hands wandered down, now that she had a good rhythm, to grasp her thighs where her shorts ended. Sliding his hands up her supple skin, he pushed the shorts further, edge of her panties now peeking out. His thumbs slipped in on each side. Still over top her panties, he could feel the heat of her now. 

Grinding his teeth, his top lip curled back and he growled. Since when did he growl? He was too far gone to care. His thumbs stayed there, resting right at the top of her mons. As she rocked back and forth, they stayed stationary but the motion brought the digits closer to where he really wanted to be and away again. Over and over, the swaying tempted his questing fingers. 

Tearing his gaze away, he looked back to her face to see her already staring at him. Upper teeth sunk deep into her bottom lip, face a mottled red, baby hairs sticking slightly to her forehead. But her eyes, they were begging. Begging him. 

Pressing his lips together, his nostrils flared at the force of his breath. Maintaining eye contact, he slid one thumb, just one, slightly further down. He felt it bump against the hood of her pulsing clit. He watched her suck in a choked breath. Unable to stop now he slid his thumb fully over the little bump. That was all it took. 

Mesmerized and more turned on than he could ever remember being, he watched her head snap back, neck muscles tightening, body taut until he rubbed lightly one more time. She made a noise that he would forever revisit when he needed a good time alone. A mixture between a whine and a moan, deep and loud, body shaking. 

Tony was stuck where he was. A passive yet still somewhat active participant in her ecstasy. Struck dumb by the sight. Thumb twitching, feeling the wetness spreading beneath it. His still hard member jerked again in interest of exploring that wet heat. 

He swallowed hard and sat up, hand reluctantly slipping from beneath her shorts. She brought her face to his and he watched in manly satisfaction as she seemed to be slightly out of it. The force of her orgasm making her blink hard and appear dazed. 

Leaning in, she met him halfway in a softer kiss than before when Jarvis inconveniently tried to but in, "Sir?"

"Mute." Was his immediate reply, mumbled against Emma's mouth. Whatever it was, it could wait. His soulmate just had, according to the look on her face, an earth shattering orgasm. He was going to bask in that for as long as possible and ardently ignore the incessant throbbing of his own need. He could take care of it later.

That was the intent in any case until he felt Emma's slight, delicate hand reach between them and questionably finger the waistband of his sweat pants. 

God. Should he stop her? 

Continuing to slowly, gently peck at each other lips, he felt the back of her fingers slide down his stomach, beneath the band of his sweats. He didn't bother with boxers and he felt when she figured that out. Tips of her fingers bumping lightly into the head of his cock. He blew out a harsh breath against her mouth, his own hand moving to grasp her wrist, whether to stop her or show her how, he didn't know.

A clearing of a throat, somewhere off to his left, made Tony's head snap directly to the sound. He felt Emma's hand rip out from beneath his pants and he had to swallow a miserable groan of disappointment. Guess that aborted sound answers what he was aiming for when he reached for her hand. 

Emma buried her face into his shoulder as Tony's eyes finally focused on the form of Rhodey standing, arms crossed, eye brow cocked at the threshold of the living room. Staring at the scene before him in grudging amusement. 

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes has arrived." 

Tony slumped, hands coming to anchor Emma to him. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, lips pursing in annoyance at the AI's smug tone.

Jarvis speaking seemed to shake Emma from her embarrassed stupor. Before he could react, she pushed herself off of him, mumbling something under her breath, so low even he couldn't hear and darted from the room. Unconsciously his arm reached out for her before he clenched his fist and brought it back to his mouth, falling back down onto the couch. He grabbed a pillow and smothered a pained, frustrated groan into it. He held the pillow there until he realized the...problem...still making itself known below, and swiftly moved the pillow from his face to his lap. Eyeing Rhodey with a look of muted contempt when he laughed lightly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to, uh, interrupt."

Scoffing. Tony breathed in deeply through his nose and out his mouth to calm his racing heart and calm his libido.

Sensing Rhodes move further into the room, Tony rolled his eyes to follow his advance. 

Standing directly over him, Rhodey eyed the pillow over Tony's lap, "Need me to come back so you can take care of that?"

Tony resisted the urge to snap that he was about to have it taken care of. 

"Hi, Rhodey. How lovely to see you. What amazing timing you have." Ok. So sarcasm tinged with a bit of irritation then. 

"You invited me here Tony, remember? I mentioned coming in for the Thanksgiving gala and you said, 'oh Rhodey, you just must come to see me posthaste'." Rhodey finished with a sardonic twist of his mouth. 

Tony stuck his tongue out in mock distaste, "Since when did I turn into a Jane Austen character?"

Mercifully, the banter was enough for his lust to flag and with it his member to soften. Tony still blew out a breath of chagrin. He loved Rhodey. He loved when he visited. Yeah. He could keep telling himself that to war against his disappointment. 

Rhodey held out a hand, brows raised in expectancy and humor. Tony pursed his lips and slightly rolled his eyes, grasping the proffered hand and hauling his body off the couch. 

Fully standing, Tony glance back down the hallway for any sign of his soulmate. All doors were closed. He was tempted to go check on her when Rhodey called him back to himself by asking, "So...was that the soulmate you keep talking about? I hope so with how y'all were pawing at each other."

Tony snapped his gaze back to Rhodey and gave him a derisive look. 

"Keep it up and I won't offer you coffee."

Mock gasping, Rhodey gripped his chest and followed Tony into the kitchen, "You'd never be so cruel."

Pointing at him with a mug in his hand Tony replied wryly, "Try me, Colonel."

"Oooh, the title. I must be in trouble!" 

Smiling lightly at each other, Tony started the coffee and pulled another mug down for his friend. Rhodes was right, he'd never be cruel enough to deny someone caffeinated goodness. 

As Rhodey settled into a chair at the island, Tony sensed the shift in his mood without even looking at him. When he spoke, it just confirmed the heavy atmosphere.

"Pepper called me."

Tony slumped, hands coming down to lay flat against the counter, head falling forward. Chin tucked to his chest. 

"Did you come because I asked or because she did?"

Rhodey let out a scoffing laugh, "She didn't ask me to come. She said you weren't talking to her. Cut her off. She sounded..."

When he trailed off Tony immediately stated, "Desperate."

To which he contradicted, "Upset."

Straightening from his slumped position, he turned to look at Rhodey, back braced against the countertop. Arms crossed. Defensive posture. 

Seeing this, Rhodey held up his hands in supplication, "Listen man, I don't know what's going on here. You haven't talked to me about Pepper, other than that you broke up. After that it's been all about Emma this and Emma that and...man I'm happy for you. But, what happened? Fill me in. Give me the whole picture. Because, the one that she's painting isn't nice to look at."

Tony stared at the marble island, gathering his thoughts. Burning resentment was swirling through him. Would she ever let this go? When did she become so petty? When did he miss the change?  
Rhodey sat quiet, elbows braced on the island, clasped hands held in front of his mouth. He was used to Tony having to take a minute for himself. Calm his mind. Tony always appreciated that about his friend.

The coffee maker beeped signaling the completed brew and while Tony's hands busied themselves with making them both a cup, his mouth reiterated the events of meeting his soulmate, 'breaking up' with Pepper and her subsequent actions which led Rogers to assaulting Emma. 

By the time he set the hot cup of liquid god in front of Rhodey, the other man was quiet, pensive. 

He watched as his friend rubbed a hand over his mouth, head shaking lightly. 

"Tony. I'm sorry man."

Tony nodded in acknowledgement of his apology, taking a sip of his coffee. Letting it refortify him. He hated talking about that day. It made him feel like a failure, though he knew it was not his fault.  
Rhodey blew out a breath and took a sip of his own drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rhodey broke it with a surprising statement. 

"I...Tony." Tony's brow lowered at his friend's hesitance. 

When he stayed silent, tracing the rim of his mug absently Tony sat back and grumbled out, "Do I have to read your mind for the rest of that sentence. I haven't been practicing, if I go poking around willy nilly I may discover something you don't want me to see. Deep, darkies and all that."

Rhodey smiled slightly but it didn't hang. 

"Tony." Tony nodded, encouraging him to continue with a roll of his hand. "I...I have to tell you man. I always had a bad feeling about Pepper."

Tony's head reared back, face scrunched in confusion, "What? Why? You never said anything."

Rhodey nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know. I didn't know how to bring it up. You guys were close. But...sometimes...she would look at you and I don't know. It wasn't a loving look. It was more...obsessive...than that. Bordering on territorial. And not in a good way."

Tony looked off to the right. Was that it? She was covetous and grasping? She never seemed interested in his money. Of course, with her as CEO she was making big bucks without his influence. His mind trailed off, reaching for reasons when Rhodey interrupted his train of thought. 

"Just be careful man. I know a woman scorned and all that but, this feels like more than that."

Tony glanced to the hallway, he wouldn't let Pepper put Emma in danger ever again. Nodding at Rhodey, he asserted that fact to himself silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave all of you with something before I take a little break from this for Christmas. I will post again sometime next week. Hopefully no later then Wednesday. I know this chapter was shorter than my usual ones but the next chapter is probably going to be a doozy. 
> 
> See you guys after the holidays for the Thanksgiving Gala in our little make believe world!
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and kudo-ing!
> 
> Comments and kudos can be the Christmas gifts from you to me! ;-)


	24. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler again. Notes at the bottom. Hope you enjoy! I really struggled with this one. The day to day actions are harder for me to write, I just wanna jump to the good stuff! No transitions! :-)

Oh God. 

Oh God.

Oh God.

This was the litany repeating over and over in Emma's head as she faced the door of her room. Hands braced on the wood, forehead lightly tapping against the grain in time with the reoccurring mantra. 

After making her less than eloquent escape, she rushed to her room and made it as far as she was now. Mortification and elation were warring inside of her body. It was such an odd experience. Part of her felt overly satisfied and wanted to luxuriate in the feeling. While the other part of her was tense with humiliation. 

James Rhodes was someone else that Tony had mentioned several times when talking about fun and happier moments in his past. He was another piece of Tony's familial puzzle and Emma cringed hard internally that the scene he came upon was how she was essentially introduced to him. 

How could she ever face him?

Putting that conundrum on that back burner in her mind she moved her thoughts to what had occurred before James made his untimely entrance. 

Lord. That was something. 

It was not her intention to put the want of rubbing herself wantonly against her soulmate to action, but that is exactly what happened. Luckily, he seemed just as enthused as she was. She had no idea what she was doing. She just knew that it felt good and the more she moved the better it got until the pleasure crested sharply. 

Biting her lip, she smiled widely and pushed herself away from the door only to spin and fall back against it, giddily. Hands held to her stomach, she closed her eyes remembering the satisfaction.   
Her legs still felt like jelly and, if she was being honest with herself, she wished they had not been interrupted. Going by instinct alone she had wanted to make Tony feel as good as he made her. The thought of what could have happened as she barely grazed his...she slapped her hands to her face. She couldn't even think the word. 

God. This was overwhelming.

Shifting from one foot to another, she felt sticky. Sweaty. 

Yes. A shower and change seemed to be needed. She was definitely not looking for ways to prolong her absence from the two friends visiting. 

Nope. Not at all.

If her shower took twice as long as usual it was only because the hot water felt so good on her almost healed body. 

Sure. That lie sounded good. 

Wrapped in a towel, Emma scanned her body in front of the mirror. First she checked the bruises. Surprisingly the one on her arm had faded to the point where she figured, if she kept up with the pills, it would be completely gone by the night of the Gala. Her ankle barely hurt anymore and the swelling had completely gone. 

Brows furrowed she ran her hands up and down the length of her torso, mind wandering. That was her first orgasm. Face flushed at the sudden thought, Emma bent and grabbed the sink, letting out a slow breath. She had felt the stirrings of...something...before but she never chased the feeling. The closest she'd ever came was when she was reading a particularly racy book and she had felt tingly and hot. An ache between her thighs that would not abate no matter how much she squeezed and rubbed them together. 

Knowing things with Tony were progressing, it was a near constant rumination of what the next step would be and where and when it would occur. Fumbling sleepily on the couch was never considered in her day dreams. She didn't regret it. Her body was still humming with gratification. She only hoped that Tony didn't regret it.

And...that she would have a chance to reciprocate. Soon.

Rolling her eyes at her reflection and cursing the pink that bloomed across her cheeks, she turned away from the mirror. Exiting the bathroom, she made for the closet. A loud laugh from down the hall gave her pause. That was Tony. Her lower half clenched at the sound and she could not contain her smile even if she wanted. 

She loved his laugh.

Head shaking, she folded her lips, trying to contain her joy for the moment and continued on. 

When the lights turned on in the closet she stood in the door frame, contemplating.

'What does one wear after being caught in a compromising position by their soulmate's best friend?'

Was there an outfit that said, "Hi! Nice to meet you! Sorry you saw what you saw. Can we just forget that happened and start over? Please?"

Emma let her body sag into the frame and dropped the side of her head to lean against it. Maybe she could just hide out in her closet until he left? 

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the threshold and grudgingly set about finding a suitable ensemble. There still wasn't much to work with. Though she loved and appreciated everything Tony bought her to wear. He'd been steadily adding to it. He never told her. She would just notice that her cubby would look a little fuller day in and day out. Upon inspection she would always find a new shirt, pair of pants or even a pair of shoes, crammed into the existing items. 

The first time she tried to thank him or even express that he didn't need to do it, he waved it off and rapidly switched topics. Emma found, that for all he does for her, praise and gratefulness was not something he could gracefully accept. From that time on, if she found anything new, she would say nothing. She would simply hug, kiss or cuddle him that much harder. Hoping through her silent actions that he could feel her gratitude. 

Stepping up to her clothes she rifled through the items mindlessly. Stalling. Still. 

Huffing at herself and sagging slightly, she grabbed her newest pair of light wash jeans and a grey flowy top. The jeans were tighter than she would normally wear. Hugging every minute curve her body had. She hoped the top was loose enough to compensate for the tightness of the pants. Slowly...more slowly than needed. She donned a pair of fuzzy socks and left the closet.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, spine straightening in false confidence she walked to the door, grabbed the handle with bravado and...stopped.

Maybe she should dry her hair?

Nodding to herself, she set about heading back to the bathroom. She couldn't very well make a better impression on someone with wet hair. 

Cringing outwardly, she dithered for another twenty minutes under the hot air of the blow dryer. 

Hair flowing, fluffed and full, she knew there was nothing else to be done. Once again, she walked to the bedroom door with all the nerve she could muster. Hand gripping the door knob, her mind wrung itself out trying to think of other menial tasks to impede her from taking a step out of the room. 

Staring a hole through the wood, hand starting to ache a little from the grip she had on the knob, Emma started to collapse in on herself. The possibility that she would not make it through the door was starting to become a harsh reality. 

And then...Tony laughed again. Boisterous and lasting. 

Her smile bloomed unbidden and she resolutely opened the door. 

********************************************************************

Was the hallway always this long?

For every step she took, she felt as if she made no progress. Could be because her steps were small and shuffling but she would not address that. Even to herself. The hallway must has lengthened. 

She was trying.

It was most assuredly the hallway's fault that it was taking so long. 

Tony and James's voices were clearer now. Volleying memories back and forth. Laughing. 

She wanted so desperately to be in there with them. She wouldn't be able to share in the reminiscing but she could bask in the happiness that came with it. And she really loved Tony's happy face. When his eyes crinkled and his lips pursed trying to hold back a full smile. 

Yeah...she really loved that. 

Holding onto that image, Emma threw her shoulders back and elongated her steps until finally, she could see the two occupants of the room from her place in the mouth of the darkened hallway. The morning sunlight filtering in from the line of windows hadn't reached her yet. 

Maybe she could stay here? She could see Tony. She could witness his joy. No participation required. 

James ruined that idea. 

Ripping her gaze from Tony, she watched as James stood up and looked in her direction. Polite smile gracing his face. Tony, a little slower on the uptake, spun to face her from his position on the couch. 

Emma swallowed hard under their combined regard. Moving her eyes to Tony, she observed as he slowly raked his gaze up her body. 

Okay. Yes. She had been living in sweats and t-shirts. This was a change. 

He appeared to really like it if the slow smile and tilting of his head was any indication. 

Hopping up from the couch he strode slowly toward her. In that moment, she forgot James Rhodes even existed. Halfway to her, he pointed, fingered tracing up and down her body only to end with him wagging it slowly at her. 

He cleared up her flash of confusion when he reached her, hands laying possessively on her hips. Leaning in, he pushed the hair away from her neck with his nose and ran his lips softly from the bottom of her neck to the tip of her ear, goosebumps following the trail of his touch. 

Reaching her ear he rumbled, while the fingers of his right hand slid down from her hips to graze the outer part of her thigh, "I like the jeans, Shortcake."

Emma reached up to grip the front of his shirt. Pulling back, cheek rubbing along hers, he placed a swift kiss on the corner of her mouth before disengaging completely. Emma's breath stuttered out of her as Tony spun toward James who had been watching the display with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed. 

Unamused yet tolerating. 

Tony placed his hand on the small of her back and she breathed deeply to get her bearings. She leaned into him and he slid his hand to her hip. Holding. Squeezing reassuringly. 

Emma plucked up the best smile she could give as Tony led her to his friend for introductions. 

James' arms fell to his side and his face became welcoming when they reached him. Emma felt herself lose a little strain in her muscles. 

Holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "James Rhodes. It's nice to finally meet you."

He stressed the word finally and Tony scoffed a short laugh while Emma tried to tamp down her blush, unsuccessfully.

She shook his hand and murmured a quiet, "Nice to meet you."

As they settled back down, Tony pulling Emma tight to him on the couch. James wasted no time getting back to a conversation.

"Wow. So here you are. Tony's soulmate." Directing his gaze back to Tony he stated, "I'm really happy for you man. You guys look good together."

Tony beamed, squeezing her tighter at his friend's approval and Emma let herself relax into his embrace. Thankful that James put them both at ease with his endorsement.   
"Yeah..." He continued, face turning sly, "She certainly makes you look good Tony. And that in itself is quite a feet." 

She felt Tony's arm loosen as she watched him lower his face to look at James through narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Amusement still dancing around the stern façade. 

"I'll have you know, that I'm the beauty in this outfit."

James scoffed, "You trying to tell me she's the beast?"

Tony squeezed her again and rolled his eyes, "No. She's the beauty too. We're a matching set. Disney reference neither desired nor required."

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that man."

They smiled at each other. Carefree and light.

Yes. This was most certainly worth leaving the room for. 

***********************************************************************

More stories were swapped. One trying to out beat the other it seemed in the outrageous aspects each memory contained. Some were pretty tame. Most weren't. They made her blush, of course, laugh out loud, hide her face in Tony's shoulder and a few times, look sappily at her soulmate. 

The movement of their banter and the casual atmosphere lulled Emma into a sense of peace she rarely felt with anyone outside of just Tony. James shared many of the same qualities as her soulmate. He was slightly intimidating yet past that he was kind, intelligent and had enough of a sarcastic wit that he could keep up or even excel over Tony's quick and blunt humor. 

She didn't contribute much to the back and forth but they didn't seem to mind and Tony never once stopped touching her in some way. Making her feel included without putting her on the spot. 

As evening rolled in, James stood and stretched. They had spent the whole day reminiscing. They took lunch and dinner in the lounge. Yet when it appeared that James was gearing up to leave it felt like no time had passed at all. Tony insisted James take a guest room while James asserted that he had already booked and paid for a hotel room. Tony had volleyed that he'd take care of the bill as James shook his head, clapped Tony on the back and made to leave. He gave Emma a warm hug and whispered a quiet but firm, "You're really good for him." And made his exit. 

When Tony walked James to the elevator, still persistent in his case of

James staying the night, Emma fell back onto the couch, elated. 

James Rhodes liked her. 

Thought she was good for Tony.

What an amazing feeling. 

Unaware that Tony had reentered the room, Emma floated on euphoria until he plopped down beside of her. He extended his arms and legs up and out in a hard stretch, ending with him louging boneless beside her. 

Glancing at him, still riding her high, she caught him already staring back at her. They shared small smiles and Emma curled into herself so she could fit under his arm and against his chest. He welcomed her readily. 

"That was fun, huh shortcake?"

Emma hummed a positive sound against his chest. 

"I think Rhodey likes you. Enjoys the fact that you call him James. Gets a kick out of it."

Emma smiled. Face still buried against the softness of his shirt, spread across his chest. 

Tony rubbed his hand up and down her spine. The other twisting with hers across his abs. She relaxed, letting the rise and fall of his chest soothe her. She felt so...there was hardly a word for it. She was trying to place the emotion when Tony spoke again and the only sentiment left was self-consciousness and trepidation.

"So...you wanna...do that talking thing. About...this morning?"

Trying to bury herself further into his chest, Emma attempted to pretend she didn't hear him. She didn't want to talk about it. What could she say? 

'Yes. It was great. Was that my first orgasm? Oh yes. Wow...that's weird for a twenty three year old? Huh...who knew?'

Emma's derisive thoughts had her legs squeezing more towards her chest and her heart thumping painfully. This morning was wonderful. Couldn't they just leave it at that?

She shrugged her shoulders. And Tony huffed. Biting her lip, she knew he was trying. Talking about feelings seemed to be out of his comfort zone as well. Well, talking and communicating in general was well out of Emma's but, she now felt like she was being petulant. Tony was at least giving an effort. 

Sighing lightly she sat up. Turning her body so her shins were pressed into his thighs, both her hands came up to grasp her ankles. She stared at her knees and tried to garble out some semblance of coherency. 

"I...I liked it. I've...never done anything like that before."

She sensed more than saw Tony sit up as well. His left knee coming to curl up on the couch so he could face her fully. 

"Never done what sweetheart?"

His voice was gentle but his question was tough. Was he going to make her spell it out? 

Rolling her jaw to the right and softly nibbling on the corner of her mouth she mumbled out, "Never...had...that happen."

She looked up momentarily to see Tony had his head cocked, eyes serious. 

"Honey." Her eyes widened slightly at the new pet name. She really liked that one. Well she liked them all but the new ones always sent a zing through her body. "Are you telling me, right now, that you have never had an...orgasm, before this morning?"

Emma blew out a miserable breath and pursed her lips to the side. Lowering her eyes to stare at his chest she nodded somberly. 

God. She was too inexperienced for him. She knew it. 

She heard him groan lowly and was stunned when he all but collapsed toward her, forehead landing on her knee, arms wrapping around her hips, hands settling low on her tailbone. Her hands left her ankles and without her consent, buried themselves in his hair. 

Leaning her face to the left, she watched his profile as his eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were moving silently. Air from his mouth warmed the skin through her jeans and she bit her lip on the feeling. 

"Tony?" She whispered, hands carding slowly through his hair. 

He let out one large breath and raised his head. Her hands stayed still and ended up cupping his jaws. Making eye contact he looked...well...wrecked. 

His face was flushed and his hair was sticking up at all angles from her hands. He was rolling his lips, biting at them, licking them all the while his eyes stayed locked with hers. Whispering his name again she observed him swallow. 

His voice was more gravelly than normal when he rasped out, "I gave you your first orgasm? This morning? On this couch? No one else has ever touched you?"

She nodded along to every question as it came and when she bobbed her head once in an affirmative to the last one he groaned again, closed his eyes and laid his head back on her knee. 

What did this mean? 

Was he alarmed? Disgusted? Regretful?

Her thoughts slammed to a stop when she felt him bite lightly as the side seam of her jeans, high on her calf but below her knee. He kept the material in his mouth as he continued to make incomprehensible noises. She was quickly floundering on what to do. 

She quietly watched as he released her jeans from between his teeth and brought his fierce gaze to lock with hers. She had only a moment to open her legs as Tony maneuvered his knees to the couch and crawled up her body. Her body slowly unfolded to lay supine beneath him. He lowered himself until he was just barely hovering above her, his heat radiating. She intuitively wanted to arch her back to make contact but his intense look gave her pause. 

He leaned in a gave her the briefest of kisses along her lips. Barely a brush before he pulled back. She wanted to follow but again, it didn't seem to be what he wanted. 

When he finally spoke, his voice was raw. It was as if he'd been screaming for days and only now tried to speak in a normal tone. 

"Emma. I know I told you that I am a narcissistic man. Ego the size of a small country. I like to have things that are just mine. Mine alone. Sharing has never been a top priority for me. People have tried to take Iron Man from me, but that's mine. No one can have it. I slap my name on buildings and products because I like to. You have no idea the magnitude of what you have just told me does to me. Hell, I didn't even know I would react this viscerally. I've waited so long for you and to find out that you come to me...untouched. Pristine. Fuck...." He breathed in slowly and let it out equally as. "I'm trying very hard to do right by you. Go slow. You...you, sweet girl, make it very difficult."

Emma was breathing shallowly by the time he was finished. He was cradled in between her thighs but no part of him was actually touching her. It was agony and his words created a deep need from inside of her. She wanted to be just his. Only his. 

Trying to convey that she breathed out, "I only want you."

He let out a moan that sounded like someone had knocked the air out of him and let his arms go lax. His face ended up burrowed into her neck. The rest of him was sprawled inelegantly on top of her but she relished in the weight of him. He pulled up on his elbows enough for her chest to expand in a breath she was unaware she needed. His lips were placing light kisses along her jaw, chin, other jaw and back. She tipped her head back to give him more access and he greedily took it. 

She had just grasped the back of his shirt and was unconsciously starting to lift her hips when he pulled back. Eyes blown wide and jaw tight. 

He laid one last hard kiss on her mouth and lifted himself from the couch. Emma was bereft when a chill swept over her from his swift transition. She laid looking up at him, wide eyed, mouth open, practically panting. 

Breathing deeply he straightened his stance further and ran a hand slowly from his chest down his torso, grasping the button on his jeans when his decent stopped. Emma's eyes followed the movement with rapt attention. 

"I'm going to go shower."

Was all he said before he turned heel and left the room. 

Emma's head came up to watch his brisk walk down the hall. He didn't look back and she slammed her head back to the cushion. 

Holy crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started out with every intention of making this chapter about the recap, Rhodey, Nat coming over and the Gala! HA! My tendency to get descriptive said, "Oh no honey, that chapter would be about 12,000 words"...Sooo! I'm going to break them up into individual chapters. Up next will be Nat and Emma getting ready and then the next chapter will FINALLY be the Gala. Hope that's okay with everyone! Lemme know your thoughts! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! They really make me want to upload quick for you guys!


	25. The day before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to finish. I wanted to have it out by Thursday and...well...look where we are. Hope you enjoy! Notes at the end!

Emma had no clue how long she laid on the couch and stared at the opulent chandelier that dominated most of the the ceiling. Long enough that the fire Tony stirred inside her had waned. Her mind was active yet her body was calm. 

Tony never came back. She knew he had to be done in the shower by now. Surely. Yet, Emma made no move to find him. 

Emma's thoughts spun around in her mind, however they never landed on a specific one. The lights overhead blurred as flashes of memories, hopes, fears and mostly Tony swirled through her brain like a cyclone. Eventually her contemplations slowed and her eye lids grew heavy. She hardly noticed when she fell asleep. 

In the next instant, it seemed, she felt her body being lifted from the couch. Stirring slightly and sluggishly opening her eyes she discovered that the room around her had grown dark and Tony was carrying her back down the hall, towards his bedroom. 

Closing her eyes she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted, not quite falling back to sleep. Coming back to slight awareness when he laid her down, she blinked slowly as she watched him hover for a moment before he leaned back in and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Her tired mind struggled to waken as her heart kicked up a beat. 

She felt the callouses along his fingertips catch against her skin as he drug his hands down her hip bones and thighs, jeans lowering with the movement. When the material reached her knees, Tony lent more forward and placed a hot kiss right above her right knee and another a few inches above that one. Her breath stuttered and he caught her eye. Licking his lips as he pulled back and continued to drag the pants from her body. 

Disentangling her feet, task complete, she observed as he stood straight again, dropping the jeans to the floor. 

He was shirtless. 

Just in dark sweats. 

God. 

Her throat clenched. Mouth dry. Unfortunately her mind was still foggy. Sleep valiantly trying to carry her back under. 

Tony made no other motion. He simply stared down out her, face unreadable in the dim light of the room. Expression shrouded. 

When he finally moved it was stilted. All the natural grace she associated with him seemed to have fled him for the moment. One knee propped itself on the bed by her calf, followed by the other. Hands coming down on either side of her hips, he swung a leg over her forelegs. 

Still. Emma remained motionless and silent. Caught in his dark gaze and sleep's temptation. She was rendered at his mercy. 

Crawling up her body he was equally as silentious apart from his breathing, coming out heavier than usual. As his knees bracketed her hips his right hand lifted from the bed and laid palm down, flat, along her lower flank. 

Exhaling sharply at the touch, Emma felt goosebumps spread out from where the heat of his hand warmed her skin. 

Sliding it languidly up her body, her shirt catching on his forearm. His fingertips brushed her bra and he slipped his hand down. Pressing between the mattress and her back, applying light pressure, Emma reflexively arched her back. Taking advantage of the move, Tony's hand quickly reached underneath and seemingly without difficulty, unsnapped her bra.

She felt his fingers caress the skin of her back for a moment before he, with reluctance, pulled away. Letting her body fall back to the bed, Emma blinked owlishly as Tony leaned in and placed a swift, soft kiss to her lower jaw. 

Feeling his hand leave from under her shirt, she was confused when she felt it return on her upper arm until it reached in and grasped her bra strap, pulling it down through the arm of her shirt. He sat up, coming to his knees and did the same on the other side. She pulled her arms out and relaxed back into the welcoming mattress. 

Eyes adjusting to the dark, she could just make out the small smile flirting around Tony's lips. Preoccupied with his mouth, Emma gasped as both his hands came to rest on her stomach, right above her belly button. Spread to encompass as much skin as possible, in unison they skated steadily back up her body. Enough pressure on her ribs that it didn't tickle, it enticed. Her breathing was shallow as he once again reached the bottom of her bra. Loose now, merely laying across her breasts. 

Neither of them moved. For a breath. Two. Three. Tony's right hand came back to life as it skimmed it's way to the middle of her chest, grasping at the material and tugging easily. Emma breath rushed out of her as her bra slithered it's way off her body. Silk and lace gliding along her skin leaving little ripples of delectation in it's wake. 

Free of her body she watched as Tony threw it carelessly over his shoulder and curled down over her once again. Laying dry, heated kisses along her abs and up her rib cage. Her own hands at last seemed to remember they could move as she brought them up to card through his hair. At her first touch he turned his head and caught the palm of her hand with his mouth, placing a kiss in it's center. 

Before she could enjoy the feel of his slightly wet strands sliding through her fingers he sat up and grabbed her limply reaching hands and brought them both to his mouth, kissing each finger before he guided them back to her sides. 

Perfunctory now, his hands reached for the bottom on her shirt and smoothed it back down over her stomach. For a moment his fingers lingered at the waistband of her pantie's, paused, considering. 

Emma was holding her breath. Stomach tensing and and tightening in anticipation. After a heartbeat he pulled away and removed himself from on top of her, falling over with more agility then when he entered the bed. 

The cool air of the room without his heat hovering caused a shiver to break out from her toes to her chest. Nipples pebbling. She was unsure if that was from the chill or the thought of what could have been. 

Lungs deflating on a long exhale, she glanced Tony's way. He was on his side, facing her still, yet his hand had come up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Eyes shut tight. 

Despite him reigniting the spark that had faded, Emma's body was still hovering between awake and slumber. Eyes heavy with desire and the need for sleep. 

Slowly trying to decided what to do, any idea her brain was trying to foggily push the forefront was squashed when Tony sighed deeply and brought the covers over her body. Reaching over he effortlessly rolled her body until she was curled against his chest. Snuggling deeper into him, she felt him place a hard and lingering kiss on her brow. 

In the morning, when she would wake alone with only the warmth of the sheets as a reminder that he was there, she would wonder if it was all just a dream. 

****************************************************************

Thursday and Friday passed much to quickly for Emma's liking. Her and Tony never did discuss what happened in the bed nor did they expound on Tony's reaction to the knowledge that he was the first person, including herself, to show her how her body could react to proper stimuli. 

They continued as they had. Tony took emails and held meetings in the lab, holos floating of people she didn't know who Tony handled with biting sarcasm and an authoritative air. They took their meals at the island making idle talk and sharing fleeting touches and small smiles. In the evenings they watched TV or movies and once on Friday evening Tony pulled out an old Scrabble board. Emma wasn't sure what it was, having never played a board game. But, as soon as the concept was explained her literary knowledge ensured that she thoroughly trounced Tony, who kept trying to cheat by sneaking extra tiles in order to create long, scientific words. Emma laughed so hard at his indignant face her cheeks hurt. 

Capping the evening off with a flair and flutter, Tony had grabbed her laughing face and swallowed her giggles. Knocking the board off the coffee table as he forced her backwards to the floor. Both were too giddy and light hearted for the kiss to escalate into something steamy but as they laid side by side on the plush carpet, giggling like children and pecking each others lips in between breaths, she couldn't find it in herself to mind. 

Saturday dawned as innocuously as every other day Emma had been there, yet her stomach was immediately on alert. Clenching with nerves. Asking Jarvis to tell her the time, she calculated that she had T-minus twelve hours before she and Tony had to leave for the Gala. 

Natasha was set to come over at two, giving them six hours to ready themselves. Emma was a little concerned on that front as well. How could they possibly spend six hours getting dressed? 

Tony was already up and working when she meandered into the communal area of the penthouse. She didn't bother changing out of Tony's t-shirt and shorts, knowing she would have to change again for the Gala. May as well be comfortable for as long as possible. 

Tony spotted her through the glass walls of the lab as she was making her way to the kitchen for something to eat. He nodded his head with a wink and a silly air kiss. Emma was unable to stop the goofy smile that spread across her face at the action. 

God. It was getting harder to hold back the words of affection that wanted to break forth every time she saw him. 

Simple cereal and some toast was all her stomach could handle. The butterflies created by her nerves were occupying to much space to eat much more than that. 

Needing comfort for a while she hesitantly approached Tony's lab. She didn't want to interrupt if he was on a video call. Luckily, he was merely typing out something on a holo screen. Face set in concentration. Creeping on bare feet, she bit her lip on a smile and carefully walked up behind him. So intent on his work, she laughed loudly as she caught him unawares enough to make him jump when she threw her arms around his shoulders from behind. 

Tony made a grumbling noise of dissatisfaction but couldn't hide the small upturn of his lips that danced around the corners of his mouth. 

Grabbing her forearms he disentangled himself from her hold with a mumbled, "Why I oughta..."

Swiftly and surprisingly he pulled her into his lap and kissed the smile still present on her face. She let herself be kissed. Relishing in his hold. 

Tony held her there, on his lap, as he continued to do his work. She was content to lounge, ask questions and make idle talk, all the while perched across his thighs, laying against his chest.  
There was no where else she would have rather spent her morning. 

She got him out of his lab by one for a small lunch of sandwiches and chips. Just as they were finishing clean up, Tony had again backed her into the sink after she had flicked his face with water as she was washing her dish, Jarvis announced that Natasha had arrived. 

Tony groaned, arms latched around her hips, face buried in her neck. Mumbling heated words against the juncture of her jaw about the "nuisance of spysassins". 

Emma was laughing lowly at the tickle of his breath when she spotted Natasha flouncing into the room. Bags of...stuff...held aloft from both her arms. 

"Ok ok. Break it up. We have work to do!" Without waiting for them to separate, Natasha proceeded down the hall and into Emma's room, confident in the fact that Emma would soon follow. 

Tony groaned again and lifted his head reluctantly. 

"See you in a bit, shortcake."

Emma smiled softly, reaching up to lightly place a kiss on his whiskered cheek. Following the path to her room, Emma did look back once. 

Tony was in the exact place she left him, lips curled to one side, left hand placed over his heart watching her leave. 

*********************************************************

Emma watched from a lotus position in the middle of the soft bed as Natasha flitted between the bathroom and the bed. She wouldn't call Natasha's movements anything less than precise grace no matter what mundane task she was performing.

In mounting nerves, Emma observed as Natasha opened boxes of what appeared to be rather risqué sets of bras and underwear. Along with makeup she could hear her depositing on the bathroom sink and hair accessories and gadgets she couldn't even begin to name. 

Natasha was stoic faced the entire time, yet if Emma looked close enough she could see the glint of pleasure and anticipation shining from the red head's eyes.

Emma was figuring out how to ask if she needed to be doing anything to help when Natasha laid a final piece of...lord, if that was underwear...down on the bed.

Staring wide eyed at the the minuscule piece of fabric that couldn't possibly cover anything, Emma lost all speech and thought until Nat broke her stupor with, "Ok. I think that's everything. Now we just have to wax, pluck, condition and exfoliate. When that's done we can move on to make up, hair and finally...dresses!"

Feeling overwhelmed and more than confused, Emma merely blew out a large breath, cheeks puffing with the movement and stared helplessly at Natasha. 

Natasha simply smiled back, sharp and intimidating. Grabbing Emma by the hand she drug her into the bathroom to start the process.

Three hours later, Emma understood why they needed six hours to get ready. Currently they were both lounging on the bed. Faces in conditioning masks. Previously both of their eyebrows underwent torturous plucking and legs had been waxed to silky smooth perfection. 

Natasha had brazenly asked if Emma had wanted to wax any private areas. Emma predictably had blushed and stammered out that she had no clue what that meant or how to do it. Which then led to Nat and Emma becoming that much closer. Literally, emotionally and physically. 

Squirming around in her spot on the bed, popping a decadent chocolate in her mouth, robe rubbing sensually across the smooth bits of skin. She decided it was worth the embarrassment. 

She wondered what Tony would think and immediately felt her cheeks heat at such a brazen thought. 

Natasha for her part was leaned back against the headboard looking every bit relaxed, on her phone, no doubt texting Bruce. 

They were adorable. 

"How did you and Bruce meet?" Was out of her mouth before Emma had fully formed the question in her head.

Natasha didn't look up from her phone but a soft smile did spread across her mouth, indicating that she had heard the question. 

After a moment, Natasha placed her phone down and turned her attention to Emma.

"I was tasked with bringing him in."

Emma's brow furrowed. Seeing her confusion, Natasha elaborated.

"He was in India. Hiding out. The Avenger's initiative was just gaining steam and they wanted the Hulk. It was my duty to bring him in."

Emma's stomach felt like it dropped out of her bottom and the look on her face must have reflected the feeling because Natasha looked just as confused as Emma had a moment ago. 

Swallowing against the dryness of her throat, Emma croaked out, "Bruce is the Hulk?"

It was said much more squeaky than Emma would have preferred but she was stunned. 

Natasha huffed a breath of amazement, "You didn't know?"

Emma merely shook her head in negative, face still set in shocked bewilderment. Natasha laid her hand demurely over her mouth, eyes filled with mirth. 

When Emma could speak again, she merely stated, "But...he's so...fluffy."

Natasha laughed loudly, falling back to the bed, mindful of the face mask. Emma watched awestruck as the humor changed her countenance to something even more beautiful. And in the mix of her confusion and astoundment, a spark of pride and contentment washed over her as Nat reached over and lightly tapped Emma's knee.

"That was a good one, malenkaya mysh. Bruce will be thrilled to hear it, I'm sure."

Emma begrudgingly grinned and lightly rolled her eyes. She didn't mind Bruce getting a kick out of her ignorance as long as no one was offended and she could continue to feel the happiness that was rolling around in her heart as Natasha winked and rolled from the bed. 

"Time for make up and hair." Natasha stated, a grin still lingering on her mouth as she effortlessly walked backward to the bathroom. 

Smiling in return, Emma followed. Forward though, she didn't have a death wish. 

Natasha settled Emma on a plush little chair she drug into the room. When Emma questioned why she was going first, Natasha merely shrugged, "I've been doing this for a while. Won't take me long to doll myself up. But you...this is going to be fun."

Emma slumped and settled. Ready to experience being made up for the first time. 

Nat was priming her face, as she called it, when Emma felt more questions bubbling up. 

"Tony said Bruce ran when he found out you were soulmates. Was that in India?"

Finishing with the product in her hands, Nat didn't answer for a moment and Emma watched her face to make sure she wasn't offended by the question. As usual, Nat was hard to read so when the moment grew longer, Emma almost opened her mouth to apologize when she finally answered.

"I didn't meet him in India." Emma's head tilted in question and Natasha used her finger to push it straight again as she started to bounce a soft egg looking object across Emma's face. "When I got there...I. I was scared." A huffed laugh escaped Natasha but it was not filled with humor, "I'd seen footage of the Hulk. He was something I'd never seen before. And I'd seen a lot. I left before I could extract him and someone else ended up bringing him in. I avoided him until after the Battle of New York. I saw that day that the beast that lives inside of him...well...he was a good guy too. Just like Bruce. I went up to him after. Said his words and in his shock he said mine. He was gone the next day and that time when I found and followed him, I wasn't afraid."

Natasha was smiling softly towards the end. Lost in the memory as she finished applying the next product to Emma's face. Emma herself gazed at Natasha with a soft look. Happy that she was happy. She said as much and Nat murmured a quiet, "Thank you, uyshi. That's sweet."

The rest of time on her face was spent with Natasha explaining what was expected at the Gala. Dinner, dancing, schmoozing, paparazzi's. As she finished, swiping a brush across Emma's cheekbones she admitted, "It's less about the holiday and more about being seen. Everyone there has an agenda. Some good, some bad."

Emma mulled that over as Natasha picked up and packed away some of the makeup. 

"What's your agenda for going?" Emma questioned as Nat started grabbing hair products and gadgets, bringing them within reach. 

Nat's eyebrow's kicked up and then lowered. Face contemplating. Lips ticking to the side and back. 

"The Avenger's are still new. We have to prove ourselves time and again. The general population is a fickle thing. Some days they love us, some days they don't. The higher ups like to normalize us. Show the world that we are people too. Under the suits and the powers and genius levels of intellect. We celebrate a holiday just like everyone else."

A sarcastic twist of her mouth ended her explanation and Emma got it. These people, these heroes, answered to someone else. And that someone else was all about publicity. 

What a way to live. 

Did Tony care what the people above him thought?

When she questioned Natasha with that, she merely pursed her lips, holding a smile and concisely stated, "No one tells Tony what to do." After she walked behind Emma and started brushing out her hair, Emma felt the air shift as she leaned down and murmured by her ear, "Well, except maybe you."

Her voice was full of mirth when she stated it but Emma could hear the underlying seriousness in the tone. 

She bit her lip, tasting the gloss. 

Did she really have that much power of him? She didn't think so. 

Maybe she would test the theory. 

Emma was glad for the make up when she felt her face heat. 

Her head felt to big for her neck by the time Natasha had finished wrangling her long lengths into an up do. Spraying the hair spray again, a final time Nat assured, Emma felt like she was breathing in more of that than she was oxygen. 

Stepping back, Natasha crossed her arms and studied her for a few heartbeats before breaking into a closed lip wide smile and declaring with a flair that she was finished. 

Breathing in once and exhaling slowly, Emma stood and turned to face the mirror. 

She watched her reflection as it copied her wide eyed awe. 

Wow.

The make up was subtle yet her skin looked fresh and dewy while her eyes popped. A little shimmer dusted her cheekbones, nose and the arches of her brows. Her hair was curled and lifted, sitting high on her head with some curls escaping the messy bun it had been pinned into. There was a thick, loose braid that went across the top of her head from ear to ear. More strands falling to gracefully frame her face, softening the overall look of everything. 

Emma was astounded. 

Natasha read the wonder on her face and leaned in to say over her shoulder, "Wait until you get into the dress."

For the first time since she agreed to go, she was excited. Giddy. She'd never felt beautiful before, despite her soulmates assurances to the fact. Now she could see it. Every aspect of herself was still there, only enhanced. It was natural yet enriched. Natasha was a miracle worker. 

Turning back to Nat she threw her hands around her in exuberance and thanks. She felt Natasha laugh lightly as she returned her spontaneous show of affection. 

Pulling back, Natasha gripped Emma's shoulders and announced, "First, underwear."

Emma's smile fell. The small scraps of lace and silk flashed through her mind and she grimaced. 

Natasha smirked, left eyebrow raising as she gently steered Emma out of the bathroom and to the bed. 

Yup. There they were. Looking more like dental floss than something that would cover her nether regions. 

"Your dress is fairly tight, we don't want lines." Natasha was explaining her reasoning behind her choices as she rifled through the fabric. Emma just stared, dread coiling in her stomach at having to wear a piece of fabric that looked like it would be uncomfortable. 

With a soft exclamation of triumph, Nat emerged from the pile with a nude, lacy piece. 

Yeah...that was small. Barely there. No lines. Right. 

"Pull those on while I grab your dress and shoes. Have you given Tony his tie?" Emma's head snapped up in a panic and Natasha shushed her, "I'll get it to him real quick, not a problem. You just get dressed and I'll be back to finish up myself."

Nat disappeared into the closet and came back with her dress, shoes and the box that held Tony's tie. Laying the items on the bed she repeated, "Get dressed." And left with a swish of her robe. 

Holding the panties out in front of her as if they would poison her skin, she sagged and gave in, feeling ridiculous over worrying about a pair of undergarments'. 

Dropping the robe she slipped the intimate garment up her legs, praying she was putting them on correctly and was pleasantly surprised that they hugged her body perfectly. They weren't half as uncomfortable as Emma anticipated them being. Grabbing her dress bag, she finally slipped the soft material up her body and zipped it as best as she could before Natasha returned. 

Hearing the door open, her head whipped in that direction to see Natasha looking at her with a warm smile, lifting her finger up in a sign for her to twirl. Emma obeyed and felt Nat grab her zipper and finish pulling it up. She felt the dress tighten, her breasts held in place from the fabric. Emma felt a little daring and whole lot nervous not wearing a bra with her dress, but Nat assured her, much to her mortification, that her breasts were young and perky enough to go without. 

Her shoes were next and before she knew it she was standing in front of a full length mirror in the closet. Speechless at her own reflection. Nat had slipped into the bathroom to get ready and Emma lost track of time as she stared in admiration at herself. 

Anticipation began to well inside of her. 

She couldn't wait to show Tony. 

With that thought she exited the closet to see Natasha leaving the bathroom. True to her word she looked flawless. Light make up with bold red lips, hair curled and falling perfectly, dress already in place.

Emma gave her friend a look of wonderment. 

"You look really beautiful, Nat." Emma stated, sincerely. 

Natasha gave a small wink and an even softer smile. "You do too." Making her way over to Emma she linked their arms and started for the door, "Let's go give our men palpitations...shall we?"

Emma smiled in agreement and arm in arm they left the room. Finally. 

*******************************************************

In the hallway she could hear Bruce and Tony talking. The butterflies that were suspiciously absent for the entire afternoon erupted with a vengeance. Placing a light hand on her stomach, hoping to calm it she finally caught site of Tony. He was standing with Bruce by the windows, sharing a glass of scotch. He looked content. Happy. Eyes doing her favorite crinkle in the corners. His dark gray suit fit him like a glove and she appreciated him in it, immensely. 

She would have been content to stare from the hall for the rest of the night, but Natasha cleared her throat and the men turned in unison at the sound. 

She, however, only had eyes for Tony.

So intent she was on staring, she got to see every facet of his face change as he took in her appearance. 

Eyes widening and roaming, mouth opening with no words forthcoming. She was frozen as he stepped slowly to her. Prowling. His head lowering to look her up and down from underneath his brows. By the time he reached her, his facial expressions alone were enough to leave her feeling a little hot around the cheeks and neck. 

He licked his lips and trapped the bottom one between his teeth. His hands came up to touch yet retreated before he reached her. Instead, his right hand came up, pointer finger extended to the ceiling, saying without words, only a twist of his digit, for her to give him a turn. 

Lips tightening to hold in a smile, she slowly turned in place. Once her back was to him she felt him let out a deep breath that stirred the loose hair dangling from her bun. A low groan followed and before she could complete her turn, his hands came up to her hips to hold her in place, facing away from him. 

Confused, she waited, until she felt his breath against her soulmark. With the thin straps of the dress and her hair up, it was fully on display. The words tingled and warmed as he placed a wet, lingering kiss right in the middle of the words. 

His hands slipped around to her stomach and he pulled her back flush against his chest as his lips slid from her mark to the top of her shoulder and continued until his mouth was opening and biting lightly at the skin of her neck. Just as she was about to tip her head and give him more access, two throats cleared in unison from somewhere on the other side of the room. 

As Tony pulled away slowly, Emma flushed and turned her face to see Bruce and Natasha, arms wrapped around each other, though much more appropriately in the company of others. Their faces were set in grudging amusement and Emma winced and sent an apologetic look to them both. 

Tony was much less repentant as he placed one last kiss on her shoulder bone, spinning back to their guests with an unapologetic smile. He pulled Emma into his side, turned his head and whispered so only she could hear, "You look resplendent, sweetheart. Absolutely dazzling."

Emma was powerless to stop the wide toothy smile and she returned his sentiment with a demure, "You look amazing too."

They smiled at each other, lost for a moment until Natasha grumbled, "Well, that was quite a show. We should get a move on if we don't want to be late."

Tony tightened his hold and by silent agreement they all started to move towards the elevator. Tony commented halfway there, "I'm Tony Stark, Nat. Fashionably late is my M.O."

Natasha gave him a look that expressed adequately how unimpressed she was. Bruce however laughed and stated as the reached the elevator, "Only you would show up late to eat at a $1200 a plate Gala, Tony."

Emma was dumbstruck. As the elevator doors closed to take them to there destination Emma blurted out, "$1200 a plate?! Do we get to keep the plate?"

Tony's laugh bounced off the walls of the elevator and her confusion abated swiftly to elation. 

She loved his laugh.

Even if he never answered her questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What a pain this chapter was. I just could not be satisfied with it. I hope it came out okay for everyone. I'm going to take a few extra days to work on the next one so it comes out exactly as I want. So hopefully I will have it up by Wednesday or Thursday. 
> 
> Of course, Emma's line about the dinner plate is a slightly re-worded quote from Maid in Manhattan. :-)
> 
> Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Comments clear my writer's block and bring me confidence! ;-) Kudos never hurt either. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! <3


	26. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? At least the chapter is up early, right? Right. *Sneaks away while you're distracted*

The evening had started off so well...

The limo was exquisite and over the top. Much more room than a group of four really needed. Emma watched as Natasha rolled her eyes at the extravagance but still entered the car with no complaints. Tony ushered her in with a hand to her lower back, having her go first, he slid in beside her. Bruce and Natasha sequestered in the seats that were parallel to the doors. 

Her palms were sweaty and the butterflies in her stomach felt like they morphed into pterodactyls. She wanted to wring her hands into the material of her dress, pull and twist her hair as it hid her face. Resisting, for she didn't want to ruin her dress, makeup or hair, she leaned more into Tony, who looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. Left arm casually swung across the seat behind her while his right hand was occupied with shooting off rapid texts or emails on his phone. She wasn't sure, she was too nervous to really care. 

Burrowing deeper into his side, out of the corner of her eye she saw him slip his phone away and his hand come over to grasp her clenched one that was resting on her thigh. 

He didn't say a word. Merely brought her hand up to his mouth and held it against his lips. Occasionally he would lay light kisses across her knuckles but for the most part he just kept it against him allowing her fingers and hand to feel the way his soft facial hair would caress them. 

Emma found herself relaxing as she watched his profile and reveled in the sensation of skin on skin contact. 

She could do this. 

The ride to the venue was both long and too incredibly short for Emma's liking. Natasha had explained, in a rare break in the quiet of the trip, that they were going to a place called Gotham Hall. Tony had huffed a laugh. Emma's brows had furrowed. 

Gotham Hall?

She'd never heard of it. 

Pulling up, finally, Emma's breath caught. It was beautiful. A large light stoned structure with towering pillars. It exuded elegance and refinement. 

The pterodactyls residing in her belly rolled and tumbled. 

The limousine took them directly to the entrance. As Emma pulled her gaze away from the structure of the building she was instantly put off at the amount of people, flashing lights and noise she could ascertain from the safety of the car. 

She could barely make out the entrance of the building with the flow of onlookers overtaking the side walk. 

Pulling her lip into her mouth, concern and anxiety formed on her face. 

Could she do this?

Tony pulled his arm from around her and clapped his hands together bringing her out of her downward spiral. 

"Showtime people." He muttered as he threw open the car door. The uproar of the crowd witnessing Tony Stark was enough for Emma to slide a little further from the door. 

Glancing in a panic at Natasha and Bruce, she saw they were trying to give her looks of encouragement while simultaneously urging her with light ticks of their heads to slide out of the car so they could exit as well.

Oh God. She was holding everyone up.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath for fortification and then forced her body to slide out of the car. Tony was still waving at the crowd when she managed to set a shaky heel onto the asphalt.   
A hand came into her line of vision. Tony. His attention was still on the general masses but he must have sensed her movement enough to help her out of the vehicle. Grabbing onto his hand like it was a life line, she pulled the rest of her body out and clung to his bicep. 

Wanting to bury her face into his neck, she barely resisted. Thinking of how her makeup would smudge or worse, ruin his suit. 

She felt Natasha and Bruce exiting the vehicle behind her and her eyes widened as the populace around them swelled again with clatter and a blinding amount of glaring lights. 

They started to move through the crowd with the help of some men in dark suits keeping most of the screaming people back. Reporters were yelling questions, men and women were begging for autographs and she even saw a few teenagers, cell phones raised snapping picture after picture. 

She knew her nails were digging into Tony's upper arm but she couldn't make herself loosen. He never said anything if he minded, simply kept his hand in hers, smiled and waved. Emma hoped her face wasn't reflecting her mortification with the amount of cameras currently snapping photos of them. 

It was probably a fruitless hope. 

A lifetime, Emma felt, had passed by the time the men in front of them pushed open the doors and ushered them into the hall. While the volume had muted slightly from outside, there was still a dull cacophony from inside as well. Women laughing, men's voices mixing, tinkling of glasses. 

Emma sagged slightly, hoping the worst was over. 

It seemed that was fruitless as well.

Tony leaned down as they started into the what appeared to be a grandiose ballroom, "How you holding up shortcake?"

Emma swallowed against her fear and trepidation. She wanted to be strong for him. Opening her mouth to give him any type of reassurance she was cut off by the arrival of a portly looking man holding his arms out to his sides in a grand gesture.

"Tony Stark! Welcome!"

She watched as Tony's face changed from it's soft, relaxed expression as he looked at her into a stiff smile with narrowed eyes that did not match the amusement he was attempting to portray.

"Thanks. Glad to be here." Was all he said as he ushered Emma past and further into the room. She heard the man behind them greet Bruce and Natasha similarly but she was too taken with the splendor of the room to look back. Pillars lined the area and the ceiling was domed with stained glass. Her heels clacked across the marble floors as her and Tony made there way through the tables that were set up on the outer parts of the room. 

Men and women alike shouted out hello's and promises to catch up later at Tony as he guided her through the press of bodies and tables. Emma was feeling overheated and unsteady. Luckily, they made it to what was apparently their table. The placards sitting on the already placed dinnerware stated 'Tony Stark' and 'plus one'. She supposed the plus one was her. 

She was too happy to sit and hopefully take a break from the crowd of pursuers to care how she was addressed. 

Unfortunately, sitting seemed to mean Tony was an easier target to find. For, as soon as he pushed in her chair at the rounded table, a man approached and pulled him into a conversation that Tony appeared to try and shut down, fairly unsubtly, from the moment the man started talking. 

The mystery man didn't seem to get the hint.

Emma directed her eyes to a movement she noticed out of her peripheral vision. Reluctantly pulling her gaze from Tony and her feelings of inadequacy of doing anything to help him, she saw Nat and Bruce had finally arrived. Nat sat beside her and Bruce to Nat's right. Their faces were set in the same false expression of politeness and interest as Tony's. 

Emma began to wonder if there was a class they all had to take in order to learn how to do that. She was most certainly floundering in that area. She was sure anyone could read the absolute terror and uncertainty that she felt was basically plastered across her façade. 

Two more couples ended up joining them at the table by the time she sensed Tony withdrawing from his conversation behind her. She turned to look at him, grateful they would have a moment to gather themselves, when he slumped artfully down into the chair beside her. 

She rested her hand upon his thigh and he barely had a chance to send her a small smile before the older gentleman and his very young looking wife, judging by the diamond on her left hand, stole his attention with a question about Stark Industries' clean energy plans. 

Emma's shoulders fell forward in despondency. She watched Tony in his element, her hand feeling like a dead weight on his thigh now rather than a reassuring touch. Keeping her gaze on his profile she waited to see if he would introduce her. 

He didn't. 

She tried not to feel hurt by that. She didn't like attention anyway. He knew that. Maybe he was trying to spare her?

Clenching her jaw, she removed her hand from his thigh and began the hapless habit of pulling and tugging at her fingers while they clenched together and apart. 

Nat and Bruce were similarly occupied with the couple sitting by them. Emma felt out of place and unneeded. 

God she hoped the night would get better. 

A few more minutes of sitting idle, trying to keep herself from drowning in her feelings of being completely substandard, the room around her seemed to calm. She watched with dull eyes as the crowd started to sit at their own tables. It wasn't long after the room settled that waiters and waitresses started to bustle through to serve the guests their dinners. 

When a plate of turkey and all the trimmings was placed in front of her, her own table's conversations simmered down. 

Ticking her head to Tony, she watched as he wrapped up his discussion and elegantly started to eat his food. 

He didn't look at her. He didn't reach out for any kind of physical touch. 

Emma rolled her eyes slightly at her thoughts. She had to pull it together. She couldn't lean on him the entire time. Picking up her fork she ate dutifully. Small bites of food that her mood soured into tasting like nothing. 

Instead of forcing herself to eat it, she pushed the food around her plate and took small sips of her water in between what little she did get into her mouth. Wasting food was not something she agreed with but her stomach seemed unable to unknot itself long enough for her to put anything of substance in it. 

Tony finished before her and leaned back in his seat, turning slightly towards her, she lit up inside as it seemed he was finally going to engage her. 

Instead, he slipped his arm behind her chair and talked across her to Bruce. She couldn't even take comfort in the heat of his arm at her back for it was only there as a balance. 

Emma watched his profile as he spoke with Bruce. Willing him, internally, to give her some form of touch or expression that would ease her. She witnessed as he smiled widely at a offhanded joke made by Natasha who had inserted herself effortlessly into Bruce and Tony's conversation. Not for the first time she wished for the intelligence and wit that would make it easy for her to grasp their topic of discussion and contribute to it. 

But she had none of that. She was simply a bystander to their rapport.

Her hands were clenched so hard together that her knuckles were starting to ache. Straightening her spine she stared off into the room. People watching to divert her mind from it's own detrimental wanderings. 

Everyone was laughing or talking or drinking. Feeling like she was the only one in a sea of people who was drowning. 

She observed as the wait staff started to gather the plates and cutlery. They also moved tables out of the way when people started to stand and meander around the room. The staff moved quickly and efficiently. Darting in and out of the crowds of fancy dresses and pressed suits like mice scurrying away from large cats. 

Eyebrows raising, she found herself relating more to them than anyone in the room. Including the company of people she came with. She was good at avoiding notice, darting in and out of areas unseen.   
Shaking her head a little, she came back to here and now. She wasn't a member of the wait staff anymore. She was a member of the elite guests, no matter how much that felt fraudulent. 

Sighing, she refocused her attention back to her own table in time to see it being cleared. Everyone stood by some unspoken rule and she belatedly clamored to her feet as well. Her eyes sought out Tony, Natasha or even Bruce. She caught Nat's gaze as her and Bruce moved further out into the the fray of people. 

Nat's eyes widened comically with her upper lip curling to indicate suffering before her face rearranged quickly into that polite mask she donned from the moment they stepped out of the limo. Emma smiled softly at her friend trying to commiserate but ultimately Emma knew Natasha was fine and would blend perfectly into throng of party goers seamlessly. 

Emma on the other hand was left standing behind Tony as he shook hand after hand of guests who had managed to find and arrest his attention. Feeling as if she was going to sink into herself she grabbed the back of Tony's suit jacket, a light hold that would keep her grounded in the moment. 

She only had a hold of it for a moment before he spun to her. Emma was so stunned at being the object of his sudden regard that she merely stared wide eyed until he smiled softly and brought her into him with an arm around her waist. 

Sagging slightly at the needed affection, for the moment she cared little if she wrinkled her dress or smeared her makeup and let his arm take her weight and her face rest softly in the crook of his neck. He laid a kiss across her brow and directed them into the room more fully. 

Whispering across her temple he asked, "You okay?"

God. How to answer that? 

She didn't want to sound sulky or churlish. So she merely shrugged and hummed what she hoped was a positive sound into the hinge of his jaw. 

He squeezed her hip in return. And she relished his touch. 

Taking a deep breath, absorbing Tony's redolence and holding it deep in her lungs to fortify her. She raised her head finally and inspected the place on his suit in which she'd lain.

No stains. Good. 

Licking her lips she faced forward, into the fray of people and practiced the courteous if not deceitful upturn of her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony's smile widen into something more genuine as he placed a quick kiss to her cheek before he was once again called upon by another guest. 

This time he introduced her with simply a, "This is Emma."

No last name. No title. 

That was fine. 

After the introduction she was promptly ignored anyway in favor of conversing with Tony Stark. 

It went on like that for a while. A cursory introduction followed by chatter between Tony and whoever, that Emma didn't even try to understand or participate in. 

She was getting bored. Her feet were killing her. Alas though, she kept the plastic smile affixed to her face. God knows what people were actually thinking of her. She believed she didn't care as long as Tony kept her in his hold. That was until their second circuit around the room when she and Tony came upon a small group of men and women around Tony's age. 

Two of the men had glasses of liquor in their hands that they were steadily drinking from, while the three other women were holding glasses of something sparkly. They were all dressed just as resplendently as everyone else yet the air around them was thick with entitlement. 

When one of the men raised their hand at Tony with a call of his name, every part of her hoped he would ignore the them.

No such luck.

He steered them smoothly to the gathering and Emma braced herself for a less than pleasant experience. 

She was right.

By the way they all spoke to each other they might as well have been saying, "Mine is most definitely bigger than yours", "oh no, mine as you can see is plainly bigger", "Such falsitys, mine is clearly the largest"

Tony didn't participate in the competition not so cleverly disguised as small talk. He simply smiled smugly and occasionally dropped a sardonic barb which the group inauthentically snickered at.   
Emma kept her eyes averted from any direct contact, she didn't want to be apart of this ruse. It was making her feel decidedly uneasy. 

Unluckily a diminutive woman to her right happened to zero in on her and inquired in a sickly sweet tone that instantly put Emma on edge, "So dear, what is it that you do?"

Emma's eyes bounced to hers and away. Mouth opening and closing once. Tony's grip stiffened ever so on her hip before he answered for her, "Emma takes photographs."

Emma gaze snapped to his face but he was eyeing the woman whom he'd answered. She too then, focused back on the woman. Well, at least, her general neck area. She was able to see the woman's lips purse in a parody of an understanding grin. 

That was not enough to satisfy her it seemed as she followed the previous question with another. 

"And do you sell your photographs? Where would I have seen your work?"

Emma's throat convulsed, a cold sweat breaking across her neck and chest. 

Tony acknowledged the question again with a short, "She doesn't sell them."

The woman's eyebrows rose and her head lifted slightly to the left. The look was condescending while trying to be gracious and it made Emma sick to her stomach. 

Tony wrapped up his part of the conversation quickly after that and escorted Emma away from the patronizing gathering. 

He had to lie. He had to lie to make her seem interesting. She supposed it wasn't an out right false fact but, her taking pictures of him and his lab was certainly not a job. 

It happened again and again after that. He would field any question directed toward her with not quite lies but not full truths either.

'Where did you go to school?' Was answered by him with, 'Not around here.'

'What's your family name?' Was answered by him with, 'She doesn't like to talk about her family.'

'What an interesting dress you're wearing.' Stated with a curl of a lip or lofty tone was countered with Tony naming the high end store she bought it from as if that proved, even if they didn't like the style, it was worthy enough to be worn by someone in his presence. 

She blew out a harsh breath as they strode away from another couple who were far too interested in picking her apart. Ineptitude and mediocrity clawing at her chest. Tony was leaning in, his breath was hot on her cheek when he was once again diverted by another group of people, this time all women, yelling out his name. Louder than need be, considering they weren't but three feet from them.   
Glancing at him from beneath her lashes she noted the large smile break out across his face, teeth gleaming under the soft lights as he guided them to the awaiting female retinue. 

"Ladies." She listened to her soulmate simper at the scantily dressed entourage of women. They all cooed some form of greeting back and the jealousy she'd only felt once before began to bubble inside her. 

He didn't introduce her and the green beast within her raged against her breast. 

Two of the women broke out from the semi circle the five of them were in to approach Tony. It was like she wasn't even there. They ran their hands down the front of his jacket coyly remarking on how they missed seeing him around some type of club they all owned. 

Tony laughed lightly, making no move to push them away yet his hold had loosened from around her waste. She didn't know what to do. 

Why was he acting this way?

A bold resolution stiffened her spine as she curled herself tighter into his side, effectively blocking at least one of them from there continued fondling of her soulmate's body. 

All talk ceased as she was at last noticed. Watching as the girls who were brave enough to run their hands down Tony back up slightly with faces of confusion and distaste. 

Tony cleared his throat and wrapped his limp arm back around her shoulders more firmly this time. She was happy to have them back off but the anger and envy was still clenching inside her gut. He was hers now. She would make sure they knew and make sure he didn't forget. 

Her determination lasted as long as it took for the woman she had blocked to say, "Oh. We didn't see you there. Are you Tony's date?"

Emma's teeth clenched and when she opened her mouth to stake her claim as his soulmate Tony, once again, beat her to the punch.

"Yes...yes. This is Emma. Emma this is...well they own a club downtown. Fancy little...place." 

Emma withered. Staring at Tony as he continued to smile at these clawing and sleazy women. 

The women in question tittered in response and the tallest of them corrected his statement, "What he means to say is we all own, operate and work at a burlesque establishment. Finest in town. Tony used to be a regular, but we haven't seen him in some time."

Tony 'tsked' under his breath and reached up to tug at his tie. He still hadn't looked at Emma although she was staring a hole into the side of his face. 

Another women, she really didn't care to know their names made another remark that was just slightly shy of snide. 

"We thought you were snatched up by that willowy woman of a CEO. What was her name again? My, she was a beauty."

Emma's jaw was so tight it hurt. They were talking about Pepper. Pepper the perfect CEO. Pepper the flawless beauty. Pepper the woman who sent a man to attack her. Unknowingly or not.   
Tony didn't answer for a moment and neither did she. She could see now that he was starting to fidget. The hand resting on her shoulder was tightening and loosening in a nervous tick. He licked his lips and responded lowly, but loud enough for the group to hear, "Uh no. Pepper and I didn't work out."

And that was it. 

The women 'oohed' and 'awwed' in an imitation of sympathy and Emma was done. 

She was done with being judged, even if she felt these upper echelon of society were well within their right to do so. She was done with women giving her soulmate the side eye, taking in his form and mannerisms with hungry eyes. Most of all, she was done with Tony building her up to something she wasn't because the truth of her life was sad and pathetic and he seemed to see no wrong in it. 

She pulled away from him before she even made up her mind to do so and the stunned look he shot at her did nothing to quell her simmering irritation. Turning, no destination in mind other than to get away, Emma stomped on unsteady heels through the tight push of the crowd. 

Hearing Tony shout out her name and the responding laughs between the grasping group of harpies he was with, only spurred her to move faster, dodge quicker and blend into the surrounding masses as well as she could with a pink shimmering dress. 

The hall branched off into different rooms and she ducked into the first one she came across. There were still a good amount of people milling about but that was fine. It made it easier for her to hide away. Gain her bearings. 

The area she found herself in looked like a large old fashioned lounge with a long bar set up against the back of the room. She made her way there on swift feet and took up a spot at the far end, almost shrouded by a towering plant that was set out of the way of the guests. 

Once she was settled and the bartender had placed a glass of water in front of her, per her request, she started to feel stupid and silly. 

Was she in the wrong to feel upset by the events of the night?

She had no idea. She just knew that she didn't like it. She didn't like any of it. 

Maybe she really wasn't meant to be with Tony. Maybe it was some kind of cosmic mistake and the universe was laughing it's ass off that now was the time she discovered it. That would be her luck. 

The familiar burn behind her eyes and the tightness of her throat heralded the oncoming tears which she forced down. She would not let herself look more like a fool by crying in a shaded corner of the party. 

No matter how much she wanted to. 

Sipping her water to force down the rock residing in her throat she tried to figure out what to do when she felt the presence of another person sidling up beside her at the bar. 

Her heart both seized in anger that in might be Tony and leapt for joy that he came after her, only for it to completely plummet when she discovered none other than Pepper Potts dressed immaculately in a blue silk dress. Pepper leaned her hip against the bar, eyeing Emma with a blank look as she raised a finger and ordered a Chardonnay without ever breaking eye contact. 

Emma was too worn out physically to outwardly react to the red head's appearance but on the inside she was a shaking mess of emotions. 

Just when she thought the evening couldn't get any worse. 

Once her drink was in her hand, Pepper sighed and took a long swallow. Emma watched as she licked her lips, chasing the drops which clung to her mouth. 

The question of "What do you want?!" Was rolling around Emma's mouth, trying to break free. Emma clamped her lips together. She didn't want anything to do with this woman, let alone an invitation to a conversation. 

Pepper held no such compunction, "Overwhelmed and anxious is not a good look for someone who hangs off the arm of Tony Stark."

And just like that, Emma sagged in on herself. Whatever self righteous notion she was clinging to deflated in an instant. 

God. She was right. She was so right. 

But she wasn't done. 

"All those people out there. They are his colleagues. His equals. He needs someone from that world to hold him up. Not some hanger on that will only hold him back."

Every word was a knife through her heart. Not only because they were cruel but because they were true. 

Continuing to drive the blade further, Pepper leaned in and made sure Emma was looking directly at her when she stated with conviction, "He would be better off without you. You know this."

Emma unwillingly felt her head nod in an affirmative and she barely got to see the triumph light across Pepper's face before the woman was being pulled away by a furious looking Natasha Romanoff. 

Pepper stumbled back on her incredibly high heels and eyed Natasha with surprise and indignation. 

Natasha was completely unmoved by the look and remarked calmly, "Hello Pepper. I think it's time you took your leave, don't you?"

Pepper huffed, "We were simply talking. Nothing more."

Natasha nodded, her face scrunching in sarcastic agreement, "Right." She rolled her eyes and ticked her head toward the exit, indicating for Pepper to use it. 

Pepper didn't move and Natasha took one step toward her, threatening. 

Straightening to her full height, Pepper tried to adopt a superior expression over top of the fear Emma could see lingering, "You can't touch me. I'll have you thrown out of here."

Emma couldn't see Natasha's face anymore but she did hear her huff a laugh and respond, "Believe me when I say this Pepper...karma is going to slap you in the face long before I do."

Pepper's jaw clenched and with one final look of loathing directed to Emma, she stormed out of the room, much more elegantly than she had any right to. 

Emma leaned her body weight onto the bar. Pepper's presence had weighted the atmosphere around her and with her gone it seemed she was able to unclench for a moment. 

Natasha turned back toward her and whispered, "oh, malenkaya mysh." 

That was all it took for the tears to spill forth. Rolling down her cheeks in fat droplets as she let herself be enveloped by Nat's strong arms.

Sniffing harshly against Natasha's shoulders she begged quietly, "Please. Please take me..." She almost said home, but was it even home anymore? "I want to leave." Was her amendment and she felt Natasha sigh against her hair. 

"We should tell Tony we're leaving." Was Natasha's response and Emma promptly stiffened. 

"Please..." Emma swallowed and tried to say more but it seemed there was no need. Natasha pulled away and held Emma's face in the cradle of her hands. Emma closed her eyes against the sympathy that was reflected in Natasha's visage. 

In the next heartbeat, Emma was under a different arm than the one she arrived with as Natasha led her steadily from the room. Emma clung to her without shame  
.   
Instead of leading her to the front doors Emma noticed that Natasha went a different way. Fearing she was leading her to Tony, Emma stiffened until Nat murmured, "It's okay, tilaya. We are just avoiding the crowd."

Emma relaxed as Natasha led her down a less congested hallway to a double set of doors that led out into a side street. In a daze she watched as Natasha pulled a cell phone from somewhere on her person and called for their car to be brought around. 

Within a few minutes they were both tucked away in the back of the warm vehicle. Emma couldn't bring herself to move very far from Natasha. Craving her comfort. Luckily she didn't seem to mind. Nat directed Emma to lay down across the seat and place her head in the woman's lap. Too strung out to question it, Emma did as directed and was rewarded with the other woman humming softly, random quiet words in Russian slipping through, as she combed her fingers across Emma's scalp. 

Emma was drifting off, finally calming when she perked up enough to ask, "Can I please stay with you tonight?"

A sigh and a light hum of consent was all she got and Emma let herself be pulled under by the other woman's ministrations. Firmly shutting her mind and emotions off for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> How are you?  
> Good?  
> Okay then.
> 
> Tilaya-sweetie (according to Google translate)
> 
> Thoughts? What would you like to see happen next? I have ideas. We aren't far from the end of this little story. When that time comes I'll have more questions about what you guys want next. But we will cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, take in this lovely bit of drama. :-)
> 
> Next update in a few days. School is starting back up so I'll only be able to write in the evenings. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my cup runneth over!


	27. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know this is a little later than I usually post. This week was busy! Looking like next week may be the same. So I hope to do at least one update a week which scales it back from my usual two. Have no fear, I promise to give you at least one chapter a week! Enjoy!

Raised voices stirred Emma from her sleep. Snuffling her face into the pillow she tried to block them out.

Natasha and herself made it back to her apartment around ten the night before. While that wasn't late, Emma had been unable to find peace. She had showered off the makeup and washed her perfectly styled hair. Numb to anything but the automated motions needed to perform the actions. Her coveted dress was hung as neatly as possible in Natasha's closet and her friend provided her with a large shirt and pair of yoga pants to sleep in. 

Nat had called Bruce and let him know of her whereabouts. Emma had asked that she not tell Tony where she was. Although, Emma was not cruel enough to keep the fact that she was safe from him. She knew he was smart enough to figure out her location. Only, she hoped his intelligence and respect for her kept him from instigating an unwanted visit. At least for the night. Natasha relayed the message and then the two women settled down together in Nat's bed and spoke softly late into the night. 

Emma didn't relay much information on what had happened to Nat. Tony was who she needed to talk to about the events of the party but she wasn't ready. Not yet. 

Seeming to understand her desire to avoid heavy subjects, Natasha kept any conversation light. Funny anecdotes about the team, minus Tony. Bruce's science jokes he thinks are so funny, however no one ever gets them. Her secret Russian recipes, that she whispered into the dark of the room that she would help Emma make one day. 

Lulled by Nat's soothing voice and the warmth of close friend, Emma had finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. 

Annoyed at the rumble of voices disturbing her slumber, Emma pulled the blanket up and over her head. Trying in vain to block it out, she kept her eyes clenched shut, wishing to be pulled back under for a few more hours.

The yearning to fall back to sleep vanished as one voice rose louder than the rest.

"Natasha. Where is she?!"

Tony. 

Awareness snapped Emma's body into a rigid state. Her eyes popped open and she stared sightlessly into the cavern of darkness created by the comforter still laying over her head. 

Slowly pulling the blanket away from her face she taxed her ears to pick up anything she could from the room beyond. Natasha's bedroom was down a hall similar to Tony's layout. However, there apartment while still grand, was not as large as Tony's. Once she strained to listen, it was easy to make out the conversation beyond the bedroom door. 

"Tony." That was Natasha. His name spoken, meant to soothe and yet also a warning. 

"I was left alone." Tony. Hurt, betrayed, angry.

"From what I saw, you had plenty of company." A cunning jibe.

"Not funny." An unamused response.

"Do you see me laughing?" Unimpressed. 

Emma gulped as their conversation lowered to a point that she could not discern what they were saying. The volume ebbed and flowed but the ability to grasp clear words between the occupants of the other room faded. 

She was stuck in a limbo of indecision. Her heart was broke yet also yearning to call out to him. Hold him. Let him comfort her. Yet, her head was screaming at her to take a step back. Evaluate. Think.   
Slowly letting out a breath, Emma went with her head. Despite how much it hurt. She crawled out from under the covers and crept her way to the bedroom door. She was no spy, trained in the art of subterfuge. However, she was light on her feet and sneaking was her specialty. 

Pressing herself noiselessly against the door she place an ear to the wood. 

Nothing. 

Tony had either left, her heart sunk at the notion. Or, they were now speaking so softly she was unable to distinguish any speech. 

Pulling back from the door she sucked her lip into her mouth and worried it between her teeth. 

What to do?

Wavering between crawling back under the sheets and storming out of the room, Emma teetered on the edge of each choice. Meanwhile, her body was unconsciously backing away from the door. Sensing conflict, it was acting on instinct to flee, hide. 

Her back hit the footboard of the bed and she paused. A riot of feelings were mixing and swirling inside her chest and stomach. She just needed a minute to get herself under control. Then she would...do...something. 

Unfortunately, any further choice was ripped from her when she at last heard Tony's voice. Closer now then it was before. 

"No more. I have to see her. Now."

Her heart spasmed in her chest. The light tread of footsteps were growing closer and Emma pressed herself more firmly into the footboard. Hand reaching back to grab at the metal that it was made up of. Squeezing to ground herself. Her other hand fluttered uselessly in the air until she placed it over her chest to try to calm the racing heartbeat thundering inside her. 

Natasha's and Tony's voices overlapped each other as their words became clearer the closer their approach. Natasha was suggesting he come back or let her go to him. Tony was insisting that he couldn't wait. He'd waited long enough.

Emma's spine straightened as the chatter stopped right outside the door. 

A knock resounded. Firm, expected, but it still made her flinch. 

A breath. Two. Three. 

Tony's solemn voice, muffled by the door, "Emma? Are you awake sweetheart? Can we talk?"

The tender endearment, the way his voice cracked at the end was enough for Emma's resolve to sway just lightly. Swallowing down her hesitation, she called out, "I'm awake."

It was by no means a loud declaration but it was apparently enough for Tony for in the next instant the door was being timidly pushed inward. Tony's face, drawn and haggard was the one she zeroed in on first. He looked how she felt. Tired. 

Emma noticed Natasha hovering just behind Tony. Her face was set just as blank as usual but her eyes spoke the question loud and clear, "Can you handle this right now?"

Keeping her focus on Nat, she breathed deeply through her nose and out her mouth. Trying to calm her rapid heart. Once she felt steady enough, she nodded slightly and Nat nodded back, silently slipping away, down the hall. 

Emma didn't move her gaze from the place Nat had been until Tony fully entered the room and closed the door behind him, breaking her out of her trance. 

Her gaze snapped to Tony's general vicinity and she watched as he leant his body back against the door, almost a sag. Sliding her eyes across his face quickly and away, she noticed his expression was no where near as blank as Natasha's. He looked...lost. 

Shoulders tensing and releasing, hand still squeezing the bed, Emma fought to not run to him. Wrap herself up in him and breathe him in. It was almost a physical pain to deny herself that comfort. 

Judging by the way his hands were balled into fists and his forearms were contracting, muscles bunching under the skin, he was fighting the same impulse. 

No one said anything. 

Emma continued to stare somewhere in the general area of his shoulder and neck. While she felt Tony's gaze like a brand, scouring her face and body. 

She observed as his chest expanded and on the exhale a single word was pushed out, "Hi."

It was enough to send a sharp shiver down her spine. She'd been away from him for no more than ten hours and yet she felt as if he was an oasis in a hot and dry desert. 

God this was hard. 

Steeling her steadfast determination, she gathered whatever strength and resolve she could find in herself and looked him in the eye. As soon as her eyes connected, his own went from wide-eyed and harried to calm and soft. She watched as he tilted his head to the right slightly and his lips turned down at the corners. 

Licking her lips, feeling them tremble she breathed out a quiet reciprocation, "Hello."

There. She gave him more than he'd given her. Two syllables. Progress.

He pushed himself off the door before her mouth had closed around the last vowel. For the two steps he took toward her, she instantly and without thought slid down the bed and back three steps from him. The chasm was wider now then it was to begin with and his face reflected the hurt from her action. 

Her breath stuttered out of her. But, she clenched her teeth against the need to let him close the distance. They needed to talk. If she touched him now she would collapse in on herself and become a blubbering mess. 

No.

She couldn't let that happen. 

Not yet.

She could barely look at him again. His expressions flickered between confused, hurt and frustration. The need to soothe him was almost unbearable. Resolutely, she kept her gaze to the floor between them so as not to give in. To not be swayed by his feelings. 

Hearing him breathe in, no doubt to speak, Emma opened her mouth and, "I want to go back to school." Came tumbling out. 

All movement stopped. Even from herself. 

That was not what she had intended to say.

Future prospects had rolled around in Emma's mind the night before as Natasha comforted her with sweet stories. What she wanted to do, say, feel. She wanted to be better. Actually better. Not just saying it in her head with no accomplishments to back it up. 

Grasping her upper lip with her bottom teeth she chanced a glance at Tony to see his reaction. He didn't give her much. Other than a slight stunned look. 

She watched as he slid a little closer. Moving an inch or two in the breaths between them, his arms held up, bent at the elbows, palms toward her. Meaning to show no harm, a surrender. 

Not to be deterred, Emma threw her shoulders back and continued to vocalize everything that passed through her mind the night before, "I...I may want to go to college. I want to study photography. Maybe. Or just art in general. I want to go out with Natasha more. I want to make friends. I want to know your friends. I don't...I...I want to do it on my own. I don't want your pull or your bribes or your influence. Just your support."

Drooping slightly to the right when she finished. Letting her hip rest against the bed as she mentally reviewed everything she just stated. 

Yes.

Now that her thoughts had been articulated, her determination to make them a reality solidified further. 

Tony had reached the end of the bed by now and was still edging closer. Slowly. He was also faintly nodding his head, assessing, agreeing. 

In a subdued manner, Tony covered the last couple of feet between them. Emma made no move to back away or retreat. She said most of what she needed to say. She didn't know what she would do if he tried to argue any of her points.

Directly in front of her now, Emma closed her eyes and breathed in. His spicy scent was somewhat muted but he still smelt like Tony and home and security. 

"I guess it's my turn now, huh shortcake?" His soft question made her open her eyes. Focusing on him, directly, she gave him her full attention and nodded. 

He didn't say anything for a moment. She observed as his eyes danced across her features and the way he held himself stiffly, arms tight to sides. She knew he was wrestling the same urges she'd been and still was fighting. The need for physical contact was strong. 

He swallowed once, then, "That all sounds...great shortcake." She let out a huff of relieved air and her shoulders fell from their tense stance. He wasn't done however, "I won't pull any strings unless you ask me to. I'll support you in whatever you want. No questions asked."

Emma felt the tell tale burn behind her eyes. She knew she was going to improve her life with or without his consent but to hear him be encouraging without disputing any of her wants and needs filled her with staggering elation. 

"But first," Emma jerked her eyes back to his where they had become unfocused in her joy as Tony began again, "Last night..." Emma pursed her lips as her back teeth ground together. Looking away she felt his breath caress the side of her face as he let out a long and hard sigh. "Last night...I was an unmitigated asshole."

Snapping her face back to his she observed as he as well sunk to his side, only to turn and perch himself on the bed. He hunched forward, elbows to his knees. Eyes to the floor. When he spoke again his voice was muted. Regret thick in his words, "Tony Stark." A scoff, "most of the time I hate my name unless I'm plastering it all over things in ownership. Or of course, when you speak it. Then I can't get enough of it." He raised his head and directed a soft smile to her, and she felt her cheeks heat at the implication. 

His smile grew as he clocked the red across her face before it dropped suddenly and his expression turned melancholy. He directed his stare across the room as he continued, "The name comes with such a stigma. A reputation. Fuck. I don't even want it anymore. The expectations that come with being me. I mean...the name is what it is because of my past actions. Sometimes it's easier to fall back on being what everyone thinks I am. Shit, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

It seemed he wasn't looking for an answer as he suddenly got up and began to pace, hands fisted in his hair. 

"I don't want people to know how important you are to me." Emma flinched at the statement and he must of saw for he came back to her, finally touching. His hands lightly circled her upper arms as he explained further, face intense, "I always have a target on my back. My team, fractured as we are, have targets. Any one close to me can be used against me. Those people at that party, they're nothing. Not to me. You. You're everything to me. And those people could twist that. Use it against me. Even if they are nothing they could take away my everything. Do you understand?"

He was almost frantic by the end. This close she could see the lines of stress across his face. The deep bruising under his eyes. Had he got any sleep? Before she could respond or even express worry he plowed forward in his speech. 

"I fall back on that asshole Tony Stark persona to keep people away. They want to talk to me, fine. But they are only getting surface level shit. Enough to please them. It comes so naturally. I didn't even think about what I was doing to you, or how it would make you feel until you were walking away from me. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole when I saw that it was me who had hurt you in the end. And...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

His breathing was erratic, a distraught look plastered across his face. Emma didn't think, didn't care anymore how bad the night went. Tony had obviously tortured himself more than she would ever wish to. Slowly, she brought her arms up from where they had been limp at her sides. Tony's grip on her biceps slid away as she circled his neck, raising on her tip toes to burrow her face under his jaw. 

She felt him crumple, his own arms encompassing her in return. The strength of his embrace pulled her off the ground and she hung onto him in desperation and contentment. 

"I forgive you." Was spoken into the skin of his neck and she felt him let out a light laugh that sounded more like a sob as he squeezed her tighter. 

"I'm not doing the best here at being a soulmate, am I sweetheart?" His voice was only slightly wobbly. But his words hurt. 

Pulling back, she wrapped her thighs around his midsection and locked her calves together at his lower back. She didn't want him to let go. She needed him to hear her. Clearly. 

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No one...no one has ever cared for me. You make me feel...everything. Steve," swallowing against the memory that still stung, she persisted, "that was not your fault." He closed his eyes and turned his head. No. She couldn't have that. 

Grabbing him by the chin, in a moment of uncommon boldness, she forced his eyes back on her and insisted in the most resolute voice she could muster, "It wasn't your fault Tony. I never blamed you." He again sighed but the dejected downturn of his lips never shifted. 

"I know you don't sweetheart." Tony confirmed as he tightened his hold, arms shifting to brace her bottom against his forearms. "I do however blame myself. It might be awhile before I can let that one go from my conscience." 

Emma dropped it for now, "You are the most important person in my life, Tony. No one has ever mattered to me more. You are so good to me." When he ticked his head left and right, lips squeezed together, she asserted, "You are! It's because of you that I want to be better. Well...it's for me too. But! You give me the passion and the drive to want it for myself." 

She was now breathing heavily. The need for him to see himself the way she viewed him was paramount. 

"Am I good enough for you, Tony Stark?"

All emotion was stripped from his face as his wandering gaze snapped back to her at her unexpected and serious question. 

Tony drew her in until they were nose to nose. Sharing breaths and trembling against each other, "You are too good for me, Emma Hutton. And I will always strive to deserve you."

Emma bit her lip to hold back her emotions. Unsticking her wet throat she garbled out against the rising tears, "I feel the same way, Tony."

Not wasting another second she pressed her lips to his. He grunted at the force but his mouth instantly molded to the pressure. They held themselves their, connected with a soft yet firm pressing of mouths. 

It was forgiveness. It was relief. It was everything. 

Tony opened first and Emma followed his lead, as always. The kiss was passionate while maintaining a soft and slow speed. Tony let one of his arms loose from underneath her and she gripped tighter to him as his hand trailed up her back to bury itself in her hair. 

Unsteady emotions fell away as the kiss heated and the only thing she felt was the blistering sense of rightness and the building ache in her lower abdomen. Letting out a soft moan, she squeezed her thighs tighter around his hips as she gently ground her core into his stomach. The arm he left under her shifted until he gripped a handful of her bottom and answered her light moan with a low groan of his own. 

To soon for her he ripped his mouth away and tipped his forehead to rest against hers. They were both breathless. But it was worth it for Tony's face now held only longing and adoration. Emma knew hers reflected back just the same. 

"I have to say," Tony whispered out in between his panting breaths, "I loved the dress from before, but you are still just as sexy in...wait...is that Bruce's shirt?"

Emma watched as he pulled back, one eyebrow ticked upward as he took in her attire. 

A large smile broke out across her face as she nodded demurely. Teasing. 

"Yeah. No. Not happening shortcake." Adjusting his grip to her thighs, he loosened her hold enough to bend his knees and on the thrust of his body back upwards he lifted her up and over his shoulder, effortlessly. 

Emma shrieked in surprise, grasping the his sides. Now in a fireman's carry she watched, helplessly and full of happiness as he strode from the room. 

"Let's head home sweetheart. Continue with what we started here. I'm sure Brucey-Boy and spy wonder would not be pleased if we dirtied their sheets." Emma's face was red from the blood rushing to it and the insinuation that they were going to proceed with their actions here when they arrived back home. Anticipation blossomed hot and heavy in her stomach and she clasped Tony's sides in a firmer hold. 

"Plus...I gotta get you out of that shirt."

Emma's tinkling laugh bounced off the walls of the hallway as Tony led her right past a confused Bruce and a reluctantly amused Natasha. 

Waving lightly at the pair sitting on the couch, Emma let herself be carried away. Flashing a personal smile for Nat when she mimed for Emma to 'Call her.' 

When they reached the elevator Emma let her body go lax and Tony pulled her off his shoulder to let her slide down the front of him. The friction caused them both to breath deeply and revel in the sensation. 

Emma maintained their ardent eye contact until the elevator door opened once again. 

Tony licked his lips and exited first. Turning around he held out his hand, a luring promise in his stare. 

Biting her lip, she placed her hand in his, accepting his pledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I hope that apology and subsequent resolving of conflict satisfies everyone! Up next...sexy times? And maybe some confessions? I don't know...this story writes itself most of the time. I'm just here as a bystander to it's magic. 
> 
> Drop me a comment on your thoughts? Expectations? I'd love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Comments and kudos light up my life!


	28. Love Expressed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Above. I was not in the right head space to write this schmoopy-fluffy-lewdness. I hope it came out okay and I hope you enjoy!!!

"Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand."  
-Tim McGraw, It's Your Love

Despite the heat and tension bouncing between their bodies as they exited the elevator, Emma and Tony walked leisurely down the hall and into the living room. Their bodies were inches away from touching, arms brushing as they moved. 

The anticipation and restlessness snapped across Emma's body. Each light touch of Tony's swaying arm felt equivalent to a jolt of electric, radiating from the spot out and through her body.  
Reaching the living room proper, Emma hung back and let Tony move forward. He stopped as he reached the hallway and realized she was no longer shadowing him. She watched as he turned slowly, heel pivoting and body trailing with the movement until he faced her head on. 

Her hesitation didn't grow from not wanting to embark on whatever was going to happen if she kept pace with him.

No. 

She had more to say. Just one thing.

Emma ran her eyes over every inch of Tony. This man. This man made her feel. Everything. Her life was so paltry before he entered it. He wasn't perfect. Together they weren't perfect. But Emma didn't need perfect. She needed him. Every flaw, every smile, every deed, good or bad. Every emotion was wanted and needed because before she felt nothing. Nothing but existence in a world she didn't feel like she fit into it. She fit with him. Somehow. They worked. And he had to know. 

"Tony." His name was said in breathless wonder and she watched as his body reacted to it. Straightening from it's roguish slouch, ascertaining the serious moment. 

Emma's face blossomed into an impish smile she could not contain. Joy and devotion were running through her body, threatening to burst out of her very veins. 

A deep breath in, then, "I love you, Tony."

Emma swallowed hard after the declaration. Elation still thrumming through her at finally feeling it was the right time to express her adoration adequately. 

Tony was still. She didn't even know if he was breathing, his body was so motionless. As the minutes ticked, Emma's elation was replaced with doubt. Her smile fell slowly with every second that passed and Tony made no move to...well do or say anything.

Just as her shoulders started to creep towards her ears defensively, she was startled by Tony taking quick yet stilted steps in her direction. His face was still blank but his eyes were intense and wide. 

He stopped a hairs breath from her and she watched as his mouth opened and closed twice before his lips firmed and remained pressed together. He was breathing heavily through his nose. 

Seconds stretched until his hands came up to frame her face. Lightly cupping her cheeks, thumbs framing her mouth. Stroking slowly along her bottom lip. 

He inhaled shakily and finally spoke, his voice rough, "I love you too."

Emma released a laugh that caught at the end, reflecting a sob that was stuck in her throat. She didn't want to get weepy but she was staggered by the force his declaration caused inside her. 

Loved.

She was loved.

Surging onto her toes she pressed her lips hard against his. Their teeth clacked slightly at the sudden pressure but neither relented. Tony opened for her and she took advantage of his submission by thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Her kiss lacked his finesse but it was full of passion and want. And she felt him melt into it as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his soft locks. Not to be outdone it seemed, Tony grabbed her again under her thighs and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs back around his torso. 

She felt the displacement of air as they moved but she never broke from his mouth. Desperate gasps of breath were taken in between renewed pressing of lips against lips. Emma felt as if she were a firework. She would soon explode and she knew the result would be beautiful because it was Tony lighting her fuse. 

Her stomach swooped as she felt her body being lowered. The kiss broke as Tony lifted himself above her and when Emma was able to regain her bearings she realized they had reached his bed and she was laying prone upon it. Heaving a eager breath she licked her lips and again reached for her soulmate, her love. She was hungry for him in a way she'd never felt before and she had to have him close.

However, Tony smiled and stilled her clawing hands. Kissing each individual knuckle until he laid them back on the bed, arms bent at the elbows with each hand ensconced in one of his on either side of her head. 

Panting, she was confused. Her brows furrowed and her lips pouted. This seemed to only make him smile more, eyes sparkling and lines deepening making him look luminous and stunning above her. It did nothing to help ease the ache in wanting him near. 

She watched as he bit his lip, smile receding little by little until only his eyes retained the remnants of his happiness. 

"Shortcake," his throaty voice snapped her back to herself a little and she felt the heat rise to her face at her wanton behavior, "Let's take this slow okay? Slow...is not my modus operandi on the norm but...with you...I can most certainly make an exception."

His voice dipped so low on the last sentence it might as well have been dipped in honey. Emma shivered, clenched but nodded in agreement. Slow was good. She could do slow. Fervently praying that was true, Emma stayed still when he released her hands and sat up to a kneeling position in between her spread thighs. 

She jumped a little as he grasped a thigh in each of his hands and only loosened when he merely rubbed up and down along the muscle. Every touch sent fire licking up her spine and they hadn't even wandered into any intimate areas.

On a pass back up her thighs, Tony's hands continued onward until she felt the skin of his palms and fingers caress the skin of her belly. A deep breath in concaved her stomach under his roaming hands and he followed the line her ribs made. His hands smoothing further up her shirt. Reaching just below her breast, they locked eyes again. His held a question as his fingers ran across each rib below her breasts. Emma was quick to give him a jerky nod and in a swift motion from both parties he grabbed the shirt while Emma raised her arms above her head. In the next breath she was bare from the waist up. 

The quick disrobing blew cool air across her torso and she felt her nipples harden and firm. Her arms remained beside her head, hands grasping her own hair at her temples in an effort to keep herself from hiding under Tony's lustful stare. 

Time slowed infinitely under his gaze. She observed through her own heavy lidded eyes as his hands gripped the bottom of his shirt which was then ripped off with as much haste as hers had been. She squeezed her hands tighter around her own strands of hair at the glimpse of his body so close to her. He wasn't overly muscular but he was most assuredly defined. She wanted to explore every dip and ridge of his physique with curious fingers. 

As she loosened her hands to do just that, Tony fell down upon her. Catching himself at the last second on fists that dug into the bed on either side of her breasts. He continued to lower himself until their noses were brushing. She moistened her lips with a flick of her tongue and the tip caught against his mouth. Before she could pull the appendage back in, Tony descended the final inch and caught it. Merely running his own along the length of hers before retreating to nip and lick at her chin, jaw and neck. 

She arched her back, head rolling on the pillow to give him more access. The stiff peaks of her breasts were rubbing deliciously against the coarse hair of his chest. Whimpers and mewls were pulled from her mouth consistently. Raising in volume as Tony worked his way down her neck until he was placing sucking kisses across the top of her breasts. Skimming his mouth around her each of her nipples, back and forth until her breasts felt heavy and taut with the need for him to encompass one of the rigid points. 

Nearly shooting off the bed when he at last drug light teeth across one of her nipples, only to immediately draw it into his mouth and soothe the sting with his tongue. 

As he sucked and worked one breast, his other hand came up to flick and pull at the other neglected nipple. 

Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him more firmly against her chest. Holding him, forcing more of her bosom into his mouth. He took it. Sucking greedily. Every movement of his mouth felt as if it was tethered to her core. Pulsing in time with each drag of his tongue. 

Trying to appease the throbbing between her legs she bent her knees, placing her heels upon the bed so she could bend herself enough to rub the ache against the front of his body. Feeling his hard length slot perfectly into where she needed him most, she rolled her lower half along his turgid cock. 

He released her breast with a wet pop and lowered his head to her sternum. Gripping her hip with one hand he helped her ride his dick from below, a deep groan emanating from his mouth as he continued to nip at the side of her breast.

Abruptly, Tony sat up and pushed Emma's hip back to the bed. Emma blinked quickly at the change, her body still thrumming. A whine she didn't know she was capable of escaped her throat as she reached for him with incorporative limbs, heavy with desire. 

He lightly batted her hands back from where they had landed on his waist, fumbling for purchase on his pants. She let them drop limply onto the bedspread until he grabbed the sides of her own pants and started to tug downward. Her hands then gripped the comforter, hips lifting to assist in the removal of her leggings. 

Her body was shaking with impatience, excitement and a healthy dose of nerves. 

She watched as he flung her pants carelessly over his shoulder, his eyes locked to the most intimate part of her body. Her legs fought to stay open but still jolted under his mouth as he leaned at the waist to start kissing and licking up the inside of her right thigh. 

Disjointed sentences and rumbled words spilled out of his mouth that she strained to hear as he spoke them into her skin.

"I have to do this...need to taste you...smell so sweet...love you sweetheart..."

Emma's eyes nearly rolled back into her head just hearing the incoherent mumbling whispered across her flesh, goosebumps following in their wake. As he reached the crease of her thigh, he gave it an ardent press of his mouth before he moved his head ever so and snaked his tongue into her folds. Catching her clit on the flick up. 

This time Emma did shoot from the bed. Body bowing in a tight arch at the sensation. She'd read about such acts. Nestled deep in the dark corners of the library, blushing heavily and skimming over the section until the story resumed it's normal plot. She never imagined she would get to experience it. 

The wet slide of his tongue against her core was overwhelming. Spikes of pleasure made her knees jerk and tears form in her eyes. Her body was bracing itself for a cresendo that she'd never breached before. 

One of his arms released itself from where it had been wrapped around her upper thigh. Hand leading, palm flat, it eased it's way from her stomach and up to her breast bone, applying enough pressure to bring her body back down from it's vaulted position. As her back hit the bed again she lifted her head and locked eyes with Tony. Witnessing his act as well as feeling it was enough to send Emma over the edge. Her eyes shut tight and her shoulders curved inward as wave on wave of gratification rolled through her. 

Her stomach muscles tightened and released. Her legs closed around Tony's head. Body stiffening in ecstasy. A long moan was drew from her ending with a breath of exultation. When the last of the tremors subsided she fell back onto the bed. Boneless. 

Tony was still between her thighs. Little groans and grunts escaping his mouth as he languidly ran his tongue over her. Not light enough to tease. Not hard enough to hurt. Lapping. Enjoying her. 

Emma blew out a heavy sigh. Mouth slack, perspiration drying on her temples. 

"That was amazing." Was whispered across her clumsy tongue. Making the words come out slurred. 

Tony, luckily, seemed to hear for he huffed a laugh against her making her thighs twitch at the sensation.

Gracelessly, limbs still weak from her orgasm, she reached for Tony. Fingers skimming through his hair, brushing across his cheek. In the wake of her completion, after he had his fill, he'd laid his head on her hip and was staring up at her with a small contented smile.

She skated her fingers across that smile. Her own mouth forming a reflection of it back to him. Her breath however stuttered when he opened his mouth and nipped at her fingertip. Bringing the digit shallowly into his mouth and sucking on the tip, teeth scraping. It was enough to renew the fire that was merely embers seconds before. 

Pulling her hands away, she curled upwards further to grab at his shoulders and biceps feebly. She wouldn't have the strength or muscle mass on a normal day to move him but her actions were clear enough in what she wanted. His smile widened as he let himself be arranged back on top of her. Emma initiated a kiss when he was finally within reach and Tony directed it into a sensual, slow movement of tongues and lips. 

The pulse reawakened in her core and her clenched down on nothing. Unsatisfied. 

Lifting her feet from the bed, never breaking the kiss, she started to push his pants down. Alternating between shoving with her heels and grasping with her toes. Her movements were desperate but she didn't care. 

Tony broke the kiss, breathing a deep laugh against her mouth. 

"Slow down sweetheart. We'll get there." His thick voice mixed with lascivious intent did little to dissuade her attempts at stripping him from the last barrier between their bodies. Tony must of took the hint for he pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, disengaged, sat back up on his knees and pulled his pants down over his hips. 

He struggled not to fall over as he shimmied them down his legs but that was a side note to Emma. Her attention was adamantly hooked between his own thighs. She had absolutely no basis for comparison. Never had she seen one before. It bounced and swayed with his movements. Sticking straight out from his body, looking rigid and swollen. Without thought she reached out and ran her finger down the length of it. 

Tony stopped moving above her, his hands came down to clasp her knees but she was still focused on watching her finger run up and down the length of him. Wrapping her hand around the base, her middle finger barely reaching back to her thumb. She stroked upward, silk stretched over steel sliding under her hand. 

Breathtaking.

Tony's strangled grunt brought her back from her study and she hastily dropped her hand, fearing she hurt him in her inexperience and forthrightness. 

Darting her gaze back to his, mouth opening to apologize, she snapped it shut at the dark look in his eyes. His teeth were clenched, jaw tight and she watched as his own hand came to wrap around himself replacing hers. He squeezed the base tighter than Emma would have dared. Watching him perform such an act left her breathless and yearning. 

She laid flat once again and opened herself more fully to him. Wanting. Waiting. 

She had no knowledge of what would happen next other than the basics. But she knew where her body wanted him. She felt so empty, body clutching at nothing, wanting to be filled. 

Warmth encompassed her when he laid his body back across hers. She keened quietly as his cock drug across her wet folds. Sliding easily through the mess created by his own mouth and her bodies natural fluids. More accumulating with each stoke. 

His face was buried into her neck, breath fanning across her jaw and ear. Her hands were gripping his shoulder blades, nails scratching and slipping against his skin. 

"Stay as loose for me as you can, sweetheart." A request grunted lowly into her ear that had her spine trembling. 

The head of his dick caught on her opening on a downward stroke and skillfully she felt him guide it further in. 

The first stretch had her reflexively tightening her channel to prevent further intrusion. Tony stilled and ran his hand down her side, lifting her leg to wrap around his hip, opening her further. 

"It's okay baby. Let me in." Whispered into her neck as he placed soft kisses up the column of her throat. 

She mewled in response. Wanting to acquiesce. Breathing in through her nose she used a hand stationed on Tony's back to guide him back to her mouth. He readily accepted the move and fused their lips together. No more than a pressing of mouths but it was enough for Emma to focus. Relaxing her lower half in the process.

Tony slid a few more inches, the strain of letting him penetrate lessening the further he progressed. Once he was fully seated, Emma pulled back from the kiss and dropped her head back into the pillow. Expelling a heavy breath. 

Eyes shut, reveling in being united this way with her soulmate. She felt her channel adjusting to the fullness of him. Body loosening. She was no longer a virgin. She hummed in satisfaction, a small grin forming. 

Tony echoed her pleased hum and nipped at her chin, lips brushing back up her jaw until he was once again buried in her neck. 

"You feel so good, sweetheart. So tight...fuck." His murmured explicit was followed by a grinding of his pubic bone into her stimulated clit. Emma moaned long and low and Tony bit her earlobe lightly, growling lowly. The reverberations prickling her skin. 

Pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting hard, Emma undulated her lower half to gain more friction. Moving on instinct and being awarded with the light drag of Tony's dick in and out of her. The sensation pulling a small pleasured squeak from her. 

"That's right, sweetheart. Feels good, doesn't it?" She nodded quickly back, hands finding purchase on his lower back, pushing him into her. Relishing in the grind of their lower halves. 

"You think you're ready for more?" Tony panted the question directly into her ear and Emma didn't know what more there was but she was ready to find out. She whispered out a jagged "yes." Elongating the 'S' when Tony immediately pulled back and then slowly slid forward again. 

Oh.

OH.

Yes indeed.

He didn't stop. It was like a dance. In and out. Slow, quick, quick, slow. Maddening. 

Her hands slipped to his ass and she dug her fingers into the meat of it. He grunted and groaned. Movements quickening with each drag of her nails in to his flesh. 

Emma was panting. Rising again to a frenzied precipice. Tony seemed to sense that she was right on the edge for he rose up onto his hands, arms straight on either side of her head. She released her pawing hold on his backside to grasp his forearms. He stared down at her fervidly. Lips pinched, jaw thrust forward in determination. 

"Come on sweetheart," was pushed through gritted teeth, "you're almost there. Give it to me."

Emma was helpless but to comply. A weak cry crawled up her throat and pushed past her lips as another orgasm rolled through her. This one felt all the more intense for her body had something to clamp onto as the spasms rocked her small frame. Distantly, through the haze of her pleasure, she heard Tony unleash an aggressive and guttural moan as she felt a wet heat blanket her still convulsing walls. 

Emma went completely lax when the buzzing feeling of her climax started to fade. Tony's arms lost there rigidity and he too lowered himself upon her in a blissed out manner. 

Having enough strength left within her, Emma lifted her arms to encircle his upper back. Rubbing soothing circles into the muscle. Tony hummed lowly and placed chaste kisses across her cheek and down to her ear. 

"I love you, Emma." Tony exhaled into the skin of her neck, just below her jaw bone before he rolled off her. Emma smiled blindly to the ceiling, turning her body to curl into Tony's as he sprawled out on his back. 

Placing her own kiss upon his chest, right above his heavy beating heart, Emma asserted strongly, "I love you, Tony." 

And his arms banded around her. Warming. Safe. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't come across too bodice ripper-esque...? I have read some smut in my day but writing it is a whole different ball game.
> 
> We are almost to the end dear readers. Just a few more things to tie up then an epilogue eluding to a sequel that would be more action and drama forward than this story. If that is something anyone would want?
> 
> Is there a platform that I can set up in order to converse with you guys about all the new stories bobbing around in my head? I'd like to have a place where you can give me prompts for one or two shots in this universe or others. Or whole story ideas with your fave OTPs. Is that something anyone would be interested in? Or would you rather throw things at me through AO3? Let me know in the comments below! HA. Cheesy.
> 
> Kudos and comments breathe life into my battered soul. ;-)


	29. Musings and Mishaps (Tony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't come off feeling too rushed. I wanted to get it up before my week got busy again. Hope you enjoy!! Please take a peek at the notes at the end! Thanks!

Tony could not quit staring.

His bladder was screaming at him and his stomach grumbled every other minute in agitation, complaining to be fed. Yet, Tony could not pull his eyes away from the sleeping occupant in his bed. 

Shortly after their tryst, Emma passed out. Tony dozed, feeling complete and sated. In her sleep, she had shuffled off of him and was currently resting stomach down on the bed mere inches from him.

The blanket was pulled down enough to give him a tantalizing view of the curve of her back leading to her deliciously rounded bottom. Unfortunately, it also hid all the good stuff and just the top swell of her backside was available to his wandering eyes. 

That was okay.

Her face was turned towards him, hair flowing off to the side in a tangle of alluring tresses. Scraping his teeth against the flesh of his mouth, Tony's gaze bounced from Emma's luscious lips to the light shadow her lashes created across her cheeks. In sleep she looked like a porcelain doll. All creamy white skin, perfect, flawless. 

Tony wanted to touch. Bite. Lick. Kiss. Suck. Every inch of her. 

His soulmark upon her body was barely visible through the fall of her hair. Unable to resist that temptation, as quietly and gently as he could, he pushed the strands back to reveal the mark fully to him. 

Glorious.

Lightly running his finger over her smooth skin, tracing his handwriting flowing across the milky softness. 

He'd waited so long for her. For this. She was everything to him. Hearing her say that she loved him made his heart feel like it was imploding. Love was such a strong word yet it also seemed so lacking in comparison to what he felt for her. Yes he loved her. But it was more than that. He wanted her in every way. Mind, body, spirit, soul. All encompassing. 

Was that love? 

It felt bigger than that.

But he would settle for, 'I love you' and hope his delivery and tone expressed everything else he was feeling with it. 

Pulling his hand away from her enticing skin, he curled up on his side and continued to survey the beauty before him. His eye traced every inch of her he could see however, his mind was occupied with thinking about how lucky he was that she was such a forgiving person. A kind heart to go with her gentle demeanor. 

The gala was a bad idea from the beginning. 

He never thought she would say yes. She seemed so content to spend her days here with him and the bots. He was fine with that. A possessive man by nature. But, with one look at her little face screwed up with determination, he knew he wouldn't say no. 

It had been a shit show from the start. He hated the persona, anymore, that people expected from him. He relished in it once upon a time. The aloof playboy. The genius rake. After Afghanistan he didn't feel like the person anymore. He wanted his soulmate then more than ever but he was still in a bad place. 

The years had tempered him. While he was pissed and hurt that he couldn't be there for her when she so clearly needed him, he was also almost glad that she didn't have to see how messed up he was after his kidnapping, the aftermath of the battle of New York, the palladium poisoning and the revelation over his parents deaths. He was in a good place now, at least mentally and emotionally. Things with the team were rocky, more so now that the Cap had dared to lay his hands on Emma but other than that, he was doing okay. 

But the gala, the damn gala. He felt it as soon as he pulled up. The veil that always slides on when he encounters crowds and onlookers. Having Emma at his side had been grounding but he could feel that she was uncomfortable and it made him all the more anxious. 

Every person there looked her up and down, she didn't even seem to notice. He could hear their silent questions in their gazes. 'Who is she?' 'What is she to him?' and the most worrying, 'How could I use this against him?'

It might not have been something anyone there actually thought but he was leery. Weary of anyone that wasn't in his circle. 

Scoffing silently, Tony thought his circle wasn't even made up of people he could fully trust as he once thought. Lies, manipulation and drama seemed to follow him like a shadow and he wanted none of it to touch her. 

In his mind, he thought if he treated her as if she was just arm candy, a one off date, that the vultures there would back off. Not sniff around in their pretentious, unsubtle way. He should have told her, he should have prepared her. He shouldn't have been such a jackass. 

When she pulled away from him, looking at him with so much hurt and contempt...fuck...he wanted wither away. He stood there like a fool, hearing the inane bimbos he shamefully used to associate with laugh, and watched the best thing that had ever happened to him slip away on swift and nimble feet. 

Regrettably, it took him too many moments to pull his head out of his ass to go after her. Turning away from the horde of airheads and running straight into Natasha. She gave him the patented 'if I could kill you I would' look and forced him off to Bruce while she went after his soulmate. Bruce all but threatened to turn green to keep him in his place. 

When he got the text that they had left and Emma would not be coming home...he'd left. No fanfare. No goodbyes. Without her, being there was meaningless. Calls to stay, talk, mingle fell on deaf ears as he walked right out the front doors. The paps were still in full swing and he ducked his head and texted Happy to pick him up. 

Less than an hour later he was pacing the penthouse like a caged tiger. Feeling like shit and berating himself until he passed out on the couch and slept for a mere four hours before he could wait no longer to see her. Apologize. Hold her. 

Thankfully, his soulmate was willing to listen. So many times he'd went into a situation with the best of intentions, only for it to go tits up and any one else involved like to hold grudges or dangle it over his head. Not Emma. Not his sweet soulmate. She'd forgiven him. Again. 

It was true when he said he didn't deserve her. But he was damned if he wouldn't strive to. Everyday. No more bullshit. 

He was inching closer the more his thoughts turned to loving her the way she should be. His nose was mere inches from her own and he licked his lips in anticipation of waking her with his mouth upon hers when Jarvis chimed in from above. 

Whispering, as well as an AI could, "Sir..."

Tony sighed, watching Emma's nose scrunch as the breath tickled across her face. He felt a small smile break at the site. Letting his nose graze along hers lightly, he pulled back and raised his pointer finger to the ceiling. Asking Jarvis without words to hold, please.

Walking into the bathroom to relieve himself he cracked his neck and addressed his AI, "What's up J-man?"

"Sir, I am sorry for the interruption but Miss. Potts is on the elevator and in route to the penthouse."

Tony was washing his hands languidly and abruptly stopped at the news. The water running across his hands heated to the point of pain, making him hiss and come back to himself. Leaning naked against the bathroom counter he questioned, "Why? I revoked access."

"If I may sir, you only revoked her emergency and override codes. General access is still available to her."

Muttering an explicit under his breath he quickly left the bathroom. Checking on Emma, finding her still fast asleep, he bolted into his closet and threw on the first pair of boxers, jeans and relatively clean band tee he could find.

"Hold her off in the living room, J. She goes no further."

"Done, Sir."

Natasha had given the gist of what she'd walked in on Pepper saying to Emma. Tony had saw red when he heard, mentally preparing another meeting with his CEO. Seemed the lamb herself had walked to slaughter all on her own. 

Walking through his bedroom quietly, a pang went through his chest. It still hurt him that someone, Pepper especially, could turn into this. Treat Emma this way. Treat him this way. Above all he thought them friends. 

Apparently he was wrong. Again. 

Shaking off the self loathing, he marched into the living room. Head high. Shoulders back. Swagger in place. Heart hardened.

He came upon his CEO perched regally on his sofa. Stack of newspapers held tightly to her chest. Her look of apathy was marred by a smugness radiating from her. Tony was immediately on guard though he didn't let it show as he strolled straight past her to throw himself carelessly on a separate lounge. No where near her, but still in his sights. Optimal placement for a confrontation. 

He watched as her eyebrow ticked and with a casual shrug of her arms the papers spread out onto his coffee table. Flicking his eyes down, appearing disinterested, Tony took in the headlines at a glance. 

'Billionaire Playboy, Snubbed by Mystery Date?'

'Stark seen leaving Gala...Alone!'

'Unknown Woman Pulls a Cinderella on our resident Hero'

There were more. Tony could care less and he made sure his face shown exactly what he thought. 

Gazing back at Pepper he kept himself blank, loose as he watched her face morph into one of false sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Tony. But...I did warn you. I tried to tell you..." She trailed off, shaking her head in what he had to guess was mock compassion. 

Who was this woman?

Did he ever really know her?

As the questions circled he realized that she didn't know. She was unaware that whatever she had set out to achieve with Emma last night failed. She assumed Emma was gone. 

Oh. Well. Can't have that. 

"You are right, as always Pep." He kept his voice light, posture relaxed. "You did warn me. You did say people would talk. Assume. Interject...blah blah."

She was nodding along, her air of smugness now fully out and proud. He shook his head to himself. Taking a deep breath he prepared for the blow, "Luckily...Emma and I care for none of it."

Confusion swiftly swamped her face. 

"Emma...and you?"

"Yep." He stood up. Agitation making him jumpy. Twitchy. "Might wanna keep it down. She's asleep down the hall. Needs her rest ya know? It's been a whirlwind...but we got through it. Together."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her stand, fist clenched. 

"She's here?"

He stopped across from her. The coffee table the only barrier. He crossed his arms tight against himself and sniffed, lip curling up slightly with the intake of quick air. 

"Yes. She's here. She's not going anywhere. Not if I can help it...you however..."

He observed as his once unflappable CEO struggled to keep up with the conversation. Her mouth opened and closed slowly, face muddling red. He let her stew. Let her work it out. 

"Me however? What does that mean?" She huffed, clenched her fists and brought them up to rest on her hips, defensive, baleful. She didn't let him answer as she barreled on. Anger driving her to impatience, "She left you there Tony! I saw you both. I watched it. She didn't fit in. Everyone thought it was some kind of joke! Is that how you want people...potential collegues...to see you!"

He clenched his jaw. His own patience and temper fraying. 

"I don't know how many times I must say this...I give absolutely no fucks about what other people say or think about my personal life. Behold the field in which I grow my fucks, Lay thine eyes upon it and see that it is barren!" He swept his arms out dramatically. He wrapped his sarcasm around him like a shield. 

It was true, people's opinions meant nothing to him. But the fact that a person so close to him was trying to use it to hurt him...well...that hurt. 

No more.

Rubbing his hand aggressively across his forehead while Pepper silently fumed he took another deep breath to calm himself. 

"Pepper. What is your endgame here? Why are you doing this? You have plenty of money and acclaim all on your own...I don't get it."

He watched as she dropped her arms, still standing stiffly but her posture wasn't as guarded. 

"No Tony. You don't get it. You never did."

His face scrunched, perplexed. 

Opening his mouth to ask for clarification he was cut off, "She ruined everything."

She had said it quietly but firmly and the words burned through Tony. 

Pepper carried on, unaware or uncaring of the inferno of indignation her words conjured inside of him.

"When you made me CEO...I was so happy. I thought I'd really earned it. I did so much, put up with so much. And here...here was my chance to move the company foward," she scoffed, disgusted, "what a farce that was. No one listened to me. It was all, 'what about Tony', 'what does Tony say'. I didn't have their ears, their respect until I had you. As soon as we started dating they started accepting me. How archaic, right? Bunch of egotistical, misogynistic pricks. I had you in my bed, so they thought, I must of had your approval. Your trust. I was finally worth the position. I only had to date you to be deemed so."

Tony's anger was still simmering but his bafflement gave him pause. Pepper slumped back onto the sofa after her speech. Fight seemingly drained. However, her look of loathing trained at the hallway was enough for any commiseration Tony may have felt to be snuffed out before it could grow and form words. 

"Really?" It slipped out of him. But, shaking his head he could only say, "Really?"

Her gaze snapped back to his and it was her turn to furrow her brows, apparently confused. 

"You tried to sabotage my relationship with Emma because you wanted respect? You could of just came to me Pepper! Instead you went behind my back...you schemed, you manipulated. You lied. And for what? A position you no longer hold."

He saw the moment when his last sentence stuck. Her face went from creased in irritation to slack in shock. 

"You're firing me?" She whispered the question through a half clamped shut mouth but the tone was laced with disbelief and it cracked like a whip between them, "You can't fire me! I run the whole damn company!"

"And now you don't." Tony was tired. He was done. He stood up, prepared to escort her out. There was no redemption here. 

Pepper however didn't move. He sighed long and hard and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. This would hurt later, like a bruise he would poke at until it healed, but for now, he just wanted her gone. 

Sucking on his teeth in vexation, he fixed his eyes back on Pepper. Preparing to threaten subtly if he had to when he noticed she wasn't even looking at him but past him. 

To the hallway. 

Spinning quickly, Tony caught Emma hovering uncertainly in the mouth of the hall. Wearing naught but one of his old shirts. Her presence immediately a soothing balm on his overworked emotions. She however wasn't looking at him, but at Pepper. 

Twisting back, he saw Pepper had stood from the sofa and was staring, a little too menacingly for his liking, directly at his soulmate. 

No. Nope. Not happening.

He took a large step to his right, cutting off Pepper's view from Emma. Holding out his left arm, he indicated to the hall that would lead to the elevator. With severe eyes he ordered, "Pepper. Leave. Now."

She didn't acknowledge him. Staring through him as if he wasn't even there, her nostrils flaring, chest heaving. Rage emitted from her in heavy pulses. Tony didn't approve of violence against woman but she would not now or ever lay her hands on Emma. Over his dead body.

When Pepper took a threatening step toward Emma, Tony stepped towards her, arms held in front of him to hold her off while addressing his AI, "Jarvis. Get Nat up here would you? Poste haste pal."

"Right away, Sir."

He could hear Emma's breathing kick up in the quiet of the room after his request. 

Fuck. This was not how he wanted their evening to go. 

But, he was not about to take his eyes off the imminent threat to comfort her. Not just yet. 

Pepper suddenly lunged, seeming to sense his mild distraction with his soulmates distress.

With a screech emitting from Pepper that was just this shy of completely wild, Tony caught her as she attempted to reach where Emma was standing. 

He heard Emma gasp, loudly, as he restricted Peppers movements with a forearm around her middle and his other fighting to get ahold of her thrashing arms. He was trying to be gentle despite how pissed he was. He had no wish to cause bodily harm but damn it, Pepper was testing him on it. 

Just when he was about to throw caution out the window and bodily wrestle the erratic woman to the ground, he was relieved from the conflict with an irate Natasha quickly subduing his former CEO. 

No words were spoken other than Pepper's incoherent screeching as Natasha easily manhandled Pepper from the room and down the hall. The yells were cut off abruptly as the elevator doors shut and the only noise left was the ragged breathing he and his soulmate were expelling. 

Gathering himself, swiping a hand across his face and blowing out a harsh breath, Tony wasted no more time going to Emma. She was still in the hall, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were wide and her arms were wrapped around her middle, hands gripping her forearms. 

He was quick to get to her, wrapping himself around her and burying his face into her hair. She was shaking slightly and he ran his hands up and down her spine. Muttering apologies and making soothing noises. It was comforting him as much as he was trying to comfort her. 

He felt shaky himself. Holding Emma, touching her in any capacity was helping to center him. Pepper's motivation and subsequent breakdown had been disturbing and unexpected to say the least. She was always such a grounded, no nonsense woman. 

Had he been blinded by his own trauma to see her as she really was?

Emma pulling back, but staying in the circle of his arms distracted him. The internal question about his former CEO disintegrating like a cloud of dust. It didn't matter. Pepper was gone now. He'd deal with the fallout. It's what he did best. 

Tony brought his hands up to smooth her hair down and run his fingers over her cheeks. She was rumpled and sleep warm from his bed and he wanted nothing more than to forget about everything and tuck her back up under his sheets. Unfortunately, Emma's eyes were focused on the coffee table where the news papers were still spread. Titles glaring out, bold and easily deciphered. 

Pressing a hard kiss to Emma's forehead, Tony let her go reluctantly but with purpose. Striding away from her he scooped up every edition, crumpled them and tossed them into a cold electric hearth that was off to the side of the room. Mostly for decoration, the fireplace went for the most part unused, until now. 

"Jarvis." Was all he had to say and the flames engulfed the paper. Ashes were all that remained in a matter of minutes. 

"Sir, Miss. Romanoff requested that I inform you that Miss. Potts has been removed from the premises and all access for re-entry has been stripped."

His shoulders sagged. Relief, remorse and lingering anger weighed heavy on him. 

Slender arms wrapped around his middle, shocking him slightly. Emma pressed herself firmly against his back, hugging him hard from behind. The mess of feelings lacerating his heart and mind were soothed by her proximity. He laid his hands atop her own, squeezing to show his appreciation and reverence. 

Lifting one of her hands, he kissed her knuckles and used his hold to pull her around him. Face to face, he relinquished her hand to settle both of his own on her hips, forehead lowering to touch hers. He felt her hands settle on his chest, framing his heart. 

"I'm sorry." Only it was breathed by both of them. An unplanned, synchronized apology that had Tony huffing a laugh and watching Emma's concerned face slide into an impish smile. Unable to help himself, he leaned further in and kissed that smile. 

He loved her smile. No matter the situation. 

A small peck turned into one, two and three more. On the third, Tony lingered. And Emma let him. His hands slid to the small of her back and he pulled her close until she was pressed against him. He opened his mouth to capture her bottom lip, tasting the fullness of it with the tip of his tongue. Emma reciprocated by flicking her own out to flutter along his top lip. 

He groaned. God she could make him lose control of himself so easily. She had no idea the power she held over him. Even if she did, he knew she would never use it. That thought made him press her all the more close, not an inch between their bodies as he let the kiss become more heated. 

He felt Emma's hands clench in his shirt before she was pulling back and gasping for breath. He slowly opened his eyes, a moue of displeasure forming before he caught site of her face. She was licking her lips, making him do the same to his own. Chasing the intoxicating taste of her. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks had a lovely pink hue. 

"Tony." His name breathed out in a sexy whisper that had him clutching at her harder. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

The rest of her inquiries took a moment to sink in as he was watching her mouth shape the words before what she was saying registered. Shaking his head, both to clear it and answer negatively. 

"No sweetheart. It's done. Over. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now all I want to talk about is how I like this shirt on you so much more than the last one."

Watching her smile bashfully, biting her lip to cover it was worth the deflection. He would handle the repercussions tomorrow. Tonight, he wanted to feed his soulmate a wonderful dinner and then promptly put her right back in his bed. In several different positions if she was so inclined. 

He bent to whisper those exact thoughts into her ear as his hands worked their way under the back of his shirt, feeling the velvety skin of her thighs against his calloused hands. 

Her breathy giggle and coy agreeance spurred him into action. Throwing her once again over his shoulder, he planned to have a little appetizer before he ordered their food. His smile was wide and unrestrained, the dramatics of the evening falling away as her laughter bounced off the walls of the hall on the way to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I made a Tumblr. I do not know how to Tumble or what it means to Tumble but I have one. SiriusMuggle is my name on the app if you want to look me up, hit me up and see a lovely mood board that I made for this story. Give me a follow and we can chat about future stories or little one shots with Emma and Tony! 
> 
> If you just wanna see the mood board here is a link that I hope will take you to it! I'm absurdly proud and obsessed with it. *sigh*
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/a19c1a7bf4ef591b6615142d6939af73/f8795a40b4c554b8-f0/s640x960/23e43f56d599688a7f4ed801e2064ab7804413fa.png
> 
> So! One more chapter then an epilogue! After I get the epilogue up, yall can let me know in the comments if it tickles your interest enough for me to proceed to write a sequel. I also have so many ideas for other stories and other OTP's that interest me. If you interested lets chat in the comments or on Tumblr. I'd love to know what you guys wanna read next! 
> 
> Some pairings I want to look into writing about include but are not limited to:  
> Fem/Peter and Tony  
> Tony and another OFC  
> Thor/Ofc  
> Thorin/ ofc
> 
> Some rarer ones such as:  
> Aragorn/ofc  
> John Bender/ Claire or John Bender/ ofc  
> Forrest Bondurant/ ofc  
> Bobby Mercer/ofc
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are the wind beneath my wings.


	30. Beginning Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had been working on this directly after I posted the last chapter. Luckily today I had a few free hours to finish it! You guys make this possible with your amazing comments and abundance of kudos! It gives me the will and desire to push out chapters for you! Thanks and as always, I hope you enjoy!

-Christmas-

A little over a month had passed and Emma felt as if it were a lifetime.

A lifetime filled with happiness, personal progression and above all, love. 

The fallout from Tony firing Pepper hit fast and hard the week following her dismissal. Media ran mad with speculation and out right lies. Tony and Emma ignored the frenzy with Emma being as supportive as she was able to be as Tony resumed his role of CEO. 

No more than a week had passed after he'd taken up the mantle that he came home, hair standing on end, tie askew and suit jacket long gone announcing the need for a new PA.

Emma did her best to help him sort through potential candidates once he expressed what he was looking for. The one quality he would not bend on was that the new recruit had to be male. When Emma expressed disbelief and puzzlement over his stead fast refusal to look at any female applicants he merely mumbled, "Don't want another Natalie situation."

When she questioned him further he merely stated, "Ask Natasha." 

So his new PA was a lovely and energetic man named Mark. With his exuberant personality and quick wit he became a personal favorite among everyone in Emma and Tony's group of friends. Him and his husband, Rob, had even joined them the week before Christmas for a small dinner in their penthouse.

Emma absolutely loved them. They were sweet together and sweet to everyone around them. Mark also took on a lot to help Tony settle back into the leadership he'd shunned for many years. Handling meetings, media and all other personal details that Tony overlooked in the push and shove of integrating himself back in cooperate life. 

All and all, Mark was a lifesaver. 

Emma also enrolled in an online GED class. She took a few classes a week in preparation to take her test in three months. The subject material came back to her slowly as she used her new laptop, gifted by her generous soulmate. Any time she got stuck, usually in science or math, Tony would become her personal tutor. 

She loved him for it because he never made her feel stupid for asking questions or not understanding. Most of the time he'd turn it into a game. One time in particular he stripped himself or her for every answer she got correct. 

Emma didn't miss a single question although she did have to finish the assignment the following day due to lack of clothing and Tony's enthusiasm to reward her. 

It had been completely worth it. 

Emma had also followed up on her resolution to get out more. Expand her circle beyond Tony and the bots. Although they remained firmly in the center of her world, she did lunch with Natasha often. 

Occasionally, Mark would join and the three of the them would spend the day eating and pampering themselves. 

She also got to know Colonel Rhodes more. He'd been by a couple times to go over projects or contracts with Tony. Always staying for dinner afterwards. Emma enjoyed his company. He reminded her so much of Tony, it was easy to fall into a comfortability with him. 

He also still got a kick out of the fact that she called him James. Tony rolled his eyes every time. 

Emma had still yet to meet any other team member. Tony didn't seem inclined to hurry the process so she never brought it up. They were happy. 

Ridiculously happy. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Christmas day dawned as any other. Emma woke warmed by the limbs of her soulmate wrapped around her nude body.

A pleasant ache between her legs where Tony insisted celebrating the Yuletide at exactly midnight. 

They were currently sleeping in Emma's old room. She had begged Tony a few nights before to move some things into the unused space, citing that his Christmas gift was too big to put anywhere but their room. Tony had been skeptical and mischievous. Agreeing to her request yet constantly trying to sneak into their room amid Emma's attempts to stop him. 

Truly, she believed, he only did it so she would wrap herself around him in an effort to stop his admittance. 

They really were disgustingly happy.

Emma smiled widely, yawning and stretching. 

Rolling over, she scooted herself as close to Tony as she could. Morning breath worries pushed to the wayside. She nudged her nose along his. Pinching her lips to hold in a laugh as he snuffled and twitched. 

Bringing her hands up to his chest she slowly explored the dips and planes made by his muscles. Leaning in, her lips replaced her exploring hands, dragging them across his chest. Down his stomach. Soft kisses. Biting kisses. 

She was still new to the world of sexual exploration, but she was learning more everyday. Tony was a diligent teacher. In bed, just her and him, she would lose some of her reservation. Hands became bolder, lips wandered further and vocalizing her pleasure became increasingly fervent. Tony seemed to thoroughly pleased with her progress. 

And she loved thoroughly pleasing him.

Working her way back up the middle of his chest, a sucking bite to left pec. She felt him stir, his hands coming to play, burying in her hair. Directing her face back to his, where she noticed his eyes were still shut but his mouth was sporting a lazy, lustful smile. 

A zing of delight flashing from her stomach to her core made her thighs clench. 

She loved his smiles. 

When she was finally face level, he drew her in. Eyes still shut. Kissing her leisurely. Intensively. 

Her toes curled. Her own hands grasped and raked against his naked hips and stomach. Tony grunted with each graze of her nails. She repeated the action just to hear him make the noise again and again. 

Tony pulled away first and she whimpered at the loss, chasing his lips with a pout of dismay. Laughing lightly, Tony granted her a final closed lip smack before rolling her over and nudging his way into the crook of her neck. Body settling on top of her own. 

He didn't speak a word as he worked his lips down her neck, stopping at her chest to pay due diligence to each stiff peak atop her breast before he was lost under the covers. A sensual outline of himself, journeying to her throbbing core. 

Emma's breathing increased with each lick and nip along her stomach and pubic bone. Grazing of teeth across her hip bones had her jerking her lower half against him. Begging without words to ease her affliction. 

She tossed the blanket aside just in time to see him give her a wink and a wicked smirk before he lowered himself to her folds. Emma's head fell back against the pillows with a quick snap. Her hands coming up to pluck and pull at her own nipples. Sending extra gratification to her thrumming center. 

Tony hummed and moaned, the vibrations driving her closer and quicker to the edge. He kept a steady pace, focused directly on her clit, smooth circles. Relentless. 

Emma's orgasm crashed forcefully with a hoarse moan working it's way up her throat and out of her her panting mouth. 

Her body went lax instantly following the final shudder. She felt Tony sucking kisses into her thighs. No doubt leaving marks that would remain for days after. Spots that he would kiss and nuzzle until they healed, only to do it again once they had fully disappeared. 

She loved that, too. More tokens upon her body showing who she belonged to. Even if they were only for his and her eyes. 

Licking her lips to combat the dryness she felt in her mouth and throat, Emma propped herself up to her elbows to glance down at her soulmate. He was still placing butterfly kisses across every inch of skin he could reach, goosebumps following his questing mouth. 

Emma ran a limp hand through his hair, lightly tugging on the strands. He hummed his bliss into her belly button and Emma laughed at the tickling sensation. Finally lifting his head, wet smile gracing his face, he rasped out on sleep strained vocals, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Emma giggled in pure elation and contentment, "Merry Christmas, Tony."

He crawled back up her body, laying absent kisses across patches of skin until he could again fuse their lips together. Emma opened for him, tasting her sweet tang upon his lips. It made her want deepen the kiss, chasing her flavor across his tongue. 

Slowly, she felt Tony slide in. She was still sensitive from the night before and he seemed to sense that. Thrusting unhurriedly in long, smooth strokes. There lips stayed united throughout. The pace of their lovemaking accommodating closeness. 

When Tony came, it was with a small breath of exaltation whispered across her lips. She inhaled his satisfaction, clenching her body down upon him to further his climax. He too sagged in completion once it was over. Emma cradling his body between her spread thighs, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulder blades. 

His face was smooshed into her neck and when he talked the words were garbled into her skin yet she could still hear him, "Shower first. Then presents. Dunno how we are going to top this...but I'm willing to try if you are shortcake?"

Emma exhaled a breath of laugh through her nose. Disentangling herself from him, she rolled from the bed. Stretching her arms high to loosen the kinks and bring blood flow back to every other part of her body. 

Tony didn't move from his position on his stomach. She turned her head to watch as he catalogued her body. 

Pushing himself over to his back he grumbled out in a deeper octave than normal, "Or...we could stay here. That...that is an option." He spoke directly to her back side, his hand coming up to wipe across his mouth, brows rising in appreciation. 

Emma wiggled a little, enticing and his gaze popped up to her face. He narrowed his eyes at her teasing and with a gasping laugh she took off to the bathroom. Skipping quicker when she heard him growl and swiftly make his way out of the bed. 

He caught her just as she entered the bathroom. Tittering in delight between squeaks of playful protests. 

If their shower took a little longer than usual, no one was there to reprimand them.

\----------------------------------------------------

Presents surrounded Emma and Tony as they sat across from each other on the living room floor.

Right in front of the panoramic windows they had placed and decorated a real live Christmas tree. 

Emma thought it was grander than the site beyond it. Her first Christmas tree shared with someone special. She could never afford one on her own and the nuns never decorated for Christmas. 

It was magical and she went misty eyed if she stared for too long. 

Tony never let her linger if he was home. He would wrap his arms around her, kiss her cheek, express his love and guide her to something else claiming Christmas was no time to be 'bah humbug'. 

Tony had gifted Emma with a new camera, among other things. Clothes, jewelry, bath products. All scattered across the floor, close enough to admire. Aside from that, he had also bought her books to complete the sets she had brought with her. She now had the full Harry Potter collection. The full Mortal Instruments collection. Several Jane Austen titles and a few books she'd mentioned in passing.   
He'd gifted her every book she'd ever spoke of. It was a lot. It was overwhelming. It was perfect. It was Tony. 

She too had bought for him. Feeling bad that she'd had to use his own card to purchase presents he waved away her concerns, acknowledging that she could buy him a Bugatti and he wouldn't even notice the dent. 

Grumbling about billionaires she had relented. 

With insight from Bruce, Natasha and James, along with her own intuition, she had bought him some new band t-shirts from his favorite classic rock groups. Tickets to an upcoming Aerosmith concert. His favorite cologne and a few different selections she had sprayed and loved. Funny socks with depictions from the movie "Home Alone", the first movie they watched together. A new watch with an inscription on the back that read, 'You are my missing piece.' To which Tony sniffed, cleared his throat, sucked his teeth and finally laid a searing kiss across her mouth. Inconspicuously wiping at his cheeks as he pulled away. 

His final gift lay in the bedroom. She wanted it to be a complete surprise. In no way traceable. With that thought, she had dug up her long ignored sixty dollar tip and bought the necessary items all on her own. 

Guiding him down the hall he joked relentlessly that he was fully expecting a pet elephant to be behind the door. His hopes were up and nothing else would suffice. 

Emma bit her lip, stifling a laugh bubbling in her throat. No need to encourage him.

A laugh slipped anyway. 

Stopping at the door, Emma took a deep breath and spun around to face Tony who wore a look of utter amusement. She pushed lightly at his chest and he grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles with a roguish grin. 

"Tony." She breathed out, gathering her courage to open the door.

"Yes love?" He answered, mouth still moving across the flesh of her fingers. 

Her gut spasmed at his term of endearment and she shook herself to stay focused. Giving him a mock glare and a petulant pout. He knew what pet names did to her and by his widening smile, he felt no remorse. 

"Tony," She tried again, "I love being here with you. I love this space and this room especially," she ticked her head behind her to the still closed door of their bedroom. 

"Most of all...I love making memories with you. And...I wanted to share that. With you."

Hardening her spine and taking a strengthening breath, she reached behind her and turned the knob. Revealing the work she'd put in for the past few days. 

She watched Tony's face closely as he shifted his entertained gaze from her to the room beyond. She observed as his smile fell and his eye traced everything she had done. 

Picture frames of various sizes lined the once blank walls as artfully as she could arrange them. Not to much to overcrowd, just enough to fill the space with snapshots of their life together so far. 

Keeping her one eye on Tony's reaction she too let herself glance around at the finished product. Their were photos of Tony and James, Bruce and Natasha, Tony and Bruce, Natasha and Emma, a few selfies Nat had took of herself, Emma and Mark out to lunch and of course some candid snaps of the bots. 

But, her favorites, were the ones Tony was focused on. On either side of the headboard she'd placed two twelve by fourteen photos. The photo on her side of the bed was a picture Natasha had snapped on Thanksgiving. She and Tony had fell asleep directly after the turkey had been eaten. She was curled against his chest, hand resting over his heart. He too had wrapped his arms around her, lips touching her forehead. 

On Tony's side was the only picture she'd ever taken of herself. It took some time for her to figure out how and where to set the camera up to snap the pictures once she was positioned, but with the help of Jarvis, she finally managed. 

Trying not to feel silly, she'd stood before the glass windows, body facing the view yet her head had been turned to look off to the right, her profile captured against the background of the sun setting. 

Best of all, she had been wearing only Tony's old Metallica t-shirt. There band's logo plastered across the back. A favorite of his and hers. 

It had come out better than she anticipated and with growing nerves she'd cropped, adjusted the tones and printed it. 

Witnessing him seeing it now, she couldn't help but fidget. Fingers dancing across each other. Gripping and loosening her digits. He'd stood, lingering on her self portrait after taking in the rest of the pictures. He hadn't said anything and she couldn't see his expression. 

Nervous words were crawling up her throat and she knew if he didn't give a reaction soon she would start to babble. Or apologize. Or possibly puke in nervous anticipation.

What a Christmas that would be. 

Finally, he turned and all of Emma's worries and self doubts fled with the look of unmitigated affection and awe that was blanketing his face. His eyes were red-rimmed and his face was soft with contentment. 

Emma choked on relief and love. Her own eyes welling. He made his way to her, sweeping her up in a crushing hug. 

"So much better than an elephant, sweetheart." Was whispered across her temple before he pressed an ardent kiss against it. 

Emma sobbed in happiness and peace. 

"I love you, Tony." Was strongly asserted as she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"I love you, Emma." Reciprocated irrefutably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet couple deserved this moment of calm and happiness before...>;-)
> 
> Epilogue up next! (insert evil laughter)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts dear readers, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Comments and kudos are the gold at the end of my personal rainbow!
> 
> Tumblr-SiriusMuggle


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my beautiful readers!! This is it my friends. Enjoy!!
> 
> Important questions below!

Exiting the sleek black Cadillac with a delicate palm placed into the driver's hand, less of an assist and more for propriety's sake. She took in the sight before her. Seagate Prison was a foreboding structure. Enormous in scale yet it's façade was dull and dreary. It most assuredly did not instill warm and welcoming feelings.

Tugging sharply at the bottom of her white suite jacket, the visitor cared little for the facilities appearance. Her retribution lay inside the walls. 

A balmy ocean breeze stirred the hair against her neck and she flicked it carelessly to release the strands clinging to her skin. She knew she looked good, would continue to carry an air of superiority and grace even with wind blown tresses. 

Waving at the driver with a negligent swish of her hand, she indicated to him that she was fine from there. 

"Stay with the car, I shouldn't be long."

The driver didn't respond, merely nodded, closed the door she had exited and situated himself against the side of the vehicle. Still like a sentry, yet eyes taking in the surroundings for any threats.

Nodding to herself, she walked up confidently to the gates of the prison. 

The prison guards gave her no trouble. They'd been taken care of. This place, these people, were easily corruptible and she was still in a position to get what she wanted. Despite was the media would portray.

Lip curling in contempt, she followed two guards into the maximum security prison. She was led down staff corridors and empty hallways to prevent as many inmates from seeing her as possible. 

Wouldn't do to create chaos. Not yet. 

The final hall opened into what she assumed to be a place where the higher ranking inmates were held. Ones who still had influence on the outside.

She rolled her eyes slightly. Predictable that she would find her target here. 

Most of the cells were empty. A couple were filled with comfortable pieces such as couches, small fridges and posters depicting the inmates particular interests. 

Women, apparently, was the main subject for most of them. 

Typical. 

At the end of the hall and to the left stood the last cell. It was slightly bigger than the rest and even afforded the inmate with a couple small windows, positioned high, still with bars but the natural light they gave off helped subdue the gloomy atmosphere.

Oh yes. 

This was most certainly where her mark was being held. 

Sure enough, when she at last paused outside the bars of the cell, their he was. Lounging without a care in front of a modest sized TV. Yelling his dismay at some sport or another. 

Justin Hammer. 

Sentenced to life without parole in the fool hardy attempt at Tony Starks life in front of millions of men and women at a Stark Expo. He'd created an army of bots, trying to replicate the famed Iron Man armor. But, he'd built and manufactured them with Hammer Tech. They'd been bound to fail from the beginning. Launching an attack on Tony during his welcoming speech, the bots did no more damage than a few scorch marks across the stage before they were disarmed and dismantled. 

Shamed and shunned he'd been convicted of attempted murder along with a slew of other charges. And, here he sat. Obviously, extremely penitent. 

Clearing her throat she stared at the back of his head. Waiting.

The volume of the TV and his absurd yelling drowned out the sound. 

Biting her lip in agitation she coughed, louder this time. 

She watched as Hammer slowly turned, cocked his head and then threw his arms out in a mock welcoming manner.

"My oh my! Look who it is! What a pleasure it is to see you."

His smile was wide and as false as his hairline. But she didn't let it deter her. She had an agenda and unfortunately, he was part of it. 

"Yes, a pleasure, I'm sure." Her plastic smile was just as big as his. 

"Well sit, sit..." He indicated to a guard and they materialized with a plastic chair. She gingerly sat down, perched on the edge. She wasn't here for comfort or for a long period. Best not to get settled. 

He sauntered up to bars, as much as she hated to admit it, Tony's swagger was always ten times what Hammer tried to emulate. 

He grasped the bars and leered. She swallowed her disgust and kept her pleasant façade in place.

"Look at you. Just as pretty as a picture. Lighting up these dank hallways with such beauty. But! Why are you here, exactly? That is the question, isn't it sweetheart?"

She clenched her teeth at the endearment. She needed him, that had to be her silent motto to get through this.

"This is quite the set up you have. I'm so happy you seemed to have acclimated to your situation so well."

Niceties. She needed to catch this fly with honey.

He laughed lightly, already onto her game it would seem. She tended to forget that he was actually smart. Although, usually he lacked common sense. 

"Oh yes. It's the Ritz in here for me, darling." He paused, gripping the bars tighter, "But, let's cut the shit sweet cheeks. Why are you here?"

She breathed in deeply and finally let the amiable look on her face drop. He cocked his head at the change. She was sure her countenance now practically screamed pissed, frustrated, betrayed. 

"Well, well. Is Tony not treating his employees as he should? Were the complimentary kisses and back rubs cut out of the employee perks?" He smiled cheekily at his own joke and she remained blank faced. 

This time he rolled his eyes, "Lighten up buttercup. Tell Uncle Justin all your problems."

Deciding to ignore his prompts and digs, she sat forward, serious now, "I'm sure you've seen the news?"

Justin rolled his head back, lips pursed in artificial contemplation, "News, news, hmm. You'll have to be more specific. I see so much from here." He waved his arms around slowly, sarcastically.

Ok. He was going to make her spell it out. Most likely revel in her humiliation. 

She needed him. She needed him.

She needed to punch him in his smug face. Clenching her fingers into her palms she replied calmly, "I've recently made some changes in my life. I'm no longer with Stark Enterprises-"

"Oh that was voluntary? The fool I am than...heard a little differently. But the walls are thick here, certainly could have misconstrued the information."

She gritted her teeth against his sardonic interruption. 

"While some changes were not voluntary exactly. Many others were. Who I have chosen to align myself with hence forth being one of them."

Stopping there and casting him a significant look. She let his higher brain power fill in the blanks she, frankly, didn't feel the need to say aloud. 

"Oh ho ho!" Hammer remarked loudly, his gaiety bouncing off the concrete walls. "While I appreciate the offer princess...I'm not doing a lot of enterprising at the moment." He spun slowly in a circle, pointedly eyeing his surroundings. 

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the final proposition. Her ace in the hole. 

Standing up she gradually crept closer to the bars, stopping just an arms length away. She wasn't stupid enough to put herself within grabbing distance. 

Lowering her voice she asked, "How would the jail bird like to once again spread his wings?"

She watched as he narrowed his eyes, face finally becoming humorless. He walked back to the bars from where he'd backed off slightly. Placing his face between them, he too queried in a voice no more than a whisper, "What are you trying to say here peaches? Let's be frank, shall we?"

She studied him. Under his cool and aloof demeanor she sensed his desperation. 

Jackpot.

"I have a friend. He's willing to become a mutual friend in exchange for complete access of Hammer Industries."

Justin scoffed, "So you came here to ask me to sign over my company? Not happening sweets."

She was really getting tired of the nicknames but she let it slide. For now.

"He doesn't want your company or the title. He wants your equipment. Tools. An up to standard work environment. In return..." She slid an inch closer, "he guarantees your freedom with a side of payback."

Watching as intrigue and weariness warred for dominance across his face, she went in for the kill. 

"I personally can guarantee you will see Tony Stark on his knees by the end of this."

Shock, amusement and finally determination settled across Justin's features. 

"Well," dark delight thick in his tone now, "Pissed you off good and right did he?"

She said nothing. Simply cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"Before I hop on this train, I have to know...what do you got on him? He's impenetrable. Believe me, I've tried." Sourness coated his voice along with a bitter twist of his lips.

She allowed herself a small smirk, confidence straightening her spine, "Guess you really have been left out of the loop. Haven't you heard?" Leaning her head forward she raised her hand up to her mouth as if she was sharing the latest juicy gossip at the water cooler, "Tony Stark has a soulmate."

Justin's eyes widened for a moment before he threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Oh my, but you are a brutal one aren't you sweetness!" 

"Mr. Hammer. If we are to become partners I must assert that you desist with the pet names."

Humor still lingered on the edges of his mouth as he batted his eyelashes and stuck a quick hand between the bars. 

"As you say. Shall we shake on it...Miss. Potts."

Pepper placed her hand firmly in his. 

With a smug smile she thought, "Vengeance, thy name is Virginia Potts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...?? Whattaya think? 
> 
> Is this lil tantalizing tidbit juicy enough for me to continue? 
> 
> Lemme know in the comments or on my Tumblr- SiriusMuggle
> 
> Shall I start on the sequel? Yay or Nay?


	32. Sequel

Sequel for this story is now posted! It will be the second part in my Tony and Emma series! After this installment I will do one-shots from their universe in between writing new stories!!! I hope you guys love the new story as much as you loved this one!!


End file.
